Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts of Gold: FINAL MIX
by Mrfipp
Summary: Sora, Riku & Kairi, must travel the worlds to deliver the Hearts of Gold, items that will give people to wield Keyblades. They must also do this while under the threat of a new and powerful group. The Incompletes. Hearts given: 26. Finished.
1. Divide

-1I would like to apologize if the story sucks. But you read it, so. . .

When a person falls to the darkness, they may take on new forms.

This was discovered by Ansem the Wise, through his research on darkness. He discovered the person will spilt.

The darkness will flood the heart, and depending on how much darkness had invaded the heart before it crippled, will depend on what come out of it,

These creatures, made of the darkness, are called Heartless.

He later found out, that if someone has a strong enough will, a creature is born. It is the body of the person.

These creatures, the hollowed husk, are called Nobodies.

Had Ansem lived long enough, he would have discovered a third species. The heart turns into a Heartless. The body turns into a Nobody. The third, which is the person's soul, is born if the Heartless and Nobody have certain qualities.

Theses creatures, that reflect the soul, are called Soul Barrens.

Each group has a quest to fulfill.

Heartless search worlds for the darkness in people's hearts. Once found, they pray on it, and after the darkness consumes them, they move on until they consume the heart of the world.

Nobodies collect hearts, like the heartless, but not for the same reasons. They collect the hearts so they may use them to regain the hearts they lost.

Soul Barrens are different. They new no matter how hard the tried, they would never become whole. Until one thought of something. _If I am to be incomplete and nothing, then nothing is all there should be._

He was able to get three other Soul Barrens to help. Then four Nobodies joined. Then four Heartless.

I will get to these twelve later.

In this story there will be thirty-two worlds. Four KH original. Twenty-five Disney. One FF. One other. One I came up with.

Please be kind with reviews.

Mr. Fipp


	2. Home

-1I would like to apologize if the story sucks. But you read it, so. . .

When a person falls to the darkness, they may take on new forms.

This was discovered by Ansem the Wise, through his research on darkness. He discovered the person will spilt.

The darkness will flood the heart, and depending on how much darkness had invaded the heart before it crippled, will depend on what come out of it,

These creatures, made of the darkness, are called Heartless.

He later found out, that if someone has a strong enough will, a creature is born. It is the body of the person.

These creatures, the hollowed husk, are called Nobodies.

Had Ansem lived long enough, he would have discovered a third species. The heart turns into a Heartless. The body turns into a Nobody. The third, which is the person's soul, is born if the Heartless and Nobody have certain qualities.

Theses creatures, that reflect the soul, are called Soul Barrens.

Each group has a quest to fulfill.

Heartless search worlds for the darkness in people's hearts. Once found, they pray on it, and after the darkness consumes them, they move on until they consume the heart of the world.

Nobodies collect hearts, like the heartless, but not for the same reasons. They collect the hearts so they may use them to regain the hearts they lost.

Soul Barrens are different. They new no matter how hard the tried, they would never become whole. Until one thought of something. _If I am to be incomplete and nothing, then nothing is all there should be._

He was able to gain three other Soul Barrens to help. Then four Nobodies joined. Then four Heartless.

I will get to these twelve later. .

In this story there will be thirty-two worlds. Four KH original. Twenty-five Disney. One FF. One other. One I came up with.

Please be kind with reviews.

Mr. Fipp

It was a calm day. Sunset. On this island. A girl waited on a beach.

_How could this have happened?_ she thought _One second they were right there, then. . . gone. _

She had missed them so much, even when she forgot the one. She heard a boom and looked up at the shy. Streaking across it were two blue comets. She looked even closer. It was them. They hit the water. The first one to surface had long silver hair, pale skin and green eyes. The second one was shorter, spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sora! Riku!" she yelled, getting their attention.

They swam over, but before they could make out of the water they were attacked. The boy Sora was knocked over by a medium sized duck dressed in blue and a tall dog-man dressed in green. The boy Riku was jumped by a small mouse dress red. After hugs where exchanged Sora, and the girl Kairi, and at the same time, two other people did, through them. Roxas and Namine. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a star shaped object with a face on it.

_He kept it._ Thought Kairi.

"We're back." said Sora.

"You're home." said Kairi. They reached out their hands and he gave the charm to her. She helped pull him up. And pushed him down back into the water.

"What was that for?" asked Sora, still drenching wet.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" yelled Kairi.

"I think you may have upset her Sora." said Riku. Kairi then turned around and pushed him down to.

"Same goes for you to Riku!" when the two got up she hugged them like no tomorrow.

"Thank goodness you're both home." a tear escaped her eye. The duck, Court Wizard Donald Duck of Disney Castle, hit Sora over the head with the Save the Queen. (KH or KH II you decide. I myself like the first design better.)

"Ouch!" yelled Sora clutching his head, "What's the deal Donald?"

"What kept you so long!" said Donald in his nasally voice.

"Xemnas held us back." said Riku.

"Xemnas! Gawrsh, are you two okay?" asked Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knight of Disney Castle.

"We're fine." said Sora, "And we'll never be hearing from him again."

"What about Maleficent and Pete." said King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle.

"We forgot about them!" said Riku slamming his hand against his head.

"That's okay, we can always worry about them later." reassured Mickey.

"How are **we** going to get home, your majesty?" asked Donald.

"Yeah how?" asked Goofy, "We left our ship in Twilight Town."

"Don't worry guys, I've got it covered." the king then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a remote control. "We can use this."

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"I call it the Gummi Caller." he pushed a star shaped button. "There. With this my ship will auto pilot itself to where every the signal is coming from. I had Chip and Dale make it before I left."

"So what are you going to do until it gets here?' asked Kairi.

"Well we could visit Sora & Riku's parents." said the king, "They probably miss you guys a lot."

"Actually it's just my mom." said Sora in a sad tone.

"I have just my dad." said Riku in the same tone.

"I'm sorry." apologized Mickey, "I didn't know."

"That's okay." said Sora. "Well, let's go." The six then ran towards the docks, to take a boat to the main island.

Three months later. . .

Not much had changed for the three key wielders. Sora, who carried the Ultima Weapon (KH or KH II, I myself like the first design, same goes for Goofy's Save the King), Riku, who carried the Way to Dawn, and Kairi, who carried the Flowering Strength. They were able to sink right back into normal island life.

"Nothings changed huh?" asked Riku, leaning against a bent papuo tree.

"Nope, and nothing will." replied Sora. "Hey Riku, what do you think it was? The door to the light?"

"This." said Riku, pointing to Sora's heart.

"Sora! Riku!" yelled Kairi, running across the bridge. She had a note from King Mickey.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi._

_Been awhile huh? I'm sorry to call you three into action but, I need you three to board the gummi ship I gave you and meet me, Donald and Goofy at the postern at the Radiant Garden. I need to explain something very important. _

_See you then,_

_Sincerely King Mickey Mouse_

"The three if us?" asked Sora.

"I can go too?!" yelled Kairi in excitement.

"You know Kairi," said Sora, "you don't have to go."

"Remember what I said, "Where one of us go, we all go." so I'm going."

There was no winning. The three packed up, and went to the gummi ship, and flew off to the place of meeting.

Meanwhile, watching from the forest.

"So there moving?" asked the black armor clad male.

"Yep, we should get going to." said the male in black and white armor. A swirling blue portal opened up behind them. The Dark Knight went through. As the Twilight Knight was about to move, he turned around.

"It's good to be back." said the white armored female.

"Sure is." said the Twilight Knight, who then planted a kiss on the Light Knight.

"Let's go." she said. The two left through the portal. It then disappeared.


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

-1A while ago. . .

King Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy, had just arrived home to Disney Castle. With them they brought Huey, Dewy, Louie, Scrooge McDuck and Pluto. In the honor of their return a party was held. But that is not important. What is important, is a dream.

King Mickey was dreaming. He was standing on stained glass platform. Last time he had this kind of dream he had to leave the castle. The outer ring of the platform held many picture. From the bottom to the right up there was, himself, Goofy, Tarzan, Jack Skellington, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, Mulan, Captain Jack Sparrow, Simba, Bambi, Genie, Chicken Little, a young man with orange hair and coke bottle glasses, a green creature with a single eye, a blue horned creature with purple spots, the Fairy Godmother, a Dalmatian puppy, and a raccoon. From bottom to left up was Donald, Aladdin, Aerial, Beast, Tron, Auron, Mushu, Dumbo, Stitch, a blue bug, a man with blond hair and beard, a blue-green creature with lips sewn shut, a big head with big eyes, a tan one with a dusty hat, a rusted tow truck, a purple demon, and a green blob.

The bottom quarter of the inner circle held darkness and Riku holding up his Way to Dawn. Above him was Sora and Kairi holding there blades to a bright light. In between them was a diamond, in this was a boy about Riku's age, brown hair that was half way to his shoulders, blue eye and two large silver blades crossed in front of him. To Sora's left, Roxas holding the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. To Kairi's right. Namine, holding what looked like a key blade, made of whit chains.

Mickey stood there, sensed a presence behind him, summoned his blade, the King's Crown, and turned around. There stood the three knights.

"Who are you!?" asked Mickey. The Twilight Knight stepped forward.

"Yo may refer to us as the Twilight Knight, Dark Knight, and Light Knight." he said, there was something familiar about him.

"Okay. What do you want, and why I am here?" asked the King.

"To give you these," he pulled out three papers, "and so you can deliver them Your Majesty." he threw the papers at Mickey, who caught them.

"The first one is to be hung in the town square, so people may volunteer. The second one is to be sent to Sora, Riku and Kairi. The third is to be sent to Tom Marcinek."

"Who's that?" asked Mickey.

"Someone who will help greatly."

"But why should I do this?" a sack was tossed to the king.

"In that bag, lie Golden Hearts, they are to be give to the proper people so that they may wield key blades. Because in a year or two, something will happen. And the three young wielders won't be able to handle this on their own.

"What will happen, and how do I know I can trust you?"

"Don't worry," said the Light Knight, "You can trust us." He was not sure why, but he did trust them.

"What would you like to be done?" asked the king. The three knights explained what needed to be done.

Present time. . .

The World That Never Was

Maleficent was proud of herself. She was able to redecorate the Organization's old castle to suit her. Meaning dark and thorns all over the place. She stood looking over the balcony to the infinitely vast city.

"Ma'am," said Pete, "Everyone has assembled. So can we start now?"

"Fine." she moved inside. She had assembled a new group since the last one failed, each one new and wanting ultimate darkness. She was able to make it up much faster then the last.

"You know we are here." she said.

"Kingdom Hearts." said a small furry one.

"Yes, and no. We will not try and conquer it until we kill the key blade masters, who you have met."

"That is true, I've met one of them." said a large cat.

"How are to do kill them," said one that smelled of sea.

"Darkness, of course."

"Do we attack the island?" asked a man in black.

"No. I have received word that they are no longer there."

"Where are we going to find them?" asked a large blue spider.

"That I do not know."

"So what do we do then?" asked a well muscled man.

"We look. Meeting adjourned, you may leave." so they did. Each one had a different reason for wanting darkness, but each one was good enough.

"You think that they are good enough to take on the key brats?" asked Pete.

Hamsterveil: a tiny rodent that wants the power to rule the universe.

Scar: whom was resurrected because of the hatred in his heart.

Davey Jones: a merciless pirate that kept souls for his own gain.

Dr. Dark: who used a carnival to trap people in the darkness of their own desires.

Waternoose: who had a plan to keep his business alive, with the possibilities of death.

Gaston: a womanizer hunter that killed animals without a second thought.

This new group had better pay off soon. She felt something odd she looked to where it was coming from. There was nothing there. It felt familiar.

The three knights are not the one at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. They are mine, I think.

I own nothing.


	4. Tom

-1Radiant Garden

The boy checked his bag, nothing.

_Well time to go "shopping" _he though. He was about sixteen. He had blue eyes and brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was wearing blue jeans, black boots, white shirt and a dirty green trench coat that reached his knees.

He went to the payphone and put in a quarter and dialed the deli's number. Ring tone.

"Allo there." he had a english accent, "Are you the manger of the food shipment business?"

"Yes, why?" asked the man on the other end of the line.

"You sir have the chance to win half a million munny!" the boy said.

"What! Are you serious!"

"Yes I am. Now please hold on." he put the speaker next to a tape recorder and played elevator music. The boy ran into a nearby ally, checked to see if anyone was looking. No. Concentrated. He was in the store. He looked around the wall and saw the clerk, still on the phone.

_This is too easy_. He looked around and saw food. There was a blur in the kitchen and moments later his backpack was filled with a weeks work of food. A perfect balance of nutrition. He was in the ally. He ran to the payphone.

"Ave a nice day." he said and hung up. "Two bloody easy."

"Stop!" yelled someone. He turned around and saw the police. Not long ago, The Hallow Bastion Resurrection Committee had set up a police force. He made friends with them real quick. He ran into the ally, and a dead end.

"Hold it right there!" yelled the man. Behind him two more police came.

"Ow have you been since last week. Leon. Yuffie. Cid." he greeted the three.

"Now Cid!" yelled Leon, gun blade drawn. Cid reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal ball and threw it to the ground. It beeped.

"And what's that?" asked the boy.

"That Tom would be a M.N.E.. a Magic Nullifier Emitter, now you can't use your magic." said Cid. The boy, Tom, clapped.

"I award you three on effort, but you fail in effectiveness. For you see, I don't use magic."

"What?" said a surprised Yuffie.

"What I do, is on another level." He lifted his right hand a eye level, and quickly pulled it back. Cid's feet flew forward and fell flat on his back. Yuffie threw her large throwing star, it curved forward, cutting a rope, a heavy crate, at least five hundred pounds, came down on Tom. But he caught it. And slammed it on the ground. Leon fired a shot, but with lighting fast reflexes, Tom caught it. His hand was badly burned when he dropped the bullet.

"You know that hurts." he said calmly, but in pain. "So long, fair well, aveda za adue." Tom then jumped very high into the air, hoped onto a fire escape and jumped onto the roof.

"I'm getting to old for this shit." said Cid being helped up by Yuffie.

"Back to the drawing board I guess." she said.

"Let's get back to H.Q." said Leon. He'd get that thief one day, he would.

Somewhere else not far away

Tom looked at his hand. It healed up nicely. He didn't care to much about his current situation, but if there was one thing he loved, it was annoying the police. Tom, sitting on the park bench, took a swig of his apple juice.

"Excuse me?" said a man in a postal getup.

"Can I help you?" asked Tom.

"Yes I have a letter for you."

"Really. Not often those without mailing addresses get letters." he received the bottle, thanked the mail man, who then left. He took out the letter.

_Dear Tom Marcinek,_

_You may not know me, but I need your help. If you decide to help, the worlds may be saved. For a more detailed briefing I would like you to meet up with Sora Osment, Riku Gallagher and Kairi Panettiere, at the postern of the Hallow Bastion Resurrection Committee. I hope you decide to go._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey Mouse_

"The postern?" That would be going into the lion's den. "This will be fun. A letter from a king. Ow could I refuse. It's not like I have anything else to do." He got up, stuck the bottle in his backpack, and walked to the postern. "I wonder what will be in store for me."

And maybe, if things called for it, he could use his blades.

My first OC. How exciting.

Is that how you spell that line from _Sound of Music. _That line has been stuck in my head since I saw that car commercial.

And yes, I used Sora, Riku and Kairi's voice character's last name's for thier last names.

Please review on this character.


	5. Sellis

-1After a several hour flight in the gummi ship, they were able to make it to the Radiant Garden. Last time Sora was there is was still being worked on, but now it was a thriving metropolis.

"This place sure has changed since last time I was here." said Riku as a horse driven carriage drove by.

"It sure has." said Kairi, "So Sora, which way is the postern?" Sora, for a moment, was confused. The city had changed a lot since last time.

"Let's see. . ." said Sora.

"Your lost aren't you?" said Riku.

"No!" said Sora sternly, "It's. . . this way." pointing in the appropriate direction. And they did eventually find the poster, after getting lost several occasions.

"Told you I knew where is was." said Sora.

"You sure did." said Riku in a sarcastic tone of voice. From the top of the castle, a dark figure was watching, it had come to this world to cause all sorts of mayhem and destruction. But he never expected Riku to be here. He snapped his fingers.

"So how long do we have to wait for the king, you think?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know." said Riku, "I could be a while but-Oh no!" Riku drew out the Way to Dawn. And he had good reason to. All around the postern, Heartless were forming. Basic Shadows mostly, with one or two Soldiers. Sora and Kairi drew their blade out as well. It had been three months since Kairi had received the Flowering Strength, but she was already a pro. Unlike Sora and Riku, who just ran in, Kairi would simply dodge around them in a graceful manner and strike. Although the Heartless were not very strong, they were numerous, for every one they took down, another one took it's place.

"I have an idea!" said Kairi, she raised her key blade and yelled "LIGHTRA!" a powerful flash of light shone out of the key blade, Riku and Sora had to cover their eyes because it was so bright. Just think how powerful the spell would get when it upgraded. The Heartless, one by one, dissolved. Kairi then fell to her knees, she had never had the spell on for that long.

"Kairi!" yelled Sora running to her side, "Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"I'm fine, just a little wiped." she said. At that moment the exits became blocked with darkness, just a the police force was about to help.

"That's not good." said Riku.

"What?" asked Sora.

"There is something very powerful around us. And it's more powerful than most things I've sensed." Riku replied. In the center on the postern, a swirling pool of darkness appeared. Floating out of it came a man-like creature. It had the body of a man with a slight build, long dark purple cape, the feet had two blood red talons, it had yellow eyes, but more human like than Heartless, long flowing silver hair, skin that matched the cape, and the Heartless emblem on it's chest.

"Well hello, hello, hello." it said.

"Did the Heartless just speak?!" asked Kairi "I thought Heartless couldn't speak!"

"And what would you call Xanhort's Heartless? A robot." it replied. It's true, the one who called himself Ansem was a Heartless. And he was capable of thought and speech, who's to say that can't happen again.

"Who are you!?" asked Riku holding his blade up.

"Why Riku, I'm hurt you don't remember me." it said, "Then again we never were actually formally introduced. I am Sellis. And try to guess who's Heartless I am."

"No idea." said Sora, gripping the Ultima Weapon tighter.

"I'll give you a hint. It's one of you three." said Sellis "And since Kairi is unable to produce a Heartless, and Sora's shadow is no more, that would mean I would be. . ."

"My Heartless?" said Riku.

"Bingo." said Sellis.

"That's not possible!" said Sora, "If Riku had a Heartless he wouldn't be here."

"That coming from someone went through the same process. But is true, Sora was brought back from the darkness by Kairi and vise-versa. But the was nothing to bring back Riku."

"When did this happen?' asked Riku.

"I would be glad to tell you." said Sellis, "When this place was still the Hallow Bastion, Sora had stabbed himself with the Unlocking of Hearts key blade, and he died. "Ansem" was about to kill Kairi, Donald and Goofy. You intervened. They ran. "Ansem" threw you to the darkness. That was when I was born. Then I killed the Nobody and Soul Barren.

"Soul Barren?" asked Kairi.

"Yes Soul Barrens. But you won't live long enough to see what they are." Sellis lifted his hand and a dark energy flowed around it and a staff formed, (The same staff used by "Ansem" at the end of the first game.) He charged Riku. But Riku was able to block each of the attacks. Sellis then jammed the staff to the ground and dark energy pulsated out sending shockwave all around. Sora then threw his key at him, knocking him over. As Kairi was about to bring her key down on Sellis, when he melted into the ground. He reappeared behind. He was about to pierce her when. . .his blade got caught. Standing in between the two was a boy in green coat, with the hood up. There was nothing to odd about him. Except that out of each arm, in the four arm region, was a blade. The blades were silver, four feet long, six inches wide at the base neat the elbows and continued to get thinner until it was at a fine point. The blades were in a way so they stopped the staff.

"I'm guessing no one ever told you it's not polite to 'it girls, huh?" he said. He quickly lifted a blade to slice Sellis, but he dodged it. The boy hugged Kairi and they disappeared in a flash of energy.

"KAIRI!" yelled Sora. There was another flash and Sora turned to his right. Sure enough, there was Kairi and the boy. He let go of her.

"I'm guessing you need 'elp?" he said.

"What?" said Sora.

"Elp, you need elp right?"

"Elp?"

"Yes, assistance."

"Oh! Help! Why were you saying "elp.""

"Accent." was all he said. Sellis was getting annoyed right now.

"Who the hell are you!?" he yelled. The boy took down his hood.

"Names Tom. Tom Marcinek. Nice to meet you."

"A four on one?" said Sellis, "Not fair, but I can deal." As Sellis was about to charge. . .

"I got it!" a giant fire ball flew in front of Sellis and exploded.

"Come on!" the shield spinning through the air barely missed him. Then two, much smaller shields flew at him. Then a beam of energy almost hit him. Then four figure ran in front of Soar, Riku, Kairi and Tom.

"Donald! Goofy!" yelled Sora.

"Mickey!" yelled Riku. The forth figure looked like a younger version of Goofy clad in steel armor.

"Where's the other guy?" he asked, holding up the two small shields in front of him. Then a large purple cloud appeared behind Sellis.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the expiration date on the carton of milk! I am DARKWING DUCK!" out of the cloud jumped out a duck dressed in purple. Overcoat, caped, mask, large hat. He held up a large gun.

"Nine on one. If I were take you all on, I'll need help. But I'll have to leave." and with that, Sellis, sunk into a pool of darkness. The dark gates that held the police out vanished.

"Your under arrest!" one yelled. Tom drew his blades in a fighting stance.

"Lion's den." he said.

"Stop!" yelled Mickey, "He is not to be arrested."

"What your majesty?" replied a police.

"He is to come with us." The police, who knew that if a king wanted the thief he would get him, gave Tom up.

"Thank you Your Majesty." said Tom bowing.

"Your Majesty!" said Sora.

"Hey guys! How've you been!" said the small monarch.

"Who are these guys?" asked Riku, pointing out the two people who came with Mickey.

"We can get to introductions later, but first we have to discuss important matters. We can talk about them after lunch. Are there any good place to eat around here?" asked the King.

"I know of a good place. You are King Mickey? Are you not?" said Tom.

"Yes I am. And you are Tom correct." the king said back. Tom nodded. "Good, now we have everyone."

So they went to a diner.

Far Away. . .

"I think I may know where she might be." said Sellis. The other three dark ones, the four in gray cloaks, and the three in white cloaks, were shocked about what they heard. Perhaps the plans would continue after all.

**Sellis**

Sellis is the Heartless of Riku created

when the false Ansem killed him over

a year ago. Sellis wields darkness in a

matter Riku could never do. Before

leaving, he said something about

Soul Barrens. I wonder what those

are.

I have decided to have an entry in Jiminy Cricket's journal for every new character in the story.

Review Sellis please. That was a lenghty chapter


	6. The Plan

-1Chapter 6: The Plan

Sora wanted to know who these three were.

"Hi there." he said to the Goofy look-alike, "I'm Sora. What's your name?"

"Max." said Max, "So your Sora? My dad told me a lot about you. You look shorter than I thought you would."

"Your dad?" asked Sora, "Who's your dad?"

"That would be-" before Max could finish,

"Hey Maxie, I see ya met Sora." said Goofy. Sora gave a look of confusion, then it clicked,

"How come you never said you had a son!?" asked Sora.

"Because Sora," said Goofy, "just mentioning Max made so sad." Goofy's eyes started to tear up. "Oh Max I missed you so much!" Goofy then brought his son into a tight embrace.

"Okay dad, you can let go!" said Max, gasping for air. Sora moved to the next one. The duck in purple.

"Hi I'm Sora," he said, "What's your name?" the duck quickly turned around.

"I young boy I'm Darkwing Duck!" he said in a dramatic voice, "D.W. for short. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Sorry, can't say I have." said Sora. D.W. deflated.

"Well for your information! I am the greatest hero of my world!"

"Oh please." said Donald.

"What did you say?!" before Sora knew it, the two ducks were in a squabble he couldn't comprehend. There was one only one left to talk to.

"Tom, right?" asked Sora.

"Yes." said Tom, "This would be the place." he said. They had arrived at a diner that Tom had stolen food from on several occasions.

"Alright then." said Mickey, "Let's eat. I'm buying." Sora got a roast beef sandwich, Riku a tuna melt, Kairi a fruit salad, Donald a piece of apple pie, Goofy a chicken salad, Mickey a cheese sandwich, Max a personal pizza, D.W. a fish wrap, and Tom a bacon cheddar burger.

"So Your Majesty," asked Riku, "Why are we here?"

"To be totally honest," replied the king, "I myself am not entirely sure."

"What?" said Tom.

"Allow me to explain, after we got back to the castle I had a dream,"

"A dream?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, I was on a stain glass platform," Sora listened intently, he himself once had a dream like that, "In the dream I was confronted by three knights."

"Knights?" asked Sora.

"Yes. The one in black armor called himself the Dark Knight, the one in white armor called herself the Light Knight, and the one in black and white armor called himself the Twilight Knight. They gave me something very important."

"What?" asked Sora. Mickey reached under the table and pulled out three bags.

"These." he reached into a bag and pulled out a small heart that appeared to be made of gold.

"What are those?" asked Kairi.

"These Kairi, are the Hearts of Gold. With them, if given to the right person, they can give a person the power to wield a key blade."

"What?" asked Sora, "Why?"

"From what I have been told, something horrible will happen and many key blade warriors will be needed to combat it."

"What is it?" asked Riku, "What's so horrible that will happen?"

"I don't know, but they said it would be sinful." said the king.

"So all we have to do is give the Golden Hearts to the right people and we're done." said Sora joyfully. "Let's go and find them. Where are they?"

"All across the universe."

"Well how are we going to find them all?" asked Riku, "And why are there three bags?"

"The knights told me," said Mickey, "that in order to find them all and in record speed, we would need to split up into three groups of three. They were very specific who should be in which groups."

"Really?" asked Tom.

"Yes." said Mickey. "The first group will have me, Darkwing and Max."

"Okay." said D.W.

"I'm cool with that." said Max.

"The second group will be Riku, Donald and Goofy. And of course the third group will be, of course, Sora, Kairi and Tom." All eight agreed with this, but Tom. . .

"I'll help on one condition." said Tom.

"What would that be?" asked Mickey.

"You are to clear me of all crimes against me with the R.G.P.D. (Radiant Garden Police Department.) Agreed." said Tom. Mickey, knew he couldn't risk not having Tom, due to how important he might be, according to the knights.

"Fine." he replied. Each group took a sack, and left for their separate gummi ships.

"Thank you." said Kairi to Tom.

"What?" said Tom.

"For saving me from Sellis."

"Oh, no problem."

"Tom can I ask you a question?" asked Sora, "Can you fight?" Tom then stepped forward, stretched his arms out, and the two blades shot out of his forearms.

"I am a decent swordsman. I also have many natural abilities that are not magic." said Tom.

'Like what?" asked Kairi.

""I see no reason not to tell you. The first one is acceleration, enhanced speed." he demonstrated this by quickly ran around in circles, creating a small twister. "Enhanced strength." he lifted a huge statue up. "Magnetic control." He lifted up a hand, and with it, several trash cans flew up several feet above the ground. "Regeneration." He cut his palms open, seconds later, the wound healed up. "And highly advanced senses. We should get going." He entered the ship, and reappeared in front of Sora and Kairi. "I also can teleport." he teleported back on to the ship. Sora and Kairi got on to the ship and flew off.

"Excuse me Kairi, but have we met?" asked Tom, as they left the world.

"I don't think so?" replied Kairi, "Why?"

"It's nothing, I just feel like we've met."

"Sorry, but we never had."

"Okay then." he said nothing more of this. _Have me met? _He though.

**Max**

Goofy's son. Max is a teenager

about college age. He came with the

King to see the worlds his dad had

seen. Max uses two small shields to

fight.

Max first appeared in_ Goof Troop._

1990

**Darkwing Duck**

A superhero on his world. D.W. came

along with the King to prove he is more

of a hero than people give him. A little

arrogant, he has a strong sense of justice.

In battle he uses a "gas gun."

D.W. first appeared in the show_ Darkwing Duck._

1991

**Tom Marcinek**

A thief from the streets of the Radiant Garden. It is

unknown why he is important to the mission, but he

agreed to go all the same. From what he told us he has

powerful natural powers that could prove useful. He also

has a sense of de ju vu around Kairi.

Please review.


	7. Where To Go

-1Chapter 7: Where To Go

Several things went Sora's mind. What was the future threat? Why had they been separated so sternly? Why had Mickey been told to have Tom along? Who were these knights? How would they know who would get a Heart of Gold? And how would they find them? Why is it Tom found Kairi. . .It hadn't occurred to him that at all that Kairi had come with him. This would be the first time since. . .ever, that Riku wasn't with them. Sure there was Tom, but still. He looked around, Kairi was looking at the stars and Tom was just sitting with his eyes closed, probably asleep.

"Hey Kairi," Sora whispered, as not to wake Tom.

"Yeah Sora?" she said back.

"What do you think of Tom?"

"I don't know what to think. I haven't talked to him much but," she was cutoff.

"You don't trust me." said the not-asleep Tom, "It's okay. I'm used to not being trusted."

"I didn't say I didn't trust you!" said Kairi, "And why would you think I would say that?"

"You know those abilities I showed you?" They nodded. "Well for over a decade those abilities have kept people from liking me. Hating and fearing me to be accurate in there feelings for me."

"That's so sad." said Sora.

"So if you don't like me, I understand."

"It's not that, it's just that we don't know you enough yet."

"Really? Well you'll learn to hate me soon enough."

"We won't hate you!" said Sora.

"Just drop it." Sora was getting a little annoyed.

"Fine." he said. Kairi, as well, dropped the subject.

"So how we know where to go?" she asked.

"I don't know?" said Sora, "We could just go to random worlds."

"May I ask you two a question?" said Tom.

"Sure, what would be?" replied Sora.

"Since I have no idea what we may be up against, I would like to know the story so far. From the moment you received the Key Blade, to this moment right now." It would be fair to tell him, since he probably knew nothing of Heartless or nobodies.

"Okay." So Sora told his story, the same way he had told Kairi and the other residents of Destiny Island not to long ago. From the island's destruction, to meeting Donald and Goofy, to fighting Riku, to freeing Kairi's heart, to locking Kingdom Hearts, to losing a year, to waking in Twilight Town, to Organization XIII, to The World That Never Was, to defeating Xemnas, to returning home, to the beginning of this story. He left out the part about Saix out because he didn't want to embarrass himself of Kairi.

"A very good story, if you ask me." said Tom.

"Well it's all true." said Sora. Tom stared hard at Sora, then Kairi, then back to Sora.

"Okay, right then." he said.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Nothing." with a smirk.

"What are you smiling about." said Kairi.

"Once again nothing." _They are clueless about each other, _thought Tom,_ aren't they. If there is one thing I find annoying, it is when someone cannot see the obvious._ "How many of those Golden Hearts do we 'ave in that bag? I would like to know how long we have to be on this quest." Sora then reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag the King had giving them. Sora counted the amount of hearts in the bag.

"About two dozen." he replied.

"Okay." said Tom fiddling with the Gummi controls. "So how do find out which heart goes to which person. And at that moment, a glow can from the bag. Sora reached into the bag and brought out a heart. The heart was glowing. Sora picked up. It started to glow brighter, then it started to dim.

"Wait! Why did it do that?!?!" asked Kairi.

"I think I 'ave an idea." Tom then grabbed the steering wheel from Sora and turned around.

"Hey!" said Sora. The heart started to glow again. "What did you do?"

Tom pointed to the nearby world.

"It glowed as we neared the world, and faded as we left it. The hearts must glow in accordance with the proper worlds and the proper wielders." he said,

"It's worth a shot." said Kairi.

"So on to the next world!" said Sora, glimpsing at the World Identification Screen to check what new world it is. "Kairi. Tom. We are off to the Kingdom of the Sun!" They flew off to the first world of their new journey. And the first wieldier.

Review.

Anyone care to take a guess what movie this world is, and who gets the Heart of Gold.

Mr. Fipp


	8. Name In The Story

-1Chapter 8: Name In The Story

A boy dressed a black tux walks on to a platform and stands behind a black pedestal.

"Hello there." he says, "I am Mr. Fipp. And I am the writer of Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts of Gold. And hopefully many more to come.

For those of you who know, in Kingdom Hearts there was a Heartless called Kurt Zisa. This name came from a kid who entered a contest called Name in the Game. The winner of which had a Heartless named after them, and put in the game.

I myself have a similar one, Name in the Story. The winner will have a Nobody named after their screen name. Here is how it will work.

Throughout the story, Sora will receive summon charms.

A person must post a review with the name of who they thinks it summons. I will give hints at the end of each chapter.

The first one to guess correctly, will enter the semi-finals. I will explain those rules later.

The time to guess each summon will expire when the chapter where it is summoned, is posted.

If you win a round, keep reading so you may stay updated.

Now that you know the rules, good luck. And by the way, only six people can get to the semi-finals. Have a nice night." Mr. Fipp leaves the stage and the lights shut off.

And I apologize if the next world isn't completely in sync with the movie. For I haven't seen it in a while.

Read on.

I own nothing


	9. Waterfall

-1I apologize if this world in not movie accurate.

I own nothing.

Chapter 9: Waterfall

Kingdom of the Sun

The gummi ship had dropped them off into a dense jungle. Sora, Kairi and Tom had mad their way out of it.

"Look at that view!" said Sora. In the distance they saw several villages and a giant palace in the distance. "Where do you think the first wielder is?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Kairi, "do we just start to look in random places?"

"Good as plan as any." said Tom. So they walked and came across an old rope and wood bridge. "You 'ear that?"

"Hear what?" said Kairi. Tom listened intently, and pointed down. The young key bearers looked down and saw two figure in tangled in the mass of vines.

"It would appear that a rather large man in green and a llama, have fallen off the bridge." said Tom.

"We have to save them!" said Sora, they ran across the bridge in hopes of finding a way down. They found a path down the cliff. They ran down and, almost at the bottom, they met up with Heartless never before met. The Heartless looked like black panthers with the Heartless emblem on the top of their heads. Sora and Kairi readied their blades when Tom stopped them with his blades fully extended.

"Let me handle this." he said, "Been a while since I did any decent fighting." He ran forward and picked up speed at an incredible pace. Soon he was a blur and several of the Panthers flew into the air and turned to dust. Tom then jumped into the air and grabbed the tails of two Panthers and slammed them to the ground. On managed to claw his face, but met it's doom on Tom's arm-blade. Tom jumped back. "Let's see how they like this." He raised his right blade and thrust into the ground point first and a bust of energy. The burst shot forward, leaving a blazing trail, and destroyed the remaning Heartless. "They did not stand a single chance?" said Tom withdrawing his blade. "Did they?" His face patched up right in front of them.

Sora and Kairi could not help but feel amazed at how fast Tom managed to defeat the Panthers.

"Okay, let's go." said Sora. The three ran the rest of the way down and came face-to-face with a river.

"Now what?" They then heard a crash and they all looked up. A giant log was falling and it slammed into the water. Just then a throng of vines, that came down with the log, and entangled Sora and Kairi. The log then rushed down the river, carrying them with it.

"I usally don't get this lucky." he looked down and saw a vine wrapped around his ankle. "I knew it." the vine jerked him forward and into the river.

Sora and Kairi had spun around the log several times. Sora was tightly wrapped up and his back was against the wood. Kairi was awkwardly up against him. They were face-to-face.

"Hey." said Sora.

"Hey." said Kairi. Both blushed. They were also soaking wet. Kairi looked to her right, then the left. "Sora, the man and llama are with us."

"I'm not a llama!" said the "llama." It was brown and black and had large blue earrings on.

"Okay," said Sora, who could not see the llama. "Then what are you?"

"I am Emperor Kuzco! The greatest man to ever live!" he said, "And that's Pacha the Evil. He's evil because he turned me into a llama."

"For the last time!" said the man who was known as Pacha, "I did not turn you into a llama!"

"They why am I a llama!"

"I don't know!"

"Excuse me." said Kairi.

"Yes young lady?" said Pacha.

"Could you mind explaining to us what your talking about?"

"Sure, well-" Pacha was interupeted by Kuzco.

"Hey! This is about me! Not you. Me. Not you. Me. You, bad. Me, good. Well anyway, it started with me, Super Kuzco, and my eighteenth birthday party. I told evil Pacha my birthday present to me! Kuztopia! For some reason Pacha didn't like it and turned it me into llama. And now his helping me get back to my palace. So I can turn back to my ever so beautiful self."

"And in exchange he won't demolish my village for his summer home." said Pacha.

"You were going to demolish his village!" said Sora in shock.

"Hey," said Kuzco, "I'm the victim. I'm not getting a birthday present."

"Poor you." said Pacha.

"Right. Poor ME."

"You're a bit self centered? Aren't you?" said Kairi.

"No I am not." There was silence. Then there was a loud roaring.

"Giant waterfall?" asked Kuzco.

"Yep." said Pacha.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely." said Kairi.

"Chances of survival?"

"Low." said Sora.

"Bring it on." The log fell over the falls. After a few minutes later Tom came.

"Bloody 'ell." He to fell over the falls. A while later at the bottom of the falls. Kairi and Sora had washed up on shore.

"You okay Kairi?' said Sora, coughing up water. Kairi didn't respond. "Kairi." then it hit Sora like a truck. _SHE DROWNING! _Sora rolled his friend on to her back. Sora placed his lips on Kairi's. Sora knew CPR, even though he had never had to use it. He learned it at the local rec. center, just in case of suck emergencies. Kairi then coughed up the water that had flooded he lungs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Did you just kiss me?" she said.

"No no! It was CPR! CPR!" about twenty feet away, Pacha was saying the same thing to Kuzco. In the water, Tom had stepped out of it, pulled his hair back, reached into his inside right pocket and pulled out a fish and threw it back.

"I 'ate fish." he trudged to the shores.

**Kuzco **

A selfish emperor turned into a llama. Kuzco

planned on demolishing Pacha's village to

make way for his summer palace. But now,

he must work with Pacha to get back to his

palace so he can turn back to his human form.

He first appeared in _The Emperor's New_

_Groove._ 2000

**Pacha**

A honest peasant. Pacha went to the Emperor's

Palace to be told his home was to be demolished

to make way for Kuztopia. Pacha found llama

Kuzco in his cart and let him go into the dangerous

jungle alone. But his conscience got the better of him.

Now he is helping Kuzco get back to the palace in exchange

that Kuzco doesn't build his summer palace. He first appeared

in_ The Emepror's New Groove._ 2000

**Panther**

A large black cat-like Heartless. Panthers are powerful

Heartless that can shred opponents to shreds. The best

way to beat a Panther is to grab it's tail, and bash it's

head when it turns around


	10. Coffee

-1Chapter 10: Coffee

In the palace that was far off from Sora and co., there was an argument.

"What do you mean he's still alive!" yelled the thin grey elderly woman in purple.

"Well he's not dead. He's alive. He is still continuing his existence." said the large tan man in a funny hat.

"Kronk! How am I suppose to become empress if Kuzco is still alive!"

"Well Yzma, he's in worst condition than before." said Kronk.

"Really? How?" asked Yzma.

"He's a llama."

"A llama! Why is he a llama!"

"Well you see, you need to label those vials better. The label made the llama on it look like a skull. It's funny really." Yzma slapped her face. "But if it helps, he landed in that peasant Pacha's wagon." Yzma looked up and pointed a finger in the air.

"To the Secret Lab!" she yelled. Yzma and Kronk ran to a large boar statue in the wall. Kronk placed his hand on a tusk. "Pull the lever!" Kronk pulled the lever. A trap door opened up beneath Yzma and she fell into the moat far, far below. Moments later she walked back in, dripping wet, with a alligator biting her rear end. She slapped the alligator and it ran away. "The other lever." she said, "I don't even know why we have that lever." she said to herself. Kronk pulled the other lever. The floor below them flipped over and they landed in a rollercoaster cart.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and you won't fall out!" said the electronic voice. Kronk eagerly grabbed the handle bars, Yzma licked her feather back. Launch! They zoomed through several loops and giant stone doors. After several more loops the cart crashed into a stop area. Yzma and Kronk flew out, did several back flips and landed, dressed in lab coats, landed on their feet and high-five each other. Yzma then ran to the many bubbling beakers.

"Okay," she said, "since we know where he is, this is what we'll do. First we find him, then I turn him into a monkey, then a lemon. Then I wrap the lemon up, then I'll ship the lemon around the world. Not once, but twice. Then when the lemon gets back to me, I'll turn him back into a llama. Then I'll put him on a cart and send him to a doctor. Then I'll switch the x-rays and he'll put Kuzco to sleep. Brilliant! Or I could just save postage and money just by finding him myself and killing him there. Perhaps those Heartless that have been running around the Kingdom could help."

"It sounds perfect!" said Kronk, "Well unless Kuzco gets help from three people, who are each equipped to handle such situations with magical weapons and odd genetic abilities." Kronk and Yzma stared and each other.

"Nay!" they went.

"Well anyway." said Yzma, "With Kuzco gone I will become Empress Yzma!"

"And I will become. . ." said Kronk, "what will I become?"

"Well anyway, let's go!"

"What about dinner?" asked Kronk.

"What about dinner?" said Yzma.

"It's just that I made a broccoli casserole."

"Fine, wrap it up and we'll take along."

"Should we at least stay for dessert?"

"No Kronk!"

"How about we stop for dessert along the way?"

"There's no time for that!"

"Not even some of those cream filled ones?"

"Sadly no. But they are delicious aren't they?"

"Simply the best. Ooh especially the one's that have the jelly filling."

"I simply agree. They are fantastic!"

"So we can't stop for dessert?"

"No."

"What about coffee then?" Yzma though about this.

"Oh alright, there's always time for at least coffee."

"That's good I actually know of this great place around the corner."

**Yzma**

Emperor Kuzco's Royal Advisor. Her original plan

was to kill Kuzco and become Empress. But do to

unforeseen events, he turned into a llama. She will

stop at nothing to get what she wants with her odd

and pointless schemes she develops in her secret lab.

Yzma first appeared in _The Emperor's New Groove._ 2000.

**Kronk**

Yzma's man servent. Kronk is this decades model. He

does what ever Yzma says without question. Although

he may not be very bright, but he follows orders well and

is an excellent chef. Kronk often talks to his shoulder devil

and shoulder angel when he is confused about what is right

and wrong. Kronk first appeared in _The Emperor's New _

_Groove. _2001.


	11. Diner

-1One again, I haven't seen the movie in awhile, so not everything will be accurate.

Chapter 11: Diner

Sora, Kairi, Tom, Kuzco and Kronk, had been walking for quite some time. They had the occasional encounters from jungle animals and Heartless. And on one occasion, a squirrel that Kuzco had tortured earlier in the story.

"Come back here Bucky!" yelled an annoyed Kuzco, chasing after the squirrel. Bucky ran up into a tree, Kuzco then ran into the tree head first. Bucky laughed from the branches and disappeared. "Stupid squirrel."

Anyway. . .

They had walked for a while and. . .

"I'm hungry!" complained Kuzco.

"There's a diner up ahead." said Sora, "We can probably get something to eat there." So they walked into the diner.

Meanwhile. . .

"Kronk!" yelled Yzma, from the private room carrier she was sitting in. "I am hungry. Stop at that diner so we may eat."

"Yes Yzma." Kronk lowered the carrier and Yzma walked out. They entered the diner.

"This food looks disgusting!" complained Kuzco.

"I've had worst." said Tom, calmly taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well Kuzco," said Pacha, "this is not the palace kitchen, so you'll have to deal with it."

"This food is disgusting!" said Yzma.

"I actually like it." said Kronk.

"Kronk! Go into the kitchen and make better food." Kronk then got up, and went to the kitchen, to make better food.

"I'm going to demand they make something fit for an emperor." Kuzco got up and walked to the kitchen.

"He's even lucky that they allow llamas in here." said Kairi. She didn't like it how Sora was stuffing his face with those fried onion bug things.

Yzma also got up to go to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Kronk had originally planned to make Yzma and himself food. But he was horrified by what the cook had called a "kitchen." He had been making food for everyone who had put up an order in record time.

"Kronk I need you to make a raspberry pie." said Yzma walking in through revolving door, then walking out.

"Hey chef," said Kuzco walking in through the revolving door, "I need you to make water crest salad." he walked back out.

"You can also add a blueberry lined crust." Yzma appeared, and disappeared.

"Also add some vinegar." said Kuzco, doing the same. You get what's happening.

"Add some whipped cream."

"Bacon bits."

"Strawberry toppings."

"With a steak on the side."

"Put in some hot coffee with that."

"Just rid of the salad and just make steak."

"Put in two sugars and one cream."

"And cook it medium-rare."

"And make sure the pie isn't cold."

"And make it snappy!" they both yelled. Totally unaware of each other.

"Okay do my best." said Kronk.

So after that Pacha went to pay for the meal.

"Um excuse me." he said standing at the counter. He heard two voices.

"Kronk we have to go!" said Yzma.

"But there are still orders that need to be filled out." said Kronk, holding up the order forms. Yzma grabbed them and crumpled them up.

"I don't care! We have to find Kuzco and kill him."

"Fine, can I at least keep care of this guy at the counter?"

"Fine. I'll be outside. Just hurry up!" Kronk approached the counter. Pacha ducked.

"Can I see the form holding your order sir." said Kronk. Pacha, still crouching, placed the paper on the counter.

"Thank you. That will be fifty munny, sir." Pacha placed the coins on the counter and crawled out. Kronk caught a glimpse, but dismissed it. Kronk then went outside and he and Yzma left. Pacha ran outside. He found his traveling companions.

"We have to hurry!" he yelled.

"Why's that Pacha?" asked Sora.

"I just ran into Yzma and Kronk and,"

"Wait," said Kuzco, "you just ran into the one person who can turn me back into my wonderful self, and you let them go!?"

"But Kuzco, Yzma wants you dead!"

"Dead?" asked Kairi.

"Why would she do that? I'm her boss."

"She's your advisor, right?" asked Tom.

"Yeah so?"

"Well if you die, she would take your place as ruler."

"That does make sense." said Sora.

"You all just don't want me to Emperor again, don't you!" yelled Kuzco.

"No Kuzco it's just,"

"Shut up!" the llama/emperor. He then ran off.

"You believe me, don't you?" said Pacha. The three warriors agreed with him. They ran after Kuzco.

**Bucky**

Bucky is a small mischievous squirrel that is

often seen around the Kingdom of the Sun.

Never touch his nuts. Bucky first appeared

in _The Emperor's New Groove. _2001.

I just had to throw in Bucky. Please review.

Mr. Fipp


	12. Ravine

-1Chapter 12: Ravine

"Kuzco wait!" yelled Sora chasing after the llama/emperor.

"Leave me alone!" cried back Kuzco.

"Why can't we leave him to be Heartless fodder?" asked Tom.

"Because it's not right." said Kairi.

"That's right. Forgot what I said then." he was silent. "You do know if we help him, he'll tear down your village Pacha."

"I know but I still can't let him go away." replied Pacha. They approached another rickety bridge. Kuzco had run across it, Sora and co. had made it halfway across it when several varieties of flying Heartless materialized. Hook Bats, Air Soldiers, Rapid Thrusters and Aerial Knockers. Sora, Kairi and Tom drew their weapons while Pacha ran for safty. They so far had been winning the battle, but an Air Soldier's claw had severed the ropes. They all fell. But they had worked their way to the side they came from. Tom struck his blades into the sheer wall and slid all the way down. When he came to a halt, he used his blades to climb back up. Sora motioned Kairi to grab a hold around of his neck. He used the Keyblade and stabbed the wall. Kairi chocked him a little.

"How are we going to get back up?" asked Kairi.

"Can I borrow you Keyblade?"

"Sure." Kairi, with some difficulty, summoned the Flowering Strength and handed it to Sora. He quickly let go with one hand and grabbed her blade. He then used both the Ultima Weapon and Flowering Strength as hooks and scaled the wall.

Meanwhile near the top of the opposite wall. . .

"Help!" cried Pacha, holding on for dear life to the ropes.

"You know," said Kuzco, "the funny thing about being a llama is," he wiggled his hooves, "no hands! Ha!" Kuzco walked off. The palace was in sight. _When I get back,_ he thought, _Yzma will turn me back and I'll turn that stupid Pacha's home to my summer palace and all will be about ME! Ha, Yzma trying to kill me. Now that's fun-_

_Flashback_

_A human Kuzco walked on Yzma talking to Kronk._

"_Hey what are you talking about."_

"_Not killing you." she said, "But we're still talking about you."_

"_Sweet."_

_Another_

"_And when Kuzco is gone-"_

"_Where am I going?"_

"_No where. But where talking about you."_

"_Sweet."_

_Another_

"_Hey what's this?" Kuzco picked up a rolled up scroll._

"_How to Kill Kuzco. A plan by future Empress Yzma." it said._

"_It says "Kuzco". Sweet." he crumpled the paper and threw it away._

_End of flashback_

"Oh come on!" said Kuzco.

Pacha was losing his grip. He slipped and yelled.

In Pacha's village a ways off a child woke up and screamed.

"Dad!" yelled the boy.

"What's the matter Tipo?" asked his very pregnant mother, Chicha, rushing to his side.

"Mom! Dad's in trouble!"

"Don't be silly, your father's going back to see the Emperor."

"Yeah, but I had a dream he fell off a giant waterfall, and now he's falling down a cliff! And he kissed a llama!"

"That could never happen!" said Tipo's sister, Chacha, from the top bunk.

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

And so it went like this.

Something caught hold of Pacha's poncho. And something pulled him up.

"Ugh! You seriously need to wash that thing dude!" said Kuzco.

"You saved me?" asked Pacha.

"Yeah I know, don't get mushy. And no hugs. No touchy."

On the other side of the canyon, Sora, Kairi and Tom, made it to the top.

"How are we going to get over there?" asked Sora. Tom wrapped his arms around Sora and Kairi's shoulders and teleported to the other side.

"That works." said Sora.

Later that night, several miles away,

Kronk was asleep in a tent that only covered his waist. He had a teddy bear that wore the same hat he had on. He jolted up.

"That peasant at the diner," he said "he didn't pay his tip." he laid back down.

He shot back up.

"Wait!" he got up from the tent and ran to Yzma's large luxurious purple tent. "Yzma w- AAGGHH!" Kronk saw a horrible sight. Yzma. In her nightgown. With goop in her face. And cucumbers in her eyes.

"What Kronk!?" a cucumber fell out of a socket.

"Uh, well, while we were at the diner, remember it?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think I saw the peasant that has Kuzco there?"

"What!?"

"And they were on the road to the palace."

"We have to stop them!"

**Chicha**

Pacha's wife. Chicha is a very kind and generous person. She is currently pregnant with

their third child. Chicha first appeared in _The Emperor's New Groove. _2001.

**Tipo**

Pacha and Chicha's son. Tipo tends to be a little more exaggerative than his daughter.

Tipo first appeared in _The Emperor's New Groove._ 2001.

**Chacha**

Pacha and Chicha's daughter. Chacha tends to be more logical than her brother.

Chacha first appeared in _The Emperor's New Groove._ 2001.


	13. Shapes

-1**_Warning: At the bottom, there is a SPOILER. Do not read it, it regards information on the new Kingdom Hearts game. No reading unless you want it spoiled._**

Chapter 13: Shapes

So, Sora's party, and Yzma's party, rushed to the palace. Yzma made it first.

"Make sure you let no one traveling with a llama through!" she yelled. After about several minutes later, Sora and co. arrived.

"Let me though." said Kuzco, "It's me, Emperor Kuzco!"

"Sorry, can't let you through." said a guard.

"Why not?" asked Sora.

"We were told not to let llamas in an-" there heads bashed together for no reason.

"How'd that happen?" asked Kairi.

"I can manipulate metal," said Tom, "remember? Shall we continue?" so they ran. They reached Yzma's chamber.

"So where is this secret lab?" asked Pacha, looking under a bed.

"I think we pull this lever," he pulled a lever, and a giant bust of Yzma fell down, almost landing on him. "Wrong lever." he pulled the other lever. The whole room flipped around, when it went back to normal, they were gone. They landed in the roller coaster, after some fun they landed in the secret lab.

"Well that was fun." said Sora, "Can we go again?"

"Hello Kuzco." they turned around and saw Yzma. Kronk at her side.

"Hey Yzma?" asked Kuzco, "Is it true you want me dead?"

"That is correct!" she said in a dramatic way, "When you are gone, I will become Empress Yzma!"

"Yeah, that won't work for me."

"Now," said Sora, "give us the potion that will turn Kuzco back to normal!"

"Let me think about it," pause, "No." Yzma clapped, and a boat shot through the floor. Then a large door opened up and a torrent of water shot out.

"You remembered to lock up the potion case? Right?" she asked Kronk.

"Um," Yzma slapped her face.

Well anyway. . .

The five were swimming in the flood.

"What's that!?" asked Kairi.

"That's one of Yzma's potions!" Sora grabbed it and shoved it into Kuzco's mouth. He turned into. . .

A songbird.

"This is not right." Kairi grabbed a bottle. Kuzco was now a. . .

A fish.

"Can't he get this right!" Tom also shoved a bottle. . .

A whale.

"To big!" Pacha grabbed the nearest bottle. . .

A llama.

"Alright, I'm a llama again! Oh wait," They didn't have time for another bottle because they fell into a whirlpool. It emptied out in a giant statue's nose.

Down below.

"I know someone ordered a trampoline!" said the delivery man. Sora, Kairi, Tom, Pacha and Kuzco landed on it, and bounced back up.

Up above.

"Well at least they can't get back up. What's this?" Yzma picked up three bottles. A trapdoor opened up and our heroes came up.

"Oh come on! That's it! I have a little gift for you!" she lifted up they hem of he dress.

"AGGHH" all five screamed. Yzma pulled a knife strapped to her leg. They sighed in relief. She handed the knife to Kronk.

"Kill them." said Yzma, handing the knife to Kronk. Blades were drawn.

"What?" asked Kronk.

"Kill them! I want them dead!"

"But,"

"But nothing!" at that point, two mini Kronks, one in red, one in white, appeared on his shoulders.

"What should I do boys?"

"Do it!" said the red one.

"Do not!" said the white one.

"Who is 'e talking to?" asked Tom.

"He dose that sometimes." she got impatient. "KRONK! Get up you worthless little. . . I've always hated your broccoli casserole."

"What!" all the Kronks said.

"That's it," said red, "finish her."

"Not unless it is a sign from above." said white. They all looked up. A chandelier was dangling above Yzma. The rope that held it up was next to him.

"That'll do." said all three Kronks.

"No says they don't like my casseroles." he cut the rope and-

Everything stopped for Sora.

"Hello?" he asked. "What's going on?" everything turned dark. "Hello?" Beneath his feet the ground exploded into a throng of doves. Sora now found himself standing on a stained glass pillar.

_**Spoiler begins. . . Here.**_

In the summer of 2007, there will be a new Kingdom Hearts games called_ KH: Re-Chain of Memories. _It is a remake of the Gameboy Advance, made for the PS2. Here are some differences.

Spoken dialect will be spoken, but only in the castle halls and Castle Oblivion.

There will be added dialect.

There will be more cards and sleights.

In Reverse/Rebirth, there is the possibility that there may be a battle against Zexion.

This means we actually get to hear how Vexen, Lexaus, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene sound like. You can kind of guess Vexen, Lexaus, Marluxia and Larxene, since they make noises when you fight them, but not Zexion.

Spoiler ends here.

This is only what I know, it may or may not be true.

Review please.


	14. Pillars

-1Chapter 14: Pillars

Sora looked down at the mural. He had seen the murals of several of the Princesses of Heart and his own. But this one he had never seen. It had Kronk, around him were pictures of Pacha, Yzma and a person with large blue earrings, he was guessing it was Kuzco's human form. The outer circle was filled with various cooking ingredients.

"Okay?" asked Sora, "What is this?"

_The Dive into the Heart, young Sora._

"You! I know you!"

_It has been some time since we have last meet, hasn't it._

"Yeah, it has. Why I am here?"

_Look around you Sora, what do you see._ Sora looked around, in the darkness he could see many more pillars. _Each pillar represents one of two people: A Princess of Heart, or a Keywielder._

"Wait, so that means Kronk,"

_Yes, the person you see will receive a Keyblade._

"I can't wait to tell him!"

_You must not do that Sora._

"What? Why not?"

_The Hearts of Gold can only release the Keyblade, if the wielder discovers it, by themselves. _Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the Hearts. It was glowing gold madly. _The wielder has just had a moment of true heart fullness. This is what allows him to have one. Such as all people who wield Keyblades._

"Wait, are saying that I got a Heart of Gold too?"

_That is correct._

"But how?"

_When you were six, several children were picking on the Princess Kairi, you defended her, you then received the Heart. _Sora remembered that day, he got a couple of black eyes. But Kairi thanked him, it was worth it.

"What about Riku?"

_The Seeker of Darkness Riku, received his at the Hallow Bastion. You had just turned into a Heartless and Roxas was created, He was facing the false Ansem back while Kairi escaped with the aid of Court Mage Donald, and Captain Goofy._

"What about Kairi, and the King."

_The Princess gained hers at age four. She had stood up to a man. This man was responsible for the fall of the Radiant Garden. He had gone there to abduct her, for he was at the time, employed at the time by Maleficent. He had just killed her parents._

"What?" Sora was struck. How would he tell Kairi.

_As for the King, that I can not tell you, you will learn later._

"Who killed her parents?"

_That as well, I can not tell you. You will find out soon. In summary Sora, do not tell the wielders of the Keyblades. You may also want to give half the Hearts to Kairi. Because both of you can give the Hearts._

"How do I do that?"

_Place the Heart on the main image, where their own heart is located._ Sora did just so. _Now, raise you Keyblade and point it at the Heart. _Sora summoned the Ultima Weapon and pointed it at the Heart. A beam of light shot from the tip and hit the Heart. It sunk into the floor and the picture of Kronk flashed gold._ It is done. When the time is right, he shall use a Keyblade. _It was at this point Sora's mind came up with many questions

"Wait, if Kairi had a Heart, why didn't Namine get one like Roxas did? Who delivered the first set of Hearts? Was it the Knights the King met? Who are they any way? Why did they say Tom had to come? What's a Soul Barren?" He yelled those question out loud. But there was nothing there. Sora was alone. "Hello?" At this point, the darkness and the pillars faded away. He was now back in Yzma's secret lab. Everything started to move again.

This is where all the readers start coming up with theories. Can't wait to see them.

Please review.

Mr. Fipp


	15. Crocs, Cats and Truth

-1Chapter 15: Crocs, Cats & Truth

Kronk cut the rope. The chandelier fell down, it almost hit Yzma. Yzma was not happy about that, and she pulled the lever. A trap door opened up beneath Kronk and he fell.

"So that is why he have that lever." she threw two of the potion down with him.

"What did you throw down with him?" asked Sora.

"Why those would be two useless ones, one of them would have turned Kuzco back to normal."

"What?!" cried out Kuzco.

"Now you have no way of ever turning back. Now to kill you all!"

"You forget it's just you against all of us." said Tom.

"Five against one." said Kairi.

"Oh, I'll keep care of that." she whistled and a crocodile scampered into the room. "This potion has the power to turn things into monsters." she opened the bottle she held and poured into the crocodile's mouth. It was engulfed in a large cloud of purple smoke. And in it's place was rapid looking creature closely resembling something that died out long ago. "Get them."

"Pacha! Kuzco!" yelled out Sora, "Run!"

"Hey," said Kuzco, "no one tells a emperor what to do!" the croc-monster let out a loud roar. "Then again," they ran to safty.

"Charge the brats!" the croc-monster charged. Kairi and Tom jumped to the side. While Sora, he ran forward. The monster opened it's mouth and Sora jumped. He brought the Keyblade down on it's mouth and slammed it shut. He then landed on the head and slid down the back. When he got to the tail the monster it flung him into the air. He was about to land in it's mouth when Kairi jumped in the air, next to Sora.

"Reflect!" a dome of mirror-like objects formed around the two. The croc-monster bite down as hard as it could, but it's teeth broke and it spit it out. It cried out in agony. The shield dissolved. Sora and Kairi were on the floor.

"Are you okay Sora?"

"Yeah, thanks. You?"

"Yeah. Thank you for asking." they stared at each other. The croc-monster charged again. It was about a foot from the two when it stopped.

"Are you two going to stand there all day?" said Tom. He had a hold of the croc-monster's tail. "Or are you going to do something?" Sora and Kairi got up and charged the croc-monster. It flung it's tail and Tom flew into the wall. It swung it's tail again, Sora and Kairi jumped over it in time. Kairi ran after the tail. The croc-monster did not know who to focus on. Kairi, at the tail, or Sora, at the head. Sora repeated the same move and Kairi did the same thing, but at the tail. They ran to the middle of the back. When they reached the middle of the back, they jumped into high into the air, the croc-monster jumped after them, mouth open. Sora and Kairi spun around and pointed their Keyblades down. A beam of twin light shot out and struck the croc-monster dead on. It fell to the ground. Sora and Kairi landed as well.

"You think it's done?" asked Kairi. The croc-monster got up, very groggily, it opened it's mouth. Tom then teleported on it's head. He then stomped very hard on it's head and it fell down.

"Bloody lizard." he stepped off it and onto the ground. A mass of purple smoke engulfed it and it was back to normal.

"I still have other things." said Yzma. Then Kronk slammed open the door. "Help me Kronk!" Kronk held two bottles. He walked to Yzma and emptied the contents onto to her. She was engulfed in purple smoke. A horrible creature rose out of the flames. Upon closer inspection, Yzma saw her form.

"I hate you." Yzma was now a small fluffy purple kitten.

"Aw," exclaimed Kairi. She walked over to Yzma and started to pet her on the head.

"Get away from me! I'll be back." Yzma ran onto the croc and sat on it's head. "Move!" it got up and Yzma rode it away.

"I should probably help her." said Kronk.

"Why would do that?" asked Pacha, "She just tried to kill you."

"Yeah, but she still pays me." he was about to leave the room. "Oh by the way Kuzco," he threw a bottle at Sora. "Goodbye." he left.

"What is that?" asked Kuzco. Sora looked at it, smiled and shoved it down Kuzco's throat. A purple cloud engulfed him and in place of the llama's place was a young man, long black hair, red robe, and a large hat. "I'm back to normal! YEAH ME!" he looked at the people who helped him. "I guess since you helped me, l should give you something. Pacha, I will not demolish your home."

"Thank you." said Pacha.

"As for you," he clapped his hands. A guard came out of nowhere, handed Kuzco a necklace and vanished. "Here take this." he handed it to Sora.

"Actually, we're here," started Tom.

"Thank you, but he have to leave." said Sora.

"But we still have to," started Kairi.

"I'll explain back on the gummi ship." So they left The Kingdom of the Sun. When they got back to the ship Sora explained about what happened. Everything. He gave half the Hearts to Kairi.

"He also said something about you Kairi," said Sora, he knew she would hate this, but he knew she deserved to know.

"What would that be?" she replied.

"He said something about your parents, your actual parents."

"What?" asked Kairi, "Sora, what did he say?"

"He said that a man came to the Radiant Garden, looking for you, to bring you to Maleficent." she was silent, "he was the one who plunged into darkness. He said the man, he um…"

"What Sora? What did he do?"

"I was told this man, whoever he is, killed them." a look of horror struck her face. She said nothing. "Kairi, are you okay?" _Of course she's not okay,_ he thought _you just told her that her parents were dead._

"He came to the Radiant Garden," she said, "because of me." she got up and walked out of the room to her room.

"Kairi wait!" Sora chased after her.

_This won't end well, _thought Tom _poor girl. I know how you feel. _He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, sighed and put it back.

"Kairi!" Sora said at her door, "I'm sorry." he heard nothing. He thought perhaps the best thing to do was give her time and space. He walked away.

"You don't have to be." he heard, before he left. "Thank you." Sora then left.

**Croc-monster**

A crocodile turned into a monster by Yzma's potion. He attacked

Sora and co., but was defeated in the end.

It is time for the first segment of "Name in the Story." The charm Sora received from Sora is called the Rapier Charm. It has a picture of a rapier sword. The person is summons has been around for a long time, but recently has been remade by Spyglass and Columbia(which I believe is owned by Disney) not once, but twice. He rides around on his horse Tornado, he also has a whip. He dresses all in black. The person's first name who played him in the remakes is Antonio.

You have **TWO WEEKS** to answer correctly. Remember, one review, one guess. Who ever guesses correctly first(or if no one gets it right, who ever is the closest,) will move to the semi-finals.

Yeah!

Please review.

Mr. Fipp


	16. Sora's Dream

-1Chapter 16: Sora's Dream

That night, Sora slept.

Sora found himself in darkness. Doves exploded around his feet. He now found himself on his own mural. There were some differences, the pictures of himself, Riku and Kairi were now older, Roxas was also in it. But what caught his attention was Kairi. Instead of being in a circle, like the others, her face was in a heart.

"What's this about?" he asked leaning down.

"You'll figure it out." Sora quickly turned around. Behind him was a person, a bit taller them himself, wearing armor that reminded him of the robe Xemnas wore when he and Riku fought him for the last time.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"I can't tell you my real name," said the knight, "but you can call me the Twilight Knight."

"Your one of the knights who gave the king the Hearts? Aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Well why are we delivering them?"

"Once again, it's sinful, other than that I can't tell you much."

"Why not?"

"I… it's just… uhm. I just can't. Sorry."

"Well if you can't tell me anything, why are you here."

"Oh, that's right, it is to test your strength."

"What?"

"We fight. Nothing is to be gained by this. Just friendly sparring." the Knight raised both his arms and there were two flashes in his hands. One white. One black. They were Keyblades. The white one was a long one with intricate designs on it, one side of it had an angel wing, the head was a white heart, it's keychain was a heart with two angelic wings. The black one was almost the opposite of the first, it had a demon wing, and a black heart with demon wings. Other than that, it was the same. "I present the Power of Light blade," he held up the white key, "and the Power of Dark blade." he held up the black one.

"Why do you have Keyblades?"

"Can't tell you," he struck the ground with both blades. The ground then morphed. It was now Roxas's. It had Roxas, of course, Sora, black and white pictures of Hayner, Pence and Ollette, Axel and Namine. With a heart around her as well.

"Why am I here?" asked Sora

"Heads up!" before Sora knew it, the Knight had flown at him and almost hit him. Sora summoned the Ultima Weapon and parried. They both landed on their feet. The Knight raised the Power of Light and pillars of light shot out of the ground around Sora. He jumped into the air and threw his key at the Knight. The Knight jumped into the air, he raised the Power of Dark, and dozens of dark spheres darted after Sora. He summoned his blade with almost no time left and deflected them. The Knight flew forward and assaulted with amazing speed. Sora lost grip of his blade. He was hit baldy and was thrown to the ground. The Knight floated in the air. He raised his blades half way and a maelstrom of golden light thundered around him. "ULTIMA TWILIGHT!" soon the whole filed was filled with the light. Sora grabbed his blade and jumped up. He almost made contact when, BOOM. Sora was attacked by the light and he fell to the ground. The Knight landed on the ground. He walked over to Sora and extended a hand. Sora took it and got up. "Don't worry," he said, "you'll get stronger."

"How did you use that?" asked Sora.

"I use the power of Twilight."

"Like Riku?"

"No. Riku uses the dark." the Knight leaned down, picked up the Ultima Weapon and gave it back to Sora. "Your friends and mine, their a lot alike. Riku uses the darkness, like the Dark Knight. Kairi uses light, like the Light Knight. And us, we use twilight."

"But I can only use light."

"You need to train more. But you'll get there." he sighed "you'll just hate how you'll gain it."

"What? Why, what happens?"

"You almost kill some one you love."

"What? How do you know this!" Sora was getting annoyed.

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me! Who do I hurt!" the Knight turned around and started to walk away. "Come back here!" no reply, "I would never hurt Kairi!" he stopped.

"Why did you say Kairi?" Sora stood, shocked. "Bye." Sora ran after him, but he woke up.

"It can't be true." he said. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't.

The next morning Sora Kairi and Tom in the bridge. No one said a word. Sora because of the dream, Kairi because what Sora told her and Tom because no one else said anything else. Suddenly there was a glow from Kairi's pocket. She reached in and pulled out a Heart of Gold.

"I guess we go to that world."

"Okay." said Sora, "What world is it?" Tom looked at the screen.

"That would be Ant Island." So they headed to the world.

**Twilight Knight**

The Knight who gave King Mickey the Hearts of Gold and

visited Sora in a dream. He fought Sora and told him they

were a lot alike, and that he too could use twilight. He also

told Sora he would come close to ending Kairi's life.

Now who liked that.

Care to guess the next world and wielder.

Also, who thinks that _Bridge to Terabithia _will be a world in KH3.

Also, could someone tell me about Goofy's wife. Just in case I find it fit to throw her in. Thank you.

Please Review.

Mr. Fipp


	17. Split Up

-1I apologize if this world is not movie accurate. Been a while.

I own nothing.

Chapter 17: Split Up

Ant Island

Sora, Kairi and Tom now stood on a dirt ground. It was night.

"Would you look at that." said Tom, acknowledging the tree size blades of grass.

"What happened to us!?" asked Kairi. All three now were different in appearance.

"Oh this," said Sora, "this happens sometimes, it's so we can fit in better in some worlds." They were bugs. Sora was a blue ant, he still wore items made of leaves that could pass off as his normal attire, his antennae were bent in a way that looked like his spikes. Kairi was a pink butterfly, with clothes like Sora's, her antennae were pulled back and her wings folded. Tom was a praying mantis, he was green and his eyes were big. "So," said Sora "let's get moving." They noticed it was night. They walked the forest of grass blades. They soon heard voices.

"So that's what we'll do." they looked over and saw a large party of insects.

"Hey there." said Sora. They all turned around.

"Where did you come from!?" asked the lady bug.

"Somewhere." said Tom.

"But how did you get here with all the grasshoppers around?" asked the blue ant.

"Grasshoppers?" asked Kairi. The ant, whose name was Flick, explained how a group of grass hoppers, led by the evil leader Hopper, had taken over the island and how he, Francis, the lady bug, Slim, the stick bug, Heimlich, the caterpillar, Rosie, the spider, Dim, the beetle, Manny, the mantis, Gypsy, the moth and Tuck and Roll, the pill bugs, were about to get rid of them with a giant bird made of sticks and leaves hidden in the trees. He also told them that Hopper had help from a strange creature with a heart on it's chest.

"A Heartless?" asked Sora.

"If that's what you call them, it told Hopper it could help, and them more things like it appeared." said Flick.

"It spoke?" asked Tom.

"Yes it did," said Slim "it had a very well developed vocabulary."

"You think it could be related to Sellis?" asked Sora.

"Might be." replied Kairi, "Flick if it's okay, could we help?"

"Why would you want to help?" asked Rosie.

"Because the Heartless could be more dangerous then Hopper thinks." said Sora.

"Okay since you don't know what the plan is," said Flick, "I'll tell you what it is. First I'll climb the tree to meet up with Dot and the scouts, while the rest of us go down there and distract them."

"I'll help distract.' said Tom.

"Sora and I will help with the bird." said Kairi.

"Could I say one last thing?" said Heimlich.

"Are you hungry?" asked Manny.

"Yes."

"You really need to know how to control you appetite." said Gypsy.

"Appetite." said the pill bugs in stereo.

"So let's get moving." said Flick. So the groups separated.

"Are we gonna die?" asked Dim.

"Oh Dim," said Rosie, "maybe." Sora, Kairi and Flick headed up the tree.

"Hold on please." said Flick. He ran to a clump of moss and pulled out what looked like a backpack. He put it on.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"This is a device used to quickly cut down grain stalks, but I customized it to fight off these Heartless."

"It looks impressive." said Kairi.

"Well," said Sora, "let's start climbing."

Meanwhile on the other side of the trial.

"So how do we distract them?" asked Tom.

"We perform." said Slim.

"Perform what?"

"We are a traveling flea circus." said Manny.

"Oh. Well I can deal with that. So what do I do?"

"You my friend," said Francis, flying to his side, "are with us!"

"And you are?"

"Clowns." said Heimlich, "Me and Slim and Francis are clowns."

"Joy."

**Flick**

Flick is a brilliant ant who builds inventions to

better then colony, although his ideas have now

labeled him crazy amongst it. He set out to find

heroes to protect the colony from Hopper and

came back with a circus. Flick first appeared _A _

_Bug's Life._ 1998.

**Slim**

Slim is a prop used in comic sketches in the circus.

He wishes he could pay better roles. Slim first appeared

in _A Bug's Life. _1998.

**Francis**

Francis is a clown in the circus. He is short tempered

and this is not helped by the fact that everybody mistakes

him for a lady. Frances first appeared in _A Bug's Life._ 1998.

**Heimlich**

Heimlich is a clown in the circus. He is large and can't

stop eating. He dreams of becoming a butterfly. Heimlich

first appeared in_ A Bug's Life. _1998.

**Manny**

Manny is the magician in the circus. He is mystical

and deep and has a thing with Gypsy. Manny first

appeared in _A Bug's Life. _1998.

**Gypsy**

Gypsy is the beautiful assistant in the magic show.

She is very interested in Manny's work, who she has

a thing with. Gypsy first appeared in _A Bug's Life._ 1998.

**Rosie**

Rosie is the acrobat and animal tamer in the circus. She

likes her job, but can be a little absent. Rosie first appeared

in _A Bug's Life. _1998.

**Dim**

Dim is the "wild animal" in the circus. He is kind despite his

size, but he is still friendly. Dim first appeared in _A Bug's Life. _

1998.

**Tuck**

Tuck is Roll's partner in the circus as the insect cannonball.

He is hyper and hard to understand. Tuck first appeared in _A _

_Bug's Life. _1998.

**Roll**

Roll is Tuck's partner in the circus as the insect cannonball.

He is hyper and hard to understand. Roll first appeared in _A _

_Bug's Life. _1998.

Please review.

I'm surprised KH never had a Pixar world.

I'm I the only one who thinks this?


	18. Launches and Laughs

-1Chapter 18: Launches and Laughs

Sora, Kairi and Flick climbed the many steps that led up the tree.

"How high is this thing?" asked Sora.

"Not much further." said Flick.

"So Flick," said Kairi "tell us about this talking Heartless."

"Well, he was tall, slouched had some bone plates on his back, and he was a dark green and he had a heart on his chest. Just like that!" Flick pointed to a group of Heartless. They were a deep shade of brown, they were long with many legs, on their heads were a wicked looking pair of pincers, two yellow eyes and the Heartless emblems.

"They look like the Pot Centipede I beat in Agrabah." said Sora. The Night crawlers skittered forward to attack. Several launched forth to tear Sora to bits. Sora jumped back. He threw fired a Fire spell and hit one in the head, Sora then cast a Thunder spell and Blizzard spell. All of them were gone. Kairi was striking them, they started too spit acid, she kept dodging it she jumped up, bashed them, then three orbs appeared around her and vaporized them. Flick was about to be attacked by one, but he pulled a lever and a mallet came down form his pack and it smashed its head. He pulled another lever and long whip-like object came out of the top, it started to spin around and it sliced the remaining Nigh crawlers.

"I don't like it when that happens." said Sora. Then ran further up the three until the ran into a large model bird. Around it were about a dozen smaller ants.

"Flick!" cried one small one. She ran to Flick and gave him a hug. After she let go she said "Everything is going alright." she said "Hey, who are these?"

"Oh Dot," said Flick "this is Kairi and Sora, there going to help us get rid of Hopper."

"Hi I'm Dot, nice to meet you." she shook Sora and Kairi's hands.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sora. Flick gestured them to the back side of the bird. He opened a door. They got inside.

"Okay," said Flick "I need everyone to sit down and grab an orb." they all did so. Sora and Kairi took seats near the back. They both took an oar. Flick and Dot ran to the front. Flick pulled several ropes, which released the brakes, and the bird flew.

Down the Tree.

Tom and the circus bugs had managed to make it to where Hopper and the grasshopper were. First they had to rescue Princess Attea,

"First I will need a beautiful volunteer from the audience." said Manny, "How about the princess?"

"Hey how about you cut her in half!" the largest and most ferocious of the grasshoppers, who had a large scar over his eyes. This was Hopper. Hopper grabbed Attea who sat near her, not as a place of honor, so she wouldn't run away, and threw her at them.

"First, I will make the princess disappear!" cried out Manny, Gypsy had pulled a hanky of a Chinese food carton in a dramatic way. Manny placed Attea in and closed the door. A trap door opened up and Tuck and Roll popped up.

"Come with us." they said.

"Where are Flick and the others?" asked Attea. They pulled her down the door.

"Don't worry Princess," said Slim, "everything will be alright. Flick is going to release the bird while Rosie and Dim free the rest of the colony." Up above, the grasshoppers were now angry that Attea had not returned. "That's our cue." So after some minutes, Francis, Slim, Heimlich, with the new addition to the clown crew, Tom, had stepped out.

"Our first performance," said Tom, "will be "The Little Bug who Could."" the grasshoppers calmed down a little. So the four performed, it was BAD. Funny in an "oh god" way, not a "ha-ha" way. They were getting booed.

"Have an idea." said Tom.

"Will it help?" asked Francis, getting the pie off his face.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Heimlich.

"Yes it will," said Tom "now pass me Slim." he took Slim and held him like a sword.

"Why am I always a prop?"

"Why ladies and gentlemen!" yelled out Tom "Now for a bit that I love to call "Slap Stick."" the grasshoppers looked intrigued. Tom then raised Slim, and slammed Francis on the head. The grasshoppers laughed. Tom then also bashed Heimlich. More laughter. Tom kept bashing them over the heads. He dropped Slim.

"Tada!" cried Tom, arms spread out in dramatic pose. "Sorry about that." he whispered to the three. There was a loud screech and a giant bird flew down. The grasshoppers then panicked and flew around.

"We need help!" yelled Hopper flying away, "Where is Demrit!?" Meanwhile, Rosie and Dim had freed the rest of the colony and they ran to the surface. Tom and the rest of the circus decided to have some fun. They grabbed berries and used to gush from them and spread it on their bodies. Pretending it's blood. They had some fun. All was going right as rain, that is until the bird caught on fire and they had to crash. They all ran out, only to meet up with Hopper and crew.

"What have we here?" he summoned Heartless.

**Dot**

Dot is the youngest princess of the colony. She

is often made fun of do to her small size and her

inability to fly. She is a good friend if Flick. Dot

first appeared in _A Bug's Life. _1998.

**Attea**

Attea is the oldest princess of the colony and next

in line as ruler. She is a nervous sort who often worries

about being queen. Attea first appeared in _A Bug's Life._

1998.

**Hopper**

Hopper is the leader of the grasshoppers. He bribes the

ants to collect food for them as protection from other bugs.

In reality it is because he knows them can overwhelm them

if the work together. He is afraid of birds. Hopper first appeared

in _A Bug's Life._ 1998.

**Night crawlers**

Night crawlers are long Heartless with the ability to spit acid.

Along with that they can also run at impressive speeds and can

crushing mandibles. It is best to attack from a distance.

By the way, that Kairi did to the Heatless is one of my favorites.

Please review.

Mr. Fipp


	19. Rise and Fall

-1Chapter 19: Rise and Fall

"Hopper?" said Flick nervously.

"What have I told you," said Hopper, he walked over and kicked Flick in the head "Ants pick the food, grasshoppers eat the food, and the ants stay at the bottom because they are weak!" he placed a foot on Flick's head. Something hit him in the head. He turned around.

"Leave him alone!" yelled out Dot.

"Or you'll have to deal with us!" said Sora.

"You ants just don't know your place do you?" there was a loud rustle behind him and he turned around. There was the whole ant colony, with Tom and the circus ants in front.

"No you don't get it," said, Flick getting up. "Ants pick the food, grasshoppers don't eat the food, and the grasshoppers never bother us again." Everything stopped excpept for Kairi.

"This is what Sora said happened." she said. Everything went dark, doves. The platform had a picture of Flick. Around him were the circus bugs, Dot, and Attea, with a heart around her. There was no voice. Kairi was disappointed. She wanted to talk to the voice. But she needed to get things done. She walked to the main picture and placed the Heart on the ground. She aimed the Flowering Strength and a beam shot out. The picture glowed and everything went back to normal. Kairi wasn't sure, but the ants attacked the grasshoppers. Then it started to rain.

"You think I'm scared," said Hopper, "I have the Heartless!" he snapped his fingers, but no Heartless. "Thumper!" he yelled, he then flew away. Then a rabid looking grasshopper appeared and attacked Sora, Kairi, Flick and Tom. It jumped into the air and clawed at Tom. But he tried to slash at it but it flew. It then went berserk and attacked everything in it's path. They fended it off very well. It then charged, but Dim landed in front of it and let out a roar. Thumper let out a squeal and flew away in terror. Dim flew away to fight more grasshoppers.

"Where did Hopper go?" asked Flick. Just then Hopper came out of nowhere and swooped him and took him away.

"Flick!" cried Sora. The three followed on foot until they came to the edge of the island.

"How are we going to catch them?" asked Kairi.

"I know." said Tom.

"How?" asked Sora.

"Summon your blades." they did and Tom summoned his. Tom lifted his hands and the Keyblades floated, "Hold on tight." Then Tom floated up with them. The three flew forward to chase Hopper. He landed on a large rock and started to beat on Flick. Tom threw Sora and Kairi forward. Sora bashed Hopper on the head and he stumbled backwards. Kairi helped Flick up while Tom landed on the ground. They assumed battle positions.

"You know I can easily take you all on." said Hopper.

"You a coward, you know that." said Sora. Just then a Night crawler popped out of the ground.

"Look's like Demrit is finally going to help." said Hopper. The Night crawler looked at Hopper and jumped at him and phased into him. Hopper let out a loud scream and fell to his knees.

"This can't be good." said Flick. Hopper then flew into the air, his eyes were a familiar yellow. He let out a roar and flew at them. He was engulfed in darkness and struck Tom who then flew backwards. Hopper then charged at Kairi. She parried each of his claw swipes. He then tried to bite her but Sora's blade got in the way. Flick pulled a lever and three rocks launched from his pack and bashed his head. Hopper turned around and flew at Flick.

"Gravity!" yelled Sora. A dark orb appeared beneath Hopper and he fell to the ground. Flick stepped on Hopper's head and ran to Sora.

"Flick!" called Sora. Hopper flew at them. Sora shot several percussion blast at Hopper, they hit him square in the chest. Flick pulled a lever that shot several rocks that hit hopper in the same place. They kept alternating for several moments.

"Let's beat them!" called out Flick, both Sora and Flick shot hundreds of blast and rocks at Hopper. He was forced all the way back up against the wall. They heard a chirp. They looked up and above Hopper's head was a bird.

"Is this another one of your birds?" his voice was not his own.

"Yeah." said Flick.

"So how many girl scouts are in this one?" the bird then picked up Hopper by it's beak and lifted him up to it's nest. Hopper screamed as the bird dropped it to it's young.

"Well I guess we won't see him anymore." said Tom.

"That's horrible!" said Kairi in disgust, "And you've seen that countless times Sora?"

"I hate to admit," said Sora "but I've seen it countless times."

"Oh." she was not used to the idea of the fact that Sora had actually killed people. But she knew he didn't like it as much as she did, but if things were to be kept in check . . . "We'd better get going." They walked down the path.

"Flick," said Sora "since you know the way, could you lead us back to Ant Island?"

"Okay." replied the ant "I would like to thank you guys for helping."

"No problem." said Tom. They walked with Flick in the lead.

"What was the name Hopper said?" said Sora.

"What?" asked Kairi.

"When that Heartless came out of the ground, Hopper said "Demrit finally helped." Who's Demrit?"

"You think 'e's the 'eartless that Flick saw?" then a dark barrier appeared before them, separating them from Flick.

"Hey!" said Sora, "What's this?"

"That would be the Heartless that Flick saw." said a voice. They turned around and saw a swirling portal on the ground. A figure floated out of the portal.

"That's him!" yelled Flick, unable to do anything. It was a tall Heartless, mostly it's height was it's legs. It had a body that was slouched over, it was also lizard-like and head to match, with yellow slit eyes. It had average length arms that had four clawed fingers. On it's back were three silver sail-like plates. You could see the Heartless emblem on it's chest.

"Hello," it said "my name is Demrit and I'll be the guy who defeats you. Nice to meet you by the way."

**Thumper**

Thumper is the muscle of the grasshopper's gang. He is

not in his right mind and is often kept under leash and is

only released on rare occasions. Thumper first appeared in

_A Bug's Life._ 1998.

Flick got the Keyblade.

That move between Sora and Flick was Flick's Limit. I call it _Flick Off._

Please review.

Mr. Fipp


	20. Demrit

-1Chapter 20: Demrit

Sora and co. drew their weapons.

"Why are you going to attack me!?" asked Demrit.

"You're a Heartless." said Sora.

"That's right," said Demrit, as if he didn't remember "I am. This is what this means." he poked the heart on his chest.

"And you brought the Heartless here."

"Did that too. I have too say, Hopper lasted a lot longer then I thought he would. And I thought of another reason to kill me!"

"Your self incriminating yourself?" asked Kairi.

"Yup. I'm working with Sellis."

"What?" said Tom.

"Yup. He's the number one Heartless in the Incompletes, and I'm then number two."

"The Incompletes?" asked Sora.

"You don't know anything about us, do you?" they shook their heads. "Fine, I'll tell you since no one else might. You see, The Incompletes are a group of twelve members. Four Heartless. Four Nobodies. And four Soul Barren."

"Sellis said something about them," said Kairi, "what are they?"

"They are what Sellis said, a person's soul. The appearance of one depends on the person who it came from. But the personality can greatly vary, from being the same to being the exact opposite."

"Okay, why haven't met any yet?' asked Sora.

"They prefer to keep to there own realm unlike their Heartless and Nobody brethren. But negotiations should soon have them fight with us."

"Okay that's one question but," asked Tom, "but why are you called the Incompletes?"

"Two reasons: one, all the members are either a heart, body or soul. None of us have all three. So we call are selves the Incompletes. Also on an unofficial reason, we are missing a member."

"Your missing a member?" asked Sora.

"Well you see, the leader of the Nobody group was going on a mission to further our goal. But that stupid Organization XIII captured 'em for their own reasons. By the way, thank you for getting rid of them. There were a bother."

"So where is this Nobody?" asked Kairi.

"No idea. But we have several theories, and we are getting closer to achieving our goal."

"What goal would that be?"

"Can't tell you." he then stuck out his long worm-like tongue at them. "Now's the part we fight. Demrit lifted his hand and a long staff appeared. On each end was a horizontal bar with a vertical spike on each end pointing up at an angle until they met at a point. "Poison!" Demrit stabbed the ground, the area started to turn a sickly green. Demrit took it out and ran at our heroes. He swiped at Sora. The blade made contact with his side, there was a cut that was badly poisoned. But Sora ignored it and swung at Demrit. Kairi and Tom jumped in. Demrit spun the staff around and created a poisonous twister. Tom teleported inside and kicked Demrit, stopping the twister. Kairi launched a fire spell that hit him in the chest. Sora came in then in a bashed Demrit. Before Demrit could hit the ground Tom grabbed by the legs and bashed him to the ground. Kairi then struck Demrit with a Keyblade that was coursing with thunder. Demrit wrenched himself free and jumped away. "Your tough I'll give you that. I sure hope we meet again one day." he then sunk through a portal in the ground. The dark barreir dissipated and Flick ran to them.

"Who was that! And are you okay?" he asked.

"Were fine," said Kairi, "we were glad to help you with Hopper. By the way Sora, we can leave." Kairi nudged her head at Flick. Sora got it.

"Okay, well Flick, goodbye. Hope we meet again."

"Me too." Flick shook Sora's hand. So they left. Half way to the Gummi ship drop off, Sora felt dizzy, he then clutched his side where Demrit's poison hit him. He then fell over.

"Sora!" cried Kairi, "What's happing?"

"The poison!" said Tom. The last thing Sora heard before he fell unconscious was Kairi.

"Cure-all!" a tingling went though Sora's body.

Sora woke in his room in the Gummi ship and was back to his human form. Kairi was sitting on a chair next to him.

"Okay," said asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?" he asked.

"Demrit badly poisoned you. Then I cast a cure-all spell." Cure-all was better then cure. Cure could only heal wounds and restore energy, cure-all did that and could cure anyone of status aliments. Like poison. Sora still had trouble with it. "Then we brought you here."

"You did that?"

"Yeah, but I could have left you there." they both laughed at the joke. Sora tried to get out of the bed, but Kairi stopped him. "No, you stay here and get better. I wouldn't want you too get worst."

"Okay." Sora climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over himself. Kairi got up to leave. Before she could leave the room, "Thanks Kairi." she smiled and left.

**Demrit**

Demrit is the number two of the Incompletes. He appeared

in Ant Island to give Hopper a hand. He told Sora about his

group and the Soul Barrens. During battle, Demrit uses poison

to fight, and it proved almost fatal to Sora when he was cut.

Congratulations to Shire-Folk You are now in the finals. You have guessed correctly for Name in the Story. The Rapier Charm summons Zorro. It will be a while before he is summoned though, but keep reading to know what happens.

The next world will focus on Riku, Donald and Goofy, so we can see how there are doing. We'll also see how Mickey, D.W. and Max are doing later.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	21. Riku's Dream

-1Chapter 21: Riku's Dream

Riku slept. He was standing in the darkness. Doves exploded around his feet and there was his mural. It had him, with the Heartless emblem in the outer ring. In the circles next to him were Sora, Kairi, Mickey and DiZ. There was also an empty heart.

"Why is there an empty heart?"

"The hearts represent who the person will connect with." Riku turned around and saw a man, taller then him, in pure black armor. "It appeared because you'll soon meet the person who will fill it. You just have to meet the person for the heart to be filled."

"Who are you?!" asked Riku, drawing the Way to Dawn.

"Now is that how you treat the person who saved your life." said the Dark Knight. "If I hadn't have saved you from Ansem at the Hallow Bastion you wouldn't be here."

"Wait, you saved me?"

"That is right."

"Why didn't you destroy Sellis then?"

"Wasn't the right time."

"What do you mean? You could have stopped him once and for all!"

"I would, but that's your job to do. Anyway, I'm not here to speak of Heartless, I'm here to test the darkness in your heart."

"Why would you want to do that? Are you going to seduce me to that side?"

"I have no intention to do that. I just wish to fight." the Dark Knight raised his arm and a Keyblade appeared. It was pure black that oozed dark wisp, had a long serrated blade with a large heart on the head. It's keychain was a black heart. "I present the Dark Essence Keyblade." He pointed it to Riku and a large dark fireball shot out of it. Riku jumped out of the way.

"Let's at least get this started with some good stuff." said Riku. "Dark Aura!" Riku floated into the air. He shot around the battlefield and attacked the Knight. He then slammed his key at the ground and a pulse of dark energy shot out. Riku looked up. Nothing had hit him. The Dark Knight was floating in the air. Behind him was the Guardian Ansem had used.

"Surprised?" said the Knight. "It's amazing what can be done with darkness. You should give it a try."

"How can you do that?"

"Easy, just open your heart to darkness."

"Excuse me if I say no. I've seen what happens."

"That is a common misconception. It's not the darkness that corrupts the heart, it's the lust for it. Same goes for light. You just need to learn how to control it. I'll admit, your heart was weak at first, but it's grown to strong to be consumed by dark. You'll need it to master it if you'll teach Sora how to do the same thing."

"Sora? Using darkness? I don't think so. He's nothing but light and he doesn't seem like the kind of person to use it."

"Just think about that when this is all over. Now to finish our fight." He raised the Dark Essence and the Guardian melded with it. "ULIMA DARK!" the darkness on the key exploded and soon Riku could see nothing, he was then attacked all over his body at the same time. He was then thrown into the air and fell back down. The darkness cleared.

"I remember when I was that weak."

"I'm not weak." said Riku getting up.

"Fine. Just remember, no matter how much you want, you are the darkness, Sora is the twilight, and Kairi is the light." Riku woke up.

**Dark Knight**

One of the Knights who gave Mickey the hearts of Gold. He came to Riku in a dream and fought him. He told

Riku he would need to master the darkness to become powerful and he would need to teach Sora how to use it.

Word of advice, if you havn't fought Ansem in the final battle in Reverse/Rebirth, don't use Dark Aura or Dark Break. The Guardian can easily block them so it's a waste of cards.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	22. The Dark Council

-1Chapter 22: The Dark Council

They had watched the magic image of Sora, Kairi and Tom's battle with Demrit.

"You think that der poison will finish that brat off?" asked Pete.

"No." said Maleficent. "The Princess will heal him. So the poison will not cause his death."

"What about these Incompletes?" asked Hamsterveil.

"Yes, he said they had twelve members, he have eight." said Waternoose.

"They also can control the Nobodies and the Heartless." said Scar.

"They also have these Soul Barren." said Mr. Dark.

"And all we have are the Heartless." said Scar.

"We're also under the threat of Keywielders." said Gaston. Maleficent thought for a moment.

"It is likely that they would come to all your worlds at one point or another. So if you spot them, take the princess and deal with the Keywielder as you see fit." said Maleficent.

"May I ask a question?" asked Davey Jones. "If he has been able to defeat our predecessors with ease, what would stop him from trying to stop us?"

"Take the princess, and he will fall." She turned around and left the room.

"Well," said Pete "That would be all, now go home and we'll call you later." he followed the witch.

"I really don't like him." said Mr. Dark.

"I should have eaten him when he was in my world." said Scar.

"Let us leave now." said Jones.

"If they come to my world," said Hamsterveil "they would not stand a chance!"

"Oh please," said Waternoose "you would not be able to do anything due to your size Hamster wheel." on the way out, Hamsterveil had a fit.

"Gaston!" yelled Pete. Gaston turned around to face Pete.

"Yes Pete?" he asked.

"Maleficent has a mission for you."

"And what would that be?"

"It's to capture the Princess of Heart that lives in your world."

"You mean Belle?"

"That's right."

"I will accept. And perhaps I'll be able to finally get rid of that Prince Adam."

Which group do you like better?

Group A: Jafar, Hades, Oogie Boogie, Ursula and Captain Hook.

Or

Group B: Gaston, Davey Jones, Mr. Dark, Hamsterveil, Scar and Waternoose.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	23. The Prince

-1I own nothing

Chapter 23: The Prince

Beast's Castle

Riku, Donald and Goofy were at the start of the bridge that lead to the castle. It was also cloudy, a storm was coming. They were here because the Heart if Gold lead them here. Riku stopped.

"Aren't ya coming Riku?" asked Goofy.

"I think it's best you talk to the Beast first while I stay out here." he said.

"Why?" asked Donald. "are you scared of the Beast?"

"No! It's just he might not be too happy to see me, and I would not want him to get hurt."

"Why would the Beast be mad at you?" asked Goofy. "Sure last time you met him you kidnapped Belle, attacked him, insulted him, almost fed him to the Heartless and-oh. Gawrsh. Well maybe we should talk to him." So Donald and Goofy walked the rest of the bridge, into the courtyard and to the front door. Donald knocked and a few minutes later the door opened. They looked shocked for a moment and they went in. Riku waited for about ten minutes when Donald came out of the door.

"It's okay Riku!" called the duck. "He's not going to hurt you!" he went back in. Riku then walked to the front door. There he was greeted by a large woman in a maid's outfit.

"Why hello there," she said, "you must be Riku. I am Mrs. Potts. The master and you friends are in the parole." she pointed to a door. Riku walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in." said an unfamiliar voice. Riku walked in. There were chairs in the room sitting in front of a roaring fireplace. Each seated in a chair was Donald, Goofy, Belle and a tall man in blue and red attire with brown hair that became a ponytail. They were all drinking tea.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Mrs. Potts. Riku shook his head.

"Come, sit." said the man, pointing to an empty chair. Riku sat down.

"So where's the Beast?"

"Well Riku," said Belle "the Beast is no longer with us."

"What? Why? What happened to him?"

"The curse was broken." said the man. Riku looked at the man. It was in the eyes.

"Beast?" asked Riku. "Is that you?"

"I hate to say it Riku," said the former Beast, "but since the curse on me has broken I have returned to my human form. I am now Prince Adam."

"Well you look better since last time I saw you." Riku gave a nervous laugh. He may no longer look like the Beast, but he could still have his temper.

"Yes I do don't I." said Adam. "Also Riku I can say you have nothing to fear from me. From what Donald and Goofy have told me, you were not yourself, so you couldn't control you actions. I forgive you."

_That was simple, _though Riku. _I though there would be a fight or something._

"So what might I ask brings you here? And where is Sora?" asked Adam.

Outside

A man had rode up to the bridge gate on a horse. He dismounted.

"Lefou!' cried Gaston.

"Yes sir!" said a small odd looking man.

"Watch my horse while I capture Belle and dispose of Adam."

"What about the Beast?" asked Lefou.

"The Beast is no more. There is only Adam. He will not be able to defend her or himself. And I have the Heartless." Armored Knights, Lance Soldiers, Morningstars and a medium height Heartless, wearing brown leather as armor and helm, emblem on it's chest, two yellow eyes, on it's back it had case of limitless arrows, it also had a large black bow. Archers. Gaston drew his sword and thrust it up in the air. "Charge!" The Heartless attacked. It started to rain.

Inside.

"Do you know exactly what your looking for?" asked Adam.

"No." lied Riku. There was a large thud at the front door. Mrs. Potts ran through the door.

"Sir! Those horrible Heartless creatures are attacking the castle!"

"What!" yelled Adam. He ran to the mantle and pulled a broadsword out. "Mrs. Potts I need you, the rest of the staff and Belle to get to safety!"

"What about you?" asked Belle.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." So Potts and Belle ran upstairs. Riku, Donald, Goofy and Adam ran into the entrance hall. The door burst open and Armored Knights, Lance Soldiers, Morningstars and Archers attacked. The Archers fired explosive arrows, these were hard to dodge, but Goofy's shield blocked them from hurting him. The Morningstars jumped up to crush Riku but he jumped up and sliced them. Donald then used Graviga crush the Armored Knights and Lance Soldiers while Adam cut through them. He wasn't that good with a sword, but it would do. There was a scream from up stairs. "Belle!" yelled Adam. He then ran upstairs to Belle's room.

**Prince Adam**

The selfish prince turned into a monster to match his heart. Shortly after he said

goodbye to Sora on his visit to the castle, the curse was reversed and he was human

again. Adam is now much kinder then he originally was. Adam first appeared in _Beauty _

_and the Beast. _1991.

**Lefou**

Gaston's lackey. He follows Gaston around and does whatever he says. Lefou first

appeared in_ Beauty and the Beast. _1991.

**Gaston**

Gaston is a hunter who holds a grudge against Adam for "stealing" Belle away, even though

she hated him. Gaston is working with Maleficent to obtain Kingdom Hearts. Gaston first appeared

in _Beauty and the Beast. _1991.

**Archer**

Heartless that specialize in long range attacks. It is best to attack at close range.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	24. The Beast Within

-1Chapter 24: The Beast Within

Adam, Riku, Donald and Goofy ran up the stairs. When they got to the hall that housed Belle's room they found the servants being attacked by vines sprouting from her door. They cut down the vines and ran into the room. There also vines coming out of the window. Adam cut the windows and jumped out the window.

"Donald! Goofy!" yelled Riku. "Get the servants to safety! I'll help Adam!" Riku then jumped out the window and grabbed hold of a vine. He then swung down to the courtyard where Adam was. They were surrounded by vines sprouting out of the ground.

"Why hello there Adam." said a voice. Adam and Riku looked up. On the top of the castle was Gaston. In his arms was Belle with a gag around her mouth.

"Gaston!" cried out Adam. "What are you doing with Belle and give her back!"

"I am taking her to Maleficent. So that we may be closer to obtaining Kingdom Hearts."

"Your working with Maleficent?" asked Riku.

"She has assembled a new group. I am one of it's members. So, farewell Adam." behind Adam and Riku, a giant monster shot out of the ground. The trunk of the plant was as large as a tree with the Heartless emblem halfway up. On the top was a black plant with blood red petals that were torn on the ends. It had yellow eyes and rows of sharp teeth. The vines attacked. It sideswiped Adam and he flew across the area and he hit a wall. If anyone had noticed, they would have seen a small shining light float out of Belle's heart and float to Adam's. Donald and Goofy ran through the door and joined the battle. They kept chopping down the vines but it proved useless, they kept growing back. Soon there was no room that wasn't covered by vines. Adam was changing, getting larger, stronger, harrier. Riku stood his ground. He got an idea. He reached into his vest and pulled out a charm he got in the last world. The charm had a picture of an old tire on it. From what Donald and Goofy had told him from their experiences with Sora, all he had to do was call out the name.

"MATER!" he called.

"_RIKU!" an old rusty tow truck raced through the desert, drove over a hill and flew and landed next to Riku. "Git-R-Done!" _

Riku jumped up and grabbed hold of the towing hook at the back. Mater turned on his lights and started to do donuts. He extended the tow line and Riku went flying. The tow line was slicing vines. Riku then launched dark fireballs all around cutting more down. They were also cutting the main stalk of the Dark Rose. When they were done. Riku jumped off.

"YEEEEEE-Okay I'm done." said Mater. He then disappeared went back to his own world.

"Goofy!" called Riku. "Help me take down this plant! Donald! Help Adam!" So Riku and Goofy ran to the plant to take it down. Donald went to help Adam, but Adam didn't need help.

"Adam!" called Donald. "Where are you?!" Donald then ran to a large pile of vines plied on something. Donald ran over, ready with a Blizzard spell. The vines flew all over.

_ROAR!_ Donald fell back. Adam was no longer Adam. He was the Beast. The Beast ran forward and tackled the Dark Rose. With his superior strength he forced it to the top of the castle.

"Run up it!" he ordered. Without question, Riku, Donald and Goofy ran up the Heartless and to the top of the castle. The Beast the tore the Dark Rose out of the ground. He then ran up the plant and to the top before it vanished.

Riku, Donald, Goofy and the Beast ran to save Belle and fight Gaston.

**Mater**

Mater is a tow truck in his world of Radiator Springs.

He is an odd sort of fellow with a good heart. He'll give

a hand, er, tire when Riku needs help. Mater first in _Cars. _2006.

**Dark Rose**

A Heartless summoned by Gaston to deal with Riku and

co. It sprouted out of the ground with and army of vines.

The only way to defeat it is to chop down the main stalk.

Who liked the fact I gave Mater a role in this.

Please review

Mr. Fipp

And remember: In the immortal words of Larry the Cable Guy/Mater

"GIT-R-DONE!"

I call that move _Tow Mow_


	25. Beauty of the Heart

-The 25th chapter! YEAH!!! And still a ways to go.

1Chapter 25: Beauty of the Heart

Riku and co. ran on the castle walls to find Gaston. They found him. He saw the Beast.

"Well it would appear you are once again a horrible revolting monster again Adam." he said.

"Silence Gaston!" the Beast roared.

"What's the problem Beast? Afraid Belle will no longer love you because there is no longer a way to reverse the curse. Face it, you're a monster, and that is all you'll ever be."

"That may be true. I may remain in this form for the rest of my life, but it is not how the body looks, but the heart." Everything froze for Riku. Darkness. Doves. The mural had Adam, behind him, the Beast, the outer circle had various pieces of silverware, dishes and cups, the circles around him were filled with the servants(human forms)and Belle with a heart around her. Riku placed the Heart on the ground, summoned the Way to Dawn, pointed it at the Heart, shot the beam and the Heart melted into the ground and all went back to normal. Gaston threw Belle down and drew his sword. Two Armored Knights came out and held her hostage. Gaston brought the sword down, Riku blocked it with the Keyblade. Since Gaston was stronger, Riku was losing as the sword forced him to the ground. The Beast then swiped at Gaston but he jumped away and slashed at the Beast. He then pulled out a bow and arrows and hit the Beast. Goofy then charged and bashed Gaston on the knee. Gaston was about to hit Goofy with the bow but Donald launched a Fire spell that burned it, making it useless. Gaston grabbed Goofy by the leg then threw him at Donald.

"Get out!" roared the Beast. The Beast lunged forward and tackled Gaston, then Riku attacked Gaston. Gaston tried his best but the Beast and Riku kept attacking.

"Darkness!" yelled Riku. The Beast let out a roar while Riku expelled a large amount of darkness. The combined power sent Gaston flying. The Beast then charged forward. Gaston pulled out a knife and stabbed the Beast. He let out a roar and swiped Gaston a great distance. Gaston fell over the edge of the castle walls and plummeted to the cloudy chasm far below. The Armored Knights, with no longer anyone to control them, started to drag Belle into the darkness. The Beast ran to her and crushed the Heartless.

"Are you okay Belle?" asked the Beast.

"I'm okay Adam." replied Belle. "But what about you?" The Beast looked at himself.

"I'll be fine."

"No not that. Those." she pointed to the cuts on his body.

"Oh, those."

"Don't worry I can help." said Donald running forward. "Cura!" a green aura appeared the Beats and the cuts sewed themselves up.

"Now Adam," said Belle "let's go inside." Belle placed a hand on the Beast's chest and he was engulfed in a golden light. When the light had faded the Beast was no longer there. It was Adam.

"What happened?" he asked. It would be later known to Riku that the light that was in Belle's heart originally gave Adam the form of the Beast, then later turn him back into the Beast. It would be this light that would give Adam the power to turn from his human form to the Beast and back on will alone. So Riku, Donald and Goofy left the castle and Adam and Belle with good wishes on future endeavors.

And that would be the Beast's _Moonlight Howl._

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	26. Kairi's Dream

-1Chapter 27: Kairi's Dream

That night, Kairi slept. Kairi was standing in the darkness. Doves exploded around her feet. She was on a mural. Hers. It had her image, papuo fruits in the outer ring, pictures of Namine, Riku and Sora, with a heart around him.

"Hello there." Kairi turned around and saw a woman, a little bit taller then her, in all white armor.

"Let me guess," said Kairi, "the Light Knight?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked the knight.

"Sora told me the Twilight Knight visited his dream." Sora told Kairi all about his dream, except one part. He wouldn't mention until he had it all sorted out.

"Yes, that'd be him."

"Your going to fight me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" the knight nodded. "Do you know something about my parents?" this was a shot in the dark.

"Yes. Actually, I was there when it happened."

"What!?" Kairi was in shock. "Why didn't you stop him!?"

"I tried but. . ."

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you, not now."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he'll actually find you through Tom."

"What? Tom, why him?"

"Those blades on his arms, do you know what they are?"

"I never gave it much though."

"They are actually attached in his arms."

"In?"

"Yes, the man had no interest in you, he just wanted information Maleficent had. All he had to do was bring you to her and she would give him a list."

"A list? A list of what?"

"Tom's father tried to protect him, you and your parents. But he was killed, and the man became more powerful. He then killed your parents, hit you hard on the head, which would explain your memory loss. He then attached a tracker to Tom's neck, which erased twenty-fours hours of memory."

"How did we live?"

"There was some, intervening. Other than that, I can't tell you anything else. Also, you have to promise me you won't say anything about this"

"Okay." she did not know why she said this but she did. She would keep it. The Light Knight summoned a Keyblade. It was pure white, long with complex heart patterns on it, the head was a shining heart, as was the keychain.

"This is the Light of a Princess." the mural turned from hers, to another. Namine. The outer ring was various crayon scribbles, around her were herself, DiZ and Roxas, with a heart around him. Kairi and the Knight charged. Kairi fired a Fira spell but a shield made of light blocked it. She raised the Light of a Princess. "ULTIMA LIGHT!" a blast of pure light exploded out and knocked Kairi back. For a few minutes she was blinded. "Remember, don't say anything." said the Knight. Kairi awoke. At some point later in the day, while herself, Sora and Tom were in the bridge. A shining came from her pocket.

"Well," said Sora "I guess we know where to go. What's the world?"

"This world is called Oakey Oaks." said Tom.

**Light Knight**

One of the knights who gave Mickey the Hearts of Gold. She

told Kairi more about her parents and how she'll meet him. She

also told that Tom's father was killed by him.

I would love to hear some more theories. Also guess the next world and wielder.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	27. Negotiations

-1Chapter 27: Negotiations

Seven figures were standing around, waiting.

"When are they going to come back?" asked Demrit, licking his eye.

"That is disgusting," said one of the ones in a white robe. It looked like that of an Organization XIII, except for color, and the Nobody insignia on the chest. All the white robed ones had their hoods up, so the faces could not be seen. "Stop it."

"No." said Demrit.

"If you don't stop it, I'll cut it out. And I'm not alone in this." he tapped the boot of a Nobody sleeping on a couch. "Wake Up!" yelled the first Nobody.

"I'm up!" yelled the second, jolting up. The third Nobody rarely spoke.

"You have the most pointless arguments." but sometimes he did.

"I would have to agree." said the female Heartless. The Heartless stood in the shadows. "You three never have a single important issue to talk about. That goes for you too." she said to the short Heartless.

"What did I do!" he said.

"You are just a immature as those three."

"I'm not!"

"Your just like them."

"He is not like us." said the second Nobody. "For one thing, we're smarter then him."

"Hey!" said the short Heartless. He scuttled to the second Nobody. "At least I do something! You just sleep!" he hit the Nobody on the head.

"That's it!" the Nobody jumped out of his seat and attacked the Heartless.

"Can't you ju-" something sharp almost cut his head off. Without a word he went to kick them around.

"When in Rome," Demrit walked to the fight. The third Nobody, female Heartless and Sellis stood there.

"Silence!" yelled Sellis.

"But we're bored." said Demrit.

"Yeah, we have nothing to do until those guys get back from negotiations." said the second Nobody.

"I just want to teach them not to fight inside." said the first Nobody.

"By fighting yourself?" asked the female Heartless.

"Well. . .,"

"You can't teach a lesson if you yourself have not learned it." said the third Nobody.

"I don't care if you are bored," said Sellis, "we do nothing until they get back. And you," he pointed to the second Nobody, "your second in command. Show some dignity." the four all stood up. After some moments of silence, and quiet cursing the others. Then the space at the other end of the room started to warp around it's self. One by one came out four people in gray robes with the hoods up. The insignia on the chest was of two hearts, each on their sides, points facing each other. They overlapped each other to the center. They walked out and the warp vanished. The first one was a woman, she did not walk, as so much as slither. The second one made mechanical noises as he walked. The third one was the largest of them all. The fourth was about a head shorter then Sellis, he also had two large grey wings on his back. He walked to Sellis.

"So?" asked Sellis.

"As always negotiations are a pain." said the woman Soul Barren

"And?"

"They were very tiring." said the mechanical Soul Barren.

"And?"

"We came to a conclusion." said the largest Soul Barren.

"We got them?" said the angel Soul Barren. "We won't have access to all the species, just enough to further help in our goals. Not many, but enough."

"Good. Let's see what we have then." The winged leader Soul Barren though. There was more warping and creatures appeared.

"Like them?"

"They should do just fine."

May I ask a question? When I write an OC (original character) could you please put a name of a person who would make good voices for them?

Order of power.

Heartless: 1.Sellis, 2.Demrit, 3.female Heartless, 4.short Heartless.

Nobody: 1.????, 2.annoyed Nobody, 3.sleepy Nobody, 4.silet Nobody.

Soul Barren: 1.winged Soul Barren, 2.large Soul Barren, 3.mechanical Soul Barren, 4.female Soul Barren.

Please review, thank you.

Mr. Fipp


	28. Invasion

-1I own nothing. This includes Ben 10. Try and figure out why I said this.

I have not seen the end of this movie, I saw the first half in Foods class. We were learning about chicken at the time. So if it's not good, I'm sorry.

Chapter 28: Invasion

Oakey Oakes

It was night in the suburban town. Sora, Kairi and Tom stepped onto the streets.

"It's quite." said Sora. "A little to quite if you as-" there was then a screaming. They turned to where it was coming from. They saw a young female goose in a purple shirt, a large male pig, a goldfish in a special helmet filled with water, and a chicken. He was holding something that looked like a red squid. They ran past them. "Chicken?" called out Sora. The small chicken stopped in his tracks.

"Sora?" he asked. "Hey guys stop!" he said the others, "Here's someone who can help us!" the other three stopped.

"What is it Chicken?" asked the pig. "We have to run otherwise the aliens will destroy us!" he was panicky.

"No guys this is the guy I told you about." said the chicken, "This is Sora." they looked at Sora.

"He doesn't look like much." said the goose. The fish shook his head.

"Hey!" said Sora.

"Sora," asked Kairi "who is this."

"Oh this is a friend I made, his name is Chicken Little. Chicken, these are my friends, Kairi and Tom."

"So you found Kairi?" asked Chicken. "Sora told me a lot of things about you. Like-"

"Uh, so Chicken, who are your friends?"

"Oh well, this is Abby," he addressed the goose "Fish," was of course the fish "and Runt." was the large pig. "And this is Kirby." he held up the squid. It was small and red.

"What is that?" asked Tom.

"An alien." replied Chicken.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kairi.

"Long story, but we have to get it to it's parents before they destroy the world!"

"What!" said the three in unison.

"You see, they think we kidnapped him. But the truth is he got lost on our world. So if we don't get him back,"

"Were all dead!" panicked Runt.

"For the last time Runt," said Abby "we are not going to die."

"Excuse me." said Kairi "don't we have to save the world?"

"I think we should do that." said Tom.

"Chicken," asked Sora "do all the aliens look like Kirby, or do they look different?"

"Well," started Chicken, but an energy beam shot at them. They looked at the attackers and Chicken handed Kirby to Abby. "Guys take Kirby to the bell tower, we'll meet you there!"

"What about you?" she protested.

"Don't worry, I've done lots of fighting with Sora, isn't that right!"

"He did help out a lot." said Sora.

"See. So run!" so Chicken's friends run and he drew a baseball bat. "What are those? Heartless? Nobodies?" The attackers were about Sora's height. They were mostly orange with a glowing yellow color in a crack formation around their bodies. They had two large eyes on their heads, the heads also seemed to be on fire, as well as the hands. On their chest was an unfamiliar symbol.

"No, I don't know I've never seen those before." said Sora.

"Remember what Demrit said." said Kairi.

"Negotiations." said Tom.

"Soul Barrens." said Sora.

"What?" asked Chicken. No one could answer because the Powerhouse Soul Barren raised their hands and each shot out a powerful beam of energy. Kairi jumped out of the way as did Sora who caught hold of Chicken. Tom raised his blades in defence and most of it was absorbed. Tom also explained earlier to Sora and Kairi that his blades could absorb energy, then he could release it in a blast. But only so much, or his arms would explode. Tom stabbed the ground and a blast was shot at them. But the Powerhouses reabsorbed the blast.

"That was a waste." Tom said. They fired another blast that hit him in the chest and he went flying. The Powerhouses then attacked Sora and Chicken. Sora tossed Chicken and he blocked while Chicken ran to them and hit them hit his bat. Sora cast a Thunder spell but they absorbed it.

"Sora!" cried Kairi, who just dodged a blast she then threw the Keyblade and it stuck in it's chest. It disappeared as Kairi ran to it, it reappeared in her hand and she sliced it and it split in half and dissipated. "Just attack it with only the Keyblade!"

"Okay." it fired another beam and Sora jumped into the air and brought the blade down. He then did a full 360 and took out three more. Chicken was running around a couple, he then tripped it and when it hit the ground he attacked it and it was gone. Tom avoided getting shot by them and made his way to the final one. He stabbed it, threw it into the air, and as it came back he sliced it.

"I don't like these Soul Barren." said Tom rubbing the place where the blast hit.

"We have to get going before the aliens attack!! Said Chicken.

"So what do the aliens look like again?" asked Sora.

"Those." he said in a small way. They turned away and saw three U.F.O.s with three rotating blade on the underside with and heads that looked like older versions of Kirby on the tops. They drew their weapons. And they drew guns. Big guns. Really big guns. "Oh boy."

"Should we run, shouldn't we?" asked Sora.

"And get Kirby, we should do that." said Tom

"I think we should." said Kairi.

**Abby Mallard**

Or ugly duckling. She is one of Chicken's best friends. She sticks

buy him no matter what happens. Abby first appeared in_ Chicken Little. _2005.

**Runt of the Litter**

A large pig who tends to get very paranoid and panicky. Runt first appeared

in _Chicken Little. _2005.

**Fish out of Water**

Fish can't talk so he relies on hand gestures, he also get a little erratic.

Fish first appeared in _Chicken Little._ 2005

**Kirby**

Kirby is a small alien child lost from his home. Him getting home depends

on the world's safety. Kirby first appeared in _Chicken Little. _2005.

**Powerhouse**

The most common form of Soul Barren. They use a large range of energy

attacks and they also absorb energy. It is the best way to attack them with weapons.

People need to include Chicken Little in more fan fictions.


	29. Champions

-1Chapter 29: Champions

Sora, Kairi, Tom and Chicken ran to the bell tower. The saucers were in hot pursuit, also in the sky, the sky was wavering.

"What is that?!" asked Kairi.

"The alien ship are covered in some sort of weird hologram thing." said Chicken. "A piece of it fell into my room earlier tonight." then Chicken tripped. One of the saucers was shot a laser at it. Chicken braced himself. The blast never hit him. Chicken opened up his eyes too see a larger chicken holding in front of him a garbage can lid. "Dad!" The ships flew at them but Kairi shot one with an energy beam, while Tom pushed one away with his metical powers. "So now do you believe me dad?"

"Yes Chicken." said his father, Buck Cluck, "I should have believed you in the first place. And I should have believed what you said one year ago. I'm sorry."

"That's okay dad," said Chicken. Kairi soon found herself on Chicken Little's platform. It had him on it, around him were pictures of Abby, Runt, Fish and his dad. There were baseballs in the outer ring. Kairi placed the Heart down and shot the beam, it then melted into the image.

"We should get going now." suggested Sora.

"That's not too much of a bad idea." said Tom. So they ran to the tower. They saw Abby, Runt, Fish and Kirby by the door. The group almost made it when the saucers attacked. This assault separated Buck from the rest of the group. Another saucer had joined the group. They each took a fighting stance. Saucer A flew forward with the blades whirling. Tom jumped up and used his blades to stab the bottom. With this the saucer flew around crazily. After several loops Tom teleported off it and to the top. He stared the alien in the eyes. "Excuse me, would this be the seven p.m. plane?" The alien said something he could not understand. "Oh." he sheathed his blades and punched the alien. He teleported behind it, grabbed it, pulled it out and slammed it to the ground. Saucer B attacked Kairi. It fired it's lasers. She used the Keyblade to block the blast as they came. She jumped to the ground as it was about to slam her. While it was overhead, she used the Keyblade to cut the hull of the ship. It came around again and Kairi used a Blizzara spell to freeze the laser cannon. It circled her a few times and charged her. She tightened her grip. She then dodged it and made another cut. The alien ejected it's self and the craft crashed into the ground. Saucer C attacked Sora and Chicken. Sora jumped rolled forward, Chicken grabbed hold of the teeth of the blade. He then threw the bird and Chicken used the bat to hit the alien atop the head. As the craft tumbled Sora threw the Ultima. The spinning Keyblade cut through the alien's own blades. The saucer regained it's momentum, it then started to fire many lasers.

"Chicken Little!" Sora cried.

"Prepare to hurt!" said Chicken Little. Chicken then started to hit baseballs at the saucer, then Sora also hit baseballs. They alternated between this. Then they hit two steady streams of baseballs The ship then collapsed on the ground. "We'd better get going." They ran to the tower where Abby handed Chicken Kirby. Just then about a dozen Powerhouses showed up. Buck picked up Chicken and ran up the stairs. Sora and co. fought off the Soul Barrens while protecting Chicken's friends. Soon there was a bright light above. After a sew minutes Buck and Chicken came down.

"Hey where's Kirby?" asked Sora.

"We got him home." said Chicken.

"Well that's good then." said Kairi.

"Yup," said Buck looking up at the clear night sky, "nothing more important than being home."

I just have to get this out.

Chicken runs across the karaoke stage with a chair. He places it in front of the machine, he then climbed up it and went through the songs. He found the one he liked, pushed the button and dragged the chair off th stage.

"_We are the champions my friend!' _sang Chicken sliding onto the stage on his knees.

"_We are the champions to the end!" _Sora pulled the same stunt singing.

"_We are the champions!"_ Kairi danced onto the stage, she also sang.

"_We are the champions!" _Tom teleported to the stage he sang as well.

"_No time for losers, cause we are the champions!" _they sang in unison.

"_Of the world!" _sang the audience filled with Powerhouses.

**Buck Cluck**

Chicken Little's father. After an event the previous year involving an acorn and

his son, he was ashamed. But this feeling started to slowly change when Chicken

joined little league. Buck first appeared in _Chicken Little. _2005.

Special News

To check out some videos of Re-chain of Memories & KH II: Final Mix go to you and put in KH: Marluxia Battle, you should see a video that is about seven minutes long. The whole clip of Re-chain is in Japanese and sings a Japanese version of _Simple and Clean. _Could someone also post what the man in black says at the very end of Final Mix? This to is in Japanese.

How come there are no fan fictions with Chicken Little?

Please review

Mr. Fipp.


	30. Under the Sea

-1Chapter 30: Under the Sea

Atlantica

Sora, Kairi and Tom were now in the world of Atlantica. Sora was in his merman form, crown necklace around his neck. Kairi was also a mermaid, her tail was as red as her hair, her tail fins were elegant and semi-transparent and she wore a red shell top and her necklace. Tom had a dark green tail, the fins were a bit tattered, the part of his arms where the blades came out were lined with metal, he to wore a necklace, a heart with two swords crossing it.

"I don't like this world very much." he said "Never been to comfortable in or around the water you see."

"Um Sora?" asked Kairi, "How exactly do you swim like this?" she was just kind of floating on her side.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you two have swim in these forms." So Sora taught Kairi and Tom how to swim in these underwater forms.

"I think I got it." said Tom.

"Well I'm still having a bit of trouble ah!" said made a mistake and went swirling to the ground. Sora swam as fast as he could and caught Kairi. She hugged him for support. Bare flesh against bare flesh. They both blushed.

"Kairi you have to bee a little more stable." he said.

"Okay, thanks." something hit her on the head. Before it could get out of reach Tom used his power to float it to Sora. It was a spoon.

"Were did this come from?" he asked. He looked up and saw a buoy. They swam up. They broke the surface and saw a seagull. He was looking worriedly down at the sea!

"I dropped it!" he cried. "How could I drop it!"

"Looking for this." said Sora, handing the gull the spoon.

"My thingy! Thanks."

"It's a spoon." said Tom.

"You guys don't know much about human world items? Do you? This is what humans use to clear their ears of wax. If I had the right ears, I'd use it myself. Name's Scuttle by the way." said Scuttle holding out a wing.

"I'm Sora." he shook the wing.

"Sora! I know that name. Aerial spoke a lot about you, haven't seen her in a while though."

"Why not?" asked Kairi.

"Well you see she married this human prince guy. What was his name?"

"Eric?" said Sora.

"Yeah that's it!"

"So they married? But how?"

"Well you see Triton gave his daughters legs so she could follow her heart."

"Well where could we find her?" asked Tom.

"She would be that way." he pointed towards land. "I thinks she's in the castle. Hey I'll show you the way." so Scuttle took flight and the trio followed. Meanwhile someone was watching from the deep.

"Yes," said the voice "show me the way." she followed.

The trio made their way to the docks and looked up, but still not to be seen.

"So how do we see her?" asked Tom.

"Don't worry, I'll find her." said Scuttle, "You guys just wait by the beach, I'll tell her to meet you their." Scuttle then flew off. So then Sora and crew swam to the beach. It was secluded, so they could get out of the water. Kairi and Sora got out of the water and sat on a rock while Tom swam around in the water.

"I like this world." she said, "I've always like the water."

"Me too." he replied. "You know last time I was here, I actually did some singing."

"It's true." said Jiminy, popping out of Sora's hair and into the water. Jiminy was a small light green fish, he wore his hat and carried his tiny umbrella in his fin. "Sora, Donald and Goofy sang several songs while we were here. We actually sung one while fighting Ursula." he jumped back into Sora's hair, he normally hid in his pockets, but he had none.

"You sang?" she let out a giggle. "That's funny."

"What's so funny about it?" he asked.

"It's just you singing. That's what's funny."

"What? Well I've heard you sing before."

"Really? When?"

"Well there was the fifth grade talent show."

"Well I'm a girl, it's normal if we sing. I would have won to you know. Only if that fire eater didn't enter."

"Well if it's any matters or not, I thought you were great."

"Thanks." she placed her head on his shoulder. "It's getting a little cold." It was sunset. Sora wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks again."

"Welcome." after several minutes they saw a human Aerial walk along the beach. "There she is!" Sora helped Kairi back in to the water and they swam to the beach as far as they could. "Aerial!" Sora called. She walked to the water.

"Sora, Scuttle told me you came back to the world. What brings you and your friend here."

"Oh were just traveling along the words." said Kairi. "Congratulations on the marriage."

"Thank you." she replied. About twenty meters off the beach Tom flew out of the water, blades drawn, then several pale creatures jumped out of the water. They looked like long fish with long things hanging off the heads, a symbol on the heads. Tom sliced then and teleported away. He reappeared next to Sora and Kairi.

"Nobodies." he said.

"Aerial you'd better run!" said Sora, they summoned the Keyblades. The Aquanauts skidded across the top of the water Sora brought the key down on it, but it speeded around him and hit him with it's tail. All three tried to attack but the Aquanauts were far too fast. Tom had an idea. He grabbed Sora and Kairi and threw them into the air, he then unleashed a small amount of energy, but the water increased it and they were destroyed. There was a scream. They saw Aerial was under attack. Sora was surprised to see who.

**Scuttle**

Scuttle is a gull who collects various human

objects. Although he has little idea what they

are, he makes up their purposes just by looking

at them.

**Aquanauts**

Nobodies that are specialized to water combat.

They are difficult to defeat due to their high speed

and agility.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	31. Sarluux

-1Chapter 31: Sarluux

The person had her tentacles around Aerial was large, had about several dozen gray tendrils, slimy black hair, and looked familiar.

"Ursula!" said Sora. They were all battle ready.

"Are you talking to me Sora?" she said.

"You're the only Ursula around here." he, Kairi and Tom were trapped in the water, and were not that much of a threat.

"You are mistaken, the Ursula was my Somebody, I am Sarluux, her Nobody."

"What?"

"When you beat her she tried to use her dark magic to resurrect herself again, but it backfired and the darkness consumed her. Thus I was born."

"Great," said Tom "more calamari."

"Well," said Sarluux, "I have business to attend to. Goodbye." she slithered away.

"How are we going to follow her?" asked Kairi looking down at her tail.

"Tom!" said Sora, "Can you do that thing?"

"You mean this?" Sora and Kairi's blades started to float up and they held on tight. Tom floated up as well. They then flew to follow Sarluux. They flew through the gates, the people they passed were confused, and would forever doubt their sanity. But soon they grew weak and fell to the floor.

"Too dry." he collapsed.

"Having trouble breathing." Kairi coughed. Sora raised the Ultima to cast a water spell, but couldn't utter the life saving words. All was lost. The next thing he knew, he was attacked by ice hold water. He, Kairi and Tom were in an indoor pool. He looked up at who saved them to see Eric.

"What's happened Sora?" he asked.

"Ursula is back."

"At least a part of her." said Tom.

"And she took Aerial. We tried to follow, but,"

"Not to good on the land." said Kairi.

"Wait," said Eric, "so where are they?"

"Sarluux said she had business to keep care of."

"Business?" asked Eric.

"That would be to kill you young prince." They looked at the door and Sarluux was there still with Aerial in her tendrils.

"You'll have to go through us first!" said Sora.

"Oh please, you can't leave the pool."

"She's got us there." Tom whispered to Sora. Eric jumped into the pool.

"If you want me you have to come in!" yelled Eric.

"Very well." Sarluux jumped in as well. The water started to turmoil. Sora made his way through the torrent and severed the tentacles that held Aerial and she swam away as did Eric.

"I'll get them as soon as I deal with you!" the water turned inky and they were surrounded by tentacles. They swarm around and made it very difficult to swim around. They cut through the impossible mass of tentacles. One of them caught Kairi by the tail. Sora then swam in and severed it. The tentacles then turned on Sora and he started to swim around. Soon all the tentacles were tied up. The three then attacked Sarluux, after the barrage she went flying out of the water and onto the solid ground. She then made a grab for Aerial and pulled her back into the water. She then used her tentacles to hold the other three back. "Why don't you just give up. You know you can't breathe here anymore." Aerial then took a piece of rock that had been dislodged and used it to stab Sarluux.

Sora now found himself on Aerial's mural. She was in her mermaid form, around her was King Triton, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle and a heart around Eric, there were seashells in the outer ring. Sora swam forward and placed down a Heart and shot the beam then it melted into the ground. Sora then jumped into the air and fired several magical blast. Tom teleported above her and sliced her, she then went flying down. Kairi also jumped out of the water and stabbed Sarluux. Sarluux then fell to the ground. Darkness started to leak from her skin, then she dissolved. They then all fell back into the pool.

"Eric, Aerial?" said Sora, "Could you do us a favor?"

"What do you need us to do?" asked Aerial, getting out of the water.

"Could you get us to the ocean?"

**Sarluux**

The Nobody of Ursula. She came from

the deeps to exact her renege on Aerial

and Eric. In battle she used her almost

endless length of tentacles. In the end

Sora and crew defeated her.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	32. Tom's Dream

-1Chapter 32: Tom's Dream

That night Tom dreamt. It was not an easy dream.

He ran as fast as he could through the city. The scene always changed. It wouldn't matter, even at the incredible speed he was running at. This is how the dream went each time he had it. He was in no way surprised when his foot tripped. There was nothing there to trip him. Tom fell and stumbled and rolled fifty feet. He hit the building at full force and broke many bones. He healed up and stood up, shakily, and turned around. _He _was there. Tom drew his blades.

"You are not very smart?" said the man.

"Shut up." Tom was breathing heavily.

"No matter how much you try, you will always lose. And it will always be horribly painful." Tom then ran in for an attack to stab him but he caught the blades in each hand. He then threw Tom back, harder than the first time. Tom concentrated and sent a car flying at him. The car stopped. It flew back at Tom and it crushed him. The man walked to the car and placed a hand on it. The car the melted and flooded on Tom. He picked Tom up by the collar and slammed him against the ground. He kept bashing him on the ground. Tom teleported away. He teleported next to lamppost, he pulled it out of the ground and threw it at the man. But he caught it and threw it to the ground. He raised an arm. Sharp metal needles shot from his fingers and into Tom's chest. Tom screamed in pain.

"Who are you?" he asked wearily.

"The man who will kill you." he said.

"Haven't you done that already?"

"I don't mean in your dreams. But in reality." several trash cans flew and knocked Tom to the ground. The man walked forward. "You and I are not so different." lasers shot out of his eyes and hit Tom's back. "We have both been ridiculed and misunderstood." Tom started to float, he wasn't responsible for it. "But I plan to take care of that, and you'll help." Tom slammed against a far off wall. "But in order for you to help me. I must kill you." Tom was still stuck to the wall. The man walked forward. "This is good for me. You are so powerful. Soon it will all be mine." He placed his hands on the sides of Tom's face. His hands started to glow and they started to burn Tom's skin. Tom let out a yell. He removed his hands. There were perfect imprints of his hands on his face, theses slowly dissolved. "And when I find you, here's a warning: It will hurt." he raised a finger to Tom's forehead. "Not much time left." He moved his finger sideways, a searing pain shot through Tom's body. He let out another scream.

Tom woke up in a cold sweat. He pulled back his hair and was breathing heavily and very fast. Pain shot through his arms. He grabbed them an started to massage them. This made him feel a little better. That dream. Since he was about five years old he had dream. The man was always the same, but sometimes he used a new power. When he first told the nuns at the Traverse Town Orphanage then simply shrugged it off and told him it was a dream. Of course they told him it was a dream, even when he was too scared to go back to sleep, in fear he might dream, they never did like him. Because of what he was. Of all the names he had been called, he like mutant the best. He liked the way it sounded. He knew it wasn't a dream, no five year old should have a dream where they are killed in such a matter. Tom touched the back of his neck. There was a small metal node there. That was the reason he grew his hair so long, to cover it up. Tom laid back in bed, for another horrible sleepless night. Later in the day they all sat in bridge. Another Heart glowed within Kairi's pocket.

"Time for another stop." she said.

"What's this world?" asked Sora.

"Camelot." said Tom.

Anyone care to guess who it was in the dream. Here's a hint: When we get to the Radiant Garden I'll start to do crossovers. He is a crossover.

Care to guess the next world and/or wielder.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	33. The King's Castle

-1I own nothing

Chapter 33: The King's Castle

Camelot

Sora, Kairi and Tom were standing on a bridge that led to a large castle. They approached the main gate and were stopped by the guards.

"What is your appointment here?" asked one.

"We uh, don't have one." said Sora.

"Well in order to meet with King Arthur you need an appointment." said another.

"Well how do we get one?" asked Kairi. He was about to give an answer when a puff a blue smoke appeared in between them.

"They are with me." said a voice.

"Okay Merlin, they can come inside."

"Merlin?" asked Sora. There stood the wizard Merlin. "What are you doing here?"

"Why Sora this is my world." said the old wizard. "I am the Grand Wizard to His Majesty King Arthur."

"Arthur? You've said that name before."

"Yes, Arthur and this world were swallowed by the darkness, because of you they both came back."

"So can we come in?" asked Kairi.

"Oh. Yes you can. Please follow me." So Merlin led them into the castle.

"So when do we meet this King Arthur?" asked Tom.

"He unfortunately is in a meeting with his knights. It may be a while."

"So your not going to live at the Radiant Garden anymore." asked Sora.

"No I still live there. I just go there when I need to."

"So how long do we 'ave to wait?" asked Tom.

"Could be a while, how about you thee look around and I'll come for you when he's done." So they went separate ways. Merlin took Tom on a tour while Sora and Kairi were left to their own task.

"So Sora," asked Kairi, "exactly how many kings have you met." Sora gave this some though.

"About five I think."

"Really? Hmm. Ooh Sora look!" Kairi pointed to horses in a stable. They had walked into the stables.

"I've seen more impressive ones before." said Sora.

"Really? Where?"

"Remind me to take you to the Olympus Coliseum one day." They walked to the horses.

"I like this one." she patted the muzzle of a chestnut one. "I wish we could ride them."

"Okay." said Sora. He summoned his key and tapped it against the lock, there was then a click. He then put it away and opened the door.

"Are we sure we can do this?" she asked.

"No, not at all." he replied. Soon they were riding the horses in the castle pasture.

"Race you!" she cried, they then raced the horses. They were having fun, racing the horses, that is until they met someone in the field.

"You!" Sora jumped off the horse and drew his Keyblade, Kairi did the same.

"Oh!" complained Pete, "Why are you two here?"

"We should be asking you the same thing." said Kairi.

"Maleficent sent me here to find out about these Soul Barrens."

"Why? Are they here to?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, but I was sent here anyhow." they got ready for battle. Pete threw a series of those exploding bowling balls. Kairi and Sora dodged them all. Sora jumped in for an attack but Pete put up a shield. Kairi then threw her Keyblade at him and Pete went rolling. The shield dispersed and Pete charged Sora, who dodged.

"That's it." Sora reached into his coat and pulled out the Rapier Charm. "ZORRO!"

"_SORA!" A masked man rode his horse along the dusty town. He then pulled out his whip and used it to swing on a pole, he then landed next to Sora. "Let us fight with honor."_

They both charged Pete and split to either side. Pete focused mainly on Zorro, but then Sora hit him from behind. Zorro then used his whip as a whirlwind and knocked Pete over. Sora then put in another hit as did Zorro. They slashed at Pete until he was dizzy. Then Zorro did three precise cuts, as did Sora. Zorro made a "Z" while Sora made a "S."

"Adios!" Zorro went back to his own world.

"That's it!" yelled Pete. "I've had enough!" he then charged. So did Sora and Kairi. At the right moment they jumped onto him and got into a close range squabble. There was a warping and five twelve foot tall Soul Barrens showed up. They were large, dark red, various light red splotches, four giant arms, and a small head. The Juggernaut then charged the three, punched Pete. They all went flying back to the castle. They crashed through the grand hall roof and hit the floor. The room was filled with Juggernauts.

**Zorro**

Or the Avenger as known by some. Zorro is a person who takes down dictators to make his country safer, but this has made him a wanted man. Zorro first appeared in _Zorro the Avenger. _1962.

**Juggernaut**

The most physically superior Soul Barren. It is not a wise choice to take on these Soul Barren in close range due to the muscles they have. It is best to attack from as far away as possible.

And that is Zorro's _Insignia._ One summon down, five to go!

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	34. Unlikely Help

-1Chapter 34: Unlikely Help

"This is not good." said Sora, getting off Pete.

"We're in deep trouble." said Pete.

"This may sound weird," said Kairi, "but how about we all work together."

"What!" Sora and Pete said in unison.

"Well we're all in just as much danger, and as soon as this is over we can fight each other." Sora and Pete measured the pros, then the cons.

"Fine." said Sora. Pete mumbled.

"What did you say Pete?" she asked.

"Okay." he said "But we're doing this my way!" Pete snapped his fingers and Wyverns, Wizards and Defender Heartless filled the room.

"This is going to be weird," said Sora "fighting _with _the Heartless, and not _against_ them."

"Now listen up you sorry sods!" yelled Pete to grab the Heartless' attention, "Keep care of these Soul Barren and leave these key brats alone!" the Juggernauts charged, but the Defenders used the shields to block the punches, they then fired fireballs, while the Wizards cast various spells. The Wyverns then flew in and clawed at them. Pete ran forward and threw several exploding balls. He was then charged by two Juggernauts. Just before they attacked they flew back.

"I'm invincible!" Pete was protected by his shield. Sora came from behind and hit him as hard as he could. Pete rolled forward and crushed several enemies.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled at him.

"Sorry," he apologized, "old habits. I just see that ball and I have to hit it." Kairi scolded him. He gave a nervous laugh. He pulled Kairi out of the way as a Juggernaut punched the ground. Sora shot a Blizzaga at it. It continued forward then Kairi cast a Stopga and stopped it. They ran in to attacked it. When the spell wore out it dissapated. Another one came from behind, but a Defender protected Sora and Kairi. The Soul Barren used it's two bottom arms to take it's shield and crush it. It was about to attack them when something crashed through the wall, slammed it against the other wall, it was destroyed. Tom got up from the rubble.

"Did anyone catch the license of that bloody truck?" he was very wobbly. He looked around. "Soul Barren AND Heartless! Just great!" he drew his blades.

"No Tom!" called Sora "The Heartless are with us." Tom looked confused.

"Okay, makes as much sense as anything else." he jumped forward and attacked a Juggernaut. Tom used his own strength and pushed it too the ground. He then stabbed it. Kairi jumped behind one and used a Lightra and knocked it down. Sora saw a Wyvern fly by and jumped on it's back, they flew around as Sora cast various spell. The Wyvern then vanished and he hit a wall.

"I bet that hurt." said Pete. He picked up Sora. "And you call yourself a threat." Kairi and Tom ran to join them. They were outnumbered and out muscled, even with the Heartless. Just than a large number of them combusted. There was a large puff of smoke and Merlin appeared. He cast more spells and destroyed even more.

"Do you need some help?" he asked. Then the door burst open. A man in royal looking robes and armor, a golden crown, sporting a golden beard. In his hand he had a sword. He ran to the nearest Juggernaut and slashed at it, the Soul Barren dissipated with ease.

"Why hello there Arthur." said Merlin.

"Merlin, how do things look?" said King Arthur.

"It would not appear to be good Your Majesty," replied the wizard. "But we also have another problem."

"What would that be?"

"It would appear that Madam Mim is in the throne room."

"That is not good. We have to get to the throne room now."

"I don't take orders from nobody!" said Pete.

"What about Maleficent?" asked Sora.

"Well, uhm." more Juggernauts appeared. They escaped the room to find this Madam Mim

**King Arthur**

The king of Camelot. Arthur is a wise

and great king who has lead his people

into prosperity He wields the legendary

sword Excalibur. Arthur first appeared in

_The Sword and the Stone. _1963.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	35. The Witch

-1Chapter 35: The Witch

Sora, Kairi, Tom, Arthur, Merlin and Pete ran to the throne room. Along the way they managed to defeat some more Juggernauts. They bashed through the doors.

"Merlin," said Arthur "where is Madam Mim?"

"Why I don't know your Majesty." replied the wizard. Then a chest at the other end of the throne started to shake around. They ran to it in caution. Sora lifted his Keyblade and unlocked the chest. They were ready to attack but instead of this Madame Mim, it was Merlin tided up with magic bounds. They heard a cackling and a heavy door shutting. They turned around and saw it was Merlin cackling, Pete joined him.

"Nice work Pete." he now had the voice of an older woman. "Didn't think you'd round them all up in one place."

"Well I have my moments." he said. "Merlin" raised his wand and blue smoke appeared around him. "Merlin" was replaced by a small plump elderly woman in an apron bandana and grey hairs.

"I just love these transformation spells." said Madame Mim.

"I demand to know what is going on here!" asked King Arthur.

"Well I asked Pete to fool you guys into falling into my mitts while a trapped Merlin in the chest." Tom tried to get Merlin out, but the magical bounds zapped him.

"And the only way to free him is to beat us." they broke out in laughter.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised." said Sora. "Using the Soul Barren to your advantage to get us to trust you."

"To an extent." said Kairi.

"If you ask me, I think they are both to incompetent to come up with that." said Tom.

"That's it!" Mim and Pete yelled. So the six fought. Tom and Kairi fought Pete while Sora Arthur fought Madame Mim.

"You two!" said Pete "I can takes you two on in my sleep." Pete threw a ball and it hit Tom, but it didn't explode. He had the ball in his hand. He then threw it at Pete, it then exploded on him. As Pete recovered Kairi ran in and side swiped his foot, he then came down and landed on his face. He then got up and punched the ground and sent a shockwave and knocked them over. He jumped into the air to crush Kairi but Tom quickly ran in and swooped her up. As Pete landed on the ground Tom teleported, with Kairi, and threw her. Pete had no time to react when a flower styled Keyblade smashed in his face. "Oh mama." he said in a confused way, as little duckies flew around his head. Tom teleported behind him and tapped him on the back. He turned around and Tom grabbed his collar. He then spun around a few times and threw him out a window. He fell several stories and landed in the moat. He surfaced. "I'll be back you hear me! I'll be back!" he looked behind him and saw an alligator with large teeth smiling. Pete jumped out of the water and ran atop it, the gator chased him.

"Arthur and Sora." said Mim "When this is over I'll have two blades of power. Excalibur and the Keyblade. And with them I'll rule over this entire kingdom with an iron fist. I don't even see why your king. You are too kind and nice and gentle. In my personal opinion, you can't do it right unless you do it harsh." she snickered.

"That is by far the worst way to rule a kingdom I have ever heard. In order to rule you need to be able to trust the ruler, they can not do that if the ruler is a cruel person!" said Arthur. Darkness, doves and a mural. On the mural was King Arthur, around him were several knights, the Knights of the Round Table Kairi guessed, and Merlin, the outer ring had stones in it. She placed the Heart on the picture and made it dissolved into it. Sora jumped at Mim and did a Sonic Blade, Mim cast shielding spells, but they were wearing off. As Sora did the last move he hit Mim and sent her flying to the back wall. Arthur came in and brought Excalibur down an her. She cast a another shielding spell. Sora threw the Keyblade and broke through it. She cast a large spell that threw the two backwards. Mim then cast another spell at Arthur, but he dodged it.

"Arthur!" Sora called out. Sora landed next to Arthur, their swords started to glow. They ran to Madam Mim and Sora took a swing, his sword left behind a huge glowing arc, Arthur's sword did the same thing. They did this until the air was aglow.

"Virtue!" called out Arthur. They put the swords together, they made an even larger glow and did one last swing, this one was followed by a shining light. Madame Mim landed on her behind and was displeased she fired another bolt, but this hit the chest and freed Merlin. The old wizard got up and cast a spell on Mim. Sora fired a beam of light as did Arthur. The beams hit Mim, and she was defeated.

"I don't like witches." said Sora, sitting down.

"Are you okay Merlin?" asked Kairi.

"Yes I am. What are you doing?" he asked Tom.

"Just need to make sure you are who you say you are." he said.

"I think that is Merlin." said Arthur.

"Okay, But I like to be thorough."

**Madame Mim**

Madame Mim is a witch and old foe of

Merlin. After several events and a battle

with the wizard she vowed to steal Arthur's

sword Excalibur. Mim first appeared in _The _

_Sword and __the Stone. _1963.

That was Arthur's Limit, _Swords of Legends. _

The next world will deal with King Mickey, Max and Darkwing Duck.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	36. The Lost Empire

-1Chapter 36: The Lost Empire

Atlantis

Mickey, Max and D.W. stepped onto the stone floors.

"Would you look at that view!" said D.W. In the distance there was a large palace.

"So were do you think this guy could be Your Majesty?" asked Max.

"Please guys," said Mickey, "since we'll be on the road for awhile, I would like you to call me Mickey. Okay."

"Okay, Mickey," Max was hesitant, "so where is this guy?" Mickey shrugged. The three of them wandered the city. The eventually came to a large group of people. Most of them had on blue clothes, tanned skin, white hair, and neon tattoos. They were talking around some large fish-like machines. One of them, a thin man with red hair and coke bottle glasses. He was talking about something, he took a glowing crystal and placed it in the machine. It glowed and floated into the air.

"Alright let's do this!" he yelled about a dozen other people ran to similar machines and did likewise. Just then they were attacked. The attackers were Nobodies with long "wings" attached to their arms and legs, if they folded their limbs together they looked like gliders. They flew at the crafts and fired energy bolts.

"Come on let's go!" called out Mickey. Mickey drew the King's Crown, Max drew his dual mini shields and D.W. drew his gas gun. One of them was about to attack a person but Mickey jumped in and cut it down. He then jumped into the air and hoped atop the Nobodies and sliced them. Max deflected off several blast and threw the small shields, they moved like buzz saws through the air, when he got them again he jumped into the and bashed them. A large group formed around another man. D.W. made a dramatic entrance.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the gum that sticks to your hair! I am Darkwing Duck!" He jumped out of the smoke and fired a gas canister at them. It exploded. He then drew out his grappling gun and hooked around a Nobodies' neck, he swung up and karate chopped it's neck. "I really don't like these things." he said flying back to the ground. Max and Mickey joined him.

"Who are you guys?" asked the red head.

"Milo!" called a man. He wore black, had a mustache and sounded Italian. "We'd better get going if we want to catch up those guys!"

"Vinny! Audrey! Mole! Come here." called Milo. A woman with black hair and overalls and a short man covered in dirt came forward..

"Hey who are these guys?" asked Audrey.

"I don't know, that's what I asked them."

"Well I'm Mickey Mouse, this is Max, and this is Darkwing." said the king.

"Well how did you get here?" asked the Mole. "It took us a while to get here."

"We came by odd means." said Max.

"Do you know what those things were?" asked Milo.

"There are creatures called Nobodies." said Mickey. "And they are extremely dangerous."

"Well that's just great!" cried out Milo. "How are we supposed to get Kida with these things around?"

"Don't worry we'll help." said Mickey. Max and D.W. looked at him in surprise. Mickey was always the first to jump into things. "We just need to know what happened." So Milo explained, that the came to Atlantis, they met Kida, Rourke and Sinclair took her and that if she was not returned the world would collapse. "So let's go!" They all boarded the fish machines and flew off. On the castle walls a person in a white cloak watched. He opened up a dark portal and walked through.

The machines flew through the air and over the oceans and in to a giant cave. Along the way they met up with fighter planes and Gliders. Using there long range attacks and laser of the fish they fought their way to a giant balloon with a large steel container under it. There was a dog fight amongst the cavern. A fighter plane shot down Mickey's Max's D.W.'s and Milo's planes down. They landed on the lower catwalk.

"Milo!" called Audrey. She threw down a Atlatian styled boomerang. She then flew away to rejoin the dogfight.

"What in God's name are you two doing here?!" They turned around to see two people. One was a large man with salt and pepper hair, while the other was a young blonde woman.

"Rourke!" said Milo.

"You actually made it this far," he said. "I'll hand it to you kid, you have spunk."

"I thought they would have died by now." said Sinclair. "I think we should keep care of them."

"Let's."

**Milo Thatch**

Thatch is a person who has

long believed in the existence

of Atlantis. This though has had

him banned from the science community.

He was able to guide an expedition to the

city. Milo first appeared in _Atlantis: The Lost _

_Empire._ 2001.

**Audrey**

Audrey is the head mechanic on the expedition,

a little rough around the edges, she is quite

sweet. Audrey first appeared in _Atlantis: The _

_Lost Empire._ 2001.

**Vinny**

Vinny is the demolition expert on the

expedition, these skills were able to bust

him out of a Turkish prison. Vinny first

appeared in _Atlantis: The Lost Empire. _2001.

**The Mole**

The Mole is the excavation expert on the

expedition, he is obsessed with dirt in a odd

way. The Mole first appeared in _Atlantis: The _

_Lost Empire. _2001.

**Rourke**

Rourke was the captain on the expedition.

He used this to take Atlantis' power supply

and sell it to the highest bidder. Rourke first

appeared in _Atlantis: The Lost Empire. _2001.

**Sinclair**

Sinclair is the second in command who has

the same thing on her mind as Rourke. Sinclair

first appeared in _Atlantis: The Lost Empire. _2001.

**Glider**

Nobodies that have the power to glide for days

on end. They can also fire energy bolts.

Another member of the Incompletes?

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	37. Crystalline

-1Chapter 37: Crystalline

Mickey, Max, D.W. and Milo stood on the catwalk, they were opposite of Rourke and Sinclair.

"Now who would have though that such a weak little kid like you would have risked your like just to lose." said Rourke.

"And now if you don't mind," said Sinclair "we would like you to get off the balloon and lets us get away."

"Sorry but I can't let you do that." Milo whipped out the boomerang, "And I can't let you take Kida. Without her this world will die. And for what? To make a few bucks?"

"Business kid, business." replied Rourke. "This energy source would do a lot of good for the highest bidder. If only you would have been for this, you could have mad some money."

"I won't take it, not at the expense of an entire civilization." Soon the darkness engulfed Mickey, the doves exploded at his feet. He was standing on a mural of Milo, around him were pictures of Audrey, Vinny, Mole and a heart around a tanned woman with white hair. Mickey thought this would most likely be Kida. Mickey placed the Heart on the main picture and raised the King's Crown and pointed the beam at the Heart. It then melted into the ground and all returned normal.

"Sinclair would you like the first go at these idiots." she nodded. She walked forward and a range of shot sped around.

"This is not going to be safe for long is it?" asked Max.

"Well then," said D.W. "let's get dangerous!" D.W. and Sinclair drew their guns and fired. The shots hit each other and exploded. Sinclair ran forward and tried to punch Max, he raised a shield and blocked it. A stray bolt hit an engine and the catwalk tilted. Another bolt, another engine. Sinclair down and knocked down Rourke. They slid and off the rail.

"Help!" she cried.

"We need to lose some weight." Rourke then pulled her off and she fell down the chasm. Rourke stood up. He saw that Milo and Mickey were working on the locks. They cracked it open and a bright light shot out and Rourke. He let out a scream. His body was then encased in crystals and he looked at the four with murderous green eyes. He punched the ground and crystals shot from the ground. He then ran forward and took swings at Mickey, but the agile mouse jumped it and brought the blade down on the diamonds. Shockwaves were sent up the mouse's body. He then landed on the ground and tried regain himself. Rourke was about to crush him when Milo slid forward and save the king. He then got up and threw the boomerang, it hit him in the head and circled back it struck him again in the head.

"Milo!" called Mickey. Milo took his place next to the mouse and threw the boomerang, Mickey then threw the Keyblade. The alternated between throws.

"Let's go!" called Milo. Mickey took the boomerang and attached it to the Key's hilt. He threw it and it let out a huge blue glow, it stuck Rourke.

Max then threw his shields, this with the boomerang, a gas canister, a spinning blade, was able to create a large crack. The crack expanded and Rourke shattered. The remaining engines exploded. All four, and the container fell down. A fish machine flew down and Audrey threw Milo a chain. He quickly wrapped it around it. Milo, Mickey, Max, and D.W. held on tight. The machine pulled them. The balloon hit the ground and lava shot out.

The fish machines flew out of the cave, while the wave of lava destroyed the Glider Nobodies and the fighter planes. The flew as fast as they could and flew back to the main square. They settled the container down and Milo ran to it. He bashed the boomerang against the metal, but got little results. Mickey ran to it a held up his Keyblade to the lock. _Click._ The lock came undone and a blast of blue light knocked them all down. The metal panels hovered to the ground and a woman glowing a blue light flew high into the air. The a dozen stone faces came out of the ground and joined Kida. The revolved around her. Beams of light shot from each face and struck a far off statue.

Each one stood up and walked to the end of the waterfalls. They then created a shield around the city as the lava crashed down. The lava then dried and chipped away. Kida floated down and landed on the ground. Milo caught her. She opened her palm and there was a bracelet for a child.

"Oh Milo." she cried into his shoulder. Then a ring of rocks created a arena around the five of them, cutting them off from the rest of the people.

"It would appear that the plan has failed." Mickey and co, turned around and saw a man in a white robe.

**Crystal Rourke**

After absorbing the power of the

heart of Atlantis, Rourke tuned

into a crystal monster. The only

thing that could defeat him was

Atlatian technology, Milo's boomerang.

Crystal Rourke first appeared in _Atlantis:_

_The Lost Empire._ 2001.

**Kida**

The princess of Atlantis. Kida

is a person who wishes for Atlantis

to return to the state it used to be in.

She is also the heart of the city that

keeps it alive. Kida is also up for anything

new. Kida first appeared in _Atlantis: The Lost _

_Empire. _2001.

That would be Milo's _Range Slicer._

Can I ask a question?

Since I still have some things to learn about this stuff how do I link pages?

I have seen on several user homepages that they are connected to other sites that have fan art for their stories. How would I be able to do that incase I would like to post some art?

Also, readers if you want you can send me your own pictures of the story and I'll post it up. In return I'll give you praise. YEAH PRAISE! You don't have to, but it would be nice to know how people see my O.C.'s, the Knights, Tom, Sellis, Demrit, Sarluux, new guy next chapter, Soul Barren, Nobodies and Heartless in their heads.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	38. Axon

-1Chapter 38: Axon.

"At first I though that I would be able to capture the power source," said the man "and that I would be able to use it to my own needs." the man removed his hood. He had brown eyes, his light green hair pointed out from his head, with several hair spikes sticking out of it. "Such a shame." He lifted his arm and two double-bladed swords appeared in his hands. Each blade was either made of fire, ice, wind or rock. "I can still finish you."

"Milo!" called Mickey "Get Kida and find a way out!" Milo picked up Kida and ran to edge of the arena.

"You must be one of these Incompletes Sora radioed us about." said Max, shields ready.

"Sora?" asked the Nobody. "Oh that's right, Demrit had a bit of trouble with this Sora on Ant Island. For all that is good, I can not see how he is second only to Sellis." they looked at him. "Oh I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Axon. I am the temporary first in command of the Nobody sect of the Incompletes."

"Temporary first in command?" asked D.W.

"Yes, Sora has probably told you about the missing Nobody leader. So until the group has gotten back to it's full numbers again, all lower Nobodies are promoted to the rank above. Two is now one, three is now two, and four is now three."

"And where is he anyway?" asked Max.

"If only we knew." said Axon. "Now to eliminate a possibly high threat." He raised the air/water sword and a pillar of water shot from the ground and charged Mickey and co.. It splashed up Max. Axon jumped into the air and unleashed an air scythe. Max blocked when Axon attacked with his swords. He then cast a gush of water that threw Max to the ground. Axon then jumped to the ground, fire blade on Max. But the young knight rolled out of the way. The blade struck the ground and flames erupted all around. D.W. loaded his gun and fired a canister. It hit the blade and exploded. He then jumped in and kicked Axon who then flew back. Axon stood up and raised the fire/earth blade. Several tall rocks shot out of the ground and rushed the heroes. They hit Max and D.W.. But Mickey jumped over it. He flew at Axon and struck him. He then reached into his vest and pulled out a charm with a dragon scale on it.

"BAHUMAT!" _There was a loud roar. A flaming portal opened up in the sky and a curled up figure dropped out. It's mass wings unfolded. The giant black dragon let out a mighty roar and flew into the air. Mickey jumped onto it's tail and ran up the back to the top of the head._

Axon spun his blades around wildly and stood his ground. Bahumat breathed countless fireballs, but Axon deflected them. Mickey raised his blade and it glowed gold. Bahumat the launched a supreme blast that was combined with Mickey's magic. Axon raised both swords to defend, but the massive blast was to much and it overpowered him. Bahumat roared and went back to his own realm.

Axon fell to the ground. Mickey jumped after him. Before either could hit the floor, he opened a portal and they both fell through.

"Mickey!" called Max and D.W.. Axon and Mickey fell through the darkness.

"I would be best if die now." said Axon. He vanished and Mickey was in the water. Had Mickey not been saved, he would have been crushed under the immense water pressure.

"Hello Your Majesty." Mickey looked up, he was now in a large pocket of air, he also noticed he was on the hover craft Sora and Riku fought Xemnas in. He was on the passenger side. The Twilight Knight was in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mickey.

"Making sure you don't become fish food." He pointed to the giant in the distance. There was a giant crab-monster swimming at him. Mickey readied his blade. The zoomed forward. The Leviathan shot an energy bolt at them but the Knight put up a barrier, this energy went to the King's Crown. The craft zoomed along the back. Mickey fired this beam and did major damage. "Switch." they did. "Twilight Graviga!" giant dark orb consumed and crushed the Leviathan. It then fired another beam. He absorbed this. He crossed his blades and a powerful beam and finished it off. They switched again. And the Knight opened up a portal.

"Why did we have to fight it to open a portal?" asked the mouse.

"We didn't. It was just for fun!" said the Knight. Mickey went through the portal. Mickey was back in Atlantis. He asked Max and D.W. to take him to the gummi ship because what the Knight pulled made him sick.

**Axon**

Second Nobody in command of the Incompletes.

Axon does not like to mess around and prefers to

get down to business. He came to Atlantis to steal

the massive power source it had. He wields two

doubled-bladed swords, each blade a different element.

**Bahumat**

A powerful dragon spirit. He is a creature know as an

aeon, a spirit that helps those who can call it. Bahumat

is not one to toy with, for he is the most powerful aeon.

Bahumat has appeared in _Final Fantasy _games.

**Leviathan **

The guardian to the entrance of Atlantis. It is a massive

machine that will stop at nothing to keep the city safe.

The Leviathan first appeared in_ Atlantis: The Lost _

_Empire. _2001.

Bahumat's _Dragon Fury._

I thought they were two summons short in KH2. They should have been FF ones. Oh well. Maybe next time.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	39. Never Trust A Pirate

-1Fipp: I own nothing

Capt. Jack: He would also like to apologize for not being able to update his pretty little story in such a long time.

Chicken: You see he couldn't download the files from his laptop.

Fipp: Blue-Tooth crapped out on me. Sorry.

Chapter 39: Never Trust a Pirate

Port Royal

Sora, Kairi and Tom walked out from the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl. It was at a slant.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" asked Tom, trying to keep balance.

"No," said Sora "because we're on a beach." the Black Pearl was on the beach. But the tide was coming in and soon it would be sailing. They heard voices. They looked off the side and saw two pirates. Sora knew who they were. He jumped down and drew his blade. "Ragetti, Pintel." the two pirates turned around and scrambled behind the ropes. "I though when Barbossa died we wouldn't see you anymore?" Tom and Kairi joined him.

"Well that's true, but were are now freelancing pirates." said Ragetti, his eye popped out of his socket. Kairi put on a face of disgust.

"And now are going to steal Captain Jack's ship." said Pintel.

"Are any of them Jack?" asked Kairi. Out of the forest came several people. One of them was,

"Will?!" asked Sora. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story." said Will.

"We have to get out of here!" said another pirate.

"Not with out Jack Mr. Gibbs."

"Is that Jack?" asked Kairi. Down the beach was Jack Sparrow. After him was an army of cannibals.

"Never mind we're leaving without him!" They all scurried onto the ship and started to sail off. Jack passed a dog. He then ran into the sea and jumped onto the boat.

"Alas my children," said Jack "you will always remember this as the day you almost captured-" a wave then hit him "Captain Jack Sparrow." he climbed aboard. "William. Zola."

"For the last time," said Sora "it's SORA!"

"If you say so. What might I ask brings the lot of you here?" Will explained because he helped Jack, the guard arrested Elizabeth, and the only way he could save her was to bring back Jack's compass. Jack agreed, but first Will would have to help him out. "How much do you know about Davey Jones?"

"None. Why?" asked Will.

"What about you three?" he asked Sora and co., they shook their heads. "Good." So the Pearl sailed until nightfall. Jack explained that thirteen years ago, he made a bargain with Jones. For raising the Pearl Jack would work for Jones thirteen years later. If Will settled this debt, Jack would give him the compass. They eventually found a ship that had run aground. Jack said that that was Jones' ship: The Flying Dutchman. Will, Sora and Kairi took a row boat. Tom did not go because there was no room. They reached the boat on stepped onto the ruined deck.

"This is where Davey Jones is?" asked Sora.

"He should be." said Will.

"Sora! Will!" called Kairi. Out of nowhere people who looked like they were part of the sea appeared out of nowhere. Then large dark red crabs with the Heartless emblem on their back shells came out of the ground. "I think Davey Jones has control of the Heartless!" Sora and Kairi drew their Keyblades, while Will drew his sword. The crew and the Vice Grips attacked. The three were able to defeat the Heartless, but the crew could not be defeated. They soon lost.

Back on the Pearl, Tom was talking with Jack.

"So this bonny lass that came with Sora,"

"Kairi?"

"Yes, does our Sora have a desire for her? Because when we last met he said something about this."

"Yeah, they 'ave a _thing _for each other." before Tom could say more, everyone on the ship was being held hostage by Jones' crew. Then Jones himself appeared.

"It's time to pay up Jack." said Jones. Vice Grips appeared around him.

"Are those Heartless?" asked Jack.

"Yes they be. Now come."

"But I've already sent people to cover for me."

"One soul does not equal another!"

"But these three you see, are special. Will, strapping young man, brave, excellent soprano. Also in love. Due to be married. There is also the boy Sora, he-"

"Sora!" said Jones.

"Oh you know him!"

"Yes. He is a threat to us."

"Us?" asked Tom.

"Yes, I am working with Maleficent. And Sora is much of a threat. And I am guessing that there is a girl with him."

"Yes there would be." said Jack. Jones smiled. "They too, also have a _thing_ for each other, as my young friend puts it."

"Jack, I do not usually negotiate but, you have brought me three people, two of which are important. So, you have three days to get fifty souls."

"Fifty!"

"It was going to be one hundred for yours but,"

"Fifty's fine."

"Good, you have four days Jack." Jones and crew and Heartless were gone.

"Mr. Gibbs, now we-" Jack was slapped with an oar. Tom dropped the oar and picked Jack up.

"What did you do that for." said Tom.

"Rather them then me." said Jack.

"We are going to get them back. Those who helped you."

"Can't the Dutchman is gone." Tom dropped Jack.

"If we don't get them back, you'll not 'ave to worry about Davey Jones." He drew his blades. "Got it." he pointed a sharp point at Jack's throat. He then walked away.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes captain?"

"To Tortuga."

"Tortuga." they sailed to Tortuga.

**Ragetti**

A pirate who used to work with Barbossa.

He escaped prison and now works under

Jack. His fake eyes pops out on occasion.

Ragetti first appeared in _Pirates of the Caribbean: _

_The Curse of the Black Pearl. _2003.

**Pintel**

A pirate who used to work with Barbossa.

He escaped prison and now works under Jack.

Pintel first appeared in _Pirates of the Caribbean: _

_The Curse of the Black Pearl. _2003.

**Mr. Gibbs**

The second in command of the Black Pearl who

tends to smell of rum. He used to work to capture

pirates, but now is one. Gibbs first appeared in _Pirates _

_of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. _2003.

**Davey Jones**

An immortal captain who sails the seas. He takes sailors

who hang to life by a fine thread and gives them the choice

to work for him. He has aligned with Maleficent. Jones first

appeared in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. _2006.

**Vice Grip **

Large crab like Heartless. Even though they may be slow, and

awkward due to size, then have the power to crush anything in their claws.

In summer '07 will be _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. _I can't wait!

And soon will be another chance for Name in the Story.

If anyone has any complaints and/or questions about my story, post them as reviews and I'll answer them to my best of ability.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	40. The Flying Dutchman

-1Sora: Well that wasn't very nice!

Will: Don't worry, it'll turn out well in the end.

Fipp: Maybe.

Chapter 40: The Flying Dutchman

Sora, Kairi, and Will had learned that Jack had traded them in for his own skin. Davey Jones had sent them to work. He had sent Will to work out on the deck. And since he could not trust Sora and Kairi, due to the fact they had Keyblades, could not be trusted. He stuck them with kitchen duty while ten crew members out the door.

"How could he do that?" asked Sora, cleaning a plate that was covered in barnacles. That was as clean as it would ever be.

"I though you said Sora, that Jack was a good man." replied Kairi. She took the plate and used the rag to dry it. She then placed it atop the growing pile of dishes that had grown over the last two hours.

"I though he was. Did he even ever thought as me as a friend, or, I can't even think of what he thought of me."

"What do you think will happen to Tom?"

"By now he probably beat Jack up. Or,"

"Or what?"

"Well, what does Tom think of us?"

"Well we haven't talked to him much. For all we know, he's with Jack." There was no talking for sometime. Kairi misplaced a dish down and this caused the whole pile to crash to the floor. One of the guards, one with a hammerhead, came through the door.

"What is going on?" he said, he then took one good look at the mess. "Who is responsible for this?"

"I am." said Sora. "I threw a plate and it hit the pile, and it collapsed. It was an accident"

"Oh well then," the crewman walked forward. "If it was just an accident," he had a club in his hand, he hit Sora on the head. When Sora fell down he was hit on the side. Then kicked. "Clean it up!" the crewman walked out of the room.

"That hurt." said Sora getting up.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kairi, helping Sora up.

"If I didn't, he would have done that to you." she scoffed.

"Idiot," she then hugged him. In the middle of the night, Will snuck into the kitchen and told them to get up.

"Sora. Kairi. Wake up." he hissed. "I know on how we can defeat Davey Jones." they followed. Long ago, Jones stuck his heart in a chest, and buried it on an island. If we get the key off Jones, we can stab the heart and stop him."

"He doesn't have a heart?" Nobodies came to Sora's mind.

"Wait," said Kairi "how do you know the key is on him?"

"I found it out in a game, he keeps the key around his neck." they came above deck. And saw a crewman. Sora and Kairi drew their blades. "No wait, this is my father."

"Father?" they said in unison. He looked at them.

"Bootstrap Bill at your service." said Bootstrap.

"I thought he was dead?" asked Sora.

"As did I." said Will, "So is he asleep?"

"He should be." Bootstrap pointed to the captains cabin. Sora, Kairi and Will walked through. Jones was asleep over the organ. They saw the key. Will tried to grab it but because of the tentacle beard he couldn't. So he took two sticks and motioned the tendrils out of the way. Sora did the same. A tendril fell on a organ key and let out a loud note. Jones stirred, but did not wake up. They were finally able to get out of the cabin and outside.

"So how are we supposed to get to this island?" asked Kairi.

"You hide in the figurehead," said Bootstrap "when Davey Jones wakes up in the morning he will panic and will go to the island and there you can get the chest." Sora and Kairi went to hide in the figurehead.

"What about you?" asked Will. "If they find out you helped they'll-"

"They what. Look at me. What else could they do to me?" Bootstrap took out a knife and handed it to Will. "Take this knife and stab his heart."

"I promise, that I will kill Jones and save you." Will then hid. In the morning Jones woke up. He found out that Will, Sora and Kairi had taken the key and left. He also found out Bootstrap helped and he was sentenced to the brig. They set course for the island in which the Dead Man's Chest was buried. When they saw the island they jumped ship and swam to the beach. They ran up it to see Tom, Jack, and two other people with a chest.

**Bootstrap Bill**

A pirate who opposed Barbossa's

mutiny. He paid by being strapped

to a cannon and being sent to the sea

floor. Since he was under the influence

of the curse he could not die and begged

Jones to save him. Bootstrap is also Will

Turner's father. Bill first appeared in _Pirates _

_of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. _2006.

I will now answer a complaint/question

Shire Folk, if you remember it did not always take a Summoner to summon an aeon. Aeons were first called aeons not until later in the series. Heck in FF7 I had Cait Sith summon Odin. If a fluffy robot with a cat on it's head could summon Odin, I'm sure Mickey could summon Bahumat with the help of a charm. I hope this answer satisfies you.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	41. Swashbuckling

-1Fipp: AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thank you for letting me get that off my chest.

Yzma: What was that!

Fipp: Oh, well you see I'm reading Stephen King's _Dark Tower _series and I wasn't even a quarter of the way through when the son of the Crimson King and Roland ate Randal Flagg! He killed off one of his best characters. Sure he was evil, but, you know he's just as old as you. I was at least hoping he and Roland would fight at the Tower. Damn.

Kronk: And if you are reading any of the seven _Dark Tower _books, we would like to apologize for ruining that part, if you haven't gotten there yet.

Fipp: Sorry. Also I want you to hum _He's A Pirate. _You'll know when.

Chapter 41: Swashbuckling

They ran up the beach.

"Elizabeth!?" called Will. Elizabeth looked different, she no longer wore a gold dress, but an average pirate getup. She ran to Will and kissed him. Tom ran to Sora and Kairi.

"Guys!" he said, "Jones is working with Maleficent. So if we get that 'eart we can use him to our advantage. Ooh and also you his compass, it's not broken."

"It doesn't point north." said Sora.

"No. What it does point to is what the holder wants most in this world. I'm guessing that applies to this world only." Sora looked up to the chest. Will, Jack and the man, who he would later know as Norrington, were fighting for it. Sora ran up and threw his sword in to.

"I need that heart to! Don't worry Will you'll get it when I'm done". They fought. It took them over the beach. Kairi and Elizabeth chased them. Soon Ragetti and Pintel joined Tom.

"Could someone explain to me what there're doing?" asked Pintel.

"Well captain Sparrow wants the heart to settle a deal with Jones," said Ragetti "Turner wants it to solve some unresolved issues with his farther and Norrington needs it to restore some lost honor. Not sure about Sora though."

"He needs it because Jones is working with an enemy of ours and we can use it as leverage." said Tom.

"If we were any sort of gentlemen we would remove temptation." said Pintel. He then hit Tom over the head with an oar. The pirates ran for the chest. Kairi and Elizabeth chased after the fighters, trying to get them to stop.

"Why do they have to do this." said Kairi. "He just wants to play pirate."

"Bloody pirates!" yelled Elizabeth. She turned around and saw the two pirates carrying the chest. Tom chased them. They followed.

Sora, Jack, Will and Norrington fought. Sora could have used his vast variety of spells but that would not have been fair. The sword fight took them to a church. Norrington, who had the key ran up the stairs, Will and Sora followed, but Jack cut a rope and flew up with it. Sora jumped up, but Jack kicked him and he fell down, and rolled out of the church. He had no idea how long he was there but Jack jumped off from the roof.

"Still rooting for you mate!" he called up. Sora stood up. Jack turned around and they fought. When Sora got an advantage Jack ran away. Sora chased after him and fell in a hole. Jack laughed and fell in one to. He found something at the bottom. When they got out a giant wheel crashed on their heads and they got stuck. On the wheel was Will and Norrington. All four fought on the wheel, then Jack fell off. Sora was not sure, but he thought he saw Ragetti, Pintel, Kairi, Tom and Elizabeth fighting Jones' forces. The wheel spun very, very, VERY fast. Sora was not sure what happened next but now he was lying on the beach. A Vice Grip was about to slice him but he got way and sliced it. He saw Will fighting Ragetti and Pintel, Jack at the boat, the girls fighting, and Tom running into Norrington, he then ran out of the throng, with the chest, and the crew and Heartless chased him.

"What about the heart?" asked Will.

"Don't worry." said Jack. "I have that covered."

"I'm sure you do." They all got into the boat and rowed back to the Pearl. When they got there they sailed away and Jack was holding a jar of dirt. Then the Flying Dutchman came out of the water next to the Black Pearl.

"Jack Sparrow!" yelled Davey Jones. "Give me back my heart." Jack lifted his jar.

"I got a jar dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt!" he tripped "Got it! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt!" he dropped it again and was horrified it shattered. "Where's the thump-thump!?" there was nothing but dirt.

**Norrington**

A man who used to hold a high

position in the Queen's army. But

due to his inability to capture Jack

Sparrow he left his position in shame

and is now as low as a pirate. Norrington

first appeared in _Pirates of the Caribbean: _

_Curse of the Black Pearl. _2003.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	42. Battleship

-1Capt. Jack: Will this turn out better for me then it did in that moving picture thing?

Fipp: Maybe.

Capt. Jack: _gulp _

Chapter 42: Battleship

Jack was horrified that the precious jar of dirt had broken.

"It was just a jar of dirt." said Sora.

"That jar also had Davey Jones' HEART!" said the captain.

"But wasn't in the chest?" asked Will.

"That Norrington took?" said Elizabeth.

"Well while everyone was wasting breath on each other, I used the key to unlock the chest and place it in the jar." said Jack. They were all dumfounded. Not just by what Jack said, but also by the fact that there was a giant squid next to the ship. Jack turned around and it roared. Everyone was covered in green glop. Jack picked something off the ground. "There's me hat." he placed it on his head. "Hello beastie." he drew his sword.

"Since none of you have me heart," they turned around to see Jones "I might as well kill a all yer hides. The Kraken brought down it's tentacles, separating Sora, Kairi, Tom and Jack from the rest of the group. "But you Jack, just give me your soul."

"No. I would rather die a painful death on me ship like a true pirate, then live serving aboard your ship, savvy." Sora now found himself on Captain Jack Sparrow's mural. He didn't like the fact Jack would get a blade after what he did, but he had no say. The mural also had Will, Elizabeth, and the Pearl in the background. The outer ring had picture of birds flying over the ocean. Sora placed the Heart on the ground and did what he needed.

"If that be yer will Sparrow," said Jones "then who am I to argue." Jones drew his rusty sword. "Kraken!" The Kraken lifted tentacles and slammed them onto the deck. One was about to them but Tom ran underneath it and stopped it. It then lifted him up and dropped him into it's mouth. Before Tom could completely drop in he teleported to the deck and was hit with Jones' claw. Tom fell to the ground and something fell out of his green coat. It was a tie string leather bag. It went _thump-thump. _

"The thump-thump!" called Jack.

"How did you get that?" asked Kairi.

"When I bumped into Norrington," said Tom getting up, "I um, kind of took it from 'im. Couldn't resist."

"Why did he have it?" asked Kairi

"I like how he thinks." said Jack. They all eyed the heart. They all jumped for in. It then flew into the air and landed in a bucket at the other end of the deck. Kairi ran for it but Jones' tentacle finger grabbed her. She turned around to bash him but Jones' caught it in his claw. Sora and Tom tried to save her but a Kraken tendril stopped them. Jones was about to finish when he was shot. He drooped Kairi and she bashed him. Jones turned to the shooter.

"Forgot about me didn't you?" said Jack, his pistol barrel smoking. A Kraken tendril tried to crush him but Sora threw the Keyblade and sliced it off. Tom the grabbed it and swung it at Jones. But he too sliced it. Water geysers shot from the ground and carried them to the air. Jones leapt up and tried to slice Sora. The wielder raised the Key and parried the cuts. He then cast a thundaga spell and zapped Jones and the Kraken. They landed on the ground. Black ink shot from Jones and it hit them dead on. He ran in for the kill but was stopped by Kairi's Refecra. Sora and Jack ran forward and sliced at Jones.

"Captain!" called Sora. Sora tapped the chest and the beam sucked up Jones and Jack. As they twirled around Jones was being sliced at from above by Jack, and from below, by Sora.

"Right you are!" Jones fell into the chest and Jack dropped a bomb in it. Sora and Jack closed the chest and it exploded. Jones got up and one last tendril slammed the deck. Everything went flying. Jones saw the heart. He made a grab for it. Jack saw this and pulled out his gun. Jones grabbed the heart. The moment he had it a hole appeared in it. He looked over at Jack's smoking gun. The heart turned to water and melted away. When Jones hit the water he too turned to water, the Kraken also melted away. They landed on the deck. They heard a loud noise and saw that the Flying Dutchman was falling apart. Soon it was nothing. People surfaced, one of them was a human Bootstrap Bill. They sailed to collect the crew.

"This all turned out well in the end." said Jack, "Elizabeth is safe. The Pearl, nor me, will be dragged to the bottom of the sea. Jones is dead. And I keep my compass." he patted his vest. "Where is that thing?" Kairi looked down and saw the compass. She picked it up and, out of curiosity, opened it up to see what it would point to. It pointed. She was surprised to see it was pointing towards- "Thank you very much." Jack said as he took back his compass. Sora turned to Will and Elizabeth.

"So, since you two can't go home," he said "where are you going next?"

"Where doesn't matter." said Elizabeth "we have each other, and that is all that matters." She and Will walked away. Sora turned to Jack.

"I'm not going to say sorry." said the pirate, "I did what I needed to do. But, this might help you." Jack reached into his pockets and gave Sora a charm with a full moon on it. "I found it on the island and it reminded me of the one you found last time. Now Mr. Gibbs! To Tort-" Jack couldn't finish because Tom had hit him with another oar and he fell to the ground.

"Pirates." Tom said. "That is some misplaced anger. So long. Farewell. Avila za adue." He walked away.

"We should leave now Kairi." said Sora. "Kairi?"

"Yeah?" she snapped back into focus.

"Were leaving now. Okay?"

"Okay." as Sora walked away Kairi though. _It pointed to Sora. But Tom said it would probably work only in this world, but what if he's wrong. What if it's any world? _

**Kraken**

The faithful pet of Davey Jones.

He summons it from the deep to

destroy any and all ships. It is impossible

to kill. The Kraken first appeared in _Pirates _

_of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. _2006.

Second installment of Name in the Story.

Sora now has the Moon Charm. The summon is a Disney cartoon character from a TV show. He is the leader of his kind. His kind also shares the name with a Heartless that is found in Halloween Town. Shire Folk, since you guessed Zorro, you may not guess. You can, but I'll disregard it. Two week time limit.

That was Captain Jack Sparrow's _Bluff._

That is how the Davey Jones battle should go if he is in the game. Where you have to fight him and the Kraken, while attacking the heart.

New KH III info: go to you tube and check for KH III extended Trailer. It happens after the first trailer ends and who walks to the knights. It also reveals all three knights. Now my opinion on all characters in the clip.

Tall Male Knight: Eyes and hair disturbingly familiar.

Short Male Knight: COULDN'T BELIVE IT! Doesn't turn out well for him.

Female Knight: Appears to have connection with Short Male Knight.

Distant Figure: One tough looking SOB in a fight.

The Double Ganger: Reminds of Dark Riku's armor.

?????: Appears at the end, I hope he wins were the knights failed.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	43. The Wielder

-1????: Hi there.

Sora: Who are you?

????: Oh, I'm-

Fipp: NO! NO! NO! You can't say who you are! It will spoil things

Chapter 43: The Wielder

Sora, Kairi and Tom were gliding around space. Sora and Kairi were talking while Tom was speaking to Jiminy about his journal.

"That detailed eh?" asked Tom.

"Yep!" said the Royal Chronicler proudly, "It has detailed entries, pictures and various other bits of information."

"Mind if I see it?" Jiminy nodded his head and handed Tom, the first two copies of the Journal. Jiminy was working on the third. Tom flipped though the book and looked, he stopped. "Awww, how cute!" he said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What? What is it?" asked Kairi. Tom threw the book at her and she gave the same expression, but she meant it. "You are so cute Sora!" she handed the book to Sora, the picture was him, Donald and Goofy in the Pride Lands. Sora blushed at the cute little brown lion cub version of himself. "We have to go there so I can pet you!" she started to roughly rub Sora's head. There was then an explosion. They looked out and saw dozens of round ships with the Soul Barren seal on them. Our hero's ship dodged the blast and fired laser blast and took out several ships. They skillfully maneuvered around the war zone and launched rockets. The final two were now gone.

"That was close." said Sora,, releasing his grip on the controls. The alarm started to sound off. "That's not good." They looked ahead and saw a swirling blue portal in the distance. They tried to fly away, but to no avail, sucked them all in.

Sora opened his eyes. He was in a forest of dead trees. He got up and saw he was transparent.

"Kairi! Tom! Jiminy!" he called out.

"Right here!" Sora looked down and saw the insect on the ground. He too was transparent. Sora picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. "Jiminy, do you know where Kairi and Tom are?"

"Sorry Sora, but I have no idea were they are." So they looked through the dead forest with dying grass. They saw two people in the distance fighting. Sora ran to them but they were not Tom and Kairi. He called to them. They didn't answer.

"Why aren't they answering?" asked Sora

"Maybe because they can't hear or see us." said Jiminy.

"Okay, that fits." since they could do nothing they walked away when the girl whipped out a weapon. A Keyblade. The Kingdom Key. Now it could concerned Sora and Jiminy. "Wait! I'm using that!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the chain that was the King's seal. "Why does she have it?"

"Maybe that portal flung us into the past." said Jiminy.

"Maybe, let's watch." the boy looked 18, he had dead eyes and sickly looking gray, in his hand he held a large sword that leaked darkness. The girl, had blue eyes, reddish-brown hair that was in a ponytail that went past her shoulder blades. She wore baggy red shorts that went past her knees, red/blue/green shoes, black shirt and a baggy blue and white zipped jacket, with a down hood, that reached just beneath her ribcage. She also wore grey fingerless gloves. She wore a necklace with two items on it. Sora didn't get a good look at them but they were a shiny black metal piece and a white star. She appeared as old as him. They both landed on the ground. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a small stone.

"GENIE!" the girl called out. Sora and Jiminy were shocked as a cloud of blue smoke appeared and out of it was Genie.

"Have no fear! Genie's here!" he flew down to the girl "Him again!" he said to the man.

"Yep." said the girl.

"Well. Let's keep care of him!" the girl jumped on his shoulders. She then plugged the Kingdom Key into the outlet that appeared on is head. Genie grew about a dozen more arms, as energy surged through the blade it flowed out the arms and fired at the enemy. After 30 seconds Genie left. "See ya kiddo!" she landed on the ground. The man crashed to the ground.

"Looks like you can't fight without any help whatsoever. Huh?' said the man.

"Where is he?" asked the girl.

"Who? The man who you would love to spill your heart too?" She was getting angry. "You know you can't win girl. You are too weak. Even if you find him, will his heart take you, what if turns into an enemy?" her eyes shot wide open.

"What the hell did you do to him!" she yelled.

"And if you die, there's your home-"

"SHUT UP!" she pointed the Kingdom Key at him and a ball of dark fire shot out, they both flew back and hit a tree. The man got up and picked up a burning branch.

"This should change some things." He was gone in a flash of darkness. The girl got up, but then sat back then. She hugged her legs and cried into her shorts. Sora approached the girl, knowing he couldn't interact. He then got on his kneeled down in front of her. He went to place a hand on her shoulder but it went though. He heard someone running from behind him and saw three figures.

There was a flash.

Gummi Ship

Sora was in his seat, he turned around. Kairi and Tom were in there seats. Tom frantically looked at himself.

"Thank the gods I'm not a puppet anymore." he then went slack in his seat.

"I will never think the same about cheese again." said Kairi. Taking a hunk of cheddar out of her pocket, Tom the grabbed it and started to it eat.

"What? I like cheese."

"What happened to you Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Jiminy and I were in a forest, we then found two people. A young man and a girl. The girl had the Kingdom Key." they looked at him, "They fought. He said how she was weak, and something about her home. They also talked about someone who she was looking for. I could tell she cared deeply about him."

"Any idea who she was looking for?' asked Tom.

"No, but then she got angry and fired a Dark Firaga, he then left. She fell to the ground and cried."

"Sora tried to comfort her, but we couldn't touch her, or be seen by her." said Jiminy.

"She had your original blade?" asked Tom.

"And Genie helped her out." said Sora.

"Genie?" Kairi met Genie only once, that was in the World That Never Was when he summoned him to fight some Assassin Nobodies.

"Next time we see Genie, we should ask him about her." A glowing went off in Kairi's pocket.

"We'll have to worry about that later." said Tom, "Right now we are off to the Great Forest."

That one piece is from a fan fiction I'll write after I finish this story. I got it all planned in my head. The girl is also ????.

Try to guess the next world and wielder. Here's a hint: he helped out Sora but he never gets much praise. Poor little fellow.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	44. Meadow

-1Fipp: What are the chances I'll own this one day?

Mole: None whatsoever!

Fipp: Damn!

Chapter 44: Meadow

Great Forest

Sora, Kairi and Tom walked through the peaceful forest. There was morning dew and light shining through the forest canopy. There was a large pond filled with crystal clear water.

"Wow!' said Kairi. "This place is beautiful."

"Yep. We're going to be attacked soon, I just know it." said Tom.

"Why do you have to so negative?" asked Sora.

"Why do you have to be so positive Spike?"

"SPIKE!?!?"

"Or would you prefer Shorty?" Tom had a smug look on his face.

"SHORTY!?!?"

"Or how about-" he was interrupted.

"Can't we just start looking for the wielder now?" asked Kairi nervously, the last thing she needed were these two trying to kill each other.

"Fine." said Sora turning away and walking to the pond. "So where do we start?"

"I'll look deeper in the forest, you two look around here." Tom then teleported away.

"He's annoying isn't he?" asked Sora.

"A bit, but he's nice and he means well." Sora gave her a questioning look and walked to the other side of the pond, Kairi followed.

"So who do you think it might be? The wielder?" she asked.

"Could be anyone, never been here so I can't possibly know anyone on this world." a terrific scent filled their noses. They now found themselves in a large meadow of flowers.

"I love this place." Kairi kneeled down and sniffed a flower. It was an amazing smell. A small black and white animal popped it's head out of the flowers and had it's nose to Kairi's. She screamed and fell back. It was a skunk.

"Do you have to scream?" asked the skunk.

"Are you going to spray us?' asked Sora.

"No," said the skunk, "then that would cover the smell of these wonderful flowers." he grabbed an armful of flowers and sniffed them. "That's my name you know."

"What?" asked Kairi.

"Flower." said Flower.

"Oh, well Flower have you seen anything out of the usual lately?" asked Sora.

"Nope, none I can think of. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." said Sora.

"What about anyone who could fight?" asked Kairi. Flower shook his head.

"But Thumper might!" he ran out of the meadow. "Follow me!" So Sora and Kairi followed Flower. They heard him scream. Flower was surrounded by Dusk, Creepers and Choppers. Choppers are tall Nobodies with long fingernails like razors, they had thin limbs and bodies. The Nobodies emblem was on their backs. One was about to slice at Flower but Sora jumped in and cut it down. He scooped up the skunk and put him in his pocket. The Nobodies attacked. Sora dodged a claw swipe from a Chopper and shot a Blizzara spell at it. Several Dusk flew around in an attempt to attack Kairi but she cast Aerora, and they flew backwards. She then leaped forward and cut them down. The Creepers took on various forms but were stopped when Sora cast Stopga. Kairi then cast Thundaga on them. More of them showed up. Sora leapt up and threw the Ultima and took them out. Kairi did the same. After they were done Sora took out Flower and placed him on the ground.

"Thank you Sora, Kairi." said the skunk. He the gave Sora a yellow flower.

"Thanks." said Sora. Flower walked away. "Kairi would you like this?" it's not that he didn't like the flower, he just though Kairi would like it more.

"Oh thank you Sora." she took it and clipped it on her belt. "Your so sweet." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then followed Flower. If she would have looked back, she would have seen Sora's face as red as some of the flowers in the meadow. "Sora!" she called "Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day like the lazy bum you are!?"

"Coming Kai!" he ran after the two.

"So Flower," asked Kairi, "what's Thumper?"

"Oh he's a rabbit. And there's my other friend the prince!" said Flower.

"Prince?" asked Sora.

"Yep, the Prince of the Forest!"

"What's his name?"

"Oh, his name is-" there was a loud distant thumping noise. "THUMPER!" Flower then ran forward and over the hill. Sora and Kairi looked over the hill and saw Nobodies. They surrounded a small rabbit on a log, Tom, blades drawn and another figure who was butting heads with the Nobodies. Sora knew who it was.

**Flower**

A small skunk that lives in the Great

Forest. Despite that fact he is a skunk

he does not like to use his spray that

often, because it tends to drive off people.

Flower first appeared in _Bambi. _1942.

**Chopper**

A dangerous Nobodies. At first look they

appear to be no threat, but after they fan

their sword-like nails around they are a

dangerous threat that can cut though almost anything.

Choppers are the Nobodies that obey Marluxia

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	45. Parents

-1Bambi: Mr. Fipp own nothing

Fipp: If only though.

Chapter 45: Parents

Sora, carrying Flower, and Kairi ran down the hill to help fight off the Nobodies and help Tom. A Chopper brought it's blades down on him (Tom) but he blocked them with his blades. He then pushed up and teleported behind it a sliced it. Another one tried to attack him but before it could even fully swing it's blades Tom had run around it and cut it up real nice. A platoon of Dusk was about to attack when his new friend jumped atop their heads and plowed them to the ground. He then kicked the reaming Assassin Nobodies.

"Okay?" asked Tom.

"Yep." said the deer. "What about you?"

"Not dead yet." he saw Sora and Kairi. "Where the bloody hell 'ave you two been? Oh, I would like you to meet my new acquaintance B-"

"Sora!" the deer bound to Sora.

"Bambi?" the deer ran around Sora and pressed his muzzle against his hand "This is your home?"

"Yep."

"Sora?" asked Kairi "Who's this little guy?" she walked over to Bambi and patted him on the head.

"This is my friend Bambi. He helped me out on my first journey."

"This little guy?" she asked.

"It's true!" said Bambi. "I did help out and I took out a lot of Heartless too."

"Really?"

"Really." Bambi stood proudly.

"So Bambi," said Sora, "who's this?" he pointed to the bunny rabbit.

"I'm Thumper!" said the rabbit. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?" asked Sora.

"This is why!" the small rabbit then jump on nearby hallow log and started to thump his hind leg rapidly. There was now a loud echoing thumping all around. "See! That's why I'm called Thumper!"

"I see." said Sora. "So Flower, who did you say was the prince again?"

"Oh that would be Bambi." said Flower.

"Bambi!"

"Yup."

"You never said you were a prince Bambi!" he said to the young deer prince.

"I didn't?" said Bambi. "I'm pretty sure I said something about that."

"No, you never said anything about that."

"So that would make your parents king and queen." said Kairi. Tom frantically shook his head as if he was saying _NONONONONO!_

"Yeah, I guess so." Bambi lowed his head and walked ahead.

"What did you do that for!" said Flower.

"You don't talk about Bambi's mother!" said Thumper.

"Why is that?" asked Sora.

"Bambi's mother was killed." Thumper said solemnly.

"What!?"

"From what I've been told," said Tom "she was grazing in a field and. . . bam." he said that last part in a particular small voice.

"I didn't know." said Kairi.

"Now you have to go there and apologize."

"I know." she, Sora and Tom walked to a lake where they found Bambi sitting at it's edge. Sora nudged Kairi forward. She walked up to Bambi and kneeled down.

"Uhm, " she started "I would like to say I'm sorry. I didn't know an-"

"It's okay." said Bambi. "It's not like you know what it's like to lose a parent."

"That's kind of true for me."

"Then you don't know."

"But Sora and Tom know." Bambi looked up. "You see when Sora was about five he lost his father. And I think I heard Tom lost his parents when he was younger. So they can relate to you."

"What if my dad dies next?" Kairi tilted her head. "With these things running around I'm not sure if he'll be alright forever. Then I'll have too protect the forest." he got up. "And if I have to I'll do so nothing like this ever happens again!" Kairi was now surrounded by the darkness as the doves exploded around her feet. The mural was of Bambi, around him were Thumper, Flower and a full grown stag, she assumed it was his father. The outer ring held dewy leaves. Kairi placed the Heart on the Mural and pointed the Flowering Strength on it and the beam of light hit then heart, it then sunk into the ground. All returned to normal. The water from the lake started to shoot up and a large creature flew out. The Nobody looked like a large white praying mantis. It had large pale eyes, long antennae, had one less pair of legs and large wings. The Cavorter was about to kill them when Kairi and Bambi flew backwards. Sora had cast a Magenega spell and they flew to it. After they got up they got ready to fight. The Cavorter slashed at Tom but he teleported on it's back and started to stab at it. Whilst he was doing this Kairi ran forward and cast several light spells at it. Sora then jumped into the air and threw the Keyblade several times. The Cavorter then flew into the air and crashed into the ground, creating a huge shockwave. This knocked them all down. Bambi jumped around dropping magical orbs that healed them. The Cavorter then quickly flew around slashing at the ground. When Sora was thrown into the air he grabbed the antennas and landed on the head. He steered the Nobody and crashed into the ground. When Sora landed on the ground he met up with Bambi.

"Bambi!" called out Sora.

"I'll help!" Sora and Bambi jumped high into the air and alternated jack hammering it's head. They then spun around in the air and shot at it's head, pile driving into the ground. Many items were released The Cavorter got up, but then Sora finished off the Nobody. "Thanks guys. Now if you excuse me I have to check on Thumper and Flower." Bambi bound away.

"I think he can do it." said Kairi.

"Do what?" asked Sora.

"Protect the forest."

**Thumper**

A friendly rabbit. Thumper jumps

around the forest, banging his feet

on the ground creating big noises.

He also has a tendency to get annoying.

Thumper first appeared in _Bambi. _1942.

**Cavorter**  
An extremely dangerous Nobody that

attacked Sora and co. in the Great Forest.

It flew around at rapid speeds and caused

much distress.

No one ever give the summons love. It's sad. People should write more about the summons that get almost no attention. And for all of you who think Bambi is a wuss here's a fact: If I didn't summon him in the first Riku battle in KH, I would not have been able to use all those sleighs and Cure spells. I would have been a goner.

Bambi's _Idyll Romp_

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	46. Masters of Keyblades

-1Fipp: Now readers, please remember, Sora has no memories of Castle Oblivion. And Roxas has only bitts and pieces of Organization XIII.

Sora: What's Castle Oblivion?

Fipp: See.

Chapter 46: Masters of Keyblades

Sora dreamt that night. He was on his mural.

"Hey there." Sora turned around and saw his Nobody. Roxas.

"Roxas." said Sora.

"So it looks like things are good so far." said Roxas.

"It does. But something has been on my mind lately." Sora walked to the edge and sat down.

"You mean what the Twilight Knight said?" Roxas did the same.

"You think what he said is true?"

"You don't seem like that kind of person. Sure you have ended the lives of people," Sora looked down in sadness, "but Kairi? No. Never. Even if you did I would stop you from within."

"Namine?"

"Namine's as important to me as Kairi is to you. And plus Tom says he hates it when "lovebirds" try and kill each other."

"When did he say that?"

"When you and Kairi are asleep, Namine and I can leave your bodies. We talk a lot. One night Tom walked in on us and he joined in. So every once and awhile he talks with us. He's a nice guy."

"Well I don't like him much."

"Why?"

"I really, I, um." Sora was not able to come up with a good reason not to like him.

"You don't like him because he might date Kairi huh?"

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Sora "I could care less who she dates!"

"Well I could see why you would be threatened. He's taller then you, handsome, slightly forming a mustache, has an accent." Sora backhanded Roxas.

"Will you shut up! And what do you mean "lovebirds!"

"Got you tweaked didn't I?"

"Let's just talk about something else."

"Okay."

"How much did you know about the Incompletes? Being in Organization XIII probably made you know something about them?"

"Sorry. Namine erased most of my memories of it. I can only recall small details. But I do recall Vexen complaining on how they ruined his experiments. I also remember hearing that the three leader of the group were defeated and were replaced."

"Replaced?"

"Sellis and the other two killed the original leaders and took their place. You can't have a group that powerful form in under a couple of years."

"What about the other two?"

"I think they're just as young as him."

"Ever meet a member before?"

"I think at one point or another, each member of the Organization fought a member."

"You?"

"I think Axel and I were on a mission that involved the new Nobody leader. I think we had to bring in who ever they were in."

"Did you two win?"

"Maybe. We both were alive after that, so we either brought in the Nobody, or escaped."

"So you have no idea what happened?"

"No. No memory whatsoever."

"What about the other members of Organization XIII? I only met some of them, and Riku said he took care of two I didn't meet. What happened to the rest?"

"From what Xemnas said they died at a place called Castle Oblivion. Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion. But I can't remember how." Axel told me. But. . ."

"I know. No memory." So the two Keyblade masters sat for several minutes.

"Well," said Roxas getting up. "I should get going to Namine and probably Tom if he's awake." he walked away. "Night Sora." And with that, Roxas was gone in a flash of blue sparks.

"See ya Roxas." Sora though that the talk with his other would calm him down. But it didn't. If anything it made him more anxious. He learned that the leaders of the Incompletes had been replaced by a Heartless, Nobody and Soul Barren that were very young, by their standards at least. What if at this Castle Oblivion they had been defeated by the members of the Incompletes? What if they were more powerful then the Organization? Sellis was only playing with them and Demrit had baldly poisoned him. And they got away. _I wonder which Organization member fought which Incompletes. If Roxas and Axel fought the Nobody leader, then who did the rest fight? _he thought. _I can't think about that now. Right now we have to deliver the rest of the Hearts. And I have to keep Tom away from Kairi._ Sora looked at himself in surprise. _Why did I just think that? _

When Sora woke up the next morning, he got a migraine when he landed on the next world.

Now readers, I would love to know who you think would make fun battle buddies with each other. You know like Axel and Roxas against the Nobody leader, we'll get to that later. Which Organization member would make a good match for Sellis? Or Demrit? Or Axon? And any other Incompletes I come up with. Please give you views.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	47. Ink

-1Fipp: I own nothing. I also added a Disney character.

Mickey: Anyone know him? Hope so!

Chapter 47: Ink

Deep Jungle

"What did we learn Sora?" said a very annoyed Tom. Sora mumbled. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"When having a drink, use a coaster."

"And" said Tom drawing out that last word.

"Never put said drink on the Gummi ship console."

"YES! Because other wise we will be catapulted out of the Gummi ship and be thrown in to the jungle, where we will be suspended upside-down in the massive throng of vines!" Back on the ship, Sora had placed his beverage on the Gummi ship console, the condensation on the glass leaked into the delicate machines and sparked an explosion. This had launched Sora, Kairi and Tom into the closest world, which is the same world where they must give the next Heart.

"Okay I get it! Can you get me down!" yelled Sora.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down." Tom teleported out of the vines he was tangled in, teleported in the air where Sora was, cut his vines, and teleported to where Sora crashed. "Get up we 'ave to find your girlfriend."

"She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Sora, "Wait? Find? Where is she?"

"My guess is either in the vastness of space where she is now dead," horror struck Sora's face "or that way," Tom pointed to his left "where I saw 'er land before we crashed." Sora gave Tom a nasty look. "Let's get going shall we?" Sora got up and followed Tom. When they turned a corned they saw something horrible.

"Is that darkness?" asked Sora. The whole area where there was supposed to be greens and reds and blues and yellows was replaced by a great amount of black.

"I don't know. Let's find out shall we?" Tom walked over to the black and traced his fingers along the dark stuff. It stuck on him as he rubbed it in-between his fingers. He sniffed it and wiped it against a nearby trunk. "No." he said getting up.

"No?"

"No."

"No what?'

"It's not darkness."

"Then what is it?"

"Ink."

"Ink?"

"Yes, ink. You put it in pens and Lucky 8 balls."

"What?"

"You know, Lucky 8 balls. You ask them a question, shake them and they have a tendency to give a bogus answer. For example I once asked 'ow my day was and it said "good." Damned thing lied to me. I 'ad a 'orrible. First I was almost run over, then I-"

"No, no, not that. Not the Lucky 8 ball, the ink. Why is it here?"

"Oh that," Tom looked at the black pools. "no idea why there are giant blots of ink all over the place. You?" Sora shook his head.

"That would be my doing!" said a voice. Sora and Tom grew their weapons. The giant ink splotch grew two yellow eyes and a giant clump surface. Soon it took on the rough shape of a man.

"Heartless!" yelled Sora.

"I'm not a Heartless you fools!" it said.

"Then what are you?" asked Tom.

"I am The Phantom Blot!" Sora and Tom gave each other questioning looks. "Never heard of me?" they shook their heads. "Oh. Well I am the most powerful villain of the world of Disney!"

"Disney?" asked Sora

"If your turf is there, why are you here on this backwater place?"

"Well my ship broke down, so I though I might as well stay here before I attack Disney Castle to get revenge on King Mickey."

"Won't work." said Sora.

"Why not!" said the Blot.

"One" Mickey's not there, and two: the Cornerstone of Light keeps away evil."

"Oh-ho, but I have this!" he reached into his body and looked for something. "NO! Where is it?!"

"What?"

"The Anti-Stone! With that any evil can enter the castle and attack. But that Heartless must have took it."

"What Heartless!"

"Oh, I don't know, this Heartless said he would use it so he could attack the castle. But I wanted revenge!"

"Why?" asked Tom.

"Because Mickey locked me away in another dimension with an oaf named Pete. But we were freed by a witch named Maleficent. She said I had to work for her because she freed me but I got away before she could destroy me because I said no." he noticed they were not listening to him.

"Another Incomplete?" asked Tom.

"Sounds like it." said Sora.

"So we need to deliver the 'eart, find you girl, and get to the castle."

"For the last time! She's not my girl!"

"WAIT!" yelled The Phantom Blot, "You know King Mickey?"

"Yeah," said Sora, "he's actually a friend of mine."

"Oh, then for knowing the mouse you die!" He grew ten feet, but he was crushed by red elephant with a gorilla on it's head.

"Sora!" Sora looked up and saw Kairi sliding down a vine, along with her was Tarzan.

"Hello Sora," said Tarzan, "it's nice to meet you again."

"You speak a lot better Tarzan."

"Thank you." there was then a loud roar and the elephant and gorilla were thrown off the Blot.

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU ALL DIE NOW!!!" He then grew, and grew, and grew.

**The Phantom Blot**

An old enemy of the King. Along

with Pete, the Blot caused a lot of

trouble on Disney. So the King sent

him away with Pete. He was then freed

by Maleficent, but rejected her offer to

join her, Pete took his offer. He had a way

to attack Disney Castle, but lost it. The

Phantom Blot first appeared in _House of _

_the Mouse._ 2000.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	48. Flight or Fall

-1Kairi: Now this is what's happing with me while Sora and Tom talk with the Phantom Blot.

P. Blot: Fipp owns nothing.

Fipp: True.

Chapter 48: Fight or Fall

Kairi flew through the skies and was crashed through tree line. She hung upside down, tangled in the vines.

"If I ever find Sora," she said, "I'll KILL HIM!" she heard the unmistakable noise of vines snapping. "Oh oh!" she fell through the branches and she was about to hit the ground. She closed her eyes tight. _I didn't mean I'd kill him! _she though _If I live I'll-_ she couldn't think the rest because she was no longer falling. Instead she felt as though she was flying through the tree and she was being held by someone with large muscles. She still kept her eyes close though. They soon landed.

"You can open you eyes now." said a voice. Kairi opened her eyes. They were on a tree house, and there was a tan man, lots of muscles, loincloth, and dreadlocks. "Hello there, ma'am."

"Um, hi."

"Are you lost?"

"Yeah, I got lost from my friends and they, um. I'm Kairi by the way."

"Kairi?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anyone by the name Sora?"

"Yes! He's actually one of my friends I'm looking for!"

"What about Riku? Are you looking for Riku?"

"No, I'm not looking for Riku, but I know him. Why do you ask? Have you met Sora and Riku?"

"I've never met Riku, but I met Sora."

"So you must be Tarzan?"

"Yes I am."

"Well Tarzan could you help me find Sora and my other friend, Tom.?"

"I would be glad to." they then heard screams. "Turk! Tantor!"

"Who are those?"

"My friends are in trouble!"

"Well let's save them!" Kairi pulled out the Flowering Strength. They ran down the trunk of the tree. At the base they found a gorilla and an elephant surrounded by large Nobodies. They were almost as big as Berserkers, but instead of a cursed claymore, they held two large hammers. One in each hand. The Crusher left Turk and Tantor and attacked Tarzan and Kairi. Tarzan took out his spear and charged the Nobodies. As one went to crush him he jumped around it and took his spear and stabbed it in the back. One was gonna crush him if Kairi and not jumped in and bashed the thing in with her Keyblade. A Crusher then threw it's axes but Kairi and Tarzan dodged them. Another axe was thrown, but Kairi raised her blade and deflected it back. More Crushers appeared and Tarzan and Kairi fought them off.

"We'll have to leave now!" yelled Tarzan. Tarzan then made various noises and Tantor, with Turk on his back, ran to Tarzan and Kairi. Tarzan helped Kairi up and the elephant ran. But even though they ran as fast as they could through the think jungle. But the Nobodies flew and wound around the braches.

"This is not looking very good Tarzan." yelled Kairi looking back at the Nobodies.

"There has to be something we can do?" They stopped. They were at the edge of a cliff. They turned around while Tantor panicked, but was put back into his wits when Turk slapped him around a bit.

"It looks like all we can do is fight." she and Tarzan jumped off. A Crusher raised an axe and slammed it into the ground. This broke the ground and the edge of the cliff. It broke away and Turk and Tantor fell away.

"NO!" Tarzan jumped after them. Darkness surrounded Kairi. She was now on Tarzan's mural. Around him were pictures of Turk, Tantor, two elder gorillas, (Kala and Kerchek) and a woman in a heart (Jane Potter.) The outer ring held exotic plants. Kairi placed the Heart on the mural and aimed the light at it. It sunk in and all went back to normal. Kairi now stood on the cliff alone. Tarzan, Turk and Tantor had fallen off the cliff. She was in between a rock and a hard place: fall or fight. She couldn't fly. She could fight the Crushers, but she was vastly outnumbered and she would not be able to fight them off forever. She looked down and smiled.

"I choose fall." she jumped off the cliff. The Nobodies were confused by this. And since there was nothing to accomplish here, they left.

"So how do we get down from here?" asked Kairi. As it appeared, Turk, Tantor and Tarzan had not fallen to their deaths. They had become entrapped in a large mass of vines. Her thoughts wandered off to a certain llama and emperor.

"Let me see." said Tarzan. He smiled. He cut himself loose and wrapped the vines around a boulder. He looked below. Sown there was a stalagmite, with a precariously balanced flat boulder.

"Tarzan?" asked Kairi. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." he said. He jammed his spear into a crevice a pried loose the rock. The rock fell. As they fell Tarzan cut the rest of the vines as to free his friends. Kairi, Tarzan, Turk and Tantor hit one side of the rock. Less then a second later the boulder hit the other side. They were then capitulated about twenty feet and landed in the jungle. Turk and Tantor fell through while Tarzan and Kairi grabbed hold of some vines.

"That was sure was fun." said Kairi in a sarcastic tone of voice. She looked down and saw two boys. One with hanging brown hair wearing green. And another one with spiky brown hair in black. "Sora!" Sora looked up and saw Kairi and Tarzan. They slid down to meet Sora and Tom.

"Hello Sora," said Tarzan, "it's nice to meet you again."

"You speak a lot better Tarzan." said Sora.

"Thank you." Then Turk and Tantor were thrown off a black blot with ease.

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU ALL DIE NOW!!!" The Phantom Blot grew, and grew and grew.

**Tantor**

A very nervous elephant. Tantor has a

wide variety of fears and compulsions.

Always one to look before he leaps, he

does not do anything unless he is certain

it is completely safe. He is rarely completely

certain it is ever safe. Tantor first appeared in

_Tarzan._1998.

**Crusher**

Powerful Nobodies. When encountering

these Nobodies it is best to keep away because

they have the power to shatter the very foundations

of the earth.

Crushers are the Nobodies controled bt Lexueas.

Please reivew

Mr. Fipp


	49. Colors and Caves

-1Tarzan: Mr. Fipp would like to say he own nothing.

Fipp: But I do own any and all OC's.

Chapter 49: Colors and Caves

"THAT"S IT!!! YOU ALL DIE NOW!!!" then The Phantom Blot grew and grew and grew. Now he was thirty feet tall and there were giant tentacles of inkiness growing out of his back. Sora, Kairi, Tom and Tarzan grew their weapons while Turk and Tantor ran to safety. "And first, I shall steal your color."

"Color?" asked Sora. Then a giant tendril wrapped around Sora, When it got off, Sora was completely black-and-white. "Now this is all to familiar." A small area of the Blot turned the colors he had just stolen from Sora.

"Was there really a point to that?" asked Kairi.

"Why yes there was." said the Phantom Blot.

"So there was a point to making Sora black-and-white?" asked Tarzan. The Blot raised a hand and a beam of light shot from his palm. Tarzan and Kairi dodged it.

"You see, when I steal a person's colors, I can copy the powers of the person in who's colors in which I stole." He then fired more blots at Kairi, Tom and Tarzan. Kairi put up a Reflectra spell and the blob spilt on impact. But it then circled around and stole her color. Tarzan ran around, striking the blots as they came for him. But he was tripped and he to was soon colorless. Tom teleported around, trying to keep his colors. But was ambushed and was as black-and-white as the rest. As the Blot took in more colors, he himself grew more colorful. There were pinks, brown, blues, reds, yellows, greens and whites around his body. "Awww," he said "I can feel the power! The strength! The magic! The speed! The power of the colors is linked to your heart! So, this should be fun." One of his tentacles shot bolts of Thunder, all over the place. Sora threw the Keyblade and severed a tendril. He noticed that the Phantom Blot got smaller.

"Guys!" Sora called out, "Hit his tentacles!" Sora dashed forward, dodging tentacles, each releasing a different spell of his as they hit the ground. He made it to the main body and launched Firaga spells. This dried up the ink. Sora then hit the Blot and the chips flaked away. He then raised the Keyblade and hit the tentacles that were surrounding him. One was going to strike him but Sora jumped up. He then grabbed the tentacle at the tip. The tentacle flailed Sora around wildly. As he was flung around Sora cut up more tentacles. He then let go and threw the Keyblade at the Blot's head. The Blot was 75 back to normal size. Down below. Tom teleported chopping down as many tentacles down as possible. One was about to hit him from the front when it teleported behind him and smashed him.

"Never had to fight my own abilities before. This should be fun." Another one was about to crush him but he rolled out of the way and sliced it off. The Blot was 50 back to normal size. Kairi was assaulted by the tentacles. One of them wrapped around her legs and she was then hung upside down. She then took the Keyblade and severed a large amount of then tentacles with a Lightga spell. The tentacles dropped her and she fell. Before she could fall to the ground she cast a Graviga spell. She cast it above her so she fell slowly landed on the ground. The Blot was 25 back to normal size. Tarzan climbed the trunks of the tree and threw the spear at them. He jumped down, tore one out of the Blot, he then pulled the spear out of the ground and swiped even more. The Blot was now back to his regular size.

"You know, if any thing you actually helped me out there."

"How did we do that?" asked Sora.

"Well it is hard enough to move around in such a large state when in such a small place."

"I imagine it would be." said Tarzan.

"But at this size I can fully utilize your copied powers. This should be fun." He then ran forward and attacked. Tarzan leapt at the Blot. But the Blot had absorbed his and Tom's strength and knocked him aside. Sora ran to assist the jungle king but the Blot sped in front of him and knocked him back. Sora flew and fell on Kairi. The Blot teleported in front of Tom and wrapped in arms and threw him about. The Blot threw him at the trees. The Blot was then going to throw him at Sora and Kairi but they rolled out of the way. Sora helped Kairi up and they charged The Blot. Tarzan also got up and charged as well. The Blot knocked back Tarzan, but was unable to protect himself from the two Keyblades wielders from attacking him. Tom then teleported behind the Blot and made a huge gash in him. Tarzan then thrust his spear into the Blot.

"Tarzan!" called out Sora. Tarzan grabbed Sora's hand. He then tossed Sora at the Blot where Sora then mad a huge gash on the Blot. Tarzan then joined in and the continually kept hacking at him.

"RAAGGHHH!" Tarzan and Sora got on opposite sides of the Blot and charged as fast as they could and hit their mark.

"T-The Colors!" The Blot the melted away. Then four small rainbow balls flew from where he was and flew away. One of them hit Tarzan and his color had returned. Another approached Tom and his color had returned. The two reaming balls flew at Sora and Kairi. Tom snickered.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Look into my blade." Tom drew out a blade and Sora and Kairi looked at the reflective surface. They both screamed at their reflection. "Pink does not appear to be you color Sora."

"My HAIR!" Kairi's hair was no longer red, but brown. As it turned out, Kairi's hair and clothes now were the same color scheme as Sora's. And the same went for Sora.

"How are we going to fix this!?" They then flashed, and there were back to normal. "Well that works. Now we have to get to Disney Castle!"

"Why?" asked Kairi.

"I know, an actual destination. 'Ow new." said Tom.

"I'll explain on the ship!" But Sora explained to her anyway. The ship had suffered damage and was in bad shape. Tom went to fix it and Tarzan went to help. Sora offered to help but Tom said he wanted the ship not blown up. So he and Kairi sat in the Cavern of Hearts.

"So," said Kairi, "that's a Keyhole?" she traced the keyhole impression on the wall.

"Yep. One of the first one's I locked." said Sora.

"I think I remember."

"Remember? But this is your first visit."

"Technically, my second." Sora gave her a questioning look. Kairi then tapped his heart. "Remember?"

"Oh that's right. I forgot." they just stared for awhile. "This is also the first world I saw you." now Kairi gave the look. "Every once and a while, I could see you walking around even when Donald and Goofy couldn't. They thought I was crazy because they sometimes found me talking to myself. I though I might be crazy to."

"Then you weren't. Crazy people think their sane. While sane people think their crazy." She looked up. "So how much longer you think we'll be at this? Because I myself can't wait to get home."

"We'll be out of this soon, Kai."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot." She looked down.

"Why do you keep calling 'Kai'?"

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's fine, just wondering why I have a new nickname."

"You know what, I don't know why I started calling you that." So they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"This place reminds me of the Secret Place."

"Same thing I though when I first got here."

"Remember when you first brought me there?"

_A five year old Sora led a five year old Kairi to the mouth of the cave._

"_Are you sure it's safe?" she asked._

"_Completely!" his smile made her comfortable. "I did think there was a monster in there, but it was the wind." he said._

"_M-M-Monster? What if there is one in there? What if it wants to eat us?"_

"_Don't worry! I got it covered!" Sora held up a chipped wooden sword. They went in. Sora in front with Kairi close behind. Kairi looked around. It was an ordinary cave. "See, not that scary. Are there caves where your from?"_

"_I don't know. I said I don't remember."_

"_Oh, sorry." Kairi then noticed a door._

"_Is that a door? What's it doing here?"_

"_I don't know. I asked R-"_

"_SORA GET OUT HERE!" yelled another voice._

"_Riku? Oh you have to meet Riku!" he led her out the cave._

"Then he hit you." said Kairi.

"Well he was probably upset about," his voice started to started to trail. "we should probably get going." he got up and left.

"Sora." she said sadly. _Riku wasn't the only one to lose someone around that time. You just managed to stay more happy. But yet, I can't help feel it's my fault for showing up._

I just love flashbacks! I'll get to what happened later. But first we must stray away from Sora and co. and we will check up on Riku, Donald and Goofy for awhile.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	50. Tournaments

-1Fipp: My 50th chapter! YEAH! And once again with Riku. Hmm (Making Pooh-like thinking stance.) Do I own any of this?

Sora: No.

Riku: Your just borrowing it.

Kairi: It belongs to Disney and Square-enix.

Mickey: And other companies, when you do crossovers.

Tom: But you own all original characters, like me!

Fipp: That's right! I own nothing! But plot and original characters, please review them! I would like to know how you guys think of them.

Chapter 50: Tournaments

The Underworld

"So," said Hades, "you have a way that can help me?" He turned around to face the female Heartless.

"You are correct." the Heartless had a southern accent, "You see, I can make your 'super-hero' into even less then a 'super-zero!'"

"And why would you like to help me out?"

"What? A gal can't lend an hand? As long as this world is gone, I'm good."

"And that'll leave only the Underworld!"

"That is correct sugar. Deal" she reached out a hand. They shook. "Now, before we can get started, I'll need you to get some friends of yours. But, first let's play a game. You know, for fun."

The Coliseum

Riku, Donald and Goofy walked across the sandy ground in front of the Coliseum.

"So this is where you and Sora won all those tournaments?" asked Riku.

"We also won a bunch in the Underworld's Underdrome." said Goofy.

"The Underworld? Hades is there right?"

"He is." said Donald.

"It's very hard to beat him for good, isn't it?"

"Well, he IS a god."

"Ya know what Riku?" said Goofy.

"What?"

"Why don't you enter the tournaments!"

"Why would I do that?" Donald pointed to the sky.

"If you beat enough of the bad guys, you'll become a hero!"

"A junior hero first!" said Goofy. Donald growled.

"And if your as good as us, you'll get a constellation in your image!"

"There's one up there that look's like Donald, Sora and me. But you can only see it at night."

"A hero?" Riku looked up at the sky. "Okay, I'm in. Where do I sign up?"

"Ya have to ask Phil first." Donald and Goofy led into the lobby. Phil was looking at a clipboard.

"Excuse me," asked Riku. "Can I join a tournament?"

"Name." said Phil.

"Riku."

"No."

"Why!"

"Four words: Your no hero!'

"That's three words, a-hyuck." Phil turned around and saw Donald and Goofy.

"So where's Sora?"

"Oh, he's not here." said Donald.

"What? Tournaments to tough for him?"

"No!"

"Hey Phil, can Riku enter the tournaments?" asked Goofy.

"NO! He's not a hero, and he doesn't have a pass!"

"What if he enters with us?" asked Donald. Phil thought this over.

"I guess that's okay." So they entered. It was a three round tournament. The first match was Riku, Donald and Goofy versus a platoon of Gladiator Heartless. They were Heartless wearing tough armor. They held swords and staves. They charged the three. On took a swipe at Donald, but Goofy blocked him then he bashed it back. Riku slashed them away with the Way to Dawn. One of the connected it's staves and made a long one. Riku jumped into the air and threw a Dark Blizzara spell at it. Donald cast Gravity then Goofy and Riku finished them off. The next several matches were: Hades vs. Soul Barren: Hades. Hercules vs. Heartless: Hercules. And. . .

"For the next match: Rhana vs. White Shells!" a dozen Dusk appeared, their opponent came up through the ground.

"An Incomplete!" yelled Riku. He was about to attack her but, if he did, he would bee thrown out of the tournament. He stayed. The woman was of average height, it appeared she wore a long red strapless dress that overflowed to the ground. The rest of the skin was black, yellow eyes, emblem on chest. She had wavy dirty blonde hair that reached her waist.

"Now this will be fun." she then summoned a large staff that had what appeared to be vice grips with spikes on them. The Dusk flew forward. As did she. She attacked them with her staff, Riku noticed a glow flow from them, down the staff, and into her. She flowed around them without effort then took out the last of them.

"Winner: Rhana!" she phased though the ground while blowing kisses to the ground. "Next matches: Riku! Donald! Goofy! Vs. Hades! The winner will then face the winner of the Rhana Hercules match! Please wait while there is a ten minute intermission."

Meanwhile in the courtyard. . .

"Just one round to go Rhana baby." said Hades. She pointed her staff at him.

"Don't call me baby, sugar" she withdrew it. "But some things have changed. Riku."

"Him? What about him?"

"Wouldn't it be fun if we added his power along with Hercules's?" They both smiled.

"Yes it would." he looked at Riku and co. speaking with Hercules. "After my match I'll go get the Titans." He exploded in red. "Then things will get fun!"

**Gladiator **

Heartless with superior combat skills. They

have a large range of weapons from swords

to staves to concealed knives. When they thrust

their staves forward grab it and pull forward, then

when it's off balance, attack.

Who would win in a fight?

Cerberus vs. Hydra?

Rock Titan vs. Ice Titan?

Flying Shark vs. Flying Crocodile? Nothing to do with the story, but I would still like to know.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	51. Semifinals

-1Chapter 51: Semi-finals

Riku, Donald and Goofy walked to Hercules. He turned around.

"Donald! Goofy! Nice to see you again! Who's your friend here?" asked the demi-god.

"Well Herc," said Goofy, "this is our pal Riku."

"Well Riku nice to meet you." Hercules shook Riku's hand. "I saw your match, you did a nice job in your match. When we win our next rounds we'll face each other."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." said Riku.

"What? Don't think you can beat Hades?"

"No, I know I can take him. It's your match. That woman is an advanced Heartless, she's not like others. And the fact she's in with Hades. . ." he looked around. He saw Hades and Rhana. Hades was blazing red.

"I know. But since we rebuilt the Coliseum the gods put a spell on it. This spell keeps any gods power at a minimal, and it prevents any of Hades's 'pets' from getting in, unless the are in a tournament. Even then they are watched very closely."

"What about the Heartless?"

"We'll just have to see." Hercules walked away to prepare for his match. Then in a puff of smoke Hades appeared.

"Hey Riku, long time no see huh?" said Hades.

"Hades." said Riku. "I'm guessing your working with Maleficent."

"No, no, no. For some reason she wouldn't have me in her new group of friends."

"Gee," said Donald, "I wonder why!" drawing his Save the Queen. Goofy stopped him.

"No Donald!" said Goofy, "Don'tcha remember what Phil said: can't attack if your not in a match, otherwise you'll be qualified."

"That's DISqualified, you big palooka!"

"Yeah, wouldn't be nice if you three were thrown put, huh?" said Hades.

"I don't know what you up too," said Riku, "but you won't get away with it!"

"Now, what ever gave you the impression I'm up to something?"

"Rhana."

"What her? Can't a guy just have friends that appear to be evil? If that was true, the three stooges that keep giving me trouble wouldn't be seen around with you." Riku glared at him. "Well I got to go. But I'll say this about Rhana: she is hot stuff!" Hades licked a finger and placed it on his hip. Smoke sizzled. He poofed away.

With Hades and Rhana. . .

Hades poofed in.

"So are they ready?" asked Rhana.

"After my fight, I'll summon the Titans and you'll do that voodoo you do."

Arena. . .

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The next match: Riku! Donald! And Goofy! Vs. Hades!" The crowd went wild. All four walked into the ring.

"Things are about to get hot in here!" Hades erupted in flames. He threw fireballs at Riku and co. and sent them flying He poofed behind Riku and was about to melt him but Riku blocked with the Way to Dawn. He threw him off and fired a Dark Firaga. Goofy then ran in and bashed Hades in the side. Donald cast Blizzara and put out Hades hair. Hades then flamed back on and was surrounded by fire and blew them back. He then threw giant fireballs into the air, they then crashed back to the ground. Also dozens of pillars of fire shot from the ground. Riku landed on the ground, dodging a pillar and took out the charm he got in the last world. It had a pumpkin on it.

"FAIRY GODMOTHER!"

"_RIKU!" there was a sparkling around the whole area. Then countless pumpkins grew all round. Then the glitter came together and reviled the Fairy Godmother. "Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo!"_

Riku jumped to the Godmother, she then cast a spell on him . Riku was now engulfed in a mass of blue glitter and he was floating in the air. He flew at Hades who attacked him. But the flames bounced off him. He made contact with Hades and sliced him up quite a bit. Hades flew back. The glitter faded. "Be careful now!" the Fairy Godmother departed. Riku jumped up and sliced Hades. He was defeated.

"This isn't happing!" Now he could get the Titans. They left the stage for the next match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! NOW Hercules! Vs. Rhana!" Wild crowd. Hercules and Rhana walked onto arena.

"Let's have a fair match." said Hercules.

"It'll be fair, fairly easy." replied Rhana. They attacked. Hercules grew his sword and swung at Rhana. But she melted into the ground and reappeared behind him. She then thrust the staff at him, but he jumped out of the way and punched her. She went flying. Hercules the ran to win the match but Rhana then jumped up. She then spun her staff around and knocked Hercules's sword out of his hand. She then thrust her staff at him, but he caught it in his hands. He pushed back and she was giving in. She then whispered something. "Hunger." An aura flowed from Hercules to Rhana. This lasted several minutes. Then Hercules started to give. Rhana pushed him down. She then forced him to the ground and struck him with her staff. He flew out of the arena. Hercules lost.

Lobby. . .

"What happened out their kid?!" asked Phil.

"I don't know." said Hercules, "For some reason, my strength just gave away."

"She absorbed it." said Riku.

"Absorbed?" asked Goofy.

"She took his strength and added it to her own. When we have to fight her, we have to avoid contact her." Goofy gulped.

"Are you going to be okay Hercules?" asked Donald. He got up.

"I should be fine." There was then a thunder. Riku, Donald, Goofy and Hercules ran out of the Lobby. They saw Hades and Rhana. Beyond the wall were the five Titans: Ice, Earth, Wind, Lava, and Cyclops.

"This is not good." said Riku.

"Five words," said Phil, "We're in big trouble!"

"But Phil," said Goofy, "that's four words."

The Fairy Godmother's _Midnight Magic_

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	52. Rhana

-1Riku: Can a Heartless be southern?

Fipp: Luxord was english, no reason for Rhana not to be southern.

Luxord: He has a point there.

Sora: Didn't I-

Luxord: Yes. But I can come back for these things before the chapters. Tell me Sora, Riku, Mr. Fipp, would you like to play a game.

Fipp: Anything but Monopoly!

Chapter 52: Rhana

Hades and Rhana stood in the center of the arena. All five Titans looking over. The Wind Titan, a enormous cyclone. The Lava Titan, a giant glob of hot lava. The Cyclops a huge one-eyed monster. The Ice Titan, a monstrous frozen skeleton. The Rock Titan, a moving mountain.

"Hades!" cried out Hercules. "What are you doing!?"

"Taking down the Upper-World! One brick at a time!" he said.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Riku.

"Why you could blame me for that sugar." said Rhana. "You see, I can steal one's power. Then I can use it form myself, or put it into others."

"And with this old spell I dug up," said Hades "I can merge all five titans together. That is if she can gather enough power."

"And with yours Riku's, and what I gained from Hercules, we should be fine. But. . ."

"What?"

"I need one more sample. A god's power perhaps?" she then stabbed her staff at Hades's chest. But Hades grabbed it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but I need your strength if the whole world is to be destroyed." she then sapped all of Hades's power. He then puffed away in a puff of smoke back to the Underworld.

"Why do you need to destroy the world?!" yelled out Donald.

"Because," she turned to them. "It exist."

"Exist?" asked Goofy.

"Yes. Since this world exist it must end. That is the way of the Incompletes." she raised her staff.

"Keep away from her!" called Riku.

"I'm feeling a little hungry." she attacked. She slammed down her on Riku but he jumped out of the way. He then shot a dark blast, this was joined by Donald's own magic. She blocked the shield that was thrown at her. Hercules was about to attack, but decided it was best not to. She then jumped into the air and sent a pulse of darkness out. This knocked them all over. Hercules felt helpless. He could only attack at close range. And if he did that, Rhana would take his power. "Feeling a little left out? How about I give you something to do? Attack!" Riku and co. looked up. They now noticed that each titan had the Heartless emblem on it's chest. They attacked. Throwing ice shards, boulders, lava streams, airy whorls and punches down. They were destroying the coliseum. The Cyclops was about to crush Riku and co. when Hercules stopped it. He then threw it up. He glowed golden.

"This time," he said, "I'm not going to stand by!" Riku was now on Hercules's platform. Around him were Phil, Pegasus, and a heart around Meg. The outer ring held many Olympus Stones. Riku placed the Heart down and pointed the Way to Dawn at it.

"Hercules!" called out Riku. Hercules and Riku both glowed gold. Their hands glowed black and gold. They then took turns throwing the orbs.

"You can't stop a true hero!" Riku and Hercules drew their swords and crossed them. There was them a intense blast that shot Rhana back. She disappeared and reappeared behind Riku. She knocked Herc over and attacked Riku. His power was now taken. She then floated in the air.

"Now that that's done, I should get going." she pointed her staff upwards. It shot up a beam into the air. This beam split into five and hit the titan's symbols. They vanished. There was now a monster just as big. It was constantly changing shape. But it looked like a mix of all five. It threw it's fist down. Herc, Goofy and Donald ran. But Riku wasn't with them. He was on the ground, drained of all his energy.

"RIKU!" called the knight and wizard. The fist came down. The shockwave knocked all three into the wall. The Ultima Titan raised it's fist. No Riku. A pool of darkness now formed. Riku came up. He felt stronger now.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I believe you should thank me for that." said a voice. Riku saw another pool of darkness. The Dark Knight came up."It seems to me you need some help." he drew his Keyblade and the Guardian appeared.

"Sure, why not." The Guardian grabbed Riku and they vanished. They appeared on the Ultima Titan's head.

"We need to attack it's heart!" the Knight jumped into the air and the Guardian shot to the body and drilled a hole. "Come on!" They both jumped in. On the way down they dodged fire, ice, air, rock and blast. They landed at the heart. It looked like a maelstrom. It gave off shockwaves. Behind them countless Heartless appeared. "I'll keep care of them!" he turned to the Guardian. "Go with him!" he ordered. The Guardian flew behind Riku. They both ran in different directions. The Knight to the Heartless, Riku to the heart. Shockwaves shot forward, but the Guardian protected him. A sense of familiarity struck Riku. _I wonder _he though, _if I can use the Guardian, without taking on Xehanort's form. I should give a try when I have time._ He ran to the heart and slashed at it with his blade. He pierced it and it blew up. He fell through a pool of darkness and was in the area.

"Are you okay Riku?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, thanks." he got up.

"Don't do that again!" yelled Donald.

"Okay, sorry." he looked around. "Where's Hercules?"

"Oh, he went to the Underworld to make sure Hades isn't up to anything." said Goofy.

"And Phil wants to speak with you." said Donald.

"Really? Why" Donald and Goofy led Riku into the lobby.

"Riku! For courage in the face of certain doom, I grant thy the rank of 'junior hero!'"

"Junior!"

"Yeah! You got to rise through the ranks. No exceptions!"

"See Riku." said Donald, "I told you you'd get to be a hero!"

"Don'tcha ya mean 'Junior Hero!'" said Goofy.

**Wind Titan**

One of the titans. The Wind Titan can

control the air and create hurricane force

winds. It resembles a tornado. The Wind

Titan first appeared in _Hercules. _1997.

**Lava Titan **

One of the titans. The Lava Titan can spit

flames that will burn and melt anything it

come in contact with. It is a giant blob of

molten lava. The Lava Titan first appeared

in _Hercules. _1997.

**Cyclops**

One of the titans. The Cyclops may

not have any powers, but it is durable

and has muscles that rival the gods. It

has one eye. The Cyclops first appeared

in _Hercules. _1997.

**Ultima Titan**

All five titans combined with the combined

powers of Hercules, Riku, Hades and Rhana.

It's form constantly changing, it does this so it

could use all the elements.

**Rhana **

One of the Incompletes. She has the power

to absorb one's strength and redirected it.

She did this with Hercules, Riku and Hades.

She said the world needed to be destroyed

because it existed. She is also the only known

female Heartless.

Rhana must get reviews! So please review my original characters.

Mr. Fipp


	53. Heart and Soul

-1Fipp: I own nothing

????: But us.

Fipp: No! Not you! Oh wait, I though you were a monster. But you are in this chapter. Name too!

Chapter 53: Heart and Soul

Sellis walked into the white room. He examined the white pod.

"So," he said, "this is where Sora slept." He traced his finger's along the smooth ivory surface. He then left though the door and continued to the computer room. In the chair in front of the computer was the winged Soul Barren. "Any luck yet?"

"No." said the winged one. "Do you think Sora and his friends will be a threat?"

"No. But it would pay to be careful."

"We should not underestimate them, like everyone else who fought them have."

"So what are the others doing?"

"Demrit, Axon and Rhana, since they failed in their missions, are increasing our armies, and our chances of accomplishing our goal."

"Ironic. Building all this power. . ."

"What about Sobrat?"

"He should begin his assault on Disney Castle soon."

"Are you sure that this will change nothing?"

"It will, but we'll still be able to come into existences. Tell me, is Yuquxz still on that world?"

"You mean the one with those odd residents?"

"Yes."

"Yes, He is still working with that industrial, glutton, was it?" The hooded Soul Barren shook his head. "Doesn't matter, yes he is assisting him in the gene splicing experiments."

"What about Rilixs?"

"I believe he is still on Axon's orders to study and capture at least on creature from that book."

"Still having trouble with it?"

"He had to wait for that wizard to cast a spell that will allow multiples within it."

"Tell me, what about you underlings?" asked Sellis

"Delma was sent to that large city to gauge the angle's darkness. When she has it gauged she will find away to split him." the winged on tapped the screen a few times and continued to look.

"Will we be able to subdue any of his others?"

"If Sora could beat him as a whole, then I'm sure I can defeat him separated. Gattea is in that world where it seems time stands still to study why that happens."

"I remember that world from Riku's memories. There are no machines there."

"He hates it. But he'll adapt. Bosa is currently making sure the server in the Castle That Never Was is protected."

"You honestly think that that server will be able to download all the information from Organization XIII's computers to this one?"

"We already have enough. But I need to know how to access Ansem the Wise's data. I need a password!" he slammed his fist on the keyboard.

"Sea-Salt Ice-cream."

"How do you know it?"

"Xehanort knew it. I have both his and Riku's memories." The Soul Barren tried it.

"Yes." he had access. He looked.

"Found it?"

"I have."

"And?"

"We it seems that Organization XIII is not completely gone." Sellis gave a questioning look. "It would appear that Ansem the Wise, or DiZ, was able to seal Number XIII, Roxas within Sora's heart."

"Why would he do that?"

"He needed the other half of Sora's memories." Sellis looked up at the mention of that word. "It seems that while he, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were in a place called Castle Oblivion, their memories were altered. And in order to get them back Sora and friends fell asleep."

"Namine."

"Correct." he flexed his wings in the seat. "According to DiZ's logs, he not only sealed Roxas way into Sora's heart, but he found away to seal Namine away in Kairi's heart without the use of the digital Twilight Town."

"Sealed away? And they call us cruel."

"Sora. Roxas."

"Got you thinking huh Alphma?" Alphma got up.

"We now need to find away separate Roxas and Namine from Sora and Kairi."

"I could send the Heartless to take their hearts. Thus releasing them."

"No. Sora would protect Kairi from anything. And she him. Also, that way might alter the Nobodies. And according to this, all that Namine's been though, we can't risk it. We need her." Sellis approached the screen.

"What did they do to her?" he asked. Alphma walked to the door.

"We need to find a spell that will separate both of them with out harming them."

"Do we really need Namine AND Roxas."

"No. Roxas is of no use to us. I just wish to fight him and Sora. Just as much as you wish to fight Riku."

"He doesn't deserve to be."

"Nor do Roxas and Sora. I'll have to pay them a visit."

"Death so early in the game?"

"No. I will not kill them until we can extract Namine."

"Well then, let's see to business." So Sellis and Alphma left. They left the computer on to gather dust. They didn't care, they no longer needed it.

What could they want with Namine?

I gave out names! OOOHHH!

Anyway, another Incomplete next world.

If you figure out where the Incompletes are, please post. I won't respond because you might be right and that would be spoiling if I said you were right prematurely. But one of those worlds is my crossover world. So you can't guess it. Sorry, but it'll be awhile before I get there.

And here's the second person to win the Name in the Game.

I had some difficulty deciding the winner, but the winner is Game Tycoon! Who guessed Goliath.

Shire Folk and Game Tycoon, stay put for more information on how to win more.

Two down, four to go.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	54. Intrusion

-1Chip: Mr. Fipp owns nothing.

Dale: If he did, he would be living in Japan.

Fipp: Not New Jersey. By the way, I'm working on year three with my tree. Read to get this.

Chapter 54: Intrusion

Disney Castle

Sora, Kairi and Tom landed at Disney Castle. They jumped out of the Gummi Hanger with weapons drawn. There were no Heartless.

"Maybe the Blot was lying?" said Kairi.

"No, he said a Heartless took it." said Tom.

"We should ask Queen Minnie if this anti-stone really exists." said Sora. They then walked to the library. They found Queen Minnie reading a book. _Of Mice and Men _it was called.

"Hello your Majesty." said Sora.

"Oh, Sora." she put the book down. "My, what brings you here? And who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Kairi."

"Why hello princess." Kairi slightly blushed.

"Please, you don't have to call me that." she didn't like being called princess. She didn't live in a castle. No crown. No royal blood. None that she knew of at least.

"Very well then, Kairi."

"Thank you."

"And this is Tom."

"Allo there your Majesty." he saluted.

"Your Majesty," said Sora. "Is there such a thing called the Anti-Stone?" Minnie gasped.

"Oh, boy." said Tom.

"Why yes Sora there is. You see when the Cornerstone of Light was found there was also a small black stone found. This stone could protect an evil person from being affected by the Cornerstone. If they wear it they can go near it. But they are still unable to touch it. Why do you ask."

"You see the Phantom Blot-"

"The Phantom Blot! I should have known he would be back when I heard Pete was back."

"You don't have to worry about him." said Kairi.

"We took care of him." said Tom.

"But he said a Heartless took the Anti-Stone. So they could attack at anytime."

"A Heartless! But what could a Heartless accomplish? They would only be able to send one with the Anti-Stone. And we still have the royal guard. So they should be able to keep it at bay. So what could they want."

"Do you mind if we still check up on it?"

"Not at all. Daisy should be there."

"Okay, thanks." Sora and co. walked through the hall. He then noticed a pedestal that was empty. It wasn't empty before. He looked at Tom. Tom looked distraught and placed the vase back.

"Sorry." They then walked to the Audience Chamber door. Kairi and Tom looked up at the massive door. "That is the biggest door I had ever seen." said Tom. "Ever."

"Really?" said Sora, "I've seen bigger."

"How are we going to open something that big?" asked Kairi.

"Don't worry. I can open this thing easily."

"Really? A twig like you?" asked Tom.

"YES! Just watch." Sora walked to the door, and opened the smaller door that was hidden on the massive door. "See." he walked in. Kairi behind him.

"I could have opened it to you know." he walked in the room. Mumbling about just bashing the bloody thing down. They then walked too the throne that had two familiar looking statues behind it. Sora pressed the button and the room was exposed. Inside they found Daisy Duck. She turned around.

"Oh, hello Sora." she said.

"Hi Daisy, I'd like you to meet Kairi and Tom."

"It's nice to meet you two."

"So, how is the Cornerstone?"

"It's fine, why do you ask?"

"Well-"

"What's this door?" asked Kairi. Sora, Daisy ad Tom turned to find Kairi near a door in the middle of the room.

"That's still up?"

"Yes. We never took it down. It was one of theses things we said we'd take care of later. But never did. You wouldn't understand."

"Actually Sora would." said Kairi. "Sora and his mom kept up a Christmas tree up for almost three years."

"What?" asked Tom.

"It was fake. But we DID take it down."

"Two years ago." she said. She walked away from the door. She also didn't notice the shadow rising behind her.

"Kairi!" yelled Sora. He ran past her and sliced at the Heartless. He stammered back.

"That hurt you know!" he was a short Heartless, as tall as Donald. He looked like a black teardrop. Emblem on the forehead, two yellow eyes, mouth of jagged teeth. He had many thin legs under his body and on each side of it. A long black tentacle that ended in two smaller red tendrils. "I don't go around attacking you!" around his 'neck' was a small black stone on a string.

"The Anti-Stone!" yelled Tom.

"You got it bucko! Now I can do what I was told to do! HAHAHA!"

"If your thinking about taking the Cornerstone you ca forget it!" said Sora.

"Cornerstone! HAHAHA! I can't even touch that stupid thing! So I'm gonna do something else!"

"What!" said Kairi.

"What! You think good ol' Sobrat's gonna tell ya! HAHAHA!" Yeah right." Sora, Kairi and Tom had drawn their weapons. Sobrat had drawn nothing. "See ya suckers!" He dashed to the door to the past and went in.

"NO!" yelled Sora.

"This is not good.' said Daisy.

"What's behind that door?" asked Tom.

"The past." said Sora.

"And who knows what he'll do there." said Kairi.

"We have to stop him!"

I liked the Timeless River level. There should have been more to do there. Oh well.

Here is a reply to a review from Andivari. I must say I appreciate reviews that could better me. Now, Tom in not a deus ex machina, he does have a real purpose in the story. I'll give hints, not enough to spoil, but some to give you something to think about. It involves Kairi, then later Roxas and Namine.

Thank you

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	55. Ajax

-1Fipp: Own nothing I do.

Donald: This world was too short!

Goofy: Shoulda been longer.

Fipp: I wonder what would have happened if the past yous met the present yous? What kind of weird paradox things would that make. _All three shrugged._

Chapter 55: Ajax

Timeless River

Sora, Kairi and Tom flew out of the door.

"OW!" they yelled. Sora got up. He looked at himself. He was now his black-and-white self that looked like the outfit he wore when he was fourteen. He looked at Kairi and Tom. They to were in black-and-white. Kairi's outfit was similar to her fourteen get up, Tom looked similar, minus the green overcoat. They were both cartoon-like.

"Sora?" asked Kairi. "Why do I look like a Saturday cartoon?"

"And why can my arm do this?" Tom wiggled his arm like a worm.

"Well you see this is Disney Castle in the past. So if you see anyone that looks familiar, don't mess with them. You could forever change the future." Sora looked around. The frame of the castle was already up.

"Well that might have to wait." Tom drew his blades.

"Why?" Sora and Kairi drew their blades. Tom pointed. It was captain Pete. "That? Oh that's just the Pete from the past. Before the Heartless."

"Oh." Tom got a sneaky look.

"No Tom! I already had trouble with Donald on this!" They hear a screech. They saw an out of control truck. Coming right for them.

"RUN!" yelled Kairi. They jumped out of the way. The truck crashed into the frame. Smoke poured from the engine. "They really should watch out where they are going!"

"I'm going to have a talk with these-" Tom read the side of the truck, " 'Ajax Delivery Service.'" but before he could walk much further the door slammed open. And someone was thrown out. They landed about ten feet away. Another person jumped out, in rage, he would have killed the first person if he hadn't been held back by a third. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. The second one, a duck, was yelling and couldn't be understood. The first, a dog-man, approached him. The duck calmed down.

"That's the last time I let you drive Goofy!" he yelled.

"Well gee Donald, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hit the bunny."

"BUNNY! IT WAS A PLASTIC BAG!!!" he looked back at the third. "PUT ME DOWN MICKEY!"

"No Donald," said the mouse. "not until you promise you won't hurt Goofy." Donald grumbled. "What was that?"

"Fine." Mickey let go of Donald. He straightened out his hat. They attacked Goofy. They made a classic fight cloud.

"GUYS!" Mickey was sucked in.

"Should we intervene?" asked Tom.

"Come on!" said Sora.

"Wait!" said Kairi.

"Yeah Kai?"

"That's Donald, Goofy and Mickey from the past right?" Sora and Tom nodded. "And they'll meet us one day right?" nods. "I think we should give out assumed names." nod. So, Tom is Tim. Kairi is Kari. And Sora is Steve. Steve, Kari and Tim walked the future king, knight and wizard. They pulled them off each other. Mickey looked at Steve.

"It's that guy!" he said.

"What guy?" asked Goofy.

"The guy I saw you and Donald with. You three helped Pete get back the Cornerstone of Light." Donald and Goofy closely examined Steve.

"Nope." they said. "Never met him."

"What!" said Mickey. "Well, I guess then it was my imagination.

"So what are you three doing here?" asked Kari.

"We're making a delivery of building materials." said Donald.

"Really?" Tim looked up at the castle. "May I ask what you three will do after the castle is built?" The three looked at each other.

"We're gonna get jobs at the castle!" said Goofy. "I wanna be a wizard!

"I'm going to be a knight!" said Donald. Steve smirked at this. _They turned out to be what the other one wanted._

"What about you, Your-Mickey?"

"Well gee," said the soon-to-be-king. "I doubt I'll ever be able to work in a castle." Steve smirked again. _Your going to run it one day!_ "Why are you three doing here?"

"Well, remember those things that showed up with that guy who looked like Pete?" asked Steve.

"You mean those ant things?"

"Yeah, have you seen anything that looked like them?" asked Kari. Mickey shook his head. "Oh."

"Well, have you at least-" Tim stopped. He was now surrounded by a dark gray aura. He put on an angry face. He tried to attack Steve but he jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"I don't know." said Tim. "I just feel really, really angry!" he lifted his arm and the truck flew into the air. "So shut up and fight." he threw his arm forward and so did the truck. Steve jumped out of the way. He brought out the Keyblade and blocked Tim's assault. He teleported behind Steve and was about to attack, but he was frozen in a solid block of ice. The aura faded.

"Are you okay?" asked Kari. She cast the spell. "What happened to Tim?"

"That would be me!" They turned around and saw Sobrat. In his tendril he held a staff. The heads were crisscrosses. "So what will it be!? Angry!? Sad!? Happy!? What the hell!? Why not make it a surprise!" He shot a blast at Kari. She slumped to her knees.

"Kai!" Steve he ran to her. She fell to the ground and curled up into the fetal position.

"Go away." she said weakly. She then started to cry. Steve got mad.

"What did you do!"

"Don't worry! She'll be fine in a few minutes! But one problem! You won't live that long!"

**Donald Duck**

The soon-to-be Court Wizard of Disney Castle.

Even before assuming his royal position he was

still the same temperamental impatient duck. He

worked as a delivery person. Donald Duck first

appeared in _Mr. Duck's Day Off. _1934.

**Goofy**

The soon-to-be Captain of the Royal Guards.

Even before assuming his royal position he was

still the same clumsy good-hearted person. He

worked as a delivery person. Goofy first appeared

in _Two Week Vacation. _1932.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	56. Sobrat

-1Fipp: Why does Danny DeVito's voice come to me when I think of Sobrat talking.

Phil: No idea kid.

Fipp: Readers! Do you agree with me? If so please say so. Also please post people who you would think would make great voice-overs for Original Characters. Please.

Phil: One word: Go review!

Riku: But that's two words.

Chapter 56: Sobrat

"You see kid!" said the Heartless Sobrat, "I can manipulate emotions! I can increase anger!" he gestured to the frozen Tom. "Or increase depression!" he pointed to the crying Kairi. "Or I can give them unpredictable mood swings! Angry kid! Good!"

"Donald! Goofy! Mickey!" yelled Sora. "get Tim and Kari out of here!"

"Yes sir!" the three scrambled. Donald and Mickey pushed Tom while Goofy carried away Kairi.

"The mouse stays!" Sobrat ran for Mickey, but Sora blocked him and hit him back.

"What do you want from Mickey!" ordered Sora.

"Man your dumb! If I knock off the rat now, he won't be able to do anything in the future! No King! No Castle! No way you'll find your friends in the future! HAHAHAHA!"

"Well that's not going to happen." Sora got ready.

Watching from the distance. . .

"What are they saying?" said Donald climbing over Goofy.

"I think we should get out with Steve's friends while we can." said Goofy, tossing Donald off him.

"No." they both looked at the mouse.

"What!?" they said in unison.

"We have to help him!" said the mouse.

"But Mickey," said Donald, "look at that thing!"

"We don't even have any weapons." said Goofy. Smoke puffed out of Mickey's ears and he ran to a pile of nearby junk. He dug around and found a lead pipe.

"Well I'm helping!" Mickey ran to help.

Meanwhile, Sora was not doing so well. One minute he was happy, sad, angry, jealous, tired, he even felt suicidal at one point. Sobrat walked up to him and raised his staff to finish off Sora when Mickey jumped in and smashed it out of his tendril. He landed in front of Sora.

"Why are you helping!" asked Sobrat. "You don't even know him!"

"Because it's right!" Sobrat got his staff back and swung. Mickey jumped. "It's not right to attack like you do." Swing. Jump. "So, I'm going to help him because I know he's the kind of person who helps people who are in trouble." Swing. Miss. "And anyone who is alone in an unfair fight needs as much help as they can!" Sora looked up at Mickey. _That's the same kind of attitude he had when he helped Riku fight his inner darkness. _He though. Sora was now stood upon Mickey's mural. The figures were the colored versions of themselves. Around Mickey was Donald, Goofy, Riku, Sora, Ansem the Wise and Minnie. She had a heart around her. The outer ring was full of his seals.

"You annoying little!" Sobrat swung. But it caught Mickey's foot and he fell to the ground. He was about to stab him when it was deflected. He was then rammed in the mouth with something had and wooden.

"Donald! Goofy!" called Mickey.

"Are you okay Mickey?" asked Goofy holding up a trashcan lid.

"We decided to help. Happy?" asked Donald, he had a two-by-four.

"Yes, yes I am." Mickey turned to Sora. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Sora got up.

"Time's up for you guys!" said Sobrat.

"You guys ready for this?" they nodded. _So this is the first time they fought with me. Not in Traverse Town. _Sora smirked at this thought. They charged. They fought. He had to admit that they were pure amateurs in terms of fighting. Mostly it was luck. But Sobrat didn't fight well either. Sora jumped up and attacked and threw him back. He landed next to Donald and Goofy and lifted his Keyblade. They looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" asked Donald. Sora lowered the blade.

"Sorry, force of habit." _They don't know Trinity Limit yet. _"Lets finish him!" While Sobrat was knocked around by Mickey, Sora, Donald and Goofy attacked.

"I give up!" he ran to the door. And left. Sora ran to Kairi and Tom. Kairi was better and Tom was defrosted.

"Bye guys see ya later!" Sora, Kairi and Tom ran to the door. And left.

"You think we'll ever meet them again?" asked Mickey.

"Nah." said Donald and Goofy.

Disney Castle

The three ran out of the door. Sora turned around and locked the door. It vanished. They looked around and saw no one. Then next to the Cornerstone there was a warping. Then a person in a gray robe, hood up, appeared. The Soul Barren emblem on his chest. And two wings. They readied their weapons.

"I do not wish to fight." he said.

"You're a Soul Barren aren't you!" said Sora.

"Correct."

"Where's Sobrat?" said Tom.

"Not here. But I'm here for a peaceful purpose."

"What's that?" asked Kairi.

"I just wish to meet you. Sora. Roxas. Kairi." he paused, "I guess I could say Namine as well."

"What about me?!" asked Tom.

"I don't care for you." Tom slumped forward. "But don't worry, we'll fight when the time is right. I also believe I should give this to you." he threw something to the floor. The Anti-Stone. "Goodbye." he was then gone.

"Who was that?" asked Tom.

"The leader Soul Barren." said Sora. "I don't know how I know it, but I just do."

**Sobrat**

Sobrat stole the Anti-Stone from the Blot to enter the

Timeless River. There he would get rid of Mickey before

he would become king. But was stopped by Sora and co..

Sobrat is a weak fighter but can greatly manipulate one's

emotions.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	57. Jumping Jack

-1Fipp: Disney or Square Enix do not own my Original Characters.

Demyx: Take that disclaimer! But Fipp doesn't own their people.

Fipp: I felt weird typing this.

Demyx: Why?

Fipp: You know what, I don't know. There are some things wrong with me.

Demyx: Looks that way. Now, _Dance Water Dance!_

Fipp: This is the part were I get washed away. Bye! _So he does._

Chapter 57: Jumping Jack

Halloween Town

Sora walked in the graveyard. He was in his vampire costume. He looked behind him and saw Kairi and Tom. Her clothes were now black and white, she had knee-high black and green stockings. She also had on a small cape, longer sleeve and a witch's hat that covered her left eye. She was a witch. Tom's clothes were all black. His hair was neatly combed back. He also had little skin. Cursed Aztec gold came to Sora's mind. Tom was a zombie.

"And what world this be?" asked Tom. Looking at his hands.

"This is Halloween." said Sora. In the distance they heard ghost singing the word _Halloween _several times.

"What's that?" asked Kairi.

"Come on." said Sora. "I want to show you guys around." Sora led Kairi and Tom to the town. He was excited to show them around. This world held his two favorite holiday: Halloween and Christmas. He was eager to introduce Kairi to Sandy Claws, as Jack put it. When he first told Kairi and Riku about Santa they didn't believe him. Kairi said she did, but Sora sensed doubt in her voice. They entered the square. They walked to the fountain when water squirted up and splashed Tom's face. Then Kairi, then Sora. Lock, Shock and Barrel jumped out of the water, each with a mask and snorkel, they jumped out and hightailed it.

"Bloody brats." Tom chased them. Barrel threw a banana peel. Tom slipped and fell on his back. Lock and Shock, carrying a pumpkin, ran to him as he got up then smashed it on his head. They ran away giggling. Tom got up and pulled it off his head. "Did I mention that I hate kids."

"Well I love them!" then there was a cloud of bats bursting from the ground. He jumped back in surprise. The bats dissipated and there was a skeleton. "And I just can't WAIT!" yelled Jack.

"Hey Jack." said Sora.

"Why hello there Sora! I see you have some new friends. Might I ask for there names."

"Sure this is Kairi, and Tom."

"Well it's pleasant to meet you." he bowed. He shook Tom's hand and kissed Kairi's.

"So Jack how have things been since last time?"

"Well Sora," he was getting jumpy. "Oh I just can't hold it!!!" He then jumped onto the fountain, let out a joyous laugh, then dived into water.

"What's up with the Jumping Jack?" asked Tom.

"I don't know?" said Sora. "I've never seen him this excited before. Not even about Christmas Town. And that was big." Just then Zero flew forward and barked. "Zero! Do you know what's up with Jack?" Zero flew around. He circled Kairi, who then petted the spectral spaniel. Zero barked. "You want us to follow?" Zero barked a 'yes'." They followed the dog to Dr. Finklestein's lab. Inside they found the Doctor and Sally. The Doctor was furiously working on some blueprints.

"How does this look my dear?" he asked Sally.

"I really think we should relax until we know more-" she saw Sora. "Oh hello Sora."

"Sora my lad!" the Doctor rolled forward and handed the trio bowls filled with thick green liquid.

"What's this?" asked Kairi. She looked at the glop.

"It is a soup given in times of celebration." he rolled back to the desk. They took sips. Sora and Kairi turned green, they looked like they were about to throw up. Tom looked fine.

"I 'ave worst." he took another sip. "So what's this celebration then?" Sally looked very happy.

"Yeah we saw Jack and he was jumping for joy." said Sora.

"Well" said Sally. "Jack and I are going to have a baby!"

"What!" yelled Sora. "Congratulations!"

"How beautiful." said Kairi. She was unable to get thoughts of being in Sally's place out of her head. Tom was thinking about this in disgust, children were sticky and loud and annoying. Sora with fear. Since he learned Kairi was kidnapped by the Organization, he had though off and on about children of his own and the terrifying though if they would be haunted by the things he has faced. He felt sorry for that girl, she looked as old as him. Why should those who are so young must do this.

"So that's why the skeleton was so hyper." said Tom.

"Yes, you can tell he's excited more than anything. Would you three mind getting him back here. There's till so much to talk about. Names, toys, rooms,"

"I thought you said we should wait until we know more about the child?" said the doctor.

"Well what can I say, I'm going to have a baby!" She then ran back to the desk.

"Let's go find Jack then."

"Where do we look?" asked Kairi. Thoughts still in her head. She too was thinking names.

"Well by now he probably told everyone in Halloween Town. So we go to Christmas Town!"

"And meet Santa?" asked Tom. He was sarcastic.

"Yes." so they left for the yuletide town.

Spiral Hill

Lock, Shock and Barrel were sitting around the tombstones.

"I'm bored!" complained Shock.

"Yeah," said Barrel "things were a lot more exciting when Oogie Boogie was around."

"And things are going to get worst when that baby comes." said Lock. They all went _'yuck.'_

"It seems your bored." said a voice. They all looked to the top of the hill and saw. . .

"Mister Oogie Boogie!" the three went.

"Well, yes and no." said the Boogie Man. "I'm no longer the Oogie Boogie Man!"

"Your not?" asked Lock.

"Then who are you?" asked Shock.

"What do we call you?" asked Barrel.

"You can call me _The Creeper!"_ his shadow was cast upon them. It started to rip in places, wings sprout, tentacles, and sharp teeth. He laughed. They shivered in fear, and excitement.

I also though of a good person to voice Sellis: Tom Welling. He plays Clark Kent on Smallville. Agree? If not, then come up with someone who would be! I'll put up a name each week.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	58. The Brats

-1Fipp: Here's a little song that goes with the battle. Based on an _Oogie's Revenge _song.

Lock: _When the Creeper becomes the king, we'll get away with anything._

Shock:_ No more scolding for our pranks,_

Barrel: _The new king Creeper he'll give thanks!_

Sora: _Don't be foolish, think now: I'll this danger isn't fun and games._

Kairi: _When this is all over,_

Tom: _Do you really want the blame!_

Lock/Shock/Barrel: _Hail to Mr. Creeper! This is so much fun! We make mischief all day long our work is never done!_

Sora: _If Jack's told you once he's told you twice to straighten out this act. You'll never get away with this, that' you brats is fact! Trusting him is a big mistake! _

Kairi: _One you do not want to make!_

Tom: _'E might reward you this is true._

Sora/Kairi/Tom: _By cooking you into a stew!_

Chapter 58: The Brats

Sora, Kairi and Tom walked through the graveyard to the Hinterlands.

"Is still find it 'ard to believe," said Tom. "that Santa Clause is real."

"He is!" said Sora. For the past fifteen minutes Sora had been arguing with Tom about Santa Clause's existence. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I 'ave not believed in such things since I was six years old."

"Six?" said Kairi. "That's so sad."

"Yeah, well, I grew up fast." Tom looked forward. "Those brats again." near the hill was Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Hi there!" they said.

"What do you three want?" asked Sora.

"Oh, Mr. Creeper said to take you three out." said Lock.

"Mr. Creeper?"

"Yep." said Barrel.

"Who's the Creeper?" asked Kairi.

"Our new boss!" said Shock. "And after he takes care of Christmas Town he'll be after Halloween Town." they all giggled.

"Boss? Working for someone else beside Oogie?" asked Sora.

"Kind of." said Barrel, "Well you see Mr. Oogie Boo-" Shock smacked him on the head with her mask.

"Shut up stupid!" she said. "We can't say to much!"

"I'm not stupid!" he attacked him. They knocked over Lock and they got in a tussle.

"Wait," said Sora. "Oogie's back! We have to run to Christmas Town!" They ran past the trio and up the spiral then into the Hinterlands.

"Stop right there!" They turned around and saw Lock, Shock and Barrel in what looked like there bathtub. Only it had sharp pincers, wings, and the Nobody insignia on it's front. "Let's play a game!" they attacked. The Screamer flew forward and swiped at Sora. He jumped out of the way and brought the Keyblade down on them. But it flew into the air. It then started to rain down exploding pumpkins. They dodged them. Tom teleported up to slice them but was stopped by was caught in the pincers they threw him back down. They the flew back down and swooped at them. Kairi, with perfect timing, jumped up and

landed in the Screamer. The brats stormed her but she was able to fend them off. The Screamer then started to do flips. Sora saw she was in trouble. He pulled out the Moon Charm from his pocket.

"GOLIATH!"

"_SORA!" On the edge of a building roof was a gargoyle statue. The eyes glowed and cracks formed. It the exploded and came to life. He took to the sky and flew to Sora. "Let's see how long this takes." _Sora jumped on Goliath's back and they flew up. He charged at the Screamer at full speed at hit it. He then did this several times. The brats flew at them but they dodged. They then threw Kairi out. Goliath flew under her and Sora grabbed Kairi. Goliath then grabbed the screamer and crashed it into the ground. "May you fight well." he was then gone.

"Okay Kai?" asked Sora.

"Yeah thanks." she replied. The Screamer then flew at them at full speed. Sora jumped out at it and severed the wings. They crashed.

"Who's Mr. Creeper?" asked Tom.

"No one!" they said. He gave them a nasty look. They got scared.

"It's Oogie Boogie!" blurted out Barrel.

"But Oogie's gone." said Sora.

"How did he come back?" asked Kairi.

"We don't know." said Lock.

"All he said is he would destroy the holidays and them he gave us the tub." Sora's eyes shot open.

"Oogie's Nobody!" he said.

"He said that's what he was." said Lock.

"He have to hurry!" They ran to the Christmas door. Sora opened it and jumped in. Kairi and Tom looked in. They stared at each other.

"Ladies first." said Tom.

"Why don't you go." Kairi did not want to say she was not comfortable jumping head first into a dark pit. But that didn't matter. Snow floated from inside and they were flung it. The door shut. They fell through the swirling abyss. Sora was laughing all the way Kairi screamed. Tom went 'bloody bleeding 'ell! all the way down. They tumbled out the door. Kairi then felt something she had never felt before. Cold. Numbing. Wet. Snow.

**Screamer**

A flying bathtub given to Lock, Shock

and Barrel by the Creeper to wreak havoc.

**Goliath**

The leader of his clan. Goliath was

frozen in stone for 1,000 years in stone

and would be released when his castle was

above the clouds. He now protects his city

by night and sleeps by day. Goliath first appeared

in the show _Gargoyles. _1994.

That was Goliath's _Rookery Rustle._

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	59. The Creeper

-1Fipp: In the words of Demyx: Dance Water Dance!

Creeper: _Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare. Cause I'm a gambling Boogie man although I don't play fair. It's much more fun I must confess with live on the line. Not mine of course, but yours old friends now that'll be just fine. Whoa!_

Sora: _Whoa!_

Creeper: _Whoa!_

Kairi: _Whoa!_

Creeper: _Whoa!_

Tom: _Whoa!_

Creeper: _Whoa!_

Jack: _I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

Chapter 59: The Creeper

_Flashback from the Land of Dragons. . . _

_Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mu-Ping walked up the mountain. They eventually found themselves at the snowline. Sora ran up to the snow._

"_Donald? Goofy?" asked Sora. "What's this stuff?" he picked up a handful of the stuff._

"_Why that's snow Sora hyuck." said Goofy._

"_You've never seen snow before?" asked Donald. _

"_No. I grew up on an island. It never got cold enough to snow. We did have to wear sweaters during the winter though."_

"_Well I know something we can do in the snow." said Mushu running to the ground._

"_What?" asked Ping. Mushu threw a snowball at her. "Mushu!" she chased after the dragon. _

_I have to show Kairi this stuff one day. Thought Sora._

Christmas Town

"Snow?" asked Kairi.

"Yep." said Sora. Kairi touched it.

"It's so wet and cold." she shivered. She then got a though. Sora got the same one at the same time. They rolled up a snowball and threw it at each other. The snowball hit their faces. They were knocked back. They sat up and laughed.

"Don't we 'ave a Nobody to find?" asked Tom. He ran down the hill. Sora helped Kairi up and they left down the hill. In the square they found Jack. He was dancing on the spinning merry-go-round.

"Jack!" called Sora. Jack jumped down. He laughed out loud and brought Sora, Kairi and Tom into a tight hug. For such thin arms he was amazingly strong. He then let go.

"Mazeltov on the baby Jack." said Sora.

"So Sally told you huh?" they nodded. He cracked a giant grin. "Can you believe it! Me! A father! I just can't wait!"

"Well sorry to rain on your parade," said Tom. "but we heard that Oogie's back." Jack froze.

"What."

"Jack," said Sora. "Lock, shock and Barrel said that Oogie's back."

"How? Didn't we take care of hi-" there were screams from the workshop. Sora, Kairi, Tom and Jack ran into the workshop. Inside they found Dusk, Snipers and Gambler Nobodies. They were attacking the elves. "Come on!" Jack jumped forward and cast thunder spells on them. A Gambler flew past him and turned him into a card. The Jack of Aces. Funny. He flew around and cut. A Sniper flew in and was about to shoot him when Sora jumped in and pull him out. Jack turned back to normal. Snipers shot at Kairi but she deflected them back. Tom jumped in and sliced in half Dusk.

"Is everything alright?" they all looked up at the workshop door.

"See!" said Sora.

"Fine." said Tom. "I get it I was wrong."

"Is that?" asked Kairi.

"Sandy!" called Jack. He ran up the ramp. "Did you hear-"

"Yes Jack I heard." said Santa. "Congratulations." He looked down at Sora and co.. "Why hello there Sora. Who are your friends here?"

"This is Kairi and Tom." said Sora. "Hey, what list are they on?"

"Hmm. Kairi and Tom." Santa thought. Before he could continue the window smashed open and there were green and black tentacles. Santa jumped out of the way. A whole section of wall was torn away. Outside was Oogie Boogie. But he had giant bat wings, tentacles sticking out of his body, jagged teeth and sharp claws. He bottom quarter was also torn. He was the Creeper.

"Well, well, well." said the Creeper. "I'm back Jack. Again!"

"Oogie!" called Jack.

"No no! I'm the Creeper now."

"What do you want!" yelled Sora.

"Only to destroy as many holidays as possible. Oh, and Jack. I just can't wait to see the new baby."

"If you do anything! I swear!" called Jack. Sora now found himself on Jack's mural. Around him were Zero, the Doctor, the Mayor and Sandy. There was a heart around Sally. The outside ring was filled with pumpkins. Sora placed the Heart on the ground and melted into the ground.

"What are you going to do Jack?" asked the Creeper.

"Or you'll have to deal with us." said Sora. They jumped down. The Creeper flew down and scrapped the ground. Jack cast several spells and caused him to fall. Sora ran in and attacked. The Creeper was going to crush him with his wings when Kairi severed them. Tom ran in and delivered a good punch to the gut. The Creeper flew into the air and spat up a nauseous gas. He then spat up exploding dice. The Creeper then spat up biting bugs.

"Jack!" called Sora.

"Prepare to scream!" Jack grabbed Sora's hand and spun him around. The two spun around and struck the Creeper. They kept alternating between this until Jack threw Sora into the air. Ghost and such flew around. When Sora landed back on the ground they struck an pose. Tada! The Creeper exploded.

"My bugs! My bugs! My bugs!" he was gone. They headed to Santa's living room.

"Well," he looked through his list. "Kairi who are on the nice list, while Tom you are on the naughty list. You really should stop all that stealing."

"Well excuse me for getting 'ungry." he walked away to the ship.

"We should get going." said Sora. Kairi stopped at the door. "Kairi?"

"So when I tell Riku I met Santa he'll think I'm crazy. Just like you." she said.

"Hey, I'm not crazy." They heard a cough. They turned to Jack. He pointed up. Sora and Kairi looked up and saw a mistletoe in the doorway.

"Now you have to kiss." said Jack. They blushed like wild. "Go on then." So after some awkward glances at each other. They then turned to each other and gave each other a nice kiss on the lips. They turned away and didn't speak for the rest of the day. Not because they didn't like it. But because they couldn't find words to describe it.

**The Creeper**

Oogie Boogie's Nobody. He attacked

Christmas Town to get revenge on Santa.

He then would have moved on to Halloween

Town to destroy Jack's family. But thankfully

he was stopped.

That was Jack's _Dance Call _

Happy Halloween, Merry Christmas

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	60. Animal Kingdom

-1Fipp: I own nothing.  
Timon: He also decided to set this before the movie.  
Pumbaa: He was unable to come up with an idea, since the movie took place over several years.  
Fipp/Timon/Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!  
Fipp: And I think that Dominick Mohangan would make a great voice over for Tom. Mohangan played Charlie on _Lost. _I know he's Australian, but I could hear him. Don't post against this unless you have someone better.  
Chapter 60: Animal Kingdom  
Pride Lands  
Sora, Kairi and Tom stepped out of the elephant graveyard. Sora had assumed his lion shape. Kairi, as well, was a lioness. Her fur was red and her hair traveled down her back. Around her neck was her necklace. Tom was a monkey. He had brown fur, same hair style, he had the metal tracks were his blades came out, and his necklace, a heart with to swords crossed over it. Kairi though it looked familiar.  
"Wait?" asked Sora, "Why are you a monkey?"  
"Well I think it 'as to do with weapon use." said the monkey. "I don't think a lion could use my weapons with ease. But a monkey could. What about you? 'Ow are you two going to fight?" Sora summoned the Ultima in his mouth. "You?" he asked Kairi. The Flowering Strength flashed with her tail around the hilt.  
"Well now that's all settled, let's go see Simba." They walked. Sora by this point had walking on all fours down. Tom also used all four. Knuckles first, then elevated self forward and landed on feet. Repeat. Kairi, well, she tripped a lot. Sora ran to her. "Need help?" she got up. She tried to stifle a giggle. "What?"  
"It's like I said, your just cute like this." she then rubbed her head in his neck and walked forward. Sora then heard a noise. He realized it was him. Tom's new tail tapped his shoulder. Sora turned around.  
"Are you purring?" he asked.  
"No!" Sora was in fact, purring.  
"Sure your not Kitty." Tom walked away. They walked through the Pride Lands. It was now much greener since last time.  
"Sure looks different." said Sora.  
"Hey look it's that kid!" asked a voice.  
"What's he doing here?" asked another. There was then a mad laughter. Sora, Kairi and Tom turned around and saw Shenzai, Banzai and Ed. They cackled. "I though we'd never see you guys again!" said Banzai. They circled the three. Ed laughed.  
"I though Simba kicked you three out!" said Sora.  
"Yeah he did." said Shenzai. "But doesn't mean we still can't hunt around. I'm in the mood for some lion cubs."  
"I'd like some monkey." said Banzai. Ed laughed.  
"If there is any common sense between the three of you," said Tom, "you'd back off."  
"Fine." said Shenzai. "Scar always complains that monkeys are too boney anyway." They laughed and ran.  
"Scar!" said Sora. "But he's gone."  
"Your enemies just keep coming back don't they?" asked Kairi.  
"First Maleficent, then Ursula, then Oogie." said Tom. "Now Scar."  
"Come on we have to warn Simba!" They ran to Pride Rock. They ran up the side and saw Timon and Pumbaa standing a hollowed out turtle shell.  
"Hey guys!" called Sora.  
"Sora!" called Timon. He ran up to Sora carrying the bowl. "Here try this!" he then shoved the contents down Sora's throat. Sora gagged and coughed the stuff back up.  
"What is that!" he asked. Pumbaa dipped a hoof in the bowl and tasted it.  
"I think it needs salt." he said.  
"Your crazy!" said Timon. He to tasted it. "I think it needs salt. You know that was the same look Simba gave when we first gave this to him. But now he loves the stuff."  
"Do you guys know where Simba is?" asked Kairi. Sora was still gagging.  
"Oh he's in the King's Den with Nala and Kiara." said Pumbaa.  
"Who's Kiara?" asked Sora.  
"She's the Simba's daughter, and princess of the Pride Lands." said Timon.  
"She was born only a few weeks ago and she's so CUTE!" said Pumbaa. "You should go see her." Timon and Pumbaa led Sora, Kairi and Tom into the King's Den. There they found Simba and Nala. In Nala's paws was a tiny lion cub. "Shh. It looks like she sleeping." They walked over.  
"Hey Simba." Sora whispered.  
"Just look at her." said Simba, "She's so small."  
"Can we talk outside?"  
"Sure." he then rubbed against Nala and went up to the roof. "So Sora what brings you and your new friends here?"  
"Oh sorry, this is Kairi and Tom." said Sora.  
"You found Kairi." said Sora.  
"I was Simba. I did find her."  
"So what do you need to talk to me about?"  
"We think Scar's back."  
Scar's Lair  
Scar walked up the cave wall. He looked out the hole at Pride Rock. Maleficent slithered next to him. She was a snake.  
"Simba's heart will make an excellent addition to our Heartless army." said Scar.  
"If we can destroy him." said Maleficent. "You must remember Scar, he was able to survive the destruction of this world once before. If we can tear his heart apart with the Heartless the strain from his first journey will create a powerful Heartless."  
"The hyenas told me that Sora and his friends were spotted on the borders of my kingdom."  
"Sora? From what Pete has told me he also has Kairi and some street urchin traveling with him instead of King Mickey's lackeys."  
"Aren't they traveling with you former apprentice Riku?"  
"Yes I believe they are. I should pay him a visit."  
"So when do we attack? We do have a massive army of Heartless, lions and Hyenas."  
"Sunrise." she slithered away. "And Scar, do not fail in bringing me the Princess of Heart as soon as you capture her like those fools Gaston and Jones did."  
"You are not staying for the battle?"  
"No. I have business to attend to." she was gone.  
"Very well. The attack will be at sunrise.  
**Kiara** The daughter of Simba and Nala. This little lion cub will one day lead the Pride Lands as it's queen. Kiara first appeared in _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. _1998.  
Please review  
Mr. Fipp


	61. The Calm

-1Axel: Near the end of this chapter is a little thing that they would never put in Kingdom Hearts.   
Fipp: It's called an innuendo. A phrase that means two things, one of them often being sexual. I might do more, I might not. Only time will tell. Also click on "_Mrfipp" _and you'll be brought to my profile, from there click on my homepage. You'll then be brought to There you will see my images I did on paint. So far I've made several of the OC's I came up with. View them, then go back to the story and post a review that say how you like them.   
Chapter 61: The Calm   
"Scar?" asked Simba. "But didn't we beat him? And his ghost?"   
"We did, but the hyenas said he's back." said Sora.   
"But how is that possible?"   
"I don't know, but it's true." A toucan was flying toward them.   
"Your Highness!" he called. He landed on the ground. "Oh King Simba I bear terrible news!"   
"What is it Zazu?" said Simba.   
"Well I was flying over the savanna and I saw something horrible!"   
"What?" asked Sora.   
"Well do you remember those creatures called the Heartless? Well I saw a GIANT ARMY!!!"   
"What!" said Sora, Kairi, Tom and Simba.   
"Yes yes! Actually you can see them over there." They looked to the west and saw a giant splotch of darkness. "By the rate they are moving they should be at the borders by sunrise."   
"But it's sunset." said Tom. They sun was setting.   
"We don't have much to time to prepare." said Kairi.   
"Reminds me when the Radiant Garden was attacked by that Heartless army."   
"You were there?" asked Sora.   
"Please, any warrior worth 'is salt was there. I would 'ave done better had it not been for that stupid blue thing."   
"So what do we do?" asked Kairi.   
"We have to defend the Pride Lands." said Simba.   
"But there's so much sire." said Zazu.   
"Nothing we haven't taken before right Sora?" said Simba.   
"Right!" agreed Sora. So the night came.   
Simba and Tom   
"The 'yenas said that monkeys are to bony," said Tom, "is that true or are you going to eat me?"   
"It's true." said Simba. "But even if you weren't I still would not eat you. Any friend of Sora is a friend of Sora's is a friend of mine."   
"I wouldn't say were friends precise."   
"Then what would you call yourselves then?"   
"I'm not sure. I personally think he doesn't think as me as one of 'is friends."   
"Why would you think that?"   
"I'm not sure. People tend not to like me." he was silent for a minute. "So I can't help but notice that your daughter's name is too similar to Kairi's name. Why is that?"   
"Well you see, when I was with Sora the first time he talked about this girl all the time."   
"Kairi."   
"And we liked the name. So we gave our daughter a name similar to that."   
"There crazy about each other." Tom then walked to a tree and hung by his tail for awhile.   
Sora and Kairi   
"Will you stop that!" said Sora. Kairi kept swatting at his tail.   
"But Sora," she said. "I just can't resist. Your fluffy." Kairi loved cats. She had a cat back at the islands called Sammy. They both walked to the edge of a pond, and laid down. "How many worlds have you visited where you have to change form? Because so far this is the most extreme transformation."   
"Well we've visited almost all those kinds of worlds. But if we get a chance I'll take you to the other one."   
"I'd like that."   
"So tell me about that Heartless assault that Tom talked about."   
"Okay, we'll first I it started with me, Donald and Goofy,"   
Timon and Pumbaa   
"_Can you fell the love tonight," _sang the warthogand the meerkat.   
Sora and Kairi   
". . but Saix wouldn't let me through. So I drew the Keyblade, but before we could do anything Maleficent sent us back to the ship." he once again left out the part about getting on his hands and knees praying.   
"You took down a thousand Heartless all by yourself. I hope I can do that tomorrow."   
"You won't take down a thousand." she looked up at him sternly. "You'll probably take more down." even though Sora knew Kairi was deft of Keyblade, he still worried about her. "And I'll be right there." Sora got up. "Let's go to bed, we need to rest up for the battle tomorrow." Kairi snickered at what Sora said. Innuendos.   
The next morning Sora, Simba, Kairi and Tom stood in front of Pride Rock. The army was of Shamans, Aerial Knockers, Living Bones, Neo Shadows, Power Wilds, Bouncy Wilds, Armored Knights lions, hyenas and in the way back, not one, not two, but THREE Ground Shakers.   
"And I though this would be a challenge." said Tom. Simba let out a roar and charged forward. Tom then sped forward with his inhuman speed. Sora and Kairi nodded at each other and ran forward. Not before Sora let out a small kitty roar. He blushed in embarrassment and Kairi laughed.   
**Zazu** Simba's royal advisor. Zazu is uptight and somewhat picky. He also demands that all should be properly organized. Zazu first appeared in _The Lion King. _1994.   
Please review   
Mr. Fipp 


	62. Sunrise

-1Simba: That looks like huge battle ahead of us.   
Fipp: Yep. I liked the battle of 1,000 Heartless. You know what would have been good. A battle of 1,000 Nobodies! Of 1,000 Soul Barrens! 1,000 Water Forms! OR!   
Tom: Shut it. _Tom grabs Fipp and teleports away. Tom come back. Without Fipp. _Won't be seeing him for awhile.   
Leon: Where is he?   
Tom: Finland.   
Namine: You do know the story can't continue if he's not at his laptop to write it.   
Tom: Oh. One moment please. _Tom teleports away._   
Simba: Here's another song!   
Sora:_ Hakuna Matata,_   
Kairi:_ Such a wonderful phase,_   
Tom:_ Hakuna Matata!_   
Simba:_ Ain't no passing hurries!_   
Timon:_ It means no worries, for the rest of your days!_   
Pumbaa:_ It's our problem free! Philosophy!_   
All:_ Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_   
Simba/Timon/Pumbaa:_ It means no worries!_   
Sora/Kairi/Tom:_ For the rest of your days!_   
All:_ It's our problem free! Philosophy! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata._   
Chapter 62: Sunrise   
Sora, Kairi, Tom and Simba ran into the throng of Heartless. After several minutes they split apart to fight their own battles.   
Simba   
Simba pounced the Shadows he then charged forward and tore through the Neo Shadows. The Aerial Knockers flew at him, he ran into the air and let out a loud roar and destroyed them. He ran to the top of a hill and saw Scar running in the midst of battle. Simba jumped over a Living Bone and followed.   
Tom   
Tom flew into the air and plunged back to the ground. He quickly regained himself and sliced the nearby Shamans in half. Then a living Bone with a Shaman charged. Tom ran, he dodged the magic balls and jumped he pulled the Shaman off. But he was thrown off and into a tree. He grabbed a vine and teleported to the ground. The Living Bone scraped the ground with it's hoof and charged. Tom jumped into the air. Vine blowing in the breeze.   
Kairi   
She ran under the Armored Knight. As it was turning around she cut it down with a whip of her tail. She had been fighting a while. Nine-hundred and forty-two. That was how may Heartless she had beaten. She had also fought some lions of Scar's pride and some hyenas but she didn't count them. And she was getting tired. A Power Wild pounced her but she moved out of the way and threw the blade. This also cut down a Bouncy Wild that was about to fling a banana peel. The blade returned. Nine-hundred and forty-four.   
"Why hello there princess." Kairi turned around and saw a dark colored lion with a scar on his face. "I have to say it is an honor to meet you, your highness." he bowed. "But for some reason royalty tends to end up. . .dead when I'm around."   
"Who are you?" holding up the Flowering Strength.   
"I would figure that you would know that already." said the lion. "I am Scar. And you are going to come with me so I can deliver you to Maleficent."   
"Maleficent? Is that how you came back?"   
"Why yes. You see the anger and hatred in my heart allowed her to bring me back from the dead. Now if you'll be so kind, please come with me."   
"I'm not going anywhere!" she heard laughter and saw Shenzai, Banzai and Ed behind her.   
"I don't think you have much of an option in the matter."   
Sora   
Sora was having trouble with these Snapper Heartless. They looked like brown alligators, they had spines along their backs and the Heartless symbol on their snouts. They kept snapping at Sora. He jumped into the air and sliced them at them. But one grabbed his Keyblade and it shook him around. Sora stood his ground and cut it. He was thrown into the air and fired a beam of light at the Snappers. He looked around and saw Scar running onto the back of a Ground Shaker Heartless. In his mouth was,   
"KAIRI!" He jumped back to the ground and ran. He then ran into the Simba. Around him were a defeated Shenzai, Banzai and Ed. "Simba!" called Sora. "Scar! He has Kairi! We have to save her!"   
"Where is she?" asked Simba. Sora pointed in the right direction. There was a huge army in front of them. "How are we going to get there?" There was a rumbling and they looked behind them and saw a Living Bone. But there was a vine tied around it's muzzle somewhat like reins. The ends were being held by Tom. He was riding the Living Bone like a horse. He stopped it.   
"Need 'elp?" he said. Sora and Simba got on the back of the Heartless and ran forward. They saw the Ground Shaker. The Living Bone jumped into the air to land on it's back. But it opened it's mouth. They were going to be eaten. Tom grabbed the scruffs of Simba's and Sora's necks and threw them. They rolled down the snout. "Bugger." The Ground Shaker snapped it's jaws down on the Living Bone and Tom.   
Sora and Simba rolled down the back. They got up and saw Scar, with an a KO'd Kairi lying next to him.   
"Scar!" they called. A green flame erupted next to Scar and Maleficent next to him.   
"I though you said you have other matters to attend to." said Scar.   
"When it involves a princess, nothing else matters." she said. She wrapped a tail around Kairi. Sora ran forward but was stopped by Neo Shadows.   
"Kairi!"   
"Allo everybody!" Tom teleported in mid air, he flew down on Maleficent and both the snake and monkey tumbled down the side of the mountain-Heartless.   
"Well it appears that Maleficent will be busy for awhile." said Scar. "How about we play for a while."   
Scar shot forward and dashed around the arena at high speeds. Simba clashed with him several times. He then grabbed a clump of skin in his teeth and they tumbled around. Sora tried to keep up but he was too slow. He then ran to Kairi.   
"Kairi?" he nudged her.   
"Sora?" she got up.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah. Where's Scar?" they heard a roar. Simba and Scar were clawing at each other. Scar pinned Simba down.   
"What's wrong Simba?" said Scar. "When I kill you I will also kill everything that you hold dear to your heart. That smelly warthog. That annoying meerkat. That lioness. That-" Simba threw him off.   
"NEVER!!!" The darkness surrounded Sora. He was now on Simba's mural. Around Simba was Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Mufasa, and Nala with a heart around her. The outer ring on the outer edge was filled with the picture of Simba that was on Rafiki's wall. He placed the Heart on the mural and shot the beam at the Heart. It melted into the ground.   
Sora and Kairi ran forward and bashed in Scar.   
"Simba!" called out Sora. Simba landed next to Sora.   
"Together!" called Simba. They let out a roar that sent rocks flying. They then twirled around and struck Scar many times. They then landed back on the ground and let out a giant roar that sent boulders flying. They then jumped up and finished off Scar. After about twenty minutes they were able to finish off every last Heartless.   
"Where's? Tom?" asked Simba.   
"Right 'ere!" They saw Tom. Most of his hair was burnt off.   
"What happened to you? And where' Maleficent?" asked Sora.   
"Well the witch and I did battle. She the threw some magic fire. I got burned. She then complained about 'ow weak this snake form was 'er snake form was and left after I threw 'er against the boulder."   
"What about your hair?" asked Kairi.   
"It'll grow back. It has a tendency to do that."   
"Well that's good." said Sora. "You wouldn't look good bald."   
**Snapper** A alligator-like Heartless. They have powerful grips that can tear people to shreds. If you get caught in their 'death rolls' reverse it and then it's opened to be destroyed.   
Please review   
Mr. Fipp 


	63. Death

-1Fipp: I own nothing. There's also angst in this chapter.   
Jiminy: Who's the man from Tom's dreams?   
Tom: I'd like to know!

Fipp: I'm not telling you. YOU have to guess. _Fipp points at the screen._   
Jiminy: Who are you talking to?   
Fipp: The readers. So guess!   
Chapter 63: Death   
Sora was tired. So far he had delivered about a dozen Hearts and had fought several Incompletes. It was late at night and he was going to bed. His room was at the end of the hall. He passed Tom's room. It was quiet inside except for some moans, he was probably having a bad dream. He passed Kairi's room. At first it was quiet. But as he passed it he heard something. Crying. Sora got closer to the door and placed his ear to it. Crying. Kairi was crying. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knew he could unlock it with ease but he didn't want to intrude on Kairi's privacy. He knocked.   
"Kairi?" he said. "Are you okay?" no answer. "Kairi I'm coming in okay." well, at least not without her knowing. He unlocked the door and entered. "Kairi? Are you okay?" Kairi was under the sheets of her bed. Sora sat on the bed. "What's wrong?" no answer. "You know I won't leave until you talk." Kairi moaned and pointed up. Each room of the Gummi Ship had a sky light. There was a meteor shower. "Wow. And that's making you sad?"   
"Kind of." she got up and sat behind him. "Sora?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Am I death?"   
"What? Why would you ask that?"   
"It's just, people die because of me. Because I'm one of these stupid Princess of Heart. That puts people's lives in danger."   
"That's not true. People don't die around you. Name at least one-"   
"My biological parents, your dad, Riku's mom, Tom's dad, even you."   
"Well. . ."   
"See!" she looked up at him. "They all died because of me." she started to cry again.   
"No it's, well what happened to my dad and Riku's mom was an accident a-"   
"No it wasn't!" she stood up. "The night of the meteor shower, the night I came to the islands, was the accident."   
"It wasn't your fault." Sora got up and held her.   
"But,"   
"You weren't even there. The car crash, it wasn't you fault."   
"But Riku's mom died instantly and you dad," she buried her face into his shoulder. "he was in pain for weeks."   
"It's not you fault."   
"What about my parents and Tom's dad?"   
"Well-Wait! Tom's dad? What's he have to do with this?" _Damn. _Kairi thought. Kairi told Sora about her dream with the Light Knight. They sat on the bed.   
"See. Maleficent told the man to capture me. He then killed my parents and Tom's dad. And he'll one day find Tom again and he'll kill him. You could die too. And the sick thing is, I might want to meet him."   
"What!?" Sora was not expecting Kairi would want to meet the man who killed her parents. "Why would want to meet him!?"   
"Well, He might have known something about my parents. And I've always wanted to know who they were." silence.   
"I have an idea!" said Sora.   
"What."   
"The Radiant Garden! They have a super computer! If we use it, it could give us information about that kind of stuff. It probably has a manifest of all the people who lived there before in became the Hallow Bastion."   
"You think so?"   
"I know so." he smiled at her.   
"What about the man? What if he finds us?"   
"Him? If we find him we can take him. The three of us together could beat him easily and he won't hurt me, Tom or you."   
"You sound so sure."   
"I am sure. Can I see you good luck charm?" Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out her seashell charm and handed it to Sora. "I promise you Kairi, I'll never let anything ever hurt you. Ever."   
"Thank you Sora."   
"Welcome." he got up to leave.   
"Sora?" asked Kairi. He turned around.   
"Yeah?"   
"I don't really want to be alone tonight, could you um, stay the night. I really don't feel like being alone." Sora turned red.   
"Well, um okay." _WHY DID I SAT THAT!!! _he thought.   
So Sora and Kairi fell asleep in each other's arms.   
Tom was having a dream.   
He was in a canyon of blue rocks. He was thrown to the floor. Metal needles sticking out of his chest, burns all over, a broken limb. The man hovered over him and landed on his chest.   
"Your time is up." he said. He kneeled down.   
"Who, what, are you?" asked Tom, spitting out blood.   
"Since you'll die anyway," he raised his hand to Tom head. "my name is Sy-" The pain flooded Tom and he awoke.   
"My time is up?" he was frightened. "I don't think I'll make it." _But I'll 'ave to try._   
The next morning, Sora and Kairi left her room as Tom left his. He coughed and they turned around and saw him.   
"Nothing happened!" they said, blushing   
"If you say so." he walked past them. "Where to now I wonder?"   
"Oh we're going to the Radiant Garden." said Sora.   
"You know I love it when we 'ave a planed destination." said Tom.   
"Well let's get going!" Kairi ran to the bridge. She was excited. She could probably know who her parents were.   
Please review   
Mr. Fipp 


	64. Shipwreacked

-1Fipp: I own nothing

Yuna: And here's Rikku to translate in Al Bhed.

Rikku: E ufh hudrehk.

Fipp: I also apologize for how the last world was written, there was something weird with my computer and/or website.

Chapter 64: Shipwrecked

Treasure Planet

Mickey woke up. He looked up at the tree line. He could see the sky. He replayed the events of the previous day in his head.

It all started when that nova blast shut down his ship. They caught a ride on the R.L.S. Legacy. There they met the captain, Amelia, a cat-like woman. A scientist Doppler, a dog-like man. A cabin boy, Jim Hawkins. He, D.W. and Max were on the R.L.S. Legacy when the crew revolted. This revolt was led by Long John Silver. Mickey, D.W., Max, Jim, Doppler and Amelia were able to fight there way off the ship and make it to the gummi ship. But they were shot out if the sky and they fell to the ground and they crashed. At some point the fell out of the ship.

He got up. He looked around and saw the gummi ship. Smoke was bellowing from it. He ran over.

"Guys!" called the King. "Are you all right!?" a piece of the wing turned over and D.W. sat up. Birdies were flying around his head.

"I'm okay Mickey." he fell back down. Max fell down from the cockpit.

"I'm good." Max stood up, "What about the others?" Someone jumped down. It was a young man, wearing black and a ponytail.

"I'm okay, but the captain got hurt." said the boy, Jim Hawkins.

"Well what are we going to do know?" asked Max.

"We need to find some shelter." said Mickey. "Otherwise we'll be sitting ducks out here."

"What about Doppler and Amelia?" asked Darkwing.

"Max, you stay here and help the doctor out of the ship. Jim and Darkwing will find shelter."

"Okay." Max then climbed back into the ship. Mickey, D.W. and Jim left. Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze sphere. He picked at it and it turned into a floating pink blob.

"Morph!" said the three. Morph was Silver's pet. He has the power to change his shape completely. Morph giggled.

"Where's the orb!" said Jim. The orb in question was a map and a key. It had led the crew of the Legacy to this world, Treasure Planet. On this world is where the space pirate, Flint kept the loot of a thousand worlds. Morph changed into a pile of rope, then the orb. The orb then flew into the pile. "It's back on the ship! Just great!" Jim walked off and saw a small animal. It was a small blue-gray, creature with big eyes at six inches tall. It had the Soul Barren symbol on it's back. They are called Gremlins. It laughed and jumped into the woods. There was a scream and a robot jumped put. It was a rusty thing. A Gremlin on it's head.

"D-D-Destroy-y!" it yelled. It ran forward.

"Great." said D.W. "Random robot attacks." The robot swung at D.W. and clipped his cape, he then threw D.W. at a nearby tree. Jim and Mickey drew their weapons, Keyblade and sword. The robot ran forward and kept swing at Mickey. He jumped over the robot and hit his head. The Gremlin flew off, but had a hold of some loose wires and flew back. Jim cut at the robot but that did little, he then saw his chance and sliced the Gremlin in half. The robot froze, his eyes went binary. His then whirled around violently.

"R-R-R-R-Re-boot! Centroid of the mechanism! 1010011101001!" he calmed down. "Hi there. I'm B.E.N., nice meet you. I really have to thank you for getting that thing off me, I was losing my mind. Well if I hadn't lost it already." he twirled around the wires on the back of his head. "And you are?"

"Well I'm Mickey," said the King, "this is Jim and this is Darkwing."

"Got it! Mason, Joe, and Delilah. But I want to say Larry."

"And your B.E.N.?" asked Jim.

"That's right, B.E.N., Bio Engineered Navigator."

"Okay," said D.W. "well nice meeting you." he leaned to Mickey, "let's get out of here!" he ran.

"That guy is as rude as Captain Flint! Boy, what a grouch!"

"You knew Flint?!" asked Jim.

"Yep! I worked for him! Come I'll tell you more about him at my home." he opened up leaves and it showed a tall with a hole in it. They went back for Max, Doppler and Amelia.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" asked Jim.

"Dang it Jim I'm not a doctor!" said Doppler. "Well technically I am, but not in this area!" Amelia looked up at Doppler.

"You have beautiful eyes, doctor." she fell unconscious.

"She's gone mad!" They heard an explosion and looked outside. It was Silver. His robot arm was a cane to support his damaged robot leg.

"Allo Jimmy! Come out here so we can have a talk! And only you!" Jim, hesitantly, went outside with Morph. After some minutes, they came back.

"So?" asked Mickey.

"They want the orb." said Jim.

"But it's back on the ship. They don't know we don't have it?" said Max. Jim turned to the door.

"If we leave we're dead. If we fight we're dead. If we stay we're-" Morph popped in.

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!"

"We are not in a good spot are we?" asked B.E.N.. "You mind if I open the back door?"

"Back door?" they all said. B.E.N. opened an orb-like door.

"What is that?" asked Mickey.

"You mean all those hundreds and hundreds of miles of machinery that run under the surface of the planet? No idea! But I get such a wonderful breeze." Jim got a though.

"Follow me!" Jim jumped in.

"Where are you going?" asked Max.

"There's probably has another exit! We can steal a boat and fly up to the Legacy, get the orb, come back down and find the treasure. We can also get medical supplies for the captain."

"Great idea Jimmy!" B.E.N. jumped in. Mickey turned to Max and D.W.

"Max, Darkwing. I need you two to stay here and protect Doppler and Amelia."

"Yes sir!" they said. Mickey left. Mickey, Jim and B.E.N. made their way through the tunnels and above ground near Silver's camp. They snuck very stealthily and stole a longboat. They flew up and landed near the R.L.S. Legacy.

**Jim Hawkins **

Jim is a young man who has always believed in the legends

of Captain Flint. He came into an orb that would lead him

to the loot of a thousand worlds. Back home he is a rebellious

person who has had run in with the law. Jim first appeared in

_Treasure Planet. _2002.

**Doppler**

Doppler is a scientist who studies the vast star systems above.

He is often a little over prepared and tends to be nervous.

Doppler first appeared in _Treasure Planet. _2002.

**Amelia**

Amelia is the captain of the R.L.S. Legacy, which is a ship

for hire. She is neat and organized and prefers things to be in

tip top shape. Amelia first appeared in _Treasure Planet. _2002.

**Morph**

Morph is a shape shifter. He can change his shape to amazing degrees

and mimic speech to a extent. Morph appeared in _Treasure Planet. _2002.

**B.E.N.**

Bio Engineering Navigator. B.E.N. is a robot that once worked for Captain

Flint long ago. He now lives on the planet. Since he has lost a piece of his

mind he is somewhat crazy. B.E.N. first appeared in _Treasure Planet. _2002.

**Gremlins**

The smallest of all Soul Barrens. All though they are so small they can

be a real threat if they come in contact with machines. They then make them go haywire.


	65. Treasure Hunt

-1Fipp: I though of a cool mini-game for KHIII

Jim: What would that be?

Fipp: Solar Sailing!

Chapter 65: Treasure Hunt

The longboat, with Mickey, Jim, B.E.N., and Morph floated next to the R.L.S. Legacy. They boarded and went below deck.

"B.E.N.," said Jim. "Mickey and I will search for orb, you disable the cannons."

"Yes sir Jimmy!" B.E.N. folded his legs and rolled away. "Yo-ho Yo-ho a pirates life for me!" he sang. Mickey and Jim sighed. They ran below deck and went into the boat launch. Jim reached into the pile of ropes and pulled out the small bronze orb.

"Got it!" he they turned around and saw a giant red crab-bug-thing.

"Cabin boy." said Scroop. Scroop clawed at them but Mickey parried it with the King's Crown. They ran under. Scroop chased them through the halls, climbing at the wall. Morph turned into a pie and smashed on Scroop's face. Jim and Mickey made it to the deck. Scroop crashed through the floor. "Come here, cabin boy." Scroop scuttled forward and clawed at Jim. He jumped out of the way and sliced at Scroop's thick shell. Mickey jumped up and hit Scroop atop the head. Jim sideswiped Scroop's legs and he fell over. Then jumped up and hit Mickey across the floor. He hit the wall. Mickey got up and pulled a charm out of his shirt. The charm had a picture of a biscuit on it.

"MEEKA!" _Mickey then heard chirping. In the hallowed out log a raccoon popped it's head up. It then jumped out and ran around Mickey, then into his arms. Meeka made more noises then jumped onto the ground._ Meeka ran to Scroop. The crab swiped his claw and caught Meeka. He lifted his claw and opened it. Nothing. Meeka appeared behind his scratched his eyes. Scroop screamed and he tried to claw it. But Meeka kept running all over his body. Mickey and Jim ran in and sliced at Scroop. After some time Meeka jumped off and chirped. And left.

Below deck, B.E.N. had accidentally turned off the artificial gravity. Scroop, Mickey and Jim floated up. They flew up and Mickey was able to grab a rope. Jim and Scroop flew to the crow's-nest. Jim grabbed a flag and was barely holding on, Scroop had taken hold of the mast. He held a sharp claw over a rope.

"Say hello to Mr. Arrow for me." Mickey threw the Keyblade and it hit Scroop's side. Scroop let go and fell upward. Jim grabbed hold of Scroop and propelled himself downward. Scroop rose into the nothingness. Mickey, Jim, Morph and B.E.N. backtracked to the home of B.E.N. But they found that Silver, and his horde had captured Max, D.W., Doppler and Amelia.

"Silver!" said Jim. He drew his sword.

"Aye there Jimbo." said Silver. "So I what about our deal? Hand over the orb and we won't keelhaul yer mates. Hand over the orb, and we won't." Jim thought this over.

"Fine." Jim threw over the orb to Silver. His pirates tied up Jim and Mickey. Silver was having a tough time figuring out how to activate the orb.

"How do ye do this. Tell me, and I'll keep one of yer friend untied." Mickey was untied. Jim twisted the puzzle and pressed buttons. A bright trail of light shot out. Silver followed it on the longboat. Every once and awhile it would go out and Jim would have to reset it. They then came off the boat. Silver, several alien pirates, Mickey, Jim and B.E.N.. Entered the cliff where the light ended. "Where is it!?" asked Silver. "Where is the loot?! What did you do!?"

"I-I don't know!" replied Jim. He fiddled with the orb. "It's not doing anything!" Mickey looked over the cliff. He then looked down and saw a depression in the ground. He then took the orb from Jim and slammed it into the hole.

The valley below them glowed and suddenly out of nowhere a triangular portal opened up before them, with a star map hologram.

"But that planet's across the galaxy!" said Silver. The planet before them was a crest moon like one. Mickey tapped a random planet in the map. The portal changed to a new scenery.

"So that's how Flint did it." said Jim. "All Flint had to do was press and place on the map and he could go there. Then when he was done looting, he could be back here without a trace."

"One of these worlds is where the treasure is at." said Mickey. He recognized some of those worlds. Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, Disney Castle, The World That Never Was. There were to many to mention.

"But which one is the loot!" asked Silver. He started pressing random planets.

"This is all familiar," said B.E.N., "it," he buzzed. "T-Treasure! C-C-Centroid of the mechanism!" his head spun.

"The Centroid of the mechanism." repeated Jim. "It's the planet!" he said.

"What?" asked Silver.

"The treasure is in the center of the planet!" The pirates looked at each other and started to dig. Only to hit metal. "You wont find it like that." said Jim.

"Then how do we get it!" said Silver. Jim turned to the map.

"You just need to know where to look." he pressed a planet with two rings around it. Treasure Planet. The portal opened to a massive room filled with gold. Lots of gold. GOLD!!! The pirates ran in, and entered the room. Mickey, Jim and B.E.N. followed. They tripped a laser wire that no one saw

**Scroop**

A member of Silver's crew. He is a cruel relentless

creature that has been called a 'spider-psycho.'

Scroop is also responsible for the death of second hand

Arrow. Scroop first appeared in _Treasure Planet. _2002.

**Long John Silver**

A cyborg that led the revolt on the Legacy. His plan was to

steal the orb and take the treasure for himself. The treasure

has been a life long dream of his. He is also a fantastic cook.

Silver first appeared in _Treasure Planet. _2002.

**Meeka**

A raccoon who love to explore new things. He is small

and frisky and loves biscuits. When called Meeka will cause

confusion amongst the enemy. Meeka first appeared in _Pocahontas. _1994.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	66. Planetary Boom

-1Fipp: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jim: You have to excuse him, he's contemplating the story.

Morph: thinkthinkthinkthinkthink!

B.E.N.: You know, when he wasn't looking I stole his notebook and it turns out that-_Fipp bashes B.E.N. over the head. _

Fipp: Silence. No one ever must never know how it goes until it's finished. _He pull out B.E.N.'s mind and puts it in his pocket. _Enjoy.

Chapter 66: Planetary Boom

The pirates ran all over the gold. Silver kneeled down and grabbed two handfuls of gold.

"The treasure. . ." he said. "finally." Jim, Mickey and B.E.N. had other plans. Jim saw a ship in the stranded in the golden sea. They ran to it and hoped on.

"What are you doing?" asked Mickey. Jim was rewiring some wires.

"Trying to rig this thing to get us out of here."

"You know what this reminds me of?" asked B.E.N. "Captain Flint's ship! Oh look, there he is!" Mickey and Jim looked over and saw a skeleton in a pirate suite. It had Gremlins crawling all over it. They played with machines and plugged it in. "You know he looks different without the skin and organs and stuff." The skeleton stood up and drew his sword.

"This can't be good." said Mickey. He saw two people. Max and D.W.. "Over here!" the King called. They ran on. "How did you two get away?"

"It's okay." said Max. "Doppler got Amelia to the Legacy and sent us to get you."

"So we should really get moving." said D.W., he looked behind him and saw Flint. "He got to fight that don't we?" they nodded. He then ran away. There was an explosion of smoke. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the tiny annoying thought that keeps you up all night! I am Darkwing Duck!" he appeared.

"Drama queen." said Max. Flint attacked. He drew an energy sword and swung at them. Max blocked this with his shields and threw them. They flew and severed the arm off. But a Gremlin repaired it. It then shot a laser from the eyes and Max brought his shield up. He was thrown back. D.W. shot at it with a canister that exploded into a throng of metal wires. They wrapped around Flint and caused him stumble as the wires strangled him. He then jumped up and chopped at Flint. Flint then broke the wires and tossed aside the superhero. Mickey and Jim ran at Flint and cut at him with their swords. Flint slammed his fist to the ground and cannons appeared. They then shot at rapid speeds.

"Jim!" called Mickey. Jim landed nest to him and he took out the orb. He threw the orb into the air and solar flares shot from it. Mickey powered the blast up. They both jumped into the air.

"Try this on!" yelled Jim. The orb exploded it a brilliant flare and Flint fell back into his chair. The Gremlins were destroyed. Jim saw something in Flint's skeletal hand. It was a small metal item with wires sticking out of them. He then looked at B.E.N.'s empty spot on his head. "B.E.N., I think I just found your mind!" he grabbed the node and shoved it in B.E.N.'s head. B.E.N. somewhat exploded and calmed down.

"I-I-I-I remember!" he said. "Flint, he didn't want anyone getting his treasure so he set up this," his eyes shot open. "booby trap." There was an explosion. The ground shook the ground opened up. The shake knocked down Mickey, Max and D.W. and they fell off the ship. Then out of nowhere, Powerhouse, Juggernaut and Gremlin Soul Barrens appeared. They headed for the ship.

"Guys!" yelled Jim. "Keep those things busy! I'll try to rewire the ship!" Mickey and crew drew their weapons and fought. The battle lasted for two minutes when the ship fell down a crevice. They ran to help Jim who had fallen out. But more Soul Barren showed up. They fought some more. The ship then flew up and threw a ladder down. Mickey and co. grabbed hold of it and climbed up.

"Need some help laddies?" asked Silver.

"Silver!?" the three said.

"What are you doing here?" asked D.W.

"Hurry Jimmy! This place is going to explode!" yelled B.E.N., "So fly for our LIVES!!!" Jim flew the ship out of the portal as the place exploded and back to the R.L.S. Legacy. They boarded and flew away. After less then a second they were almost out of the atmosphere. The planet's surface was coursing with power as it was about the blow up.

"We're not gonna make it." said Jim. He then got an idea. He ran over the longboat and took off it's engine. He worked fast and made a makeshift surfboard with a rocket engine and a sail made of golden solar panels.

"What is that?" asked Max.

"I can use this to fly back down to that portal." said Jim. "We can use it to escape while it closes behind us." he jumped on.

"You'll need my help." said Mickey jumping on. The solar surfer fell off the ship and exploded into life. Jim and Mickey flew to the now molten surface. Fireballs jumped from lava but Mickey knocked them away. Burst of fiery columns erupted, almost killing them. They flew close to where portal was. They would have one, and only ONE chance. They flew close to the star map. Jim reached out his hand and pressed a planet. The portal opened up and they and the R.L.S. Legacy flew through it.

They were now in outer space. The door closed behind them as the planet exploded. Jim and Mickey flew back to the R.L.S. Legacy. Later Jim and Mickey found themselves in the boat launch. There they found Silver packing a boat to leave.

"Leaving already?" asked Jim. Silver turned around.

"Aye Jimbo," replied the cyborg. "You see, Morph, he's a free soul." He used his mechanical fingers to act like a prison to entrap Morph. "Being trapped in prison will break 'is 'eart." Jim thought. Should he stop Silver so he can face his crimes, or. . .Mickey was wrapped in darkness. Jim's mural had pictures of Doppler, Amelia, B.E.N., Morph and Silver around him. The outside ring had the orb in it. Jim and Mickey helped Silver load the boat. Silver flew away and never to be seen again.

Mickey's Gummi Ship was able to be repaired. So Mickey, Max and D.W. left for the next world and the next wielder.

**Flint**

The legendary space pirate. Mickey and co. met his

skeleton. But due to some modifications from Gremlin

Soul Barrens he was given movement. Flint first appeared

in _Treasure Planet. _2002.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	67. Computer Problems

-1Fipp: WOW!

Leon: What?

Fipp: This world is the halfway point, world wise.

Yuffie: So this story's gonna get longer.

Fipp: There are still, _Fipp counts how many worlds are left in his notebook, _thirteen or so worlds left. Not counting Radiant Garden.

Cid: Damn.

Chapter 67: Computer Problems

Radiant Garden

Sora, Kairi and Tom went back to the Radiant Garden. There was no one here that needed a heart, although Riku was here not too long ago Leon would later say, but they were here to check on Ansem the Wise's super computer. They stood out side the postern.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Tom.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"You see, this is the headquarters of the police, and I no longer 'ave a police record. They can't touch me." a smile was on his face, then a look of disappointment. "I guess it's true what they say 'You never realize how much you'll miss something until it's gone.'" he sighed. They walked up onto the platform. Then three fairies appeared in front of them. The Gullwings.

"Hello there Sora," said Yuna. "How have you been?"

"Just good you?"

"Good as ever. So who are you new friends?"

"Oh this is Kairi and Tom. Guys, these are Yuna, Rikku and Paine."

"You know that out of you, Riku and Kairi," said Tom, "she's the only one with a name that can't go with both sexes."

"So what brings you back here?" asked Paine.

"Oh we're her to see the super computer." said Sora.

"Really?" asked Rikku, "Cause it's kinda been on the fritz lately."

"Why's that?" asked Kairi.

"We don't know, but Leon said you were able to fix it last time Sora."

"Could you check it out?" asked Paine.

"Sure." they walked. Rikku flew over to Yuna.

"Ech'd dryd dra kenm Olvvea cyet Cuny mega-megac?" said Rikku.

"E drehg ed ec." said Yuna.

"Oui ghuf drao fuimt muug lida ev drao tydat."

"Ech'd dryd ymcu dra kio Maus cyet ra luimt'd lydlr?"

"Dyegehk ypuld sa?" asked Tom.

"Oui cbayh Ym Prat?" asked Yuna.

"Oac E yu." he walked away. "Yht drao pu meag-mega uha yhudran, oui utt vyeno drehko."

"UTT VYENO DREHKO!?!?" Rikku would have attacked Tom but Yuna restrained her. Sora and co entered and walked the halls. There were now policemen walking in and out of the doors that were now in the walls. They walked to the office that used to belong to Ansem. Inside they found Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith. Tom teleported behind Leon.

"You can't touch me." he said. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"So what's the problem?" asked Sora.

"We don't really know." said Aerith. "About a week ago we just lost contact with Tron."

"Come on." said Yuffie. Cid walked to Sora.

"By the way Sora, a while ago I was working with a friend of mine, coming up with new Gummi fuels when we made this," he handed Sora a charm with a beaker with a green liquid in it. "Hope it helps." they walked to the computer room.

"Every time we try to type something," said Leon, he typed something and a large red 'X' appeared on the screen. "we get this."

"Since you figured out how to work this out last time we thought you would know how to turn it on." said Aerith. Sora walked to the keyboard and typed things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was all he got.

"What could have happened?" he asked.

"So Sora," asked Yuffie. "What brings you back to our neck of the woods?"

"We came here to see if there's a manifest of all the people who lived in the Radiant Garden before it became the Hallow Bastion." said Kairi. "We're looking for some names."

"Is there anything like that in the system?" asked Tom.

"There should be," said Cid, "Ansem kept very thorough in that sort of thing."

"So it should have everyone!?" asked Kairi. "Come on Sora! Let's get in!"

"Sorry Kai," replied Sora, "until I figure out how to fix this we can't get information out of this."

"Okay then." she was a bit crestfallen. She then turned around. On the wall was a large red portal. "Sora, what's this?" Sora turned around.

"Oh that?" Sora replied. "That's a portal people use to access the Space Paranoids. There you can meet Tron."

"So you just open it up, step through and you are in the computer?" asked Tom.

"That's correct." said Aerith.

"Question is, 'ow do we open it?"

"Open?" asked Sora looking up from the keyboard.

"Yep, 'ow to open this portal."

"I wonder?" Sora summoned the Ultima Weapon. "It's just a door, and it's locked, so I think it should work the same." he pointed the Key at the door. A beam of light shot from the tip and hit the door in the center. A keyhole flashed for a brief second and the door glowed blue. It was active.

"Now what?" asked Tom.

"I don't know, I usually have to type something to on the keyboard."

"Type something then. Maybe it can still recognize what is typed in."

"Okay, it worth a shot." Sora typed what he would type in normally type in and got 'x'. The door beeped. Sora, Kairi and Tom walked to the door.

"Sora?" asked Kairi. "I don't think any-" she was unable to finish because thin blue beams shot from the portal and turned the three into data. It then took them apart kilobyte by kilobyte and they were soon transported into the world of Space Paranoids.

Here's the translation spoken between Yuna, Rikku and Tom in Al Bhed.

"Isn't that the girl Yuffie said Sora liked-likes?" said Rikku

"I think it is." said Yuna.

"You know they would look cute if they dated."

"Isn't that also the guy Leon said he couldn't catch?"

"Talking about me?" asked Tom.

"You speak Al Bhed?" asked Yuna.

"Yes I do." he walked away. "And they do like-like one another, you odd fairy thingy."

"ODD FAIRY THINGY!?!?" Rikku would have attacked Tom but Yuna restrained her.

Another installment of Name in the Story!

Shire Folk and Game Tycoon can give answers, but I'll disregard them.

The summon first appeared in a movie with live action people and was a science experiment. The person's name who played his creator is named Williams. The summon is gooey and green.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	68. YESNO

-1Fipp: I have not played _Killer APP, _so if Mercury's character is off, I'm sorry. Also, look at my homepage to see the people I chose who would voice my OC's.

Tron: Mr. Fipp also owns nothing.

Chapter 68: YES/NO

Space Paranoids

There was a digital blur in the Pit Cells. Sora, Kairi and Tom appeared. Kairi and Tom looked at themselves.

"This is odd." said Tom. He had the basic blue line pattern around him, grayish skin, black armor on some his hands and a helmet. He grabbed the tail of his coat and gently flapped it. It shimmered. "I like this."

"We're inside the computer?" asked Kairi. She had the same pattern as Sora and Tom, blue lines along her clothes, black armor covering her arms and legs and a helmet.

"We are." said Sora.

"So, we're data?" asked Tom. Kairi was tracing the lines.

"So can we find the manifest?" asked Kairi.

"Sorry," said Sora. "But in order to do that we need Tron. But as soon as we find him we'll see the manifest."

"Okay." the tree left the Pit Cell and into the canyon.

"So what kind of threat are lurking in this digital world?" asked Tom.

"Heartless last time I was here." said Sora.

"What about Nobodies?" asked Kairi. She pointed to a group of Nobodies. Dusk, Berserkers, Dancers, Creepers and Safeguards. These are thin Nobodies that carry a large spiked shield.

"No." said Sora. The Nobodies attacked. The Creepers changed forms, birds, swords, ect. Kairi sliced at them but was tossed aside by a Dancer, she regained her self and shot a ball of light at it. A Berserker attacked from behind and attacked. She dodged most of the them and grabbed the claymore and attacked. Tom was surrounded by the Dusk. They flew in. He attacked them. One attacked from the front, but he teleported behind it and took it down before it could react. Sora was attacked by Safeguards. He attacked them from the front, but that did nothing. They then attacked with their shields. He grabbed on and spun around and took down the Nobodies. "Why are there Nobodies here?"

"I don't know," said Kairi. "do you?"

"YES." said a voice.

"What's that?" asked Tom. A small orb floated down.

"NO." it said.

"Do you know where Tron is?" asked Sora.

"YES."

"Where is 'e?"

"YES."

"Can you say anything besides 'yes' and 'no'?"

"NO."

"At least it's honest." said Kairi.

"Can you at least take us to him?"

"YES." it floated away to a terminal and activated it. The four now found themselves on the Game Grid. There they found two programs. Tron and a female program. Tron had out the Identity Disk while she had a staff. They were fighting off Nobodies.

"There's more of them coming Tron!" she said.

"We need to find a way out since the transports no longer can transfer us out."

"I have it covered." she held the staff out and she was wrapped in a digital grid, then a Light Cycle. She zoomed forward and sliced through the Nobodies.

"Tron!" called Sora. The program turned around.

"Sora?" there was a boom. "Follow me!" They all ran to a large hole in the wall and found the female program they all ran through the hole and Tron sealed it up with data. "It' nice to see you again Sora. Might I ask where are Donald and Goofy? And who are these Users?"

"Oh this is Kairi and Tom."

"Kairi? Tom? I know those names."

"You do?" asked the female program.

"Yes. Kairi was part of the original password to enter the DTD. While I believe Tom, until recently had a criminal record. Oh, I'm sorry, this is a friend of mine, Mercury.

"It is nice to meet you Users." said Mercury.

"Um hi." said the three.

"So this is the Sora you said was able to do so well in that fixed Light Cycle match the former MCP set up." she walked up to Sora. "He's not that impressive. You found Bit!" The thing flew around Mercury. "Thank you."

"So Tron," said Sora, "what happened? Why haven't you been able to contact the User world?"

"Well Sora," said Tron, "after you, Donald, Goofy and I were able to defeat Sark and the MCP there was a virus released. This virus de-rezzed the Heartless and released these Nobodies. It's eating the system alive. And unless we can replace the MCP and delete the Nobodies the entire system is doomed."

"Well who's going to be the new MCP?" asked Kairi.

"Well since Tron was exposed to the energy released when the MCP was re-rezzed he is likely to be the next MCP." said Mercury.

"And when you're the MCP everything will work?" asked Kairi.

"That is correct." said Tron.

"Then let's go!" she ran down the corridor.

"This is going to be fun won't it?" said Tom.

"NO."

"We're not going to get along, are we?"

"NO."

"I 'ate you."

"YES."

"Does she know where we have to go?" asked Mercury.

"I don't think so." said Tron.

"I'll get her." said Sora. He then ran to fetch her.

**Safeguard**

Nobodies that wield large shields. It is never to attack from

the front, so instead attack from the back. Grab the shield

and attack them.

**Bit**

A small program that has general knowledge

about the PC. But it can only say YES and NO.

The Bit first appeared in _Tron. _1982.

**Mercury**

A program that is know as the supreme

athlete, especially in Light Cycle, she for some

reason like being close to Tron. Mercury first

appeared in _Tron 2.0: Killer APP. _2003.

Safeguards are now the Nobodies Vexen controls

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	69. CRV

-1Fipp: My Top 5 mini-games. No real order.

Tron: Light Cycle.

Tarzan: Jungle Slider.

Hercules: Various Tournaments

Ariel: Singing.

Genie: Desert Ruins.

Fipp: Can anybody come up with any good mini-games for any worlds I've written about?

Chapter 69: CRV

Sora and co. traversed the digital environment, along the way they fought various groups of Nobodies. They eventually made it to the Solar Sailors and flew away.

Sora and Kairi were looking over the edge.

"So who do you think they are?" she asked.

"Who?" he replied.

"My parents?"

"I don't know." Kairi then walked to Tron.

"Excuse me Tron?"

"Yes Kairi?" said Tron.

"How long will we have to wait for the system to go back to normal before we can use it after you become the MCP."

"Not long."

"Good." she walked past Sora. "Thank you so much for bringing me here Sora." she gave him a quick hug and walked away.

"Are you okay Sora?" asked Tron.

"Yeah why?" said Sora.

"It's just it seems your external body temperature has raised several degrees. Did it have something to do with that hug Kairi gave you? If so why did I not see a change when I hugged you Donald and Goofy?"

"Well, um,"

"It's because 'e 'as a little bit of a crush on 'er." Tom whispered to Tron.

"I do not!" said Sora.

"What's a crush?" asked Tron.

"It's a thing of the 'eart." said Tom. "It's a thing that is impossible to understand."

"The heart? That reminds me of the experiments Ansem ran. I just don't know why he would do what he did to the system."

"Oh that reminds me Tron," said Sora "do you know Xehanort?"

"Yes I do," Tron lifted his hand and six picture appeared. "He was one of Ansem's apprentices," he pointed to Xehanort. "there was also Braig," he pointed to a man that looked like a blonde Xigbar-like person, "Dilan," a Xaldin-like man with brown hair, "Even." a man with long red hair, he looked familiar to Sora, "Eluaes" a man with flat orange hair. "and Ienzo," a man with blackish purplish hair.

"Well is was never Ansem that did what happened to the computer, it was Xehanort under Ansem's name."

"Really?" Sora nodded his head. "Now that makes more sense. I knew Ansem could never do anything that horrible."

"That's what you think." said Tom.

"What?"

"Nothing." as Roxas said to Sora, he Namine and Tom sometimes spoke at night. Roxas and Namine told Tom about Ansem using the digital Twilight Town and trapping Roxas and Namine inside Sora and Kairi. Tom said Ansem was lucky to be dead, because he would have killed the man off himself.

"Tron!" called Mercury. "We're here!" They had reached the former lair of the MCP. They got off and were surrounded by Nobodies. "I'll handle these things! Go!"

"YES." Sora, Kairi, Tom and Tron ran off to the inside. The inside was crackling with energy.

"So 'ow do you get the job?" asked Tom.

"I just jump in." he ran to the pit but was pushed back. A large virus rose out. It looked similar to the Viral Program they fought but this one was red, and had more guns. The Code Red Virus, or CRV attacked. It first fired lasers at them. Sora deflected it but it then flew in. The CRV then launched small mines that flew around and exploded all around. It then fired two missiles. Tron the threw the Identity Disk. It flew at one of them and knocked it off balance and sent into the other one exploding it. It then flew around and created a digital maelstrom. Tom then teleported onto it's head. He then released a magnetic blast that was able to freeze the CRV. He then knocked it to the ground. There Kairi cast several Light spells that pierced the hull. Tron then super charged his disk and sent it flying. After tearing around the CRV several times Tron got it back.

"Tron!" called out Sora. Tron and Sora flew into the air and released large data crystals. The crystals continued to attack the CRV. A panel appeared in front of Sora with a large flashing button.

"Access approved!" called out Tron. Sora slammed his hand on the button and a massive explosion of crystals attacked. The CRV then stopped. It slowly became de-rezzed. Then exploded.

"Gland that's over." said Tom. Just then Mercury ran in, with Bit behind her, followed by so many Nobodies.

"This can't be good." said Kairi. Tron then dashed for the pit and jumped in. The light within turned off. Sora ran to the edge.

"Tron?" asked Sora. "Where are y-" a bight light shown out. Then a ball of light appeared over the pit and the Nobodies were de-rezzed. The ball then dulled and revealed a platform. This had several stair cases coming from it. Sora now found himself on Tron's platform. The outer ring had Identity Disk, while Tron had Mercury and the Bit around him. Sora gave the Heart up.

"Come up." said a voice. They walked up the stairs and saw Tron on a throne. He was no longer blue, but a glowing white.

"Well it seems you're the new MCP, huh Tron?" asked Mercury.

**Code Red Virus**

Or the CRV. A virus programmed

to prevent programs from becoming

the MCP. After being defeated by Sora

and co. Tron became the new MCP.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	70. Manifest

-1Fipp: Tron's the MCP! YOO-HOO!

Bit: YES.

Fipp: Do you know what happens now?

Bit: NO.

Fipp: Good.

Chapter 70: Manifest

Sora, Kairi, Tom and Mercury stood on the platform, Bit floated. Tron stood up from the throne.

"Yes it would appear the system has accepted me as the new MCP." said Tron as he looked at him self. "The system should be able to be used from the User world. And I enjoy my new circuitry colors."

"Now what." asked Sora.

"Well the original MCP had a second in command, Sark, so I guess I should choose one as well," he looked at Mercury. "Would like the position Mercury." the female program though about this.

"Well, it would present new opportunities," said Mercury, "so yes, I will accept the position of second in command to you, MCP Tron.

"Okay then." the MCP lifted his hand to Mercury's chest, open palmed, and there was a glow. Mercury's circuits were now golden. She looked at herself.

"This appears to be interesting T-" the next thing she knew, Tron was hugging her. "What are you doing?" he let go.

"Strange?" asked Tron.

"What?" said Tom.

"It does not appear that your external body temperature has not risen like Sora's when Kairi hugged him. I wonder why." He looked at them and noticed they were blushing. Before Tron could say anything else Kairi spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question Tron?"

"Yes, what do you need to ask?"

"Do you have a list of every person who lived in the Radiant Garden?"

"Let me check." after a millisecond a giant screen appeared in thin air. It had thousands of name on it.

"That is a giant list." said Sora.

"This list has the names of all the people who are living in the Radiant Garden at the current moment."

"Current?" asked Sora.

"No Tron, we don't need a current one." said Sora.

"You don't?" said Tron. "Then what list would you want?"

"We need one from before Radiant Garden became the Hallow Bastion."

"Oh, please wait." another millisecond and the screen flicked.

"Is this the right list?" asked Kairi as she looked hopefully at it.

"Yes. This list was updated two weeks before the Heartless took over and turned this world into the Hallow Bastion. Why is it that you want to see this list?"

"Well I'm looking for names." Tom looked at the list. He saw several names he knew. His father's, Ansem the Wise's, and a name he once heard Xehanort say. Gabriel Gray. He sighed. He missed those days. He had a best friends, but he knew she was dead. Tom may have no memory of that horrible day, but he knew there were so many people who died. He knew that everyone he knew had died. He just hoped Kairi's real parents were one of the few lucky one to escape. If not, then he hoped he would take it softly. He sighed.

"What names are those?" asked Tron. Kairi was about to say something. But couldn't think of any thing. "Do you have any names?"

"No." said Kairi. She looked down. It was never that easy.

"Guess we didn't think this whole thing though." said Tom.

"Kairi." said Sora.

"What." she replied.

"No, that a name. Kairi. That's the only thing you remember before the islands right?"

"Right!" she was perking up.

"We can work it out from there."

"Could you be more specific?" asked Tron.

"Well, around four to five years old, with red hair and blue eyes," names on the list started to vanish, "and they should look like her." soon the names were gone. All of them.

"But how is that possible?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Kairi." said Sora.

"But how could I not be on the list? How?"

"Kairi,"

"Can we just go Sora?" she started down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Sora I wasn't able to find who you were looking for."

"It's okay Tron." said Sora. "Thanks anyway." Sora left as well. Tom looked at the screen and typed his last name. Pictures of his mother and father. His father wore the necklace he wore.

"Isn't that the Royal Bodyguard to Ansem the Wise and his family?" asked Tron.

"Yep." Tom exited out of the program and followed Sora and Kairi.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	71. Sylar

-1Fipp: This is my first crossover of the story. Also, who wants me expand what _he _says by writing a side story that explains my version of the fall of the Radiant Garden. I'll need at least five people to say YES to work. So if you want it, say YES. I also do not own NBC or _Heroes. _I based his powers on the final episode, I also added a few powers of my own.

Chapter 71: Sylar

The man was atop the castle. He saw the three leave and walk to the path that would take them to the Bailey. He only needed one. The boy who had massive power. Over a decade ago he stuck the tractor on the back of his neck so he would forever know where was. Not it was time to consume his power. The boy with the Keyblade. He did not care for him. But if he got in the way, he would kill him. He then saw the girl. The same girl! Even though she had aged a decade, he recognized her. Thanks to that waitress he killed a while ago. Perfect! He would kill the boy, steal his power, kill the wielder if necessary, then take the girl. He would then find Maleficent and give her to the witch and get the list of those who didn't deserve their gifts. He held out his hands. His eyes glowed and two small balls of glowing energy appeared in his hands. His most recent addition to the collection.

"Boom." he said. "Your time is up." he jumped off.

Sora and co. walked the blue path cut in the mountain. Just then Tom just flew into the air and tossed through the rocks. Sora and Kairi chased after him. Tom crashed at the Castle Gates.

"That was odd." he said getting up. Sora and Kairi ran in.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"That would be me." they turned around. There was a man. He wore mostly black. He had short black hair and brown eyes. "It' nice to meet you in person Tom." he stepped forward.

"YOU!" Tom drew his blades. "I knew you weren't just a dream. The man smiled.

"Who is this guy?" asked Sora.

"No idea. What is your name?" the man chuckled.

"Sora is it?" said the man. "You have nothing to do with this, so leave." he raised a finger and Sora flew into a rock.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to him but a metal needle stabbed into the ground, stopping her.

"Sorry princess, but I need to take you to Maleficent, right after I kill Tom." Kairi looked at him.

"What?" she remembered the dream. "Who are you!?"

"Seeing that I'm going to take you away I should give my name. Sylar."

"What do you want from us?" asked Sora getting up.

"Well the first is from Tom, his powers. Then I'll take Kairi so I can bring her to Maleficent so she can give the list of people like us."

"Us?" asked Tom.

"People with power. You see, about ten years ago Maleficent told me to abduct the girl. It was a fun night. I killed a many people. I may have failed in getting the princess but I got a new power."

"Who did you kill?" asked Kairi. She and Sora drew their blades.

"For starters, I helped unleash the Heartless, so many people, but if you talking personal, three."

"Three?"

"Yes. The first one was like me. I killed him. That is how I take someone's power. I slice open their head and find out what makes them tick. Then take it." he raised his arm. It turned to liquid metal and formed into an axe. "Your father I believe." he said to Tom.

"You killed him!?" Tom was angry.

"Yes," said Sylar. "I would have taken you but you were too young. So I stuck that node on the back of your neck. It had the unfortunate effect of mutating into those swords due to your magnetic powers. Then there was the other two. A mother and father who protected their daughter. I killed them but could not get to you."

"Y-You killed them?" said Kairi.

"Yes. You should have heard their screams." he chuckled. "Your hair was brown then, oh well."

"Brown?" asked Tom. _Brown 'air. NOW I KNOW WHERE I MET KAIRI!_

"So, now to start playing." Sylar snapped his fingers and the three went flying. Tom was pinned to a wall and Sylar was on him. He lifted his figure to his head and cut. Tom screamed, then a bust of lighting shot form Tom and Sylar flew back. Tom got down and the wound healed.

"Forgot I could do that." Tom clenched his fist and electricity flowed around it.

"You can do that as well!?" yelled Sylar.

"Yep. I've never used it in me dreams so I could use it and _shock _the 'ell out of you."

"That just make you more delicious." Sylar then shot hundreds of needles but Tom created a magnetic field. Sylar then used the needles to imprison in a sharp cage.

"Move and die princess."

"Kairi!" Sora then ran at Sylar and sliced at him.

"I wasn't going to kill you, but now I will." Sylar shot lasers out of his eyes and Sora flew back. Tom teleported in front of Sylar and started to slice at him. Sylar's arms turned to swords and he sliced back. Sylar then threw a punch and Tom flew back. There was a block of ice forming on his back. Sylar only had minor cuts. Sora then used Ragenrok on Sylar. He then cast Magenega and the needles flew at Sylar. Kairi, now free cast Lightga and Sylar was blinded the three then came in for an assault. Sylar grabbed Sora and Tom and slammed then onto the ground. Tom then blasted Sylar with electricity. They got up.

"Tom!" called Sora. Tom grabbed Sora's arm and teleported behind Sylar. They continued to teleport and slice at the man. They then stood in front of Sylar.

"So long." said Tom. They slammed their blades together an released. Sylar stood up and he glowed. Then he 'exploded'. The force sent all three of them back and badly hurt them.

"You can't kill me. The only way to kill me is with a bomb." said Sylar. Tom sat up. He was his blades were glowing. They would only be able to hold so much before they blew up. He then remembered something from when he was younger. He accidentally stuck his sword in a generator and he exploded and destroyed it. He saw Sora and Kairi, badly injured. Tom healed and stood up. "When I have you powers Tom, no one else will be able to defend themselves from me." Tom took off his necklace. He threw it to Sora.

"Keep it safe." he said.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" asked Sylar.

"No, I'm going to save a lot of people I've never met. Sora! Kairi! I 'ave several things to say. I think this is why I'm 'ere. If I die, put on me tombstone that I outlived all those other buggers. And Kairi, If I'm right about this, I think I know who your parents are. There-" Sylar then threw another blast at Tom. Tom teleported behind Sylar. As he turned around, he stabbed him. The blades shot right though him. Sylar grabbed Tom's arms and released energy. "Got you now." Sora stood up.

"What are you doing!"

"Blowing up!" There was a large flash around the two. Sora ran to it but it was too hot.

"Why can't I stop!" yelled Sylar.

"The blades, if introduced to a free energy source, will drain it until it stops, or I go boom! You said a bomb could kill you!"

"Tom!" called Kairi. "Your mad if you do this!"

"If I wasn't then this wouldn't work, would it?!" a huge blast erupted. "So long! Farewell! Avella za adue!" Sora found himself on Tom's mural.

"Tom's getting a Keyblade?" he asked. The outer ring had his necklace, while pictures that surrounded Tom were, himself, Kairi, Roxas and Namine. Sora placed the Heart on the ground and it melted into the ground. The flash then faded. Tom, nor Sylar was there.

"Where did they go?" asked Sora. He cast Curaga on him and Kairi.

"I don't know."

Great Maw

Tom teleported, with Sylar impaled on his blades. The light was with them. Sylar was yelling at him. Tom ignored him. He thought how this man would no longer kill people. He would pay for killing his dad, and Kairi's parents. _DAMN! I didn't tell her about them. Crap. Nothing can be done about it now. _His skin started to peel away. He started to overload. _I sure 'ope everything works out with those 'earts. I also 'ope Roxas and Namine get separated from those other two. Oh well. _Tom closed his eyes and released the energy. There was a blinding light.

Castle Gates

Sora and Kairi saw a large mushroom cloud in the distance.

I think that's where they went." said Sora

"We have to see if he's alright." said Kairi. It was at that point the police came.

**Sylar**

A man who travels the universe

killing people for there powers.

He played a major part in the fall

of the Radiant Garden. He killed

Tom's dad and Kairi's parent, and

tortured Tom for over a decade in

his dreams. Sylar first appeared in _Heroes. _2006.

Tom's _Mutation Malice._

And those of you wondering about Kairi's limit, don't worry I'll get there.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	72. Something to Do

-1Tom: You killed me!

Fipp: No! I just blew you up.

Tom: That makes me feel so much better.

Fipp: At least Sylar didn't eat you brain. _chuckles._

Tom: Did he?

Fipp: Nah, but that's not to say your still not screwed up. Also the winner to this round of Name in the Game is Lyndseybug14! Congrats. You, Shire Folk and Game-Tycoon are in the next round. So please wait for more details.

Chapter 72: Something to Do

The police came. They tried to explore the area where the bomb went off. But it was highly radioactive. So they brought in Aerith, she cast highly powerful highly healing spells that took a lot out of her. It took over six hours, but eventually they were able to expel all of the radiation. Leon then sat down Sora and Kairi asked what happened.

"Well we we're attacked by this man named Sylar," said Sora.

"Sylar?" asked Leon.

"He then tried to kill us, but Tom he,"

"What?"

"He teleported Sylar to blast sight." said Kairi.

"They blew up." said Sora. Sora then saw something walking up the steps. He was limping badly, one of his arms appeared to be dead, he had little hair, an eye swollen shut and sickly gray skin.

"Tom!?" Sora and Kairi called.

"Allo mates." he looked at through he was about to fall over. "I killed Sylar. We won't be able to 'ear from him again. And Kairi, remind me to talk to you about your parents. And, could you get me some medical attention." he coughed up some gooey liquids and collapsed.

They got Tom to a hospital.

"So how will he be?" Sora asked Yuffie.

"Well from what I heard he's not in good condition. Radiation poisoning." she said.

"Will he live?" asked Kairi.

"Don't worry, after some time with Aerith he should be fine. And the doctor said that his healing ability will speed his recovery up. But he does need to rest because he's right now exhausted. The doctor said that he would be fine to leave in the tomorrow night."

"Can we see him?" asked Sora.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over. How about you two head over to Merlin's house and stay the night there."

So Sora and Kairi walked to Merlin's house.

"You think what Tom said is true?" asked Kairi.

"What?"

"He said he knew my parents right before he blew Sylar up. You think he was telling the truth?"

"I think he is. I mean he has no reason to lie to us." They then sat down on a bench. Kairi looked up at the sky.

"What do you think the future holds?" asked Kairi.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you think will happen to us, when we give out the rest of these Hearts? We only have about a dozen left right?"

"About."

"I'm just curious what will happen to us when all this is over."

"You know I've though that ever day since this all began. What would my life be like when, if, I could be able to finish this.

"If?"

"If. Believe it or not, there have been points when I though I would die, or there was no longer a point. That's why I hate the fact that you're here."

"You hate it that I'm here?"

"It's because there's a chance you could die. And if anything happened to you. . ." Kairi placed a hand on his.

"Sora. . ."

"And that the fact we're going around handing people Keyblades isn't exactly to my liking."

"Sora." he looked up at her. "Don't worry. I can fight for myself. And as long as your around I feel safe, protected. That's what you promised, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And as for the others, Kronk, Flick, Chicken, Bambi, Ariel, Arthur, Jack Sparrow, Tarzan, Jack Skellington, Simba,"

"Tom too."

"Tom? Really? When?"

"Just before he blew up Sylar."

"Hmm, well, they got Keyblades for a reason. They wouldn't get them if they didn't deserve them. And I've seen them all hold their own in battle. So there's nothing to worry about."

"But what about the Incompletes? And Maleficent? And what is the thing that-" Kairi shushed him.

"Sora. Remember what Timon and Pumbaa said, 'Hakuna Matata'. Just relax and don't worry."

"I wish I could. But sometimes it gets so hard. You wouldn't understand."

"Actually Sora, I would." he looked at her. "When you and Riku were gone, I felt the same, distress, no hope, depression. I felt like a major part of my life was gone. And at one point, I didn't know partially why I felt like that. I cried almost every night. But I knew that whoever it was I was waiting for would come back to me. Riku too."

They sat in silence for quite awhile, watching as the city passed them buy. People. Just normal people. People who would never go through the adventures that they would go through. People who lived normal lives. Oh how lucky they were.

"It's getting dark. We should get to Merlin's House." said Sora. They got up and went to the wizards house.

Morning. . .

Sora sat down to the breakfast table, Kairi was opposite them and Merlin in between them. Sora then though of something.

"Hey Kairi, I know what we can do today."

"What?"

"Well first, can I talk to you first Merlin?" about ten minutes later Kairi walked into the main room and saw Sora and Merlin standing over a book.

"So know Sora," said Merlin, "more then two people should be able enter now."

"Thanks." said Sora. Merlin then left the room to do his own thing.

"So what is it you wanted to do Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Look at this." Sora turned to the book and opened it. There was a light green aura and Sora and Kairi were gone. A portal of darkness opened up. A man in a white robe, hood up walked out and looked around nervously.

"Okay," he said. He approached the book. "All I have to do is to collect a specimen, and get the hell out of here without running into Sora and Kairi. But a nap couldn't hurt." He opened the book and went inside.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	73. Relaxation

-1Fipp: I own nothing. Hit it!

Tigger: OOOOOHHH. The most wonderful thing about Tiggers, is that Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs! They bounce and bounce and bounce and bounce, bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce! But the most wonderful things about Tiggers! Is IIIIIIIIIII'm the only one! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Chapter 73: Relaxation

Hundred Acre Woods

Sora and Kairi now stood on the book.

"We shrunk?" asked Kairi.

"Yep." said Sora. "This is the Hundred Acre Woods. It resides in a book. So let's go and meet some of the residents that live here."

"People live here?" asked Kairi. They walked to a popup of a garden. They were now in Rabbit's Garden. They saw Rabbit. He was counting his crops. They walked up to him.

"Hey Rabbit!" called Sora. Rabbit jumped into the air.

"Don't scare me like that Sora!" said Rabbit. He noticed Kairi. "Why Sora, it seems you've brought a young lady friend with you."

"Rabbit, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Rabbit."

"Pleased to meet you." she said.

"Likewise. I was actually about to stop for lu-" Rabbit was tackled to the ground.

"Hey there old Fuzz-Butt." said Tigger. "So how've ya been?"

"Get off me Tigger!" Rabbit push off Tigger. "Don't you see I have guest?" Tigger looked at Sora and Kairi.

"Sora!" Tigger then bounced around Sora. "So where've you been? And who's your friend?"

"I'm Kairi. And your-"

"I, miss Kairi I'm T-I-double-ger- er. That spells Tigger! Nice to meet you." He shook Kairi's hand.

So Sora and Kairi traveled the Book. They met all of the residents of the woods. They met Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Owl. They then found themselves on a hill with a tent made of sticks. Inside was Eeyore.

"Hey Eeyore," said Sora.

"While hello there Sora," said Eeyore, "how have you been since last time you were around."

"Hey Eeyore, I'd like you to meet Kairi."

"Why hello there Kairi." said the mule.

"Hello there Eeyore." So they talked to Eeyore for several minutes. As they left a gust of wind blew down Eeyore's house. He sighed and started to rebuild the house. Sora and Kairi were able to find themselves at the hill with a swing.

"This is a nice world." said Kairi, as they walked up the hill.

"Sure is, too bad something always threatens it." Sora said sadly.

"Is that a swing?" asked Kairi.

"It is. Want me to push you?"

"Okay." Kairi then walked to the swing and sat down on it. Sora came up behind her and gave a light push. She came back down and Sora pushed. Soon they had a matching groove. He pushed her for about ten minutes, they then got off and laid by the tree. They just stared up at the sky and talked for some minutes. Nothing important, just things. Soon Kairi was asleep. She then rolled over and held on tight to Sora. Sora then slipped his arm under her and around her shoulder. They just laid there. It felt good. Resting there with someone he cared about. Here. With her. All the things that have worried him since this all started, just, vanished. Like they no longer even mattered. He shut his eyes and rested. They slept for about twenty minutes.

"SORA!" Sora opened his eyes and saw Piglet on his chest.

"P-Piglet?" he asked drearily. "What are you doing here?"

"Get up! You have to help me!" he jumped off Sora.

"Kairi." he whispered. She moaned in her sleep. "Kairi." he nudged her. She stirred and woke up.

"Sora," she stretched, yawned and got up. "what is it?"

"Piglet needs something. What is it?" Piglet pointed near the river edge.

"T-T-That." he said nervously. Sora and Kairi looked over the edge and saw a man in a white robe sleeping.

"The Incompletes!" they said. They ran down the hill and to the bank. The man was sleeping. Snoring loudly to. Sora kicked him a bit. He sat up fast, hood flew off, he had blue eyes and spiky black hair. He yawned out loud. He looked around and saw Sora.

"Aren't you this Sora kid the others talked about?" he asked. He then saw Kairi. His eyes grew and he jumped up. "I'm not sleeping ma'am!" he said. He was scared shitless.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked. The Nobody stood up straight and saluted.

"Rilixs! Number three of the Incomplete Nobody sect!" said Rilixs. Sora and Kairi drew their weapons.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"Not allowed to say."

"Why not?" asked Kairi. He panicked again.

"I'm just doing what I was told to." A Dusk appeared and appeared to talk to him. Then it was gone. "See! I found the specimen in this cave. I'm going after him now!" he then darted for a dark portal.

"Oh d-d-d-dear!" said Piglet. "The Spooky Cave! That's where Pooh Bear is!"

"Pooh!?" said Sora. "We have to save him!" he ran for the cave. Kairi just stood there.

"Why did he seem afraid of me?" she thought this over.

"Kairi!" called Sora.

"Coming!" _That'll have to wait. _she thought.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	74. Rilixis

-1Fipp: Will the bear be okay?

Pooh: I sure hope so. Now, who's up for a smackeral or two?

Chapter 74: Rilixs

Sora and Kairi ran to the Spooky Cave. With them they brought along Piglet and Tigger. They met Tigger along they way, and after they told them what happened he went after them to help rescue Pooh bear.

"So this guy is after old Buddy Bear?" asked Tigger, at the mouth of the cave.

"Yes." said Sora.

"And we need to find him." said Kairi.

"O-O-O-Oh my," said Piglet. "You think Pooh is alright?"

"We're about the find out." They ran into the Spooky Cave. It was cold and dark and musky. They soon got to the room main room.

"Which way you think they are?" Tigger walked forward but was stopped when Dusk Nobodies appeared. Piglet ran behind a stalagmite. While Tigger put up his fist. A Dusk swiped at him. But he used his Tigger tail and bounced backward.

"Why ya little." he said.

"Tigger no!" called Sora.

"Come on Sora, I can take these guys on my own!" he said proudly. He bounced above one and landed behind it. "Come on Piglet! We gotta go save Pooh!"

"Pooh?" asked Piglet. He stepped from behind the rock. "Don't worry Pooh! I'm coming!" he then ran forward but tripped. The Dusk was about to be on him when a hole appeared below it and it fell through. Gopher then popped up.

"Hey there Piglet?" he asked. "Can't go searching for Pooh all by yourself." he whistled on the 's'. Then Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Eeyore ran into the room. More Dusk appeared. Sora brought out the Ultima Weapon and cast Thundaga and destroyed them all.

"So where do we start?" asked Rabbit.

"I suggest we split into groups of two and look in different tunnels." said Owl. So Piglet went with Tigger. Kanga went with Roo and Gopher, Rabbit and Eeyore, Sora and Kairi.

They each traveled down a tunnel. Sora and Kairi ran down the path with crystal ice on the floor. They slipped. But they got back up. And ran to the room that was covered in crystals.

Pooh was sitting on the rock. He was talking with Rilixs, who was sitting cross-legged.

"So could you please come?" asked the Nobody.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to." said Pooh.

"But. . . I got hunny!"

"Hunny?" Pooh's stomach growled. "Well I do have a rumbley in my tumbley," Pooh got up.

"Pooh!" called out Sora. "No don't go!" Pooh turned around.

"Oh, hello there Sora, and Friend-of-Sora's. I was just about to join my new friend to get some hunny. Would you like to join us?"

"Pooh get away from him." said Kairi.

"Why, Friend-of-Sora's?"

"He's one of the bad guys!" said Sora.

"Is that true?" asked Pooh to Rilixs.

"Well, kind of." said Rilixs.

"Well then I'm sorry but the bad guys are, well the bad guys. So I have to go." Pooh then walked over to Sora.

"At least I tried," said Rilixs. He then looked at Kairi. "At least I tried! But I can make up for it by getting rid of Sora!" Rilixs stretched out his arms and in each hand a sai, each with two six-inch blades and a one foot blade in the center appeared. He then raised one and the area around Sora started to waver. Kairi and Pooh disappeared.

"Where'd they go!?" asked Sora.

"I can create environmental illusions. They tend to come in handy. So, can you tell what's real?" he vanished. He reappeared behind Sora. He struck him and sent him flying. Sora got back up but he area was now in warping. Sora now found it very hard to stand up straight. Rilixs then ran at him. Sora stood his ground and swung. The blade passed right through him. "Did I mention I can create illusions of my self?" Rilixs then attacked and Sora flew. The arena was now making him dizzy. If he didn't take down Rilixs soon he would probably throw up.

"Magenega!" instead of casting the spell above him like he normally did, he cast it on himself. He was wrapped in the magnetic forces. The illusion Rilixs cast on himself wore off and he was drawn to Sora. Sora then swung the Keyblade. The illusions faded, and Sora caught sight of Kairi and Pooh. "Kairi! Pooh!" Sora ran to them. "Are you two okay?"

"Sora, look!" Kairi pointed to Rilixs. He was leaning against a wall. He looked at Kairi.

"You can't say I didn't try." he opened a dark portal slipped through. He left the book, never to return.

"So why was he here?" asked Sora.

"He said something about getting a specimen." said Kairi. "Are you okay Pooh?"

"Why yes I am," said the bear. "thank you for asking, Friend-of-Sora's."

"Thank goodness."

"POOH!" Pooh turned around and saw all his friends. They tackled him. Now all was right in the Hundred Acre Woods. It was no longer plagued the Nobodies. Sora and Kairi then left the Book of Pooh and were back in Merlin's study.

"Sora?" asked Kairi. "What time is it?" Sora looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven P.M.

"You think we should get Tom now?" he replied. "By now he should be all better."

"So let's go get him." they walked off to the hospital and found a Tom, but he has no drug tolerance whatsoever, so you can imagine the fun.

**Rilixs**

Number three of Incomplete Nobody

sect. Rilixs doesn't wish to fight much

and is somewhat lazy. He invaded the

Book of Pooh to collect a specimen,

but when he saw Kairi he became very

scared. He can manipulate illusion and

he wields two sais.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	75. Origin

-1Fipp: CHAPTER 75! HOLY MOTHER OF THE BLOODY GODS! And I still have about a dozen worlds to go through. Damn. This may possible be the longest story on Sweet. And also today was my final day of school! SUMMER BABY! _Schools out for summer!_

Chapter 75: Origin

Sora and Kairi went to pick up Tom at the hospital. But he was on painkillers and he has no drug tolerance.

"Sora! Kairi!" he yelled. "'Ow you two been?" he wobbled while he walked. "I got to tell ya, blowing up 'urts like a pain in the bum." He slung their his arms around their shoulders. "I remember you," he looked at Kairi. "your that girl. You broke me toy train." he teleported ten feet in the air and slammed face first into the ground. He rolled over. "Sky's blue. But it's not Tuesday, 'ow is that possible!?" Both Sora and Kairi groaned, they then pulled him to Merlin's House and plopped him down on the couch.

2 hours later. . .

"OOOOWWWWWWW!!" Tom sat up and held his head. "Why does me 'ead 'urt! Did they give me drugs?"

"I think so." said Sora.

"Damn." he massaged his temples.

"So, Tom," asked Kairi.

"Yes Kairi?" replied Tom, still sounding annoyed.

"You said you knew my parents, is that true." Tom thought.

"YES! YES! YES! I did know them!"

"Well," said Sora. "could you tell us?"

"Kay, but first, me necklace. I believe I 'anded it to you Sora." Sora gave Tom back his necklace. Tom opened his hand up flat, palm up. The necklace floated up. "Tell me Kairi, does this look familiar to you?"

"It does, I though so when I first saw it."

"Well this is the crest of the Royal Guard. My father was the main guard. He watched over Ansem and his family. After me mum died he brought me to work. The royal maid watched over me and a girl."

"That girl," said Kairi.

"Was this girl Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Yes. I remember that the two of us used to be friends."

"Friends?" she asked.

"But we'll talk about that later."

"Well, why was I there?"

"You were related to Ansem the Wise."

"Was he my, father?"

"No, Ansem never had children. But 'e 'ad a brother. Who had a wife. They both 'ad a daughter. It's funny. Your 'air was brown, that's probably why Tron couldn't 'elp. Wrong 'air color."

"What?"

"Don't be surprised, that happens sometimes. See this," he picked up some of his hair. "It used to be as blonde as a canary. Now look, chestnut."

"No, not that, my parents, what did they look like?"

"Well, your father, Victor, was tall, black 'air, brown eyes. Your mother, Mia, 'ad long red hair and blue eyes. I think you look a bit like her. Why don't we check the computer." he stood up and fell back down. "Cursed drugs, go on without, I'll try and sleep the drugs off." Sora and Kairi left. It was dark.

"If Tom said was true," said Kairi, "would that make me the heir to the Radiant Garden?"

"I think it would." replied Sora. She stopped. "What is it?"

"It's just Sora, I don't want to be. I know I could never run an entire kingdom. And one that's still being reconstructed."

"Well, Kai, you don't have to be if you don't want to."

"But Sora," he cupped his hand around her chin.

"For all they know, there is no heir. And Leon told me that in about six months, they'll have set up a democracy. So you don't have to do it."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really." she smiled.

"Thank you." she then gave him a hug. "Because I would have hated it." she then let go. "Let's go."

"Okay." Kairi continued on. _You may not want to be the princess, but I'll always see you as one. _He smiled.

"SORA!"

"Yeah, coming." They eventually made it to the computer. Kairi walked to the keyboard. She typed in names.

"'Kairi, Ansem, Victor, Mia.'" four pictures appeared. Ansem, the two Tom described, and a small girl with brown hair. "Me?"

"I think so," said Sora. "So, go on." Kairi, saw it was getting late. So instead of reading all of it she printed the information on Victor and Mia, and herself. She also printed information on Tom's father, John, because he might like it. They then left.

"I'm so tired." she let out a loud yawn. Sora did too.

"Me too."

"You know what I wish for?"

"What?"

"That we could just, I don't know, take the day off or something. You know, just to unwind before we go back out."

"Yeah, hey! Why don't we?"

"What?"

"Well you said it yourself, we need time to unwind. We've been doing a lot. I think we deserve at least one day off."

"But what about-"

"The Hearts? They'll still be in the bags, and the wielders will still be there."

"So we get a day off?"

"Yup, can't do any harm? Can it?"

"No Sora, it won't ." She shivered, it was getting close to winter.

"Are you getting cold?" she shook her head. "Liar." he then slipped off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." So they walked the streets. Neither of them noticed that their hands had became intertwined with each other.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	76. OCD and Fortune

-1Fipp: Another crossover!!! I do not own anything the _USA _network has on.

Chapter 76: OCD and Fortune

So, the three took the next day as a day off. Tom left to do his own things while Sora and Kairi spent the day together. They started the day off by just walking around the market street. They approached a fruit stand. The person in charge off the booth was arguing with a customer.

"It is CLEAN!!" yelled the merchant. "Sir, I can assure you that!" The man, looked to be around forty to fifty. His was showed he worried a lot. He had curly black, short cut hair, he also had on a brown suit.

"But it's outside." he said. "It has germs, and other potentially harmful bacteria just floating around it."

"But Mr. Monk, we do this every week. We argue about this and you do buy the fruit after rubbing it down with bleach!"

"But this is different." said Monk.

"How?"

"You see, it's my assistant's day off, and she is out of reach, and she was supposed to get extra wipes, but she didn't. So, I can't clean them."

"Leave then!"

"You know, you don't have to yell." the proprietor glared at him. "Okay, I'll leave." Monk then walked past Sora and Kairi. He stopped, turned around to face Sora.

"Can I help you?" Sora asked. Monk was looking at Sora's hair.

"It's uneven."

"What?"

"Your hair-spike, It's pointing in one direction, so if I could just," Monk tried to straighten out Sora's spikes.

"Stop it!" Sora batted Monk's hand away.

"Why are you doing that sir?" asked Kairi. "Are you obsessive compulsive or something?"

"Actually yes, yes I am."

"Oh. What's you name? I'm Kairi, and this is Sora."

"I'm Monk. Adrian Monk." he then leaned over and poked a pole once. "I work with the Radiant Garden police as a homicide consultant."

"Homicide?" asked Sora. "You mean people have died in the Radiant Garden?"

"Sadly yes. People other then the Heartless and Nobodies have killed people. That's why I'm here."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I think I'm the best. They call me in for murder scenes. I usually solve them in a few days."

"Your that good?"

"Yes, yes I am." his cell phone went off. "Ooh, why is it Natalie picked today to have a day off?" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a wipe. He reached into the other pocket and wrapped the wipe around the phone and answered it. "Yes captain? Yes. And every one of the suspects was still there? Okay." he hung up and put the items away. "I've got to go. Goodbye." Monk then left.

Sora and Kairi were then left again to their own things. They walked around. A lot was going around in Sora's mind. It was mostly about the murders Monk talked about. There were murders in the Radiant Garden. He had in the past done everything he could to keep this world safe but in the end, it wouldn't matter. People would always kill one another. He sighed.

"Is something wrong Sora?" Kairi asked. They both were sitting down at a café table.

"What? No, nothings wrong."

"Well, okay then." She sensed he didn't want to talk about it. They ate and walked some more. They then came to a booth. "What's this?" _Madame Leota: Fortune Teller. _the sign said, _five munny per person, one person at a time. _

"Should we check it out?" asked Sora.

"Sure." Sora went first. He paid and sat in the chair. On the table was a crystal ball. It started to fog up with green mist, and a green head of a woman appeared.

"Why hello there." said Madame Leota. "Have you come for you future?"

"Yes." said Sora.

"Well, let me see." her eyes got all white. "I see, hatred. Do not let it cloud your thoughts young one. If you do, heartache will be caused in multiple people as well as death.. I see it happing on both sides of your heart. I also see one who must be forgiven for their actions. If they are not, I see your death at a piece of you."

"R-Roxas?"

"This Roxas you speak of, is one road. But there is another. But I also see freedom. And hope. And love. I also see a girl, one who will be very close to your heart, coming to visit me in the future. That is all I have to say. Your time is up." Sora got up to leave. "Remember what I said: Do not let hatred cloud your thoughts." Sora left, with much on his mind. Kairi's turn.

"So, what's my future hold?"

"I see heartache. I also see an emptiness in two individuals that will be filled when those who were not meant to love, love. I also see you facing down your greatest fear. You also help one gain tremendous power, and soothing them when they need it. I also see you admitting something to some one in the face of nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I also see a girl, who will become very close to you heart will come visit me in the future. Your time is up. Remember, who you were created as is not who you might be." Kairi left.

"Tell you anything you understood?" asked Sora.

"No, not really. You?"

"Same as you." They continued to walk. "You think anything she said might come true?"

"I don't know. I don't know how much of it I got." But they both got all of it. Sora understood his hatred might take hold of him. He would cause death. And he would have to forgive. If he didn't, it seemed like Roxas might kill him. He didn't understand the part of the girl.

Kairi understood very little. But she wondered what isn't supposed to love. And what she feared most. She thought. . . Sora. Her biggest fear she guessed was losing him. Nothing. How could you be in the face of nothing? Sure Xemnas said he was nothing, but he was something, a Nobody. What would she admit. She glanced at Sora. _No, _she though. Kairi, since she was little had a bit of a crush on Sora. But it grew after he rescued her at the Hallow Bastion into something more than a crush. Love maybe? She didn't know. All she knew that she loved it when she was close to him. Halloween Town for example. She did enjoy that. She looked at the sun. It was setting. It made her sad that the day off was over. From meeting Mr. Monk to Madame Leota. It was nice. It would probably be the last one in a long time. Now all they needed to do was find To-

Tom fell from the shy and hit the ground. He got up.

"I'm okay. Let's get going." _Maybe, _she thought, _That's what I'll admit. That I love him._

**Adrian Monk**

A homicide consultant for the police. Monk

has severe OCD that allows him to barley

function in reality. It's a gift, and a curse as

he puts it. Monk first appeared in _Monk. _2002.

**Madame Leona**

A wise woman specter that resides is a

crystal ball. She has vast powers such as

premonition. Leona first appeared in _The _

_Haunted Mansion. _2002.

I tried to stick Monk in more, but couldn't.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	77. Heist

-1Fipp: Now here's Tom's day off.

Tom: And there are original Disney Characters that I meet.

Chapter 77: Heist

Tom walked the streets. He was glad to have the day off. He decided to leave the lovebirds together. He breathed in. It was nice to walk these streets again. And for the last half an hour, he had resisted the urge to steal anything. He walked by a fruit stand.

"Don't steal fruit, don't steal fruit, don't steal fruit." he walked past it. He looked in his hand. "At least it's not fruit." In his hand was a honey bun. He further walked the streets and saw a very familiar van drive along. "Those three again? Should I stop them. Well if I'm to revert from a criminal I guess I should." Tom did not know how, but some how Roxas and Namine were able to convince him to give up his life of crime. He said he would give it a try, but he knew that as soon as those Hearts were delivered he would be back on the streets. "Oh, well," he sighed. He ran at his advanced speed. The truck was going about forty, so he did the same. He ran up to the diver's side door and tapped on the window. The glass slid down. "Allow Burger." the driver was a dog-like person, who had a red shirt, beanie and a black mask, he was also fat, he has a plate on his chest that said '761-176'.

"Boss!" he cried. "It's that kid again!" The one in the middle was very short and was dressed the same as Burger. His plate was '167-761'.

"TOM!" cried out Bigtime, "What are you doing here? Why is it that you always have to ruin our plans?!?!"

"Because it's just to much fun. And this time's it different."

"How?" asked the third. He was dressed the same as the first two, but he had muscles and a missing tooth. His name was Bouncer. His plate was '716-167'.

"Well while I just ruin your plans, this time I'll just take you Beagle Boys to prison."

"WHA!?!?" they said. "Your braking the '_Thieves Code_'!" said Bigtime.

"Well, that doesn't really apply to me, I just steal things such as food and clothes. I 'ave no need for ill-gotten money. And plus, there is no honor amongst thieves."

"He's got a point." said Bouncer. Bigtime slapped him.

"Well if that's true, then we can uses these. Suddenly Heartless appeared on the van.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Tom.

"Well an old friend of ours, Pete, gave them to us."

"Blasted Pete." Tom muttered. The Heartless attacked him. He rolled to the ground and they covered him. He zapped them off with electricity. Since Sylar was now dead, he had no fear of letting this power hang loose. He could use it without having to hide it for an in store surprise. He drew his blades. "'Ave at it then." The Rapid Thrusters flew at him and he sliced at them. He was the assaulted by a Bolt Tower, but he jumped on it and drove into the ground. He was then bashed to the wall when a Hot Rod ran into him. He used his magnetic powers and slammed it into the other Heatless. He stood his ground as a Large Body ran forward. It slammed into him and he was pushed back. He then teleported behind it and stabbed it. Then Black Funguses appeared. The attacked them but they went grey, so he did nothing. They then released poison gases and it stung him. He recovered himself as fast as he could and shot out a bolt of thunder. He then ran after the Beagle Boys. He found their van outside a mansion. Scrooge McDuck's mansion. Heartless were running about. He sliced them all and broke down the door. The house was huge!

"HELP!!!" called a voice deep inside.

"Coming!" he ran through the mansion. He then busted open a wooden door that led to a large room. In there he saw the Beagle Boys holding McDuck hostage. "Let 'im go!" he traced his blades along the floor, to make a _point. _I know, bad joke.

"Would but first the rich geezer had to tell us how to get into his safe." said Bigtime. There was a giant vault door behind them. This was McDuck's secondary money house. The first one is located in Disney, and is massive!

"Help me!" cried out McDuck.

"You know," said Tom, "I don't think 'e'll tell you. 'E's to greedy."

"Then we'll just have to turn him into a Heartless. Then he'll obey us and he'll have to listen." said Bigtime. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"A 'eartless? Won't work."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. A: When someone turns into a 'eartless they forget. They lose their 'earts and their memories. So if you turn Scrooge into one of those things, it won't be able to 'elp you. And B:," Tom teleported away, behind Scrooge, and teleported both to the exit. "I'm going to beat you three to bloody pulps. You might want to run Scrooge."

"Aye. If that'll be best." Scrooge ran out of the room. Tom turned to the Beagle Boys. "Who first?"

"Go get him!" ordered Bigtime. Bigtime, Burger and Bouncer ran forward. Tom jumped up and kicked their faces. He landed behind them and grabbed Bouncer and Burger's legs. He swung them up and threw them to the wall. He then picked up Bigtime and threw him to. The fight was over.

"That was too easy if you ask me." he walked to them.

"We're not finished yet." Bigtime snapped his fingers. Behind Tom a Heartless appeared. It looked like it was wearing a black jumpsuit, it's head was white and it had a black mask on, it was as twice his height. "Get him!" Tom then threw metal chairs at them. The Stalker melted into the ground and appeared behind Tom. But Tom leaps back, but a shadowy figure pops up behind him. It's the Stalker's arm. It latches on to Tom and throws him to thee ground. To sliced it and stands up. The Stalker once again melts into the ground and pops up all over the place. It hits tom over and over again, but Tom heals, he continues to slice at the Heartless, but it surprises him and wraps around him. It soon regains it's form, but fatter. Tom stops struggling. But then a bolt of lighting shoots from it's chest and it explodes. Tom lands on the ground.

"Bloody 'eartless." he said. He walked over to the Beagle Boys.

"Two out of three?" asked Bigtime nervously. Tom snaps his fingers and lighting shoots from them. It zaps the crooks and renders them un unconscious. Scrooge McDuck walks back into the room.

"My, it would appear that you took care of theses hooligans." said the multibillionaire.

"It would appear that I did." Tom looked back at his handy work. "Well, I'd better get going." Tom walked away.

"Wait!" Tom turned around.

"Yes?"

"I must give you something as a thank you for saving me. Here you go laddie." he gave Tom a summon charm. _I 'ave no need for this, but Sora might. _The charm had a rusty metal plate that said 'BUSTED'. "I had some people who work at a TV show that I co-produce make it for me. But you can use it." Tom pocketed the charm.

"Thank you Mr. Scrooge." Tom walked out. By the time he had left the property the police arrived. He was then struck by a truck. He sighed happily. "Just like the good old days." he flew through the air, then crashed in front of Sora and Kairi. He got up.

"I'm okay. Let's get going.". He walked away. Sora and Kairi followed. They appeared to have their minds on something. So that ended their day off.

They boarded the Gummi ship and left for the next world.

**Bigtime Beagle**

The head of the Beagle Boys. Even though

he carries a large title he is in reality a pipsqueak.

Bigtime first appeared in _Duck Tails. _1987.

**Burger Beagle**

A Beagle Boy who always has food on his mind.

He is also not that bright. Burger first appeared in

_Duck Tails. _1987.

**Bouncer Beagle**

The muscle of the Beagle Boys. He has is also not

that bright, and like to fight. Bouncer first appeared

in _Duck Tails._ 1987.

**Stalker**

A Heartless summoned by the Beagle Boys to take

down Tom and turn Scrooge into a Heartless. It

melted into the walls and caused Tom some stress.

Now time for the fourth installment of Name in the Story! I know, I haven't yet summoned Flubber, but don't question how I do thing.

Clues: he's on a TV show on the _Discovery Channel, _he's a prop on the show used when it's to dangerous for people, and the show's motto is _'they don't just tell the myths, they put them to the test.'_ See who can guess.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	78. Freinds

-1Fipp: Now to once again start on the worlds and the Hearts again.

Roxas: There are only about there are only about thirteen worlds left.

Namine: I can't wait to see where this will end.

Fipp: Also read my story _KH: All's End. _Which is the sequel to _Hearts of Gold. _I know it's weird, since I haven't finished this one yet and there's a way to go, but I can't hold it! It's kind of like a teaser trailor of sorts. I only have one chapter up and that is how it will stay till i finish this.

Don't read it. It contains SPOILERS!!!

Chapter 78: Friends

Gummi Ship

Sora, Kairi and Tom rode the ship into space. Kairi had spent much time reading about her parents. She gave Tom the packet on Tom's father, he glanced over it and stuck it his green trench coat.

"Tom," she said. "If it's okay could you tell me about how you and I were friends?"

"You'd actually like to know?" replied Tom.

"Well, yeah. I mean you said we were friends."

"Yeah Tom," said Sora. "You actually know things about the Radiant Garden that Kairi doesn't remember. So could you tell us some stuff?"

"Please." said Kairi.

"Well okay, um, where to start." he thought. "Well as I said before, me dad was the head bodyguard for Ansem the Wise and 'is family. Which would be him, your uncle, Victor, your father, Mia, your mother, and of course you." Tom sighed sadly. He was remembering how Sylar used his power of metal metamorphosis against him. "Well everyday he'd bring me in and the maid you watch me. She would also watch another child, you."

"And what did we do?" asked Kairi.

"Well mostly we played little children games. Like tag and such things like that. I also think I chased you around like little boys normally do with little girls. There was also your grandmum."

"What about her?"

"Nice old gal. Used to bake cookies, bloody good ones too in my personal opinion. And things were basically like that. Well until the Heartless took over."

"How did you get out of it?" asked Sora.

"You know what, I don't 'ave the slightest idea. One minute I remember going to work with me dad. Next thing I knew, I was in the Traverse Town Orphanage. They told me that a man in a brown cloak gave a knocked out me to a nun as the Gummi ships were about to depart from the ruined world. You could imagine the shock that I found this on the back of my neck." he lifted his hair and showed them the tracker Sylar had used. "You know what I just realized?" he said happily.

"What?' said Sora.

"Sylar's dead. That means that he can no longer trouble me in my dreams anymore. Finally I can sleep without that boogie man trying to kill me. I can sleep."

"What about the cloaked man?"

"No idea who that was. He just gave me to the nuns and left without a trace. He did give them a message."

"What was it?" asked Kairi.

" 'Keep care of the little bugger'. They turned around for a split moment and he was gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone. Out of sight. Vanished. Poofed. No longer around. You understand were I'm going with this right? Oh! 'E also gave me this." He reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace. "Me dad's necklace. I'm guessing at some point he took it from him and gave it to me. That's best I could figure out."

"Well do you at least know what happened to me?" asked Kairi.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did I end up from the Radiant Garden to the Destiny Islands?"

"Sorry Kairi, 'aven't the foggiest clue 'ow you ended up from a city that was on the verge of plunging into darkness to a tropical island paradise. I doubt we'll ever know 'ow either of us survived that 'orrible night."

"It's funny," said Kairi.

"What?" said Sora.

"All this time I though that all my friends, if I had any, were dead. But it turned out that all this time one of them was traveling with us."

"Friends?" asked Tom. "You consider me a friend?"

"Yeah, from the way you talked I could tell we used to be great friends. And I'd like to restore that friendship. And I'm sure Sora would love to be your friend too. Right Sora?"

"Yeah, I guess I would like to be your friend too Tom." Sora hated to admit it, but Tom was kind of growing on him. He _did _blow himself up to save them didn't he?

"You really like to think of me as your friend?" they nodded. "You know I 'aven't a real friend since god knows when."

"What about you? Do you think of us as your friends?" Tom though this over.

"Yes, I guess I would think of you as my friends." _So I 'ave two friends now! What about Roxas and Namine? What do they think of me? _he thought. _I should ask them when I get the chance._

Then a glow came from Sora's pocket. He took out a Heart. They looked at the world.

"That looks a lot like the islands!" said Kairi.

"What world is that?" asked Sora. Tom looked at the screen.

"It says, Ohana." So they set off for the next world. Ohana, Sora heard that word before.

Try to guess the nest world and wielder.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	79. Aloha

-1Fipp: I own nothing.

Stitch: Ekie boka!

Fipp: No idea what that was.

Stitch: Gabata?

Fipp: Nope.

Stitch: Neega Naga Creesta! HAHAHA!

Fipp: Now I know that's a bad word! _Sprays Stitch with a squirt bottle. He then falls to the floor and starts writhing all over. _Bad dog! But I have an idea what he was saying: **TODAY IS THE SIX MONTH ANNEVERSEIRY OF KHIII: HEARTS OF GOLD! OH-YEAH!**

Chapter 79: Aloha

Ohana

Sora, Kairi and Tom walked the beach. There was a jungle on the edge of the beach.

"This place reminds me of home." said Kairi.

"Looks just like it." said Sora. Sora and Kairi then remembered their home world of Destiny Islands. Tom tapped his foot on the sand.

"I 'ate to ruin your stroll down memory lane, but don't we 'ave a wielder to locate?" he then walked into the jungle.

"We should get going." said Sora.

"Yeah," she sighed softly, "we should." They then heard a rustle in the jungle and Tom flew out. Then something flew out and attacked him. They rolled back, Tom threw it up and shot a bolt at it, it dodged, landed on the ground and tackled him, Tom them sliced at it but it danced around, the thing then,

"Stitch?" asked Sora. The creature stopped and looked at Sora.

"Sora?" asked the alien. "Sora!" Stitch then ran at Sora and knocked him down. They rolled and landed almost in the ocean. Sora sat up and Stitch licked him allover the face. "Aloha!" he then hugged Sora.

"You know this thing!?" asked Tom. Stitch got off Sora and walked to Tom.

"Stitch not thing!" Stitch said. "Stitch cute, and fluffy." he stuck his tongue out. Tom stuck out his. Stitch then picked his nose with his tongue.

"So 'ow do you know, _Stitch,_ was it?" Stitch growled.

"Well Stitch helped him out a lot. How do you know Stitch?"

"Well remember when I said I was attacked by this blue thing when the Radiant Garden was under attack." Sora and Kairi nodded. "This attacked me!"

"No! Not how it happened!" said Stitch.

"You threw a boulder at me. It was a rather large boulder. About a ton."

"He threw it at you?" asked Kairi. She walked up to Stitch, knelled down and patted him on the head. "But he's so small."

"Stitch still strong!" he said proudly. "Kairi?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Stitch giggled.

"Sora talked about you! He missed you." more giggles.

"What did Sora say about me?" Before Stitch could say anything, Sora gave him a kick. He glowed. He then quickly perked up.

"Ooh! Sora meet Lilo!"

"Who's Lilo?"

"Lilo Stitch's Ohana." he looked at Tom. "He stay!"

"What! Why do I stay!"

"Stitch! Tom!" he Sora. "Could you two please get along!" They looked at one another.

"Fine." Stitch then pulled out a blaster and shot Tom in the face. Stitch then balled up and rolled on his back, laughing. He then got up and ran into the jungle.

"That's it!" yelled Tom, wiping the goo of him. "Get back 'ere you fuzzy blue space koala!" Tom then chased after Stitch.

"Come on," said Sora "let's try and keep them from killing each other." he walked to the tree line. He then turned around and saw that Kairi was looking to the ocean. "Kairi?"

"I miss it." she said.

"What?' he walked up to her.

"The islands. Sora, how is you were able to stand being away from home for so long. How is it you could resist just coming back and just staying."

"Well for one thing, I didn't know where they were. And if I did find it I knew I would resist because I would always have a piece of it with me."

"My good luck charm."

"Yep." they sat in silence for awhile.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"If you did manage to find the islands and we met up, would you have taken me with you if I asked?"

"I don't know, you didn't have a Keyblade, and you didn't know how to fight,"

"That's not true! When you were gone Tidus and Wakka got bored fighting with each other. So I decided to join in their games along with Selphie. So _yes _I would have been able to help you, Donald and Goofy fight. So you think you would have taken me with you?" Sora though this over.

"Yeah, I think I would have." he sighed. "If I had found them sooner you would have never been kidnapped by Axel, then Saix." Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Everything turned out fine in the end. We found each other, Riku turned back to normal. Xemnas was stopped, and we all ended up home."

"Not everything turned out fine,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Axel he. . ."

"Roxas misses him doesn't he? Namine misses him too." Sora sighed again. "But he did what he thought was right in his heart, well if he had one."

"He had one. He said he didn't, but I could tell he did."

"But all will be okay when we get home. You and me, we'll both be home."

"What about Riku?"

"Oh yeah, him too. I guess he'll be home too." Sora let a smile escape his lips. "Is that a smile? Been awhile since I saw one of those. It's good to see it again. If we have time later, we should take a swim." she grabbed his hand. "But right now we should make sure Tom and Stitch don't kill each other."

"Okay then." she then led him into the forest.

Meanwhile above the world. . .

"This is the world where that dreaded failure of an evil experiment 626 resides!" said Hamsterveil.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Pete.

"You my chubby friend will help me capture Experiment 627!" the small gerbil, er, hamster let out a laugh.

"Why don't you have that shark guy help you?"

"That idiot went back to work for the Galactic Alliance. But as soon as we have 627 we can turn all 625 other experiments into Heartless and open Kingdom Hearts!" Both rodent and cat-man laughed.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	80. Pod

-1Fipp: So there are 628 experiments?

Lilo: Yep, and there all good now because of me and Stitch.

Stitch: Not 627 and Leroy.

Fipp: If they were all evil, I could take over the WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA. _Fipp pulls on a black cloak and runs away._

Sora: Let's stop him before he does anything evil.

Riku: I'm in.

Chapter 80: Pod

Sora, Kairi, Tom and Stitch ran through the jungle until they came to a nice little house. Stitch, instead of using the door, climbed up the wall and to the window on the dome on the top of the building.

"Do we just come in?" asked Sora.

"No reason to stand out 'ere is there?" Tom, ready for a surprise attack from Stitch, walked in through the front door. He peered around the living room. Sora and Kairi followed.

"He's not going to attack you." said Kairi. She looked around. "Stitch!" she called out. Then Stitch, climbing on the ceiling, walked in.

"Hi." he said. He then plopped down and landed on Sora's head.

"Are these your friends Stitch?" asked a voice. From the hallway came a small girl. She had long black hair, tanned skin and a red flower dress.

"Yeah! This Sora! Sora help Stitch get back home. Stitch take down lot a Heartless!" he plopped down and ran to Lilo.

"So your this Keyblade guy Stitch told me about?"

"Uh, yeah." Lilo's turned into saucers.

"COOL! So your that guy who goes around the universe fighting Heartless and Nobodies and saving the worlds!?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I see it!"

"What?"

"The Keyblade." Sora lifted his hand and summoned the Ultima Weapon. "Cool." She then took out a camera and took a picture of Sora. She turned her attention to Kairi and Tom. "You don't look like Donald and Goofy."

"Not ducky and doggy. Kairi and Tom." said Stitch. "Kairi has Keyblade. Tom big stupid head!"

"That's it!" Tom drew his blades and chased the alien into the house. Stitch laughed.

"Should we stop them?" asked Kairi. There was then the sound of a chainsaw.

"No, Stitch knows how to properly use a chainsaw." replied Lilo. More maniacal laughter escaped the throat of the blue experiment. "Can I see you Keyblade to?" Kairi then summoned the Flowering Strength. The wall then blew out and Stitch flew out. He landed out of the wall and grew two extra arms, and pulled out four blasters. "Stitch! What have told you about firing highly powerful firearms and explosives at houseguest in the house?"

"Don't, unless they are evil, but he's evil!" he withdrew two arms.

"Am not!" called Tom looking through the wall. "You are!"

"Stitch not evil anymore!"

"Anymore?" asked Sora.

"Oh you see," said Lilo, "Stitch used to be evil, but I got the bad stuff out of him. And he became part of my Ohana."

"Ohana?" asked Kairi.

"Ohana is Hawaiian for family."

"Family means no one gets left behind." said Stitch.

"Or forgotten." There was then an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"That sounded like it came from Jumba and Pleakly's ship." said Lilo.

"Who?" asked Kairi.

"There my uncles. There aliens too." Stitch ran out the door and to the ship. Sora and co. followed. They ran and were attacked by Nettle Heartless. They looked like purple sea urchins, they had the Heartless symbol above their eyes. They attacked with Surveillance Robots. Stitch jumped up and tore them apart, they fired lasers and needles but he shot them. Sora cast Stopga, while Tom and Kairi sliced at them. They ran to a red space ship and the door popped open and Pete fell out.

"Pete!" called Sora.

"Not you three again! And what's this? A blue dog?" Pete threw exploding balls, but Stitch caught them and threw them back. Sora then jumped up and sliced at Pete. Pete then punched Sora and threw him aside. He jumped into the air and landed on the ground with a large shockwave that knocked over Kairi and Tom. Tom then teleported into the air and electrocuted Pete Then when he hit the ground Kairi brought the Keyblade down on his head. He punched the ground and sent all four flying. Sora brought out the Goo Charm.

"FLUBBER!" _On a table a beaker of green liquid started to bubble. It then exploded and the goo bounced around wildly, breaking all the other beakers. The goo then landed on Sora's shoulder and took a vague human shape. It squeaked . _Flubber then jumped into the air and turned into a ball, Sora swung the Keyblade like a baseball bat and hit and Flubber flew and hit Pete in the chest. He bounced back a ricocheted all over, each strike getting more powerful. Flubber squeaked and left.

"Why do you have to hurt so much." said Pete getting up. "But I still got this!" he held up a small red ball. "See ya." a dark portal opened up and Pete ran through it. Stitch gasped.

"There's something about that orb, isn't there?" asked Sora.

"Very bad." said Stitch. There was a yell.

"That obese feline man has stolen Experiment 627!" called a thick European voice.

"We're all doomed! DOOMED!" yelled another voice, it was very wimpy.

"We'd better check this out!" said Kairi. They ran into the ship.

**Lilo**

A young Hawaiian hula dancer. She was the

first person to see the good in Stitch when he

was evil. Although a little odd at times, she

doesn't care what other people think. Lilo

first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch. _2001.

**Flubber**

A goo created to power rockets. Flubber

is a highly bouncy thing that can be bothersome

when not watched. He's glad to help out Sora

anytime. Flubber first appeared in _Flubber. _1997.

**Nettle**

A Heartless covered with a thousand sharp

spines. It has the power to shoot these needles

like a machine gun.

And the winner of this part of Name in the Story is Lyndsey Bug14! KUDOS!

Stay tuned for more

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	81. Experiments

-1_Ship crashed down. Fipp gets out and coughs up smoke._

Fipp: Your insane, you know that?

Stitch: _Laughter_

Chapter 81: Experiments

Out of the ship fell out two aliens. The first one was large, purple and had four eyes. The second one was lanky, green, three legs and one eye.

"We have to run away!" said the green one. He ran to Lilo."Oh, Lilo! That guy just broke into the ship and stole Experiment 627!"

"Who's Experiment 627?" asked Sora.

"Ah!" said the large one. "You see, Experiment I one of my latest evil genius experiments, he is one of my greatest creations ever." Stitch growled. "After 626 of course. I am Jumba by the way, Evil Genius!"

"Who's 626?"

"Me!" said Stitch.

"Why do have to make so many of the monstrosities?" asked the green one.

"And waste my talents? I think not Pleakly." said Jumba.

"What's 627!" asked Sora, irritated no one answered the first time.

"Oh, 627 is was created after 626, he is designed to be indestructible!" he laughed evilly.

"You must be so proud." said Tom.

"I am."

"Well if Pete's involved," said Kairi. "we know there's going to be Heartless involved to." And on cue Heartless appeared. "See." The Heartless attacked. They fought, but there was so many of them.

"Need help!" said Stitch, shooting at a Crescendo.

"Don't worry!" said Lilo, "I'll get some of the other experiments to help!" she ran off to get help from Stitch's cousins. Then a giant ship flew over head.

"Hamsterveil!" said Jumba.

"Who's Hamsterveil?" asked Sora.

"A very evil person! That is most likely how this Pete knows of 627."

"He must be involved with Maleficent." said Kairi.

"Let's get him then!" said Tom. Then a large cannon appeared atop the Jumba and Pleakly's ship. Stitch was on it.

"Okay!" he fired the cannon and a blast hit the ship and it went down. "Let's go!" he ran after them.

"He's a destructive little thing, isn't he?" asked Kairi.

"You have no idea." said Sora. They chased after Stitch. They found the ship had landed on a cliff near a lighthouse. They neared it and found Lilo surrounded by Heartless.

"LILO!" Stitch then grew tow extra arms, two antennas out of his head, and three spines out of his back. He jumped in and slashed the Heartless to ribbons. "Lilo okay?"

"Yeah, but the monsters are attacking your cousins." she said.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because!" said a voice over a megaphone. "If the experiments are turned into Heartless they will become more powerful then ever. And I," A door opened and small rodent walked out. "Doctor Jacque Von Hamsterveil will rule the universe! Under Maleficent of course." he said annoyed.

"What!?" asked Lilo.

"I am going to steal their hearts and then I'll have an army of six hundred and twenty-five new Heartless!"

"We won't let you do that!" said Sora.

"You don't have a choice. PETE! Get 627 to the water!"

"Yes sir!" said Pete. 627 was in his hand. "Time to wake up little fellow." he ran away. Hamsterveil then pushed a button his cape and was engulfed in a robot suit. It was a giant steel orb with a dozen robotic legs sticking out.

"You cannot defeat me!" The robot then shot forward. It launched arms forward and grabbed Stitch and threw him to the ground. Sora ran and used Sonic Blade. He sliced the arms and deflected when the attacked. It then grabbed Sora's hood and flung him to the ground. It then jumped into the air and slammed Sora. It jumped up for another one when Sora cast Aeroga. It hit it and was thrown off, Kairi jumped up and bombarded the robot. Stitch then jumped up and clawed at the robot. He stuck all four fist into the hull and tore out wires. He crawled along it and threw it to the ground. It then exploded and Hamsterveil rolled out. "I'm not done yet!" he then summoned Heartless. "Get them and turn them all into Heartless!" they did nothing. "Didn't you hear me!" they looked at him. "What are you doing!" There was then a scream and Pete ran past them.

"He's out of control!" He yelled and ran past them.

"What are you talking about you incompetent," the Heartless swung at him. He screamed and ran behind Stitch. "Protect me!" Stitch picked up the rat and placed him the metal. Then wrapped it around him like a present.

"Aloha cousin." they turned around and saw what looked like Stitch, but red and a longer head.

**Jumba **

A former evil genius. He created Stitch and

627 other experiments. But he is no longer

evil and lives with Lilo. But he still has evil

tendencies. Jumba first appeared in _Lilo and _

_Stitch. _2001.

**Pleakly**

A so-called Earth expert. When in reality he

knows very little of the planet. He is a person

who tends to panic when things get a little hairy.

Pleakly first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch. _2001.

**Hamsterveil**

An evil rodent who financed the evil experiments.

But after Jumba took them away he vowed he would

get them back. He plans to use them to rule the universe.

He has aligned himself with Maleficent. Hamsterveil

first appeared in _Stitch the Movie. _2003.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	82. Talk of Emotion

-1Sora: Mr. Fipp can't be here.

Riku: But we have this live feed web cam. _Riku turns on the screen. Mr. Fipp is on it._

Fipp(on screen): So this is how it ends: In a bar, in Mexico, lemon juice in my eyes, with a dog who's name I can't pronounce. _Screen turns to static._

Kairi: We really have no idea what happened, but we did find Stitch in a vat of marmalade, when he wakes up we'll ask him what happened.

Chapter 82: Talk of Emotions

"Aloha cousin." they turned around and saw what looked like Stitch, but red and a longer head.

"627!" called out Lilo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You are correct." said 627. He then closed his eyes and Sora, Kairi, Tom and Lilo flew back. Then before Stitch could react 627 was on him. He grabbed his throat and threw him to the ground. "You disgust me." he then froze Stitch. "Being a goody to-shoes, helping people instead of destroying them. Like you were created." he picked up Stitch and kept constantly pounding him to the ground. "I'm going to turn you into one of these Heartless. Then your true potential will be unleashed. You'll forget everything, and nothing will hold you back from causing universal destruction.!" Stitch mumbled. "What was that?"

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind, or FOGOTEN!" Sora found himself on Stitch's mural. Around Stitch were Lilo, Jumba and Pleakly. The outer ring had various experiment pods. Stitch then jumped up, grabbed 627 and threw him. Sora and co. then ran up. 627 then grew four arms, back spines, and a second head. They charged. 627 jumped into the air and fired lasers out of his eyes. They hit Kairi. Sora jumped up and sliced at 627, but the red creature grabbed the blade from Sora and bashed him. Tom teleported behind 627 and grabbed the Keyblade back and threw it to Sora, they both then used Thunder and threw him to the ground. 627 then froze the ground as Kairi ran at him. She slipped, but not before launching the Keyblade at him. As he flew back Stitch grabbed him and scratched at him. He then fired lasers at 627. Tom came down and sliced at him, but he jumped up and grabbed Tom's hair and threw him down. He was about to throw a fireball when Stitch pulled Tom away as the ball exploded.

"Stitch!" called out Sora. Stitch then pulled out his blasters. The two shot at 627 ad he flew into the air. The Stitch replaced the blaster with a ukulele. Sora turned his Keyblade over so it was now like a guitar. They played a short jam as 627 became confused. They alternated between gun and guitars.

"Rock and roll!" Stitch kept his gun while Sora kept the guitar. As Sora played Stitch jumped around shooting at 627. They did the finale and Stitch landed in Sora's arms. 627 fell to the ground.

"Evil." he said. And 627 was defeated. Stitch ran to Lilo.

"Lilo okay?" he asked.

"I am." said Lilo. "Come on! We have to see if all the experiments are okay." Stitch then walked to Hamsterveil and picked him up.

"Coming!" he then ran after his best friend.

"We should help check on the experiments." said Sora.

"All six hundred and twenty-five!" said Tom.

"It is a lot, but we should help." said Kairi. So they helped check to see if any of the Heartless had been turned into Heartless, they all kept their hearts. They later were able to call the Galactic Alliance and they sent Hamsterveil to the maximum security prisons. By the time that was all done, it was dark. Lilo offered them to stay for the night and they took it. Sora, was not to much of a sleeper lately. He walked out to the dark beach and sat down near the water. It reminded him of the dark beach he and Riku found themselves on after they defeated Xemnas. Expect this one didn't have any of the odd rock formations it had. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a paper. He read it a few times. Then the wind blew it out of his hands. He got up and chased after it. It landed near a pair of black boots. Tom reached down and picked up the paper.

"'_Thinking of you wherever you are,'_" Sora jumped after him, but he teleported away. "_'we pray for our sorrows to end, and our 'earts will blend. Now I will step forward and realize this wish,'_" Sora found Tom again, but he teleported again. "_'and who knows, starting a new journey may not be so 'ard, or maybe it 'as already begun.'_" Sora dashed at Tom but he teleported away. "_'There are many worlds, but they share the same sky:'_" Tom teleported directly behind Sora,"_'One sky, one destiny. -Kairi.'" _Sora turned around and grabbed the paper. "So that's the little poem Kairi wrote that got you out of the Dark Realm?"

"How do you know about that!" Sora pocketed the poem.

"You tend to forget Jiminy is in your pocket. 'E told me everything." he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora.

"Funny? Why I believe it would be you."

"Why?"

"I've seen the way you look at 'er. I notice the way you react. And don't think I 'aven't see that look before. You care for 'er, more deeply then you can comprehend, am I right?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Sora started back to the house.

"You do know Roxas tells me things." Sora stopped. "Roxas 'as actually said you 'ave what's it called? A bit of a crush on your princess," Tom walked up behind Sora. "or was it something more? I don't know." he stopped. "Namine also said things," Sora turned around.

"What did she say?" he asked nervously. Tom hummed.

"Not telling. They said that you two 'ave to sort things out for yourself." Sora gave Tom an irritated look. "So I'll respect their wishes." Tom started to circle Sora

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Why is it you want to know? Is it because you wish to know if 'er 'eart feels the same way about you, as you do 'er" another chuckle. "It's also funny, you 'ave traversed the universe, fought your best friend, killed your self, gone up against 'orrible things that even the bravest of men would 'ave shied away from, and yet you 'ave no courage to say the three simplest, and most difficult, words ever to 'er face."

"But I don't," _Wait,_ he thought, _do I? Do I feel that way?_

"Your speechless, aren't you?" He walked away. "Oh, and Sora?" Sora looked over to Tom. "Roxas told me about your little fear of me when it comes to Kairi, but worry not, she's not me type. So long, farewell, aveda za adue." Tom walked away and into the jungle.

"I really don't like him." But he spoke the truth, and Sora knew it. He did have a crush on Kairi. It started when they were little. So since then he and Riku would always compete for her attention. Riku would always win in a competition. But he somehow he was the one to win her attention. He sighed. When the islands were taken he was so worried about her, and where she went. So he looked. The crush he had grew while on the search. And when at Kingdom Hearts, when they took one last look at each other, he knew he would never look at her again. He loved her. Hell, at the Hallow Bastion he was on his hands and knees begging Saix to let him see her. That was always the part of the story he left out. He didn't want her to know how he felt. Because it would put her in danger. He loved her, and that was why he couldn't be with her. He got up and went back to the house for sleep.

Kairi was in the spare bed she had been lent, Sora got a couch while Tom got a chair. She was glancing through a copy of Jiminy's journal. She had been reading bits pieces of it over time. She would have read it faster but there was always something to keep her from it. She had just read a piece that left her in shock. A part of the story she was never told. Sora at the Hallow Bastion had told Saix that in exchange for letting him see her, he would do anything for Organization XIII. He had no idea what they would have made him do. And he would do it for her. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but there was fear. What if he didn't feel the same. It would ruin their friendship.

What would she do?

**627**

Created after Stitch. He was designed to be more ruthless,

powerful and evil than any other experiment before him.

He has the powers of twenty other experiments and unlike

the others, can't be turned good. 627 first appeared in

_Lilo and Stitch: The Series. _2004

Stitch's _Blast_

Let's check on Riku, Donald and Goofy, shall we?

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	83. Revival

-1Fipp: I own nothing.

Mushu: But it would be cool if you did! I mean, I'd be your number two, right?

Fipp: I don't know, I tend to hang around people I can't trust. Because as Jack Sparrow says _"You can always trust dishonest people to be dishonest. It's the honest ones you can't trust, because you'll never know when they'll do something stupid." _

Mushu: Are you saying I'll do something stupid!?

Chapter 83: Revival

Land of Dragons

Riku, Donald and Goofy walked down the check point that led to the palace.

"It's been a while since I've been here." said Riku.

"That's right," said Donald, "you've been here before haven't you?"

"It was when Xigbar was here. He turned the dragon into the Strom Rider, and I couldn't wait for you three to get to the emperor could I?"

"I still don't see why you didn't tell us it was you Riku?" asked Goofy. "Sora sure woulda been happy to see you were you okay?"

"I had my reasons."

"Say Riku?" asked Donald. "How's that Guardian coming along?" Riku stopped. He closed his eyes, there was a flash of darkness appeared behind his back and for brief second, the Guardian Xehanort had used appeared behind him. It then flashed away.

"Good, it still needs works. But with practice it should be able to stay as long as possible." since his second meet with the Dark Knight Riku had been trying to summon the Guardian. He so far was making excellent progress. "So where do we start?"

"We should head to the Imperial City." said Goofy.

"Sounds good to me."

Imperial City

"So why are we here Maleficent?" asked Pete rubbing his head. He was still recovering from his battles with Sora and 627.

"Many of our allies have fallen. All we have to fight for us is Mr. Dark and Waternoose. We need another ally." said the witch.

"Okay, but why am I still here? Can't you do this by yourself?" Maleficent stared at him.

"As much as I hate to admit, I might need help in this world. I have received word that there are Soul Barrens in this world. Now stand guard while I revive Shan Yu." Maleficent walked to the doors.

"All I got to do is wait here? I can do that!" he put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Pete!?!?" said two familiar voices.

"Oh no!" Pete turned around and saw Donald and Goofy. Behind them was Riku. "What are you three doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Riku.

"I asked first! And what I'm doing here is none of your business." They glared at him. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you guys go on living! I'd fight you myself but I threw my back out when I beat this terrifying red monster!" There was no way he was going to tell them that they had his butt handed to him by what looked like a small red teddy bear. "So take this!" he snapped his fingers and large snake-like Heartless appeared. It was dark green, with a blood red body, yellow eyes, and the Heartless emblem on it's back. It hissed. The Serpent slithered forward. It jumped into the air and burrowed into the ground. The three stood their ground, the Serpent the shot up in between the three and knocked them over. It stood over them and bit at them. It grabbed at Goofy's shield. The Serpent flung the knight all over and threw him into the air. It turned it's attention to Donald. The wizard cast Firaga at it. After it took the damage it was about to strike at him when Goofy fell back down and slammed into the Serpent's head. They fell to the ground. It raised it's head, but was met with Riku's blade. Riku jumped around and sliced at it. The Serpent then spat out sticky darkness that covered the entire area. It then spat out dark balls. They rained upon them and broke the ground apart. So it was to unstable to walk on. Riku reached into his vest and pulled out a charm with an outline of a chicken.

"CHOCOBO!" _There was then a loud rumbling, and a loud chirp. A large yellow bird ran onto the scene, scraping it's feet on the ground. Riku ran up and jumped on the Chocobo. He grabbed the reins in one hand and held his Keyblade in the other hand. _The bird then jumped along the rocks and jumped into the air. The Serpent threw it's face forward at them. The Chocobo clawed at it with it's talons and beak while Riku sliced at it with his sword. They landed on it's head and jumped into the air and brought the Serpent down. The Chocobo then disappeared. The Serpent vanished.

"Where's Pete?" asked Donald.

"He must've skedaddled while we were fighting that Heartless." replied Goofy.

"Let's go find Maleficent." said Riku.

"How do you know she's here?" asked Donald.

"I can sense her." they then ran up the steps and saw Maleficent, near her was a kneeling man.

"Maleficent!" called Riku. She turned to him and laughed. She and the man disappeared in a pool of darkness.

"She got away." said Donald.

"Who was that man?" asked Riku.

"That's Shan Yu! The first time we came here we used the Heartless to attack," said Goofy, "but we were able to stop him."

"Looks like Maleficent brought him back."

"We should tell Mulan about this." said Donald.

"Did I hear anyone say Mulan?" they turned around and saw Mushu walk up to them.

"Mushu!" said Donald and Goofy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Donald.

"I heard a noise and came out to check what was going on? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to Mulan." said Goofy.

"Why?"

"We think this world is in danger." said Riku, "And this Shan Yu is back."

**Serpent**

A Heartless summoned by Pete to take

out Riku and co.. It attacked them with

a viscous dissension and broke apart the

ground.

**Chocobo**

A large bird found in as many worlds as

Moogles. They are beast of burden that

can carry tremendous loads and can run

at incredible speeds. When Riku calls,

one will come and act as his steed. Chocobos

have appeared in many _Final Fantasy _games.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	84. Burn

-1Fipp: So what's for lunch?_ Yoa cuts in line. _Hey!

Yoa: Buzz off!_ Yoa pushes Fipp into Chein-Po, who pushes Ling._

Chein-Po, Ling: HEY! _The four then fight._

Chapter 84: Burn

Mushu had brought Riku, Donald and Goofy t Mulan's quarter's. He had to hide under Riku's hair whenever they met up with a palace guard. Because not too many people would really not notice a red lizard walking the halls. Mushu knocked on the door.

"Hey Mulan! You in there girl!?" he yelled. The door opened.

"Oh, hello there Mushu," Mulan lowered her hand and gave Mushu a ride up. She then noticed Donald and Goofy. "and hello to you two as well. And who's this?"

"This is Riku Mulan." said Donald, "He's a friend of ours."

"And what brings you three here?"

"Bad news." said Riku.

"What kind of bad news?" she asked.

"To start it off, Shan Yu is back."

"How?!"

"You see, there's this witch. And she has the power to bring back people who use the darkness."

"So this Shan Yu now has help from this witch."

"We should do something about this." said Donald.

"But how are we going to find Maleficent and Shan Yu?" asked Goofy.

"It's like they say," said Mushu, "if you want to find a storm, look at the dark clouds." he peered out a window. "And in this case it's quite literal." he pointed to the mountains in the distance. Over the summit was a dark forming.

"Well I guess we know where to go now." said Riku.

"So let's go Mulan!" Mushu hopped onto Mulan's shoulder. "It's time to go save China! Again!" They then ran from the palace and to the mountains. They were up the mountain pass when they met up with Soul Barrens. Powerhouses, Juggernauts and Ravangers. These are orange creatures quadrupedal creatures with black nails and teeth and wide mouths. They were half the size of a Juggernaut.

"Soul Barrens too?" asked Goofy.

"So we have to fight Maleficent, Shan Yu, Heartless and Soul Barren, all at once?" asked Riku.

"I hate to say this, but things don't look so well." said Mulan. "But let's go!" They ran at them. Riku jumped into the air and launched a Dark Firaga at a Juggernaut. He punched at him, but he maneuvered around it and stabbed it in the back. He landed on the ground then did a 360 and beat it. Powerhouses attack Goofy. They launched energy balls at him but he used his shield to block them. He threw the shield and it took out two, he then used his Tornado technique and sucked them in. Donald was surrounded by Powerhouses as well. Donald couldn't cast some of his spells because they would get absorbed. He cast Graviga and crushed them. While they were down he ran over and clubbed them with his staff. Mulan ran pat the Ravagers. They swiped at her with great viciousness they bit at her. She sliced at them as Mushu shot fire balls at them. She then jumped onto the back and cut right through it. They were able to defeat the Soul Barrens.

"We should hurry," said Riku. They raced to the summit and found the village, but it was on fire.

"No." said Mulan.

"This is terrible." said Goofy.

"This has Shan Yu written all over it!" said Donald.

"We better find him, and when we finish with him, we go and find Maleficent." said Riku.

"Yes." said Mulan.

"You may not have to look far for me." they looked around and saw Shan Yu walk towards them.

"Shan Yu!" called out Mulan.

"If it isn't four out of five of the people who were responsible for my fall the first time." he glared at Riku. "And this is Riku. Maleficent has told me much about you." he laughed.

"It ends here for you!" said Riku drawing the Way to Dawn.

"That's what you think," said Yu. "When I defeat you, I will turn you into Heartless, I should be able to gain very powerful ones from you, and I will make _sure _China falls under my boot!" more laughs. "This small pitiful village is only the start of the rein of the Heartless!"

"We won't let you do that!" said Mulan.

"How do you think you can stop me?" he summoned many Heartless, Raiders, Nightwalkers and Rapid Thrusters.

"Don't worry, we'll beat you easily."

"Yeah!" said Mushu, popping from behind her head, "We're going to beat your butt good!" Mulan pointed her sword at Yu.

"You'll never be able bring down the whole country!" Riku found himself on Mulan's mural. The pictures around her were Mushu, Chein-Po, Yoa, Ling, and a heart around Shang. The outer ring was made of a long twisting dragon. Riku placed the Heart on the ground. He pointed the Keyblade at the ground and the Heart melted in.

"Very well then." Yu drew his twisted sword and let out a battle cry. He rushed at them. He swung at the sword and it met with Riku's. They held each other in place for a moment. Yu then kicked Riku in the stomach. When he fell to the ground Yu was about to bring the sword down, but Goofy jumped in a blocked it. Yu staggered back and was attacked by Mushu's and Donald's Firaga. The blade then glowed a dark light and he slashed the sword, creating dark arcs. The arcs crashed through the nearby boulders and caused much damage. Riku dodged them and sliced at Yu. As did Mulan on the rebound. Yu then stabbed the ground and this sent out a giant shockwave.

"Mulan!" called out Riku. Mulan and Riku floated into the air and set the air ablaze. They sliced at Yu with much firepower.

"I'll handle this!" called Mushu. Mulan threw Mushu into the air and he fired dozens of fireballs.

"It's over!" yelled Riku.

"For China!" Called Mulan. She caught Mushu as the fireballs reined upon them. Yu fell to the ground.

"Not, again." Shan Yu had lost.

"We did it!" called Mulan.

"We still need to find Maleficent." said Riku.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Mushu. "Let's get this witch hunt started!"

**Ravager **

Powerful Soul Barrens. They lunge

around with impressive strength and

speed. They also have a powerful bites.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	85. Fraction

-1Fipp: You know what I didn't like about KHII: You couldn't fight Maleficent. That's something I was looking up to. Damn. I wanted to show that witch who's the boss. They should have at least given us something close to it!

Chapter 85: Fraction

Riku and co ran up the mountains to the summit. There were thousands of Rapid Thrusters flying around.

"There's even more than both times we were here!" said Donald.

"We have take them all down and find Maleficent." said Riku.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Goofy.

"Okay then." said Mulan. The four, five if you count Mushu, ran into the throng. They eventually became separated. Riku jumped into the air and sliced at the Heartless, he grabbed one and used it to spin around and destroy nearby ones in a cyclone. He used Dark Aura and destroyed dozens more.

"Why hello there Riku." Riku turned around.

"Maleficent!"

"Why is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Like I'd call you a friend." Maleficent lifted her staff and fired a purple lighting bolt at Riku. He summoned the Guardian and it took the blow, it floated for another second and dissipated. Maleficent smiled.

"My, it seems you've been working on your skills, haven't you Riku?"

"I've done some work."

"It appears to me you are trying to use the same spells Xehanort used. If you work hard enough you can more the Guardian around items, such as that Keyblade of yours, of as armor for yourself." she chuckled. "But it's a shame you'll never be able to get there." She lifted the staff and green flames erupted around her.

"Bring it on Maleficent!" more types of Heartless appeared around her and they attacked. Riku stood his ground, but before they got to him they were attacked by Ravagers. "What?"

"No one is to dispose of Riku but me." both looked at the source of the voice. Sellis was walking up to them.

"Sellis!" called Riku.

"You have nothing to fear from me Riku, at least for now. Witch! You are to leave my Original alone."

"And why would I do that you pitiful Heartless?" said Maleficent.

"You fail to notice that as long as I'm here the Heartless will be unable to decide who to listen to, and I have the Soul Barrens of fight. I have you out numbered."

"That may be true, but you are still a Heartless, and you will obey me!" Sellis chuckled.

"I'm to advanced for that to work on me." Sellis summoned his staff. "And since we are to fight I do not wish to lose, because if I do I will become part of Riku. I can't allow that."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Riku. Sellis turned to Riku.

"We'll talk on that later. But right now we must rid this realm of Maleficent."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't have to." Sellis launched at Maleficent. Hr spun his staff around and created a whirlwind that caused much damage. Riku jumped in as well and fired dark spheres. Maleficent defend herself with dark shields. The three fought for a great amount of time. Maleficent lost the battle and slipped in through a portal before they could land the finishing blow. Riku fell to the ground, Sellis looked like he didn't break a sweat. Riku lifted the Keyblade to fight off Sellis, but he fell back to the ground. "You have nothing to worry about Riku," said Sellis. "you are in no shape to fight me. I would rather defeat refreshed you than a weakened one." he opened a portal.

"Wait!" called Riku. Sellis turned around.

"What?"

"You said that if you were defeated, you'd become part of me? What do you mean?"

"You see Riku, there are five types of people: Wholes, Heartless, Nobodies, Soul Barrens and Fractions."

"Fraction?"

"Fractions are people like you Riku, someone who doesn't have two out of three of the following, heart, body or soul. You Riku, have a body and soul. But no heart. In other words, me. The other known ones are Sora, who lacks a soul, and until recently, Kairi, who also lacked a soul."

"How did she get it back?"

"He soul Barren gave up her own existence to give Sora and Kairi makeshift bodies, while she gave you a makeshift heart. But she became complete when Namine joined her and the Soul Barrens body dissipated back into her soul. As for what I said, we call it the Completion Factor."

"And what's that?"

"If a Heartless, Nobody or Soul Barren is killed, and they have a living Fraction the piece that was defeated will join with the fraction. The lost piece would be completely absorbed, leaving nothing left of them. The Fraction may be able to use one or two of their skills, but that's it. It should have happened with Roxas and Namine, but it didn't we've been trying to find that out."

"So if I beat, you be part of me?"

"Yes, you regain you heart. But not before the piece of me that is Xehanort goes away."

"What? Xehanort?!"

"Yes, I'm not entirely your Heartless, I also am part Heartless of Xehanort. Now we must part now Riku. But next time we meet, you die." Sellis left through the portal. Riku was able to get up and helped fight the remaining enemies.

Please review

Mr. Fipp

And now for the next winner of Name in the Game!

Well That's Unexpected!

Only two more chances to win!

Who will join the ranks with Shire Folk and Game-Tycoon and Lyndsey Bug 14!

Stay tuned readers!


	86. The Princess and Witch

-1Fipp: And now to put in Namine! Oh, and also this story will also have some Roxas and Namine fluff in it. But that will come in good time.

Chapter 86: The Princess and Witch

Kairi was dreaming. She was on her mural. She looked around and looked back at Sora's picture. It had a heart around it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kairi turned around and saw her Nobody, Namine.

"It is." Kairi looked out into the darkness. She saw more pillars. There were dozens of them. Out there she saw a bright flash and a pillar appeared and doves flew around.

"Looks like someone just got a heart." said Namine. Kairi looked hard, she could see Riku on it.

"RIKU!" she called out.

"He can't here you." Namine walked beside Kairi. "I've tried contact the people who come here before, but they can't hear me."

"So you spend all day here? By yourself?" Riku vanished in a flash of darkness.

"Yes, but it's not all bad. I have plenty of time to think."

"What do you think about?"

"Various things."

"Like? Roxas maybe?"

"Well," Namine started to blush. "Maybe."

"Well, where's Sora's mural?"

"Over there." Namine pointed to Sora's mural. They saw Roxas lying down on, hands behind his head. "He can't hear me. I wish he could." she sighed.

"I'm sorry you have to spend all day here alone."

"It's okay. You had nothing to do with it. Your very special you know."

"How?"

"Well, you're a Princess of Light, and a Keyblade master. You're the only person like that. I wish I could be special."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are."

"You sound just like Roxas. I mean look at me, I really can't do much but alter one's memories. And that's an utterly useless skill. Well unless I need it to hurt someone."

"Namine,"

"It's true. I first had to ruin Sora's then I had to destroy Roxas's! I made Sora forget all about you, and I made Roxas forget his only friend."

"It's not like you had a choice. They made you. How did you meet them anyway?"

"I don't know. The first thing I remember is being in their castle. I don't know how I got there, since all Nobodies start off in Twilight Town." she sighed, it brought back painful memories. "So how are things with you and Sora?" now Kairi blushed.

"It's, good." she didn't seem so sure.

"What's wrong?" Kairi walked over to the edge and sat down, Namine joined her.

"It's just that, he's been avoiding me. I've tried to get closer, but he just shuts me out. But there have been times when we did get close."

"Like the night before you got to the Radiant Garden?"

"How did you know that?!" Kairi gasped.

_Flashback_

_Right now Kairi was staring a sleeping Sora in the face. She was glad she was able to get that all off her chest. She slid closer to Sora. She placed her head on his chest. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around her. Kairi did not know what overcame her, she reached up and stole a quick kiss on the lips from him. She held that place for several seconds then shot back. _Why did I just do that? _she though. She didn't know. Sora smiled. She could tell he liked it. But on some level she felt ashamed of what happened, and at the same time, ecstatic. _

_End of Flashback_

"I know things." said Namine smugly. Kairi turned as red as a beet. "So, when are you going to tell him?" Kairi shot her head up.

"What?"

"When are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"It's just not the right time."

"Then when?"

"When it's right."

"And when would that be? I mean you had three months to tell him when he got back. And you kept putting it off. If you keep doing that, you'll lose him."

"But, what if…"

"Don't worry, everything will turn out right in the end." Namine got up. "I think it's time for me to go and see Roxas." she gestured to Sora's mural, Roxas was no longer there. She walked away and disappeared in a aura of gold sparks.

"Nothing." said Kairi. She wished she had to tell Sora how she felt. But unlike him, who had done so may brave things, she was afraid. She woke up in the morning.

They all sat in the bridge. A glowing came from Kairi's pocket.

"Well, let's now go to this world," said Tom. "Midgar."

Try and guess the next world and wielder. For all you diehard Final Fantasy gamers this should me easy for you.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	87. Food

-1Fipp: I own nothing. And in my personal opinion one of the greatest FF games. You know it's true. Because if it wasn't, they wouldn't have made a squeal, Dirge of Cerberus, a movie, Advent Children (don't have yet, but would love to), and included it in all three Kingdom Hearts Games.

Chapter 87: Food

Midgar

Sora, Kairi and Tom walked out on to the streets of the city.

"Would you look at this place!" said Sora. The city was one of the most advanced places he had ever seen. It looked like the World That Never Was. Well, except the fact that it was day, and it was night over at the Organization's base.

"So," said Kairi. "This is what a city looks like?" Kairi had only been to two cities. The Radiant Garden, which looked nothing like this due to the fact it was still under development, and the World That Never Was. But she was in the castle the whole time, so she never saw it.

"It's going to take for-bloody-ever to find who ever we need to find in this enormous city!" said Tom. They walked through the crowded streets. "And with all these people we may be here for while." He walked out to the street and was almost hit by a car. "Watch where you're going you SORRY PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A SOD!"

"We should start now." said Sora. "There has to be some way we could find out who it may be. I mean, there has to be a pattern of some sort."

"I have an idea." said Kairi.

"And what's that?"

"Well, so far all the people who got received a Heart of Gold are great fighters, and there good. So we need to find a place where people like that congregate together."

"I 'ate to tell you this," said Tom, "but usually if you want to find a person who's nice, a good fighter, and a place where they come together, your going to 'ave bad luck."

"Why's that?" asked Sora.

"If we were to find a place where fighters come together, they most likely won't be nice. I think they'll more likely want to slit our throats. Trust me, I've 'ad experience."

"Well where do you suggest we start." said Sora deflated. He found it really annoying when Tom did that.

"No idea." Both Sora and Kairi slumped forward. "But I know where we can get a decent meal for once." both Key wielders shot their heads up.

"WHAT!" There was no denying it. The food that was on the Gummi ship was limited to only freeze dried powder that claimed "_Just add water for home made taste!" _that was a load of Chocobo droppings. When water was added it just solidified and tasted like cardboard! Sure it has one of the most nutritional foods in the universe, but that still didn't change the fact it was **horrible! **Even Tom, who could stomach almost everything, could barley hold it down. "WHERE!" they asked.

"Wait?" Kairi asked, "have you ever been here?"

"No, but I once met a man who said 'e came from this world. 'E said if I was ever in town I should visit this bar owned by a friend of 'is."

"Well," said Sora. "Where is it?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me? I've never been 'ere."

"But-" they heard a rumble.

"I think someone's hungrey." said Kairi.

"Sorry." said Sora.

"But I do know it's called the _'Seventh Heaven'_."

"So who do we ask to find this place?" asked Sora excitingly.

"Your 'ungry aren't you?" asked Tom, crossing his arms.

"He's **always **hungry." said Kairi.

"I am not!" Sora said turning to Kairi.

"Yes you are! Everyday one the islands you couldn't go an hour without saying something about food." Sora gave a grin.

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy."

"A growing pain you mean." said Tom smugly.

"Hey!" Sora snapped.

"Can't take a joke?" Tom then sped off and in the blink on a eye he was gone in the flash of an eye.

"Where'd he go?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know, you can't tell with him." replied Sora. Then as fast as he left, Tom ran back.

"I know where it is." he said.

"Know where what is?'

"The Seventh Heaven." he said sternly.

"Well where is it?" asked Kairi.

"On the other side of the city." said Sora.

"What!" Sora went. "But that's so far away!" Sora remembered, "Oh." Tom then wrapped his arms around Sora and Kairi's shoulders and teleported away.

A figure watched from the top of a skyscraper. It was a woman, you could tell by the way the robe hugged her body. The rode was all gray and instead of having an opening in front where the legs could be seen it was all one large robe, and other then the Soul Barren symbol on her chest the robe was devoid of any marking. Her hood was up.

"So that's Sora and Kairi?" she scoffed. "Funny, I don't see how those two could produce such powerful others?" She slithered away from the edge. "But it's as they say: Never judge a book by it's cover." she turned around. "But I can't fool around with them right now. Right now I have to find this One-Winged Angel. Or this Cloud. They are similar. But should I have to fight them," she lifted her hand to her hooded chin, the hand had a small palm and five two-foot fingers which were usually kept curled up. "I'll just have to deal with them."

Other side of Midgar . . .

Cloud walked onto the street. He closed his eyes. _He_ was close. Cloud could sense Sephiroth in the city. Cloud opened his eyes and looked out at the city. There was a storm coming. After his battle with Sephiroth at the Radiant Garden they lost sight of each other. But they had both managed to end up in Midgar. He sighed. Midgar was a second home to him. It made him miss the friends he made. He got back on his motorcycle, the Fenrir, and started it up. He rode down the highway. He knew that Barrett was running the Seventh Heaven while Tifa looked for him. Perhaps he could give him a visit.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	88. Angel's First Strike

-1Fipp: If you want me to write about how Tom meets _Amp_, post five reviews saying yes!

Chapter 88: Angel's First Strike

They teleported to the other side of town. But they did not teleport in front of the Seventh Heaven. Instead they teleported in in the air. About fifty feet in the air above a building. They looked down, floated for a split comical second and plunged down. They crashed through a roof of a building and crashed onto a very luckily place bed of flowers.

"What was that!?" Sora asked staggering up. "I thought you were going to teleport in front of the Seventh Heaven."

"Well sorry," Tom replied. "I don't usually teleport that far. I usually end up near it. But seldom at it." Kairi walked out of the flowers.

"So where are we?" Kairi asked. "It looks like a church." she walked down the isle.

"So Tom, where are we?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. But I do know it's nearby." He walked pass Kairi and to the door. "You two stay 'ere and I'll go and look for it." Tom then walked about the door.

"So what do we do until he gets back?" Sora asked. He then looked behind him and saw the crushed flower bed. "You think anyone will notice?" Kairi then yet out a laugh. Sora tuned around and asked "What's so funny?" She looked up at him.

"Well, do you remember Riku's cousin's wedding?" This Sora burst into laughter. Riku had a cousin and his father's side that had a wedding about six years ago. Sora and Kairi were nine while Riku was ten, and all three were inviting. The ceremony started off perfectly. But there is one thing bad about living on an island: the weather can be unpredictable. Within ten minutes in went from bright and sunny to pouring rain. But that wasn't the funny part. It was when a bird flew on top of Riku's cousin hair. And no one said anything to her. So before it ended the bride was soaking wet with a bird stuck in her hair. Both Sora and Kairi laughed. They had also seated themselves down. "That's why you never see my hair up." Kairi laughed. She then looked at Sora. "I'm surprised nothing hasn't gotten stuck in your hair. She said ruffling up his hair. Sora swatted her hand away. "I sure hope nothing like that happens when we get married."

"Yeah, wait WHAT!?" Sora panicked.

"I-I-I mean, when I said 'we' I meant separate things!" Kairi covered up. They sat in silence nervously. Just then Tom teleported behind them and grabbed them and teleported away.

Sora and Kairi now found themselves on front of a bar.

"Sora, Kairi," Tom said. "welcome to the Seventh Heaven. And I'd like you to meet an acquaintance of mine." he walked in through the door and the two followed. "Amp!" Tom called out walking in. "Where are you?"

"Who's Amp?" asked Sora.

"It's short for 'Amputee' you see. 'E's missing a hand. So instead 'e 'as a gun. AMP!"

"For the last time!" called a voice. Then a large dark shinned man, beard and mustache walked in. "It's Barrett!"

"Yeah, I don't care." Tom looked at his metal hand. "What 'appened to your gun?"

"Found something better," Barrett lifted his arm, the hand then transformed into a high-tech gun.

"Nice." Tom then turned to introduce the people. "Barrett, this is Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi, this is Barrett."

"Hi there." said Sora.

"Nice to meet you." replied Kairi.

"Well any friend of Tom is a friend of mine." he shook their hands with an iron grip. They heard a rumble outside. The door then opened and an old friend of Sora and Barrett walked in.

"Cloud!" they said.

"Barrett. Sora."

"What happened to you?" asked Sora.

"Where the hell have you been? You know I haven't heard anything from Tifa since you left!"

"You know Tifa?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, this is her bar. So Cloud, did you beat Sephiroth yet?"

"No. But he's close. I can sense it. Too close for my liking." there was a knock at the door. Tom then walked to answer it when a long blade shot from it and pierced Tom's chest. Tom stopped and looked down.

"Again with dying?" he coughed up. The blade withdrew and Tom fell back.

"TOM!" called out Sora and Kairi.

"Sephiroth." said Cloud. Cloud then drew his Buster Blade and ran out the door. There was a clang of steel against steel. Sora, Kairi and Barrett ran to Tom.

"Are you okay Tom?" asked Sora. Tom sat up.

"I just got stabbed in me 'eart," he rubbed his chest, felling the wound heal up. "'urts like 'ell! But I'll live." he got.

"Come on!" said Sora. He turned to Kairi. "I think you should stay here, where it's safe."

"What! Why!? I can handle this Sephiroth guy."

"No Kairi, he's in an entirely different league. And I don't want you to get hurt. I've fought him. Twice! And it's not easy."

"But Sora, you'll need help." Kairi looked at Sora. "Fine." she pouted. Sora smiled.

"And Tom," but Tom was not there. "Tom!" Sora then ran outside. Kairi turned to Barrett.

"Aren't you going to help Cloud?" she asked.

"You know those two are quite alike." he said. "They think that they could win if they fight alone, so people can be protected. But the best way for them to win is with those people." Barrett's hand turned into a gun. He nodded his head at Kairi. "Let's kick ass." Kairi summoned her Keyblade. They were about to run out when Soul Barrens appeared.

Outside. . .

Sora blocked the fireball fired by the Powerhouse as Tom used a car to block another. Cloud and Sephiroth were throwing blows at one another like there was no tomorrow. They landed on the ground. Sephiroth smiled and looked to a nearby building. "You can stop hiding and watching me you wretched creature." he pointed his sword at the building, a giant fireball shot from the tip and the building exploded. A figure in a grey robe fell off and hit the ground. She got up but fell back down. "Pitiful thing." he turned to Cloud. "Much like you Cloud." the two then flew at each other and flew high into the air. Sora and Tom sliced at the various Soul Barrens that kept appearing.

"Any idea what to do?" asked Sora, thrusting his Keyblade in the chest of a Juggernaut.

"I was 'oping you 'ad an idea?' Tom unleashed lightning against Gremlins. "What about 'er?" Tom pointed to the fallen Soul Barren.

**Barrett**

Barrett was the leader of the now disbanded

AVALANCHE group. He is a friend of Cloud

and Tifa and many other people that Sora knows.

He lost his hand while on the run and soon after

that adopted a daughter. He is now watching Tifa's

bar while she searches for Cloud. Barrett first appeared

in _Final Fantasy VII. _1997.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	89. Delma

-1Cloud: The bike chase in this chapter would make a good mini-game.

Fipp: I know I'd play it.

Chapter 89: Delma

The two ran to her as she got up. Delma turned around and removed her hood. She was an attractive woman. She eyes were all blue, her skin was green and her black hair was pulled back that reached just below her shoulders.

"Well it looks like the plan to split Sephiroth up and add his Others to our armies won't go like planed? Huh?" Sora and Tom readied their weapons. "But I can split you up Tom."

"And not me?" asked Sora.

"No." replied Delma.

"He-he." Tom went. "Your not important enough."

"No, no. Sora's quite important."

"Oh," Tom was now a bit crestfallen.

"I'd gladly split him up, but there are some. . .complications to him."

"Complication?" asked Sora.

"It has to do with what you might produce."

"You mean Roxas?" Delma though about this.

"I think that's what he said his name was." she put her tendrils to her chin. "Let's see, R-O-X-A-S, S-O-R-A, yeah that works out."

"Wait, who's 'he'?" Delma smiled happily.

"Not telling you." she stretched out her hands and fingers and in each and a square mirror appeared. "But that doesn't mean I can't have fun." she held up the mirrors to Sora and Tom, their reflections appeared in them and stayed. "Mirror mirror," she said. Delma used Tom's copied speed and slithered circles around the two. She then used Sora's Firaga and blasted the two. She then teleported into the air and used her mirrors as blades. Sora blocked them and swung back. Delma created a magnetic shield and blast him with thunder, Tom took a swing but she used the shield again and threw him to the ground. She flew to the ground and pounded him further in. Sora ran to slice at her but she used Sonic Blade and bashed him away. He regained himself and blasted her away.

_She has all our powers. _Sora though, he looked at Tom and got an idea. _I hope this works. _He gave out his hand and as Tom grabbed it Sora called out "Drive!" there was then a flash and Tom was gone. Sora was now dressed in green, the design on his shorts looked like DNA. He summoned his blades, in the right hand was the Ultima, and Tom's arm-blade shot out of his forearm. He crossed the blades an vanished. Delma raised her mirror and was struck in the back. Sora ran around quickly and sliced at the Soul Barren. Sora opened a palm and a giant ball of fire ignited. He threw it and it exploded. He did the same thing with blizzard, thunder and aero. Sora then stabbed the ground with both blades into the ground and a giant burst of energy shot out and blasted her back. Delma got up and dismissed her mirrors.

"Ow! That really hurts! Your mean and I'm leaving!" she warped out. Sora was engulfed in light and Tom reappeared. Tom then backhanded Sora.

"Warn me next time you do that!" Sora gave a nervous grin.

"Sorry." Sora then focused back at on the main point. "Cloud!" Sora and Tom looked up. The two were still exchanging blows at rapid rates.

"Still at it then?" Tom asked. There was a flash around the two and they sped away. Sora and Tom then heard a loud noise and were attacked by Soul Barrens. But they were all shot down. Kairi and Barrett ran forward.

"Kairi!" said Sora. "I said-"

"I know," she replied without letting him finish. "but if he's that tough you'll need all the help you can get." more Soul Barren appeared. Barrett readied his gun.

"Go!" he yelled, "I'll handle these guys!" Sora and co. chased after Cloud and Sephiroth. But they were too slow.

"How are we going to catch them?" Kairi asked. Tom looked around and smirked.

"Sora? Can you ride a bike?"

"Yeah, I can ride a bike. Why?" Tom lifted his hand and Cloud's bike floated at them.

"Can you ride this?" Tom floated in the air. Sora got excitingly on the bike and revved it up. Kairi then got on behind Sora.

"Hold tight." said Sora. Kairi then wrapped her arms around his waist. Sora started the Fenrir and the rode off and Tom flew behind them. They soon caught up with Cloud and Sephiroth. Just then they were attacked by flying Soul Barrens. The Jets had sleek bodies, four thin wings, and two eyes on short stalks, with the symbol was on it's head. It was a cool steel. Sora summoned the Ultima and swatted the Jets off. Tom shot lighting at them, while he fell a bit. Kairi set up shields when ever they fired powered up shots. A Jet slammed into Tom and bashed him into a street lamp. He regained himself and sliced it in half. A dozen Jets flew at Sora and Kairi. The two swatted at them and sliced at them. Then more then they could handle showed up. Sora was knocked down and he presses a button. The a compartment opened up and dozens of blades shot up. Tom then used his magnetism and floated them all up and sliced at them. Sora then saw a flatbed truck. He maneuvered the Fenrir over and used it as a ramp. The bike flew into the air, did a spin, Sora and Kairi destroyed the rest of them and the slammed into Sephiroth. Sora and Kairi landed onto the ground. Sephiroth crashed into a building and Cloud flew down to Sora and Kairi. Tom too landed and stuck all the swords in the ground. Cloud did a double-take at Tom.

"Didn't you die?" he asked.

"I get that a lot." There was an explosion of hellfire and the One-Winged Angel floated down.

**Delma**

Number four of the Soul Barren sect. of

the Incompletes. Delma was sent to Midgar

to spit Sephiroth into Others. In battle Delma

used two mirrors that can copy the powers of

those who are held in it's reflection. Delma is

somewhat of a Bali girl.

**Jet**

A Soul Barren that can fly at incredible rates.

They also have the power to fire powerful bolts.

But they need much room to gain speed.

That would be _Mutant Drive. _Here Sora has access to Tom's powers and can combine both his and Tom's.

Don't worry all you Kairi fans, like with her limit, her drive with Sora will come in time.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	90. How To Save A Life

-1Fipp: One-Winged Angel, Night on Bald Mountain and Beethoven's Fifth are my favorite orchestra songs. And to all you people who a very specific to who Clouds gets paired with, Tifa or Aerith, what I do on the mural is the best thing to do. Even though I kind of lean to the Cloud/Tifa one, but then again Aerith. . . I also enjoy the Fray's _How To Save A Life. _Hum that to yourself near the end of the chapter. Or One-Winged Angel, whatever. In my personal opinion, this song goes very well with Kingdom Hearts.

Mushu(singing): How to save a life!_ Fipp then whacks Mushu._

Fipp: I also think _It Ends Tonight _is a good song that also goes well with Kingdom Heart.

Stitch(singing): It end tonight! It ends tonight! _Fipp whacks Stitch as well. _

Fipp: Oh boy.

Chapter 90: How To Save A Life

Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel, floated down and touched down on the street. He folded his black wing. He stared closely at Sora.

"It would seem that fate has guided our paths to cross again Keyblade Master." he looked at Tom and Kairi. "It also looks like you have two new companions with you instead of the that dog and duck." he smiled. "And it seems that one of them is a Princess of Light." Sora pointed his Keyblade at Sephiroth.

"You leave her alone!" Sora demanded, holding the Key tightly.

"It seems I've struck a chord. Not the first time I've struck that one, isn't that right Cloud?"

"If I were you Sephiroth," Cloud said "I'd shut up!" Sephiroth chuckled.

"Still fighting the darkness I see, why don't you just give up the fight? It'll just be so much easier than fighting me to no avail."

"I can't do that. I will never lose to you as long as I promise." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"A promise?"

"I promised someone that I wouldn't let the darkness you are take me over, that I defeat you. And I intend to keep that promise!" Kairi found her on herself now on Cloud's mural. The outer circle had the SOLDIER symbols. The pictures around Cloud were Yuffie, Cid, Barrett, half a heart around Tifa, another half around Aerith, a large moogle and cat (Cait Sith), a red cat (Red XIII) and a man with dark hair and red cloak, (Vincent). Kairi placed the Heart on the ground. She then gave it up.

"A promise?" Sephiroth laughed. "A pitiful thing such as that is meaningless. A promise can't keep you safe." Sora then spoke up.

"That's not true." he said. "I know from experience that a promise can help fight the darkness. The promises I've made to my friends have given me the power to fight. And not even you can make someone break those promises!"

"Such strong words coming from a boy. But it doesn't matter. You will all die."

"And such a terrible threat coming from a giant Canary." Tom said. Sephiroth drew his seven foot long sword and pointed it. "Show me your power." _This is the part were you hum One-Winged Angel. _Sephiroth vanished in a flash of thunder and reappeared behind Cloud. She swiped at him but Cloud parried the countless strikes. Cloud then slashed at the angel. But Sephiroth flew back. Tom then teleported up and sliced at Sephiroth. He managed to take off a feather or two before Sephiroth retaliated and sliced. The both managed to match strikes until Sephiroth was engulfed in flames. Tom was thrown back and fireballs rained on them. Sora jumped up and knocked them as many as he could away and reached Sephiroth. He then threw the Keyblade and it struck Sephiroth in the chest. Sephiroth was about to stab Sora in the chest when Kairi cast Lightga against his back. He then flew into the air. "Sin Harvest." Tom was then wrapped in the death aura. Then without anyone noticing Sephiroth appeared behind Tom and stabbed him though the chest. Tom was down for the count. Sephiroth was then engulfed in more fires and he created a vortex. This suck in Sora, Kairi and Cloud. The area around them exploded.

"Cloud!" Sora called. Both of them flew into the air. Cloud flew in on Sephiroth and slashed at him. Sora then also flew at Sephiroth and took a slice at him. They continues to take strikes.

"Finish this!" Cloud called out. Both Sora and Cloud flew at high speeds in a circle around Sephiroth and then both swung one massive strike at him. Sephiroth them then was engulfed in flames. It exploded and sent them all forward. Kairi quickly regained herself and turned to face Sephiroth. He was flying at her, arcing down on her. Kairi saw her life flash before her eyes and the blade bore down on her. Everything slowed down. The next thing she knew she was on the ground. Not cut in half like she thought she would. She looked back and saw that Sora had pushed her. He dodged as best as he could, but the sword tore right through his right shoulder. Sephiroth drew the sword back and trust it to finish off Sora. But Kairi ran up and blocked with her Keyblade. She then rushed forward and unleashed a barrage upon. She then thrust her blade at him and he flew back. She then quickly ran to Sora's side and cast Curaga, to heal his wounds. They sewed themselves up, but not much. She then used Cure-All and they healed up more. She did not notice when Sephiroth came up behind her. He raised his sword when he was blown away by a burst of energy. Kairi, after Sora was healed, turned her attention to a barley-standing-up Tom.

"No one kills me twice and gets away with it." he said. Sephiroth stood up and emitted a black aura. He then levitated into the air. Cloud then came in from behind and the two went at it. There was then a huge flash and both were gone.

"Not again." Sora said standing up. Kairi then punched him. "What was that for!" Sora said clutching his stomach.

"Why did you do something so stupid!" Kairi said angrily. "You could have been killed!"

"Well excuse me for saving your life!" Sora replied.

"I could have saved my self! I didn't need you to jump in!"

"Really? Once again, sorry for not letting him kill you!" they both glared at each other and turned their backs to each other. Tom stepped in.

"I 'ave something bad to say," neither paid attention. "we never got our food." Sora then walked back to the bar and Kairi followed.

"Sora?" she asked. Sora turned around. "Idiot." Kairi then brought her foot down on Sora's. Hard. Sora let out a yell and grabbed his foot and started to hop up and down. Kairi walked away.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Tom said sarcastically "I just know it." he followed the two, knowing that maybe fighting Sephiroth would be better then those two fighting.

That would be Cloud's _Omnislash_

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	91. Care or Not

-1Fipp: I own nothing.

Genie: Mr. Fipp does not also own the reference to _Everybody Love Raymond. _Try and find it!

Iago: That's a good show.

Fipp: Two of my favorite voices: Garret and Gottfried.

Iago: Thank you.

Chapter 91: Care or Not

Agrabah

Sora, Kairi and Tom now found themselves at the palace gates.

"This place looks nice." Tom said. "Don't you two agree?" he asked. Since Midgar Sora and Kairi had been mad at one another. They had not spoken to one another. Tom finds angry silences awkward and very uncomfortable. From what Namine told them, Kairi was mad because Sora had out himself in a great amount of danger and was almost killed. Sora was mad because Kairi wouldn't tell him why she was angry. And Tom wasn't allowed to help them out.

"It is." Sora said he walked past the gates.

"I'd like to see Jasmine again." Kairi then followed.

"Oh joy." Tom followed. In the dessert a man watched. He had cast a spell that would allow him to control Nobodies. He adjusted his gauntlet and walked forward.

Sora and co. had walked into the palace. Inside the found Abu and Iago. They were being chased by a giant tiger.

"HELP! Iago called. Iago flew behind Sora's head while Abu ran up his back.

"Raja!" The tiger, Raja, stopped. Jasmine came around the corner. "What have I told you about trying to eat Abu and Iago?" Jasmine cooed.

"Well you should tell that one ton of death more often!" Iago yelled. "I mean really, is it that hard to tell the tiger to NOT TO EAT THE BIRD AND THE MONKEY!" Abu squawked. Raja growled and the two hid behind Sora's head.

"Hello there Sora, and Kairi it's good to see you again." Jasmine said.

"It's nice to see you to." Kairi said. "I'd like you to meet Tom."

"Your Majesty." Tom said. Jasmine nodded.

"So what brings you three here?"

"Well, we were wondering where Aladdin would be."

"Oh, well he's somewhere. Last I saw-"

"SORA!" Sora was engulfed in blue smoke. Genie appeared and gave Sora a great big hug. "Sora! It is good to see you again. I mean how long has it been since we last seen each other?"

"About three months. Now let me go, please."

"Okay." Genie then released Sora. He turned to Kairi. "And Kairi! I have not seen you since we were at that place that looked like it needed a good coat of paint. And who's this?" He flew around Tom. "Never seen you before. And what's your name?"

"Tom."

"Really? I once met a Tom, invented the light bulb you know." Something then came to Sora's head.

"Uh Genie,"

"Yes."

"Have you ever met a person with a Keyblade before you met me?" Genie appeared to think about this.

"Sorry Sora, you're the first Keyblade Master I've ever met. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"The future." Tom whispered in Sora's ear. They both knew what they were talking about. The girl Sora and Jiminy saw in that odd warp thingy.

"Well can we talk with Aladdin?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah sure." Genie then poofed Sora and co., along with Abu and Iago, to Aladdin's house. "AL!" Genie called. "Hey Al! Al?" but Aladdin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Aladdin?" Kairi asked. Abu ooked nervously. Iago flew to the window and perched on the edge.

"Maybe Aladdin went shopping or something?" he said. He didn't notice the Glider Nobodies behind him.

"Iago!" Sora called. Iago then flew out of the way and Sora sliced at it.

"This just reeks problems, don't it." said Genie.

"If Nobodies are, it does." Tom said looking over the edge.

"So where's Aladdin?" Iago asked. They then saw Carpet fly around, being attacked by Nobodies.

"Don't worry!" said Genie. "I'll save the rug!" there was a poof around Genie and he was in his 'Limit' form. It was set to Final. "Time to take these suckers out!" he grabbed his false Keyblade and Sora. The two rocketed off.

"That's so like him!" Kairi said.

"What?" Tom asked.

"He rushes off into danger without even thinking about it. Does he even realize that he could get killed?" She looked down. "He doesn't care, does he. Not about that, not about anything."

"Now that's not true." Tom said. "I can tell just from looking in 'is eyes that 'e cares for 'is friends very much." he looked up at Sora and Genie fighting the Nobodies. "It's just when it comes 'ow 'e decides to 'elp them is not always in the best works. One of you should apologize, I don't care who, just one of you do it. The tension gives me stomach trouble. I'm going through antacids like their candy."

"I wish I could, but,"

"Your afraid."

"Afraid! Afraid of what?"

"Why is it that I even bother? Just tell him how you feel."

"It's not that simple. What!" It was then Sora, Genie and Carpet flew back.

**Raja**

Princess Jasmine's pet tiger. Raja is a very loyal friend to

Jasmine and would do anything to protect her. He just loves

to terrorize Abu and Iago. Raga first appeared in _Aladdin. _1994.

And to answer the question posted by Semaj07, I could not decide which pairing I liked better. I had trouble deciding, so I did both.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	92. Gameshow

-1Fipp: Now this chapter is going to be good for Kairi.

Kairi: Why?

Fipp: You'll see.

Chapter 92: Game Show

Sora and Genie flew back with Carpet in tow.

"So where's this Aladdin?" Tom asked.

"We don't know." Sora replied.

"Well let's play my favorite!" Genie then turned the whole room into a game show set. "WHAT'S! CARPET! SAYING!" the audience of Genies' cheered. Genie appeared as the host while Sora, Kairi and Tom were behind contestant pedestals. "Now the object of the game is for Carpet to play charades, you guess right and what do they win!" a blond female Genie in a red dress showed what was behind a curtain "A brand new car!" he/she showed a shiny new convertible. Sora and Tom's eyes bugged out at the great car. Kairi sighed at them. "Now," host Genie said. "Start!" Carpet did many erratic movements. All three guesses.

"You, uh, driving a car!" yelled out Tom.

"Eating a sandwich!" Sora yelled.

"Getting a car!" Tom had the car on his mind.

"Surfing!"

"I want the car!"

"Building a house!" Both yelled in frustration.

"I think Carpet's trying to say he was attacked by Nobodies and they took Aladdin." Kairi said. Carpet gave a thumbs up.

"And it appears that you are right Kairi!" Tom dropped to his knees and let out a loud cry while pulling out his hair. Sora looked at her sourly. Genie handed the keys to Kairi.

"And I don't even have a license." she smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sora. "Wait! How I'm I going to get it home?"

"Don't worry," Genie said. He snapped his fingers and the car disappeared. "It should be right at your driveway at home kid."

"Thank you." Genie then grabbed everyone and put them all on Carpet.

"Now Carpet," Sora said. "Take us to where you last saw Aladdin."

"Yeah well good luck with that." Iago tried to fly away but Abu dragged him onto Carpet. "Sure, drag the parrot into everything." Carpet then took off.

"So," Tom asked. "Where are we heading?" Genie pulled out a map.

"Well, from what I can tell," Genie said, "judging from where we are going to either the Land of the Black Sand, or Detroit."

"It's not Detroit is it?" Iago asked.

"What's the Land of the Black Sand?" Sora asked.

"That's the kingdom ruled by Al's archenemy, Mozenrath."

"Why would he take Aladdin?" Kairi asked.

"Probably to kill him." After many hours of flying they managed to make it to the Land of the Black Sands. They landed in the dead town.

"So where do we start?" Sora asked. No sooner Aladdin had dropped from a rooftop. Behind him were cloak wearing Nobodies holding countless daggers. These are Ninja Nobodies. They threw daggers. But Tom created a magnetic shield and tossed them back. Sora threw the Keyblade and it sliced threw them like a saw. The Ninjas jumped all around but Genie and Kairi blasted them with powerful magic. Aladdin jumped up and sliced the remaining Nobodies in half.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Aladdin was breathing hard. "But I'm being chased." Then a large monster jumped down. The Guard was heavily muscled, covered in dusty Arabic clothes and held a large scimitar. It charged. It ran forward and knocked everyone over. Sora dashed at it and started to slice. But it sliced quicker. Sora was thrown back. Genie switched to 'Final' Form and blasted it away. The Guard then sliced Genie in half. Aladdin tried to do something, but he was too tired from running to do much damage. Kairi cast Firaga on it and it stumbled it then jumped forward and Kairi was thrown against a wall. Tom ran in and punched the thing in the back. But he too was thrown back. The Guard just threw into too many strikes. Sora pulled out the Busted Charm.

"BUSTER!" _a car fell from the sky and hit the ground. It then exploded and a crash test dummy landed next to Sora. Buster stood up, thanks from some upgrades from Adam and Jamie, and straightened up and punched his fist together. _The Guard took a swing at Sora, but Buster jumped in front and defended him. This threw Buster away. Sora then jumped up and sliced at the guard. It kept swinging at him, but Buster kept jumping in, defending Sora from what ever blows were thrown. Sora then jumped up and finished off the guard by slicing it in quarters. Buster waved good by and exploded back into his world.

Back at the Radiant Garden, two people watched as Buster came back. One had red hair, glasses, black shirt and blue jeans. The other also had glasses, a beret, white shirt, gray pants and a walrus-like mustache.

"YEAH!" yelled Adam Savage

"Well that worked well." Jamie Heinemann said.

"Good work Sora." Genie said, gluing himself back together.

"Nice work." Kairi said in a sarcastic tone.

"At least I did more then you did!"

"Please, you would have done as bad as me if that summon didn't come to your rescue!" they started to argue.

"So what happened Aladdin?" Tom asked, ignoring the two fighting.

"I was flying around the desert when I was attacked by those Nobody things. Then they took me here, but I got away. I think Mozenrath found a way to control them." said Aladdin.

"So looks like we 'ave to beat 'im and keep away the Nobodies."

"Perfect plan!" Genie then turned into a pointer and pointer that-a-way! "I smell him over there!" They followed. Tom ran back and dragged Sora and Kairi with them.

**Ninja**

Fast Nobodies that are quick and

hard to follow. Perfect timing and

you can deflect thrown daggers.

**Guard**

An undead bodyguard that serves

under Mozenrath. It is powerful and

fights faster then it appears it could.

**Buster**

A crash test dummy that's been blown

up, crashed, shot at and blown up again.

He is used when it's to dangerous for a

normal person. Whenever Sora calls,

Buster will gladly defend Sora from harm.

Buster first appeared in _Mythbusters. _2003

**Adam Savage**

A scientist and co-host of a TV show. Adam

goes around and tests various urban legends

and myths. Unlike Jamie, who likes to play it

safe, Adam like to go straight in and blow stuff

up. Adam first appeared in _Mythbusters. _2003

**Jamie Heinemann**

A scientist and co-host of a TV show. Jamie

goes around and tests various urban legends

and myths. Unlike Adam, who just goes into

things, Jamie prefers to take things slowly and

make sure everything's safe. Jamie first appeared

in _Mythbusters. _2003

Buster's _Crash Test Defend_

And the Ninja are controlled by Larexne

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	93. Guantlet

-1Fipp: You know what I think?

Genie: And what would that be F.

Fipp: Since when am I F?

Genie: Since now. And what were you saying before?

Fipp: Oh, yeah. I think the Lands of the Black Sands should be a sub-world in KHIII. Because the Cave of Wonders in kind of getting old by now.

Chapter 93: Gauntlet

Sora and co. snuck around Mozenrath's kingdom. They managed to evade the undead army he controlled. They were able to eventually to sneak into his dark palace.

"So where do we go from here?" Sora whispered, not wanting anything to hear them. According to Genie, the walls had ears. He showed them by turning into a giant ear.

"All we have to do is find 'ow 'e's controlling the Nobodies, and smash it." Tom smiled. "I like that idea." they snuck around the corners and entered a large, dark throne room.

"Now who's his decorator?" Genie asked. "Place could use a bit of sprucing up." Then an cue Nobodies surrounded the heroes. They all drew their weapons.

"Why hello there Aladdin." A dark portal opened up and a man in dark clothes, dark turban and a leather gauntlet. With him was a flying eel.

"Well if it isn't Jafar Jr." Iago cawed.

"I though by now you would have turned into a Nobody.

"So that's your plan?" Kairi asked. "To turn Aladdin into a Nobody?"

"Why of course." Mozenrath replied. "Since I leaned of these Nobodies I have been wanting to turn Aladdin into one of them. I'm quite confident that he would produce a powerful Nobody of extreme speed. Not to mention that he would have to do anything I told him too. I would enjoy that very much."

"And what makes you think I'll do anything you say!" said Aladdin.

"Because these Nobodies are just as mindless as the Heartless. As long as someone is powerful enough to rule them they'll be slaves."

"Not to mention we have orb." Xerxes said.

"Orb?" Sora asked. "What orb?" Mozenrath took an orb out of his pocket.

"This." it was milky white and had the Nobody symbol on it. "Not long ago one of these thing found it's self in my kingdom. I took, did several experiments and now any Nobody around me will do as I say." Tom looked nervously at Sora and Kairi, Hoping that Roxas and Namine were not affected at all. So far it didn't seem like it did effect Sora or Kairi. But he would still be wary, just in case.

"And what do you plan on doing with my Nobody Mozenrath?" Aladdin asked.

"Well first I plan on using it as a slave. But then I realized that that would be a waste of it's talents."

"A waste." Xerxes agreed.

"Then it came to me that I could use it to lead an army of the undead to Agrabah. Just imagine the Nobodies that I could get from those pathetic people. Especially that princess of yours. I think I have your Nobody deal her Aladdin."

"There are a few thing wrong with what you just said." Aladdin replied. "One: You could never turn me a Nobody, whatever they are. And two: Even if you did turn me into one, I'm sure it would never attack Jasmine or the people of Agrabah!" Aladdin raised his sword. Sora now found himself on Aladdin's mural. The outside held the lamp Genie was imprisoned in. The ring around him had Genie, Carpet, Abu, Iago and a heart around Jasmine. Sora placed the Heart on the ground and melted into the ground. "Genie!" Aladdin yelled out.

"Got it all!" Genie then blasted the Nobodies with his nearly-infinite nearly-cosmic powers. The moment they were done away with Sora, Kairi, Tom and Aladdin ran at Mozenrath. The necromancer raised his hand and a dark wave shot from it. Xerxes flew at them and bit. He managed to gain a very good grip on Tom. Tom violently shook the eel. But he wouldn't let go, so Tom electrocuted him. Fish fillets. Mozenrath created a maelstrom of darkness that coved the whole room in the stuff. Dark tendrils sprouted from the walls and such and grabbed at them. Kairi cast a spell that would sliced through he darkness and reveled Mozenrath. Sora and Aladdin ran at him and sliced away. Mozenrath then fired dark energy balls. Aladdin dodged them and uppercut. Sora jumped up and cast Thundaga and destroyed the area. Kairi then dashed in and swiped Mozenrath from under his feet and he fell to the ground. Mozenrath then disappeared and reappeared above them. He shot down dark lighting.

"Aladdin!" Sora called out.

"I'm back!" Aladdin said as he neared Sora. The two then jumped into the air and sliced at Mozenrath and what ever he conjured up. Both Sora and Aladdin then flew at each other and propelled themselves away with their feet. SLICE! Both landed back onto the ground something landed in front of Sora. He reached down and picked up the gauntlet that Mozenrath wore.

"I think you dropped this." he looked at the man. "What the-"

"Ugh!" Kairi went.

"Don't see that everyday." Tom said. The hand that was hidden under the glove was nothing more then a skeleton hand.

"Gross ain't it?" Genie asked.

"My glove!" Mozenrath called out. "With out it I'm powerless!" There was whirlwind around him and Tom took the orb and ran back next to Sora and Kairi.

"I wonder 'ow 'ard I 'ave to squeeze before it broke," Tom tightened his grip and the orb shattered into a million pieces. "Not much."

"NO!" The Nobodies that were around them looked around and vanished into the corridors of darkness. "I'll be back! You'll see!" he ran away but Sora pointed the Keyblade and it fired a beam at him, knocking him down.

Sora and co. then flew back to Agrabah. He and Kairi spent the entire time arguing.

"You can be so inconsiderate!" she yelled.

"Why don't you just be quiet!" he yelled back.

"Are you telling me to shut up!"

"Maybe I am!" Iago flew to Tom.

"So why are those two fighting?" asked the bird.

"I really don't know anymore." Tom replied sadly.

**Xerxes**

The pet of Mozenrath. Xerxes is a floating

eel that is not to be trusted at all. He is conniving

and vicious. Xerxes first appeared in _Aladdin: The Series. _1996.

**Mozenrath**

A powerful necromancer and ruler of the Kingdom

of the Black Sands. Mozenrath gained his dark power

when he betrayed his old master. But this came at a price,

the cost of the skin on his hand and becoming physically

inferior. He was able to find a way to control the Nobodies,

but was stopped. Mozenrath first appeared in _Aladdin: The _

_Series. _1996.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	94. Late Night Talk

-1Fipp: Now to see what Tom does at night when Sora and Kairi are asleep.

Sora: What's he do?

Kairi I hope it's not illegal.

Tom: No! I would never. Okay, maybe once.

Chapter 94: Late Night Talk

Tom woke up. He groggily yawed and looked outside the window. Stars. That was all there ever was out there. He looked at his bedside stand clock. It read 3:00 A.M.

"I doubt I'll be able to get much sleep." Even though Tom no longer suffered from the nightmares induced by Sylar, he still found out that sometimes he just couldn't sleep. "I wonder if I'm the only one up?" Tom got up and walked out of his room. He approached Kairi's room and placed his ear against the door. He heard the soft moans of sleep, with an occasional 'Sora' voiced. Tom then approached Sora's door. Tom heard loud snoring. _Is that a chainsaw? _he thought. He dismissed this and walked to the cockpit. He tapped the door softly. There was someone walking to the door. The then quickly teleported as Roxas opened the door. But Roxas knew this trick. He swiftly turned around to face Tom, but Tom is no fool. Tom teleported to where he was and hit Roxas atop the head. He stumbled forward.

"Ow! Why do you do that!?" Roxas asked.

"Because Blondie, it's fun." Tom looked to the other end of the room. In the seat that Kairi usually sat in was a blonde girl. "Allo there Namine."

"Hey there Tom." replied the girl. Tom passed Roxas and walked to his seat. Roxas took Sora's seat.

"So what's tonight's 'ot topic?" Tom asked. He enjoyed his late talks with the two Nobodies. One night after a dream of Sylar, Tom went to the galley for a midnight snack. He then heard unfamiliar voices in the cockpit, he then teleported in and had a small clash with Roxas. After he and Namine explained that they could separate from Sora and Kairi as they slept. But the moment one of them woke up, their Nobody would vanish.

"It's about Sora and Kairi." Namine said.

"Do you mind explaining that to me?" Tom asked. "I mean why in the bloody 'ell do they keep fighting? We're almost out of Antacids!"

"Well Kairi is upset that Sora keeps putting himself in danger without even thinking about what the consequences may be."

"Yes, Kairi explained that to me. What about Sora?"

"Sora's mad because Kairi's mad at him, even though he said Kairi should just stay home on the islands." Roxas explained.

"Well can't you two do something? I really 'ate fighting."

"No you don't!" Roxas exclaimed. "Every chance you get you try to get Sora to fight you."

"That's different."

"How?" Namine asked.

"Well it's a battle of either wits, which I tend to win, or strength. Because I enjoy physical combat. But what their doing is just, hateful. I really don't like it. Can't you two do something?"

"Sorry but we can't ." Roxas replied.

"Why?"

"Because we have to let them figure things out for themselves." Namine said.

"Why?"

"Because they'll never learn anything if we help them along. And I have faith that they'll make up sooner or later. So please Tom give them time." Tom gave up.

"Fine," he crossed his arms and fell back in his seat. Namine then stood. "I'm going to get a drink, you two need anything?"

"No thanks." Roxas said.

"I'm good." Tom answered.

"Okay then." Namine then left the room. A few moments went by until Roxas spoke up.

"Tom I need you to do me a favor." he asked.

"What would that be?" Tom replied.

"Well remember the knights that Mickey talked about?"

"Yeah, Dark, Light and Twilight. What about them?"

"Well a while ago the Twilight Knight visited Sora in a dream,"

"They can do that?"

"And he told Sora something I really didn't like."

"What? Whatever it was, doesn't sound like much fun."

"He told Sora that he would,"

"Would what?"

"He. . ."

"Roxas, tell me now."

"That he would kill Kairi."

"What?"

"That he will kill her."

"Impossible. Sora is one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"That's what I said."

"Roxas, what is it you want me to do?" Roxas was silent. When he replied, it was solemn.

"If for whatever Sora does try and do something like that, I need you to protect Namine at all cost."

"Wait, you mean, kill him?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad!" Tom stood up. "I can't do that! That would be killing you too! And I'm not murderer!" Roxas then stood up.

"What about Sylar!" Roxas retaliated.

"He was different. And like I said, I didn't kill him, I saved a lot of people I never met before."

"Tom, please, If I can't stop Sora from within his heart I need you to promise me that you will keep her safe. Please. I'm begging you." Tom looked away.

"Fine. But I'll do that as a last resort. And only if necessary." At that moment Namine walked back in with an ice tea in her hand. "Good night." He walked past her. He was halfway back to his room when he said "I'm going to need a lot of therapy after this, I just know it." He went back to sleep. Later in the morning a glow came from Kairi's pocket.

"So what's the name of this world?" she asked. Tom looked at the screen.

"Odd."

"What's odd?" Sora asked.

"The world."

"What's odd about it?"

"No, that's it's name. Oddworld."

YEAH. This is my first crossover world! For all you fans who are wondering who the next wielder I'll give you a hint: All three heroes are in the world. I also heard that the company will be going into the movie business!

So guess where the world is from and who the wielder is!

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	95. Things Just Got Odder

-1Fipp: I own nothing.

Munch: This includes Disney.

Stranger: Or Square-Enix.

Abe: Or any product of Oddworld Inhabitants.

Fipp: Enjoy.

Chapter 95: Things Just Got Odder

Oddworld

Sora, Kairi and Tom walked onto a catwalk outside a dark skyscraper. Sora looked at himself as well as Kairi and Tom.

"What happened to us?" They had changed shape, but they recognized any of them. Kairi had the most normal. She now had an egg shaped head, light blue skin, she now had three fingers on each hand, her eyes where now bigger, her hair was now nothing more then a long, thin red pony tail that came from the top of her head.

"I'm not sure?" she said "But I still look better then you Sora." Sora had somewhat dog-like face. His skin was now tan, he had two small horns protruding from his head, his forearms were a bit larger, he wore the same shirt and gloves, but he noticed that instead of two feet, he had four hoofed gazelle-like legs.

"Now this is going to take some getting use to." Sora wobbled a bit.

"Consider your self lucky," Tom said. "At least you still have an even amount of legs to stand on!" Tom now was green, a large head and two large eyes, he also had these vestigial flaps that hanged off his head, slim arms and only one leg. The foot had three webbed toes. The only article of clothing he wore was his green trench coat. He hopped forward and stumbled forward. Sora laughed at him. "I 'ate you very much." Tom hopped forward while Sora wobbled. Kairi was the only one who could walk in the correct manner.

"So what are we anyway?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Sora replied. "I've never been here before."

"Well, let's go meet some of the residents." the three walked (at least Kairi walked, the other two did their best to move) into the large building. On the inside it was a dark industrial type. They then heard a mechanical noise and saw a creature walk. It had robotic legs, green skin, red eyes and five 'fingers' coming out of it's mouth. Sora walked forward.

"Um, excuse me." Sora said. The creature looked his way and held up a machine gun.

"FREEZE!" it called. Sora summoned the Keyblade, Kairi and Tom brought out their weapons. "Look at this. It seems this Slig has come across a Mudokin," he looked at Kairi, "a Gabbit" he looked at Tom "and a Steef." he looked at Sora "I'm going to get a raise for this!" the Slig fired away. Tom made a magnetic shield. Sora then fired a beam of light and took the Slig down. They walked over to it. Sora kicked it. Just then it detached it's self from the pants and crawled to a small compartment and a door slid down

"Well I guess those things are not to friendly." Tom said. Just then a loud alarm went off.

"I think we should run fast." Just then the hall behind them filled with the Slig creatures. They ran. Sora, when running on all six, could run very fast.

Somewhere else. . .

A Slig walked past a bathroom door. There was a deep gurgle in the room. He put his ear to the door.

"Uh oh." he said. Just then the door was knocked off by a torrent of water, the door smashed him against the wall and the door got stuck. Water poured out with two figures. The first one was a creature similar to Kairi. But he was light green, only wearing a loin cloth, his lips were sewn shut, but not tight enough so he couldn't talk, but tight enough not to allow him to open wide. He also had tribal tattoos on his hand and chest.

"That's the last time I let you think on how to get us in Munch." he said as he stood up. The other creature was what Tom was, but he wore nothing, was blue and on the top of his head was a gold metal device.

"Well at least we got in Abe." Munch hopped forward and the thing on his head let out an echoing noise. "There's no one around."

"Good," Abe replied. "Because I really don't fell like running for my life." Then in front of the two, white creatures that moved around oddly appeared.

"What are those?" Munch asked. A bolt of lighting shot from his head and struck a Nobody.

"I don't know!" one attacked Abe, but he slapped it. "Run!" The two ran and the Nobodies followed. As they left the door opened as though it was still on hinges and the Slig fell to the ground.

Somewhere else. . .

A creature similar to Sora, except he wore a cowboy hat, a poncho made of rock, sawed off horns and instead of showing his legs, he wore large boots. He reached into his sack and pulled out two small bugs and armed his double-barreled crossbow. He pointed at the Nobodies and fired. The rock-like bugs were destroyed and the Stranger jumped down. He ran to the elevator and jumped in. He armed his weapon and pushed the 'up' button. He smiled.

Somewhere else. . .

The business man approached the man in the white robe. The creature, Molluk, wore a purple suit, he had no arms and had two feet the made a scuttle noise when he walked. He had a raisin like head, glowing yellow eyes and a cigar.

"So your saying that if I use these Nobody things," Molluk said, "I could cut down the cost of labor if I use they as security?" The Nobody nodded. "But how would they react if I put them in the Fuse-A-Tron?"

"Well." the Nobody replied. Molluk smiled.

"And I could merge them with those Paramites and Scrabs? I could create an army! Screw Rupture Farms! I could rule the world!" Molluk let out a loud laugh.

**Slig**

A lazy, rude and crude creatures with no legs. But in

exchange for their services they are given mechanical

pants. They love to beat down on the weak and helpless

and to shoot at anything that moves. Sligs first appeared

in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey. _1997.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	96. Bounty

-1Fipp: For those of you who are unfamiliar with Oddworld, and do not know exactly what Sora, Kairi and Tom are, here is what they are. Kairi is a Mudokin, the species of the first Oddworld hero, Abe. Tom is a Gabbit, the species of the second Oddworld hero, Munch. And Sora is a Steef, the species of the third Oddworld, the Stranger. If you still want to know more about Oddworld go to wikipedia!

Chapter 96: Bounty

Sora and co. ran from the Sligs. But the small corridors made dodging bullets hard. They then came to a large room and where trapped. The Sligs approached and raised their guns. Sora and co. readied their blades. Tom then teleported into the air and sliced two Sligs when he re-teleported. Sora jumped into the air (higher then he ever had), landed on the ground and sliced at nearby Sligs. Kairi ran in and sideswiped at them. Then a door opened and two creatures ran in being followed by Nobodies. Sora and co. dispatched of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah thanks." Abe said catching his breath. Munch then looked at Tom.

"Allo?" Tom asked nervously. Munch let out a joyous laugh and hugged Tom. Tom freaked. "Get off me! Get off me!" Tom pulled Munch off him. "What's your problem?"

"I found another Gabbit! I'm not the last one!" Munch said. "See Abe!"

"Well look at that," Abe said. "Looks like your not alone after all."

"Wait, what do you mean alone?" Kairi asked.

"Well you see, Munch here is the last of his kind."

"Sad." Tom said. He then whispered to Sora, "Great, I'm an endangered species."

"So who are you?" Kairi asked. "I'm Kairi, this is Tom, and this is. . .Sora." she said with disgust.

"Well I'm Abe, and this is Munch. Hmm, not often I see a nice young Mudokin girl, Gabbit and Steef together. I thought Steefs were extinct."

"At least we know what we are now." Tom said.

"So what are you two doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well we're here to bring this place down." Abe said.

"Why?"

"This is Rupture Farms 2. They say it's the biggest mean processing plant on Oddworld. I used to work at the original as a janitor. Was employee of the month." Abe said proudly.

"And why are you going to take it down?" Kairi asked.

"You see," Munch said "This place is danger to the world. If not stopped it'll use up all the animals and destroy the world. We're also here to save the captured animals.."

"So this place is evil?' Tom asked.

"Yup." Abe said.

"So let's help." Sora said. Just then an elevator door opened and the Stranger walked out. He reached into his sack and pulled out two 'Wanted' posters. One of Abe, one of Munch. He smiled.

"Looks like I finally caught up to you two." he said.

"Who are you!" Sora said.

"Name's Stranger. I'm a bounty hunter and those two are wanted men."

"Wanted?" Kairi asked.

"We're not well like amongst the Industrials." Munch said.

"Yeah, but now I got to take you in." said the Stranger.

"Why." Sora said. "They're going to do good! Can't you just leave them alone?"

"No." he readied his two barrel crossbow.

"Guys." Sora said. "Run. I'll keep care of him" he readied his Keyblade.

"No." said Kairi.

"But I might need another Mudokin to open an escape portal." Abe said.

"Fine." Kairi gave in. She and Abe ran down one corridor.

"I'll need help to shut off the security systems." Munch said. "Wanna help Tom?" Tom nodded and the two hopped down another. The Stranger moved and Sora raised his blade.

"What?" the Stranger said. "A young kid like you going to stop me?" Sora nodded. The Stranger smiled. "This might be fun after all. They charged.

Kairi and Abe. . .

"So how am I going to help?" she asked running down the corridor with Abe.

"Well can you do any spiritual things like teleportation and possession?" Abe asked.

"No."

"Really? Oh well,"

"So how did you end up here?'

"Well you see a few years ago, If found out that the executives were going to make us Mudokins into a food product. That's when I ran like hell and turned into a hero."

"And you've saved a lot of people?"

"Yup." They slowed down. Abe looked around the corner and saw a Slig. "It's time you learned how to possess."

Tom and Munch. . .

The two hoped along until they came to a waterway. Munch pushed Tom and he found out that he could breathe. They swam down.

"So 'ow did you get that thing atop your 'ead?" Tom asked.

"Well it was implanted in my head."

"'Ow'd it get there?"

"These mad scientist put it there as a radar system. Then they make me find the critters and pick them up so they could experiment on them."

"I could relate in that tractor thing." Tom was speaking about his blades and neck node. They swam to a large mechanical wall.

**Abe**

Abe was originally a janitor at Rupture Farms. But

after he saw their new products: Mud-Pops, he then

saved his people and became a sort of messiah. Abe,

while a goofy clumsy person can actually a nice guy.

Abe has the power transfer his soul and take over another's

body and the power to borrow the power of the god Shrykull.

Abe first appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey. _1997.

**Munch**

For a while Munch was the last of his species, the rest

hunted down for various reasons. He himself was abducted

and an implant was placed in his head. He then joined Abe

to save a can of his species eggs and animals called Fuzzels.

He is no longer the last Gabbit. Munch first appeared in

_Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey. _2001.

**The Stranger**

A creature who won't give out his name. The Stranger is

a Steef, but he hides this fact with boots and a hat because

a Steef head is worth a lot of mullah. He is a relentless bounty

hunter who will stop at nothing to get his bounty. His weapon

of choice is a double-barreled crossbow and what he calls 'live'

ammo. The Stranger first appeared in _Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. _

2005.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	97. The Power of God

-1Fipp: I decided that Sora, Kairi and Tom should get some of the special abilities that their shapes allow. Kairi can possess things. Tom is amphibious. And Sora is super fast and strong. If you were an odd creature, what would it be? I think I would be a one of those three guys! What about you?

Chapter 97: The Power of God

Abe and Kairi. . .

Abe was able to teach a Mudokins best power: possession! They were able to each take over the body of a Slig. Kairi found it weird having no legs. They walked past the other Sligs

"Is this where all the Paramites are?" asked the Kairi-Slig.

"Yup." replied the Abe-Slig "All we have to do it press this button and," he pushed a button and it opened two pens. One held Paramites, brown spider like creatures with four legs and a hand like mouth, the other held Scrabs, orange man like thing with no arms, four legs and a beak. They killed the Sligs Abe and Kairi possessed. Back at their own bodies Abe placed special stones on the ground and chanted.

"So that is how Tom feels when he dies." A glowing portal opened up and all the Paramites and Scrabs ran into the portal instead of eating Kairi and Abe. When the portal closed they ran back to Sora.

Munch and Tom. . .

"So what are we doing here?" Tom asked.

"Well he have to disarm all the security systems and I have to set up a get-away ride." Munch replied.

"You can do that?" Munch nodded. A bolt of lightning shot from the implant and to the machine. After a few seconds the bolt dissipated.

"Let's go now." Munch swam away. Tom looked back and tinkered with the machines.

The Stranger and Sora. . .

Sora was loving his new form. While he was a Steef he was physical superior then any other form he had. He could jumped higher, run faster and was much stronger. But the Stranger was too. He fired more of those bug things at Sora, some exploded, some were like bullets, some bit, some stunk. Sora jumped at him and bashed him with his Keyblade. The Stranger then threw a punch and Sora flew into a wall. The Stranger pointed his crossbow at Sora.

"If I were you," The Stranger said "I'd stay down." It was at that moment Kairi, Abe, Munch and Tom ran in. They readied to fight the Stranger. They heard laughing. They all looked up and saw someone on the catwalk. Abe recognized his instantly.

"Molluk!" he yelled. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well Abe you thought wrong." Then a creature jumped down from above. It had Nobody pale skin, Scrab body, Paramite arms and a Slig head. It floated above the ground.

"What is that?" Munch asked.

"That is what I'll use to conquer the world!" Molluk yelled. "You see I've been investing in this program that fuses creatures into unstoppable things. This is a Slig, Paramite, Scrab and Nobody. And you know what I'm going to do with it?"

"What?" asked Sora.

"I'm going to kill all the Mudokins. No wait! They be used for the fusion process."

"No!" Abe called. Kairi found herself on the mural of Abe. Around him were Munch, the Stranger, several Mudokin spirits and behind Abe was an odd creature that had a Scrab body, beak and legs, and the mouth fingers and arms of a Paramite(Shrykull). The outer rings had Mudokin markings. She placed the Heart on the ground and melted it into the ground. The Oddity attacked. Tom jumped at it and sliced at it. It then grabbed him and threw him aside. It then jumped high into the air and fired Nobody blast. Abe then jumped out and slapped at it as Kairi whacked it. It shoved them aside. It then sent out a shockwave that knocked the rest of them down. The Stranger threw a punch but the Oddity caught it and forced him to the ground. It was going to kill him if Sora and Abe hadn't jumped in. Sora shoved him out of the way while Abe cast spiritual arrows at it. They then jumped at it.

"Abe!" Sora called. Abe landed next to Sora and started to chant. Spiritual orbs and Mudokin ghost, the Weirdoes, flew around them and struck the Oddity. Sora then shot off similar orbs and it was a glowing storm.

"Let's kick some ass!" Abe called. Abe clapped his hands together and there was a maelstrom of spiritual energy. The Oddity fell to the ground.

"How are we going to kill this thing?" the Stranger asked.

"Abe! We need Shrykull!" Munch yelled. Abe nodded and started to chant. He was coved in lighting and the same creature Kairi saw pm his mural took Abe's place. Shrykull ran at the Oddity and threw a powerful punch . The Oddity flew back. The two hybrids did battle, but ended when Shrykull fired a bolt of lighting at the Oddity and killing it.

"NO!" Molluk cried out. Shrykull looked up at him and killed Molluk with a single bolt. Abe turned back to normal. They all looked at him.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"Well you see," Abe said "If I need to I can borrow the power of the Mudokin god Shrykull." the Stranger stepped forward. They all readied their weapons.

"So that thing up was a Glukon ?" he asked. Abe nodded. "You know, I hate those things. I'll help you make sure that this fusion machine is destroyed. Abe and Munch smiled.

"Really?!" they asked.

"Yeah." he sighed. Maybe he made a mistake by coming with these annoying people.

"So where do we go?" Sora asked. Just then a door opened and the six were surrounded by hundreds of Sligs.

**Paramite**

Paramites are wildlife that roam the reaming virgin forest of

Oddworld. They are sacred beast to the Mudokins despite

that they will kill them. They always attack in pack and will

run away if alone. They are cherished for their meet. Paramites

first appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey. _1997.

**Scrab**

Scrabs are wildlife that roam the deserts of Oddworld. They are

sacred beast to Mudokins despite the fact they will kill them. They

are vicious things that will try and kill anything. They dance on what

they have killed. They are cherished for their meet. Scrabs first

appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey. _1997

**Molluk**

A greedy industrial who runs Rupture Farms, a meat processing

plant. They factory was taken down once by Abe, but now he is

back and set his sight on world domination with the help of an

Incomplete. Molluk first appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey. _1997.

**Shrykull**

The powerful Mudokin god of love and hate, good and evil, life and

death. Long ago Abe was able to complete sacred task and was given

tribal tattoos. These markings allow him to borrow the strength of this

god to smite his enemies. Shrykull first appeared in _Oddworld: Abe's _

_Exodus. _1999.

**Oddity**

A horrid creature made by Molluk when he fused a Slig with a Paramite,

Scrab and Nobody. He was to use them as his world domination army.

It was so strong it took a god to kill it.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	98. Yuquxz

-1Fipp: I do not own the phrase 'Master of Magnetism'. It is owned by Marvel comics and Stan Lee. Wait, is it trademarked? Could some one help me out here!

Chapter 98: Yuquxz

The six were surrounded by Sligs.

"Crap." said the Stranger. The Sligs opened fire. They all waited to die right there, well except Tom would heal, but they would then take out his lungs for Glukons who had obtained lung cancer from chain-smoking. But instead of a painful death, there was a blinding light. Sora opened his eyes and saw a person clad in white armor.

"The Light Knight." he said. She held up the Princess's Light in a defensive way. She had cast Light Reflecga. The barrier was still up.

"So that's one of those Knights?" Tom asked. "Just 'ow old is she?" ha asked slyly.

"Sixteen." she replied. "The Twilight Knight's also sixteen while the Dark Knight is seventeen."

"Wait, you just a little bit older then us?" Kairi asked.

"Like to see you pull this off." Tom said to Kairi. She gave him a glare.

"Go," said the Knight. "I'll handle the Sligs, you stop Yuquxz." She pointed her Keyblade forward and a tunnel appeared in the shield leading to a door. "Run." The six ran down the tunnel and through the door. The shield faded. The Sligs cursed at her "You do know I'm a lady, right?" she lifted her Keyblade and prepared for one hell of shootout.

The six ran the corridor, unopposed, until they came to a large room. It had several green vats and large test tubes that held Nobodies, Sligs, Scrabs and Paramites.

"What did that lady say?" Abe asked. "Yuquxz?"

"I wonder who that is?" Munch asked. Just then all six went flying and hit the wall. They let out hurt yells. They stood up and saw a large man in a white robe.

"Nobody!" called the Mudokin, Gabbit and Steef that actually knew what a Nobody is. He removed his hood, he had dark skin, brown eyes and no hair. He nodded.

"This Yuquxz that girl in the armor spoke of?" asked the Stranger. Yuquxz nodded.

"Well what kind of trouble are you causing?" Tom asked. Yuquxz said nothing. "Not much of a talker eh?" Tom motioned his fingers and several steel drums went flying at him. Yuquxz raised his hand and the drums stopped. Yuquxz said his first word.

"Like you, I can control metal." both Tom and Munch put on worried faces. They both had metal components. Tom's arm-blades and Munch's head radar. Tom then put an angered face.

"So you can control metal?" Tom hopped forward. "Sorry to burst your bubble mate, but there can only be one Master of Magnetism!" Tom floated into the air and crossed his arms. He sighed. "I wish I was in my 'uman form, this would look so much more dramatic." He dropped and fired a blot of lighting. Yuquxz then block the blast with one of eight metal disk with razor sharp edges. The disk flew at the six but they dodged them. Stranger loaded his crossbow and fired several small animals that bit the Nobody, then Abe jumped in and launched several spirit balls and him Yuquxz then floated into the ground and then disks floated around him and flew at Abe. He let out a scream as they things rushed pat him as they whizzed past him. Sora then jumped in and hit Yuquxz across the head while Kairi sliced at his feet. He then launched several metal desk at them but Tom used his own powers and threw them aside. The disks flew round in a very random way and would have killed them, but Munch zapped them away. Yuquxz then raised his hands and all the metal in the room floated around. Sora jumped form piece to piece landed a punch on the Nobody. The Stranger then grabbed him as he fell to the ground and punched him across the room. It was then that Kairi and Abe came in shot energy at him. It was then Munch electrocuted him. Tom then took control of a disk and flung it at Yuquxz. But he dodged it and it only cut his shoulder. Tom then jumped at him, but he stopped in mid air.

"I 'ate you." Tom then flew back. With Yuquxz distracted Sora came in from behind him and unleashed Arc Arcanum, and with his new Steef strength he beat him easily. Yuquxz then fell to the ground. He stood up.

"You win." he turned to Tom. "'Master of Magnetism.'" he scoffed. He opened a portal and vanished.

"I swear!" Tom yelled at where he was. "I'll get you and prove I'm the better of us!" Tom unleashed lighting, for dramatic effect.

"Are you going a little overboard?" Sora asked walking up to him.

"Maybe a little." Sora and co. got onto a train and left Rupture Farms. Abe and Munch stood at the back and looked at Rupture Farms. Sora approached them. "What are you guy looking at?" he asked.

"Well usually when Abe and I leave a place like that, it blows up." Munch replied.

"Same here." said the Stranger.

"Me to." Tom said.

"That's happened to me a couple times." Sora replied.

"But we didn't do anything that would make it do that." Kairi stated. Tom put on a worried expression.

"Well," he said. Just then Rupture Farms blew up. It was a fantastic explosion.

"What did you do?" Abe.

"He-he." Tom laughed nervously. Then Abe and Munch turned the Stranger.

"So," Abe asked nervously. "what are you going to do about us?" The Stranger never looked back at him.

"That's one big explosion." he said solemn.

"It was." said Sora.

"I doubt anyone in there could survive that."

"Unlikely." Kairi said. The Stranger turned to Abe and Munch.

"I can't bring in what's dead, can I?" he smiled. They smiled too.

"No you can't!" they both said happily. It's true, the Stranger can't bring in a fugitive that's dead.

"So where's this thing go?" Sora asked.

"Oh," Abe said. "I think it leads to the Slig Barracks."

Above them were three moons: The first one had a Mudokin handprint, the second had a Gabbit footprint, the third had a Steef handprint, the fourth one, a new moon had an imprint of a giant key.

"Oh Sora." Munch said.

"Yeah,"

"Thanks for helping us out." Munch handed Sora a charm with what looked like a fuzz ball on it. "These guys help me out a lot, hope they do the same for you."

**Yuquxz **

A quiet Nobody who is very serious. Number four of the

Incomplete Nobody sect. He came to Oddworld to help

Molluk with various genetic experiments. He can control

metal and wields eight razor disk. Tom wants to fight him

to prove he is the true Master of Magnetism.

Now it's time for the fifth installment of Name in the Story!

For those of who are familiar with Oddworld, you should get this

It is a small animal that is a friend of Munch, and 'live ammo' of the Stranger.

Who will join the ranks along with Shire Folk, Game-Tycoon, Lyndsey Bug 14, and Well That's Unexpected!

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	99. Scream Machine

-1Fipp: I own nothing.

Boo: No! Nothing!

Mike: Cute kid, huh?

Sully: Sure is.

Chapter 99: Scream Machine

Monstropolis

Things had turn out badly since Mickey, D.W. and Max ended up on this world. First they met James P. Sullivan, or Sully and Mike Wazowski. Sully is a large monster, blue fur with purple dots and horns, while Mike is a green eyeball with arms and legs. They came to a factory called Monsters Inc. they then met the two, and they had come across a child, Boo they called her. She had been taken from her home by a large lizard named Randall Boggs. They then later learned that the city was powered by the screams of children, but this was not enough. Mr. Waternoose, the CEO of the company had joined with Maleficent and she gave him a machine that would take her heart out and would use it for unlimited screams. Then Waternoose managed to take Boo, and banished the five of them to Nepal. There they met the Yeti. And after a fight with Mike, Sully left with Mickey and co.

A door on the Scream Floor opened and Mickey, Sully, D.W. and Max ran out and knocked a monster over. They ran into the office halls and down a corridor to a piped wall. Sully grabbed the wall and pulled of the hidden door. The four ran in.

They followed the dark corridor until they reached a room. There was a horrible machine, Waternoose, Randall, Pete and Boo strapped to a chair. D.W. threw a smoke bomb,

"I am the-"

Sully ran out with a roar and pushed the machine. Trapping Waternoose. Sully then ran to Boo.

"I didn't get to finish," D.W. said.

"Kitty!" called Boo.

"I'm so sorry." Sully said picking up the girl. Pete stood up. The cat-man scoffed.

"Well if it ain't the little mouse king?" Pete said.

"Get them before they get away!" Waternoose called out.

"Sully!" Mickey called. "get Boo out of here! We'll take care of Pete." Sully nodded, took Boo and left. Randall followed.

"Please," Pete said, "I may have been beaten by that spiky head kid, that duck, dog, girl, dark kid and English kid, but I'm not losing to a mouse! It's just embarrassing, cat losing to a mouse."

"Well prepare to get embarrassed." Max said. Max threw his shields and they hit Pete square in the jaw as he fell back D.W. jumped up and hit him with a karate chop him. Mickey then jumped and bashed him. Pete then grabbed the Key head and pulled it away. He was about to step on Mickey, but the king jumped out of the way and regained his blade. He then used Pearl Beam and Pete flew back. Max then ran forward and pushed him away. But Pete went berserk. He ran around, throwing things around causing all sorts of trouble. Mickey reached into his jacket and pulled a charm with black spots on it.

"Dalmatians!" _a glowing door opened and ninety-nine black-and-white puppies ran out. The swarmed around Mickey and knocked him to the ground., licking him. _The puppies the all looked at Pete. Pete gulped. The puppies attacked him. They then bit him all over the place. He managed to shake a few of them off but then Mickey came in and knocked him clear across the room. Pete got up. Then the puppies attacked him. After they were finished they ran over to Mickey and licked him. They then vanished. In the distance they heard Boo scream, they ran to help. Waternoose freed himself from the machine a scuttled to Pete.

"Maleficent was right!" he yelled. "You are pathetic!" Pete got up.

"Don't you yell at me!" Pete yelled.

"Get away from me! You're fired!"

"Fine!" Pete left through a portal.

Elsewhere. . .

Mickey and co. ran into Sully clutching at his throat, and Mike!

"Mike?" they said. He was holding a snow ball, Boo, in a purple monster outfit was behind him. He turned to them.

"Can you believe this guy? I try to apologize and he doesn't even listen to a single word I say. Hey Sully!" he threw the ball, but it hit air. The space was filled in with Randall, Mickey jumped up and bashed him. The lizard fell to the ground. "Hey look, it's Randall, oh." Sully ran up and picked up Boo and Mike. Mickey and co. ran with him. They ran out into the hallway.

"You came back?" asked Sully.

"Of course," replied Mike, "someone has to watch out for you hairy lug." there was a scream and a purple snake woman jumped out at Mike. It was Celia, Mike's girlfriend.

"You tell me what is going on right now Michael Wazowski! Or we are through!" she yelled. Mike told her. "You honestly think I'll believe that Mike Wazowski!" Boo popped over Sully's shoulder.

"Mike Wazowski!" she mimicked. Cilia gasped and let go. The five ran to the Scare Floor and to a station. Sully swiped a card and a door came in.

"Uh, guys," Max said. He pointed to Randall. He was about to attack when Celia's vice was over the PA system.

"_Attention everyone, Randall Boggs has broken the all time scare record!" _all the other monsters went to congratulate the lizard. Sully then pressed the cancel button and the door went back.

"What are you doing?" D.W. asked. Sully ran to a nearby door that too was going away. He grabbed hold of it, as did the rest. They were all carried along the hanging tract.

"All we have to do is get to the door." Mickey said. They then entered a massive room. Congaing millions of door.

"Whoa." they all went. Little did they know, Randall was behind them.

**James P. Sullivan**

Or Sully. Sully is the top scarer at Monster's Inc. Despite his scary

exterior, he's actually a nice guy. When he found Boo, he was scared

because she might be toxic, but she has grown on him and he'll do

anything to get her home. Sully first appeared in _Monster's Inc. _2001.

**Mike Wazowski**

Scare Assistant and Sully's best friend. Mike is always there for Sully

and coaching him to do better. When he first met Boo he was scared do

to radiation. But now he's helping Sully get her home. Mike first appeared

in _Monster's Inc. _2001.

**Boo**

A small out of place girl kidnapped from home by Randall. Her heart was to

be taken out so the fear that would be out into it could power the city. Boo

has taken a liking to Sully, but she calls him 'Kitty'. Boo first appeared in

_Monster's Inc. _2001.

**Celia**

Mike's girlfriend. She is in very much love with him, but often gets annoyed

with him. She calls him 'Googly Bear'. Celia first appeared in _Monster's Inc. _

2001.

**Randall Boggs**

The number two scarer. He is an evil lizard with the ability to match his surroundings

to an amazing degree. He has joined up with Waternoose to steal Boo. He also

hates Sully. Randall first appeared in _Monster's Inc. _2001.

**Waternoose**

The CEO of Monster's Inc: We Scare, Because We Care. For a while the

city has been under a power crisis. He has sided with Maleficent to solve

this problem: which is to steal children's hearts and fill them with fear.

Waternoose first appeared in _Monster's Inc. _2001.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	100. Doors

-1Fipp: **CHAPTER 100! THIS IS NOW THE LONGEST STORY ON THIS SITE! WHOOP-WHOOP!** Don't worry, my other stories won't be this long. I can promise that.

Chapter 100: Doors

The doors then sped up. The raced along the winding tracks. They then came to a fork in the tracks, and Boo's door went in the other direction they did. Max and D.W. jumped for it. While Mickey, Sully, Mike and Boo went the other way. The door the slid into place deep in the door grid.

"How are we going to make it to the door now?" Mickey asked.

"Make her laugh" Sully said. Mike seemed to think. He then opened the door and squeezed it on his face. No laugh.

"Nothing." Mickey said. Mike sighed. He then pulled his eye lid and slapped it against his eye. Boo laugh madly and all the doors nearby lit up. Just then Randall started to run crawl towards them. They quickly opened the door and jumped in. Randall slammed into it.

The four now found themselves in a room in Twilight Town. You could see the bell town over the train system through the window. They raced to another place and ran back to the factory door. Randall was close behind.

They entered another door and found themselves in Destiny Islands. They ran put of the house.

"Why couldn't we get banished here?" Mike asked as they ran into another house. Randall was close behind.

Mickey and co. wound up on the factory floor. Randall popped out behind them. They ran to a door flat against the floor and jumped in. They were now in at Radiant Garden Mickey came first and floated for a second, then fell to the ground.

"Well that was weird-" Mike then fell on him, then Sully. Mickey and Mike pushed Sully off and ran away, Randall still in pursuit. They ran through more doors and now found themselves back on the track. Then Boo popped away. They looked up and saw Randall. Before they could do anything, he unhooked the door and they fell. They fell a long way and before they could crash they entered the door. The door crashed into the ground and splintered into a million pieces.

They entered through another door on a landing. Sully then ran to the railing.

"BOO!" he called out. "BOO!" They then saw Randall flying past then. Sully then jumped onto the railing and took a leap of faith. He then grabbed a door. Mickey jumped and grabbed Sully's tail. Mike grabbed the door behind them. The Sully was about five doors behind. "Hang on Mickey!" the king then grabbed hold of Sully and Sully swung. He then swung from door to door. Randall took notice of this and ran into the door. Sully jumped and landed in the door. He saw Boo in the corner of the small dark room. "Boo!"

"Kitty!" Boo called out gleefully. Sully, with Mickey still holding on, ran to Boo. But Randall became visible and knocked Sully and the king over the edge. Sully grabbed hold of the edge while Mickey fell off, but he was able to grab hold of Sully's tail. Randall walked to the edge.

"Look at everyone's favorite scarer now!" Randall stomped at Sully's hands. "And the so called king that Maleficent said was such a threat!' another stomp. "This is where it all ends!" stomp "And don't worry, I'll keep good care of the kid!" just as he was about to finish them off, Boo grabbed hold of Randall's head flap. She pulled on it and Randall screamed. He then ran back and ran into the walls trying to get Boo off him. She then was able to grab a bat and started to bash him over. He then managed to throw Boo off of him. But Sully caught her. "I'm not going to be beaten by some kid!" he ran forward. Mickey jumped up and bashed the lizard once and he flew against the wall. He then vanished and appeared behind Sully, but he turned around and took hold of him.

"She's not scared of you anymore!" Mickey said. Boo blew a raspberry at Randall. Sully then held close.

"Your out of the job." he said. Randall gulped.

Landing. . .

Mike opened an active door.

"Right then, let's see the blue boy win a prize!" he said.

"No, really, you don't have to do this!" pleaded Randall. But no one paid him any mind and he was thrown in the door.

Louisiana. . .

"Ma!" called the boy. "There's another gator in the house!"

"Another gator!" called the mother. "Boy! Get my shovel!" She was handed her shovel and she produced to beat Randall senseless.

Monstropolis. . .

Mickey walked up to the door and pulled out his Keyblade and locked the door. Sully then punched out the light and then pushed the door off the edge. It tumbled far below and crashed into the ground. Boo looked over the edge. She then said something in baby talk.

"That's right Boo," Sully said. "you did beat him!" The three were able to climb back to Boo's door.

"So where have you guys been?" asked Max.

"Did you beat Randall?" D.W. asked.

"We won't being seeing him again anytime soon." Sully opened the door. There was no room.

"Mike! Make her laugh again!" Mickey called. Mike then sighed and stood on the beam, he jumped up and landed on his crotch.

"Oh sorry she didn't see that." Sully said, pulling up her hood.

"What! You didn't even check to see if hr stupid hood was up!" Mike yelled.

"Uncle Mike!" Max said. "Don't yell at her, we need her to laugh." Just then, the door moved.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	101. Goodbye

-1Fipp: Is it me, or is the doll and fish that Boo hands Sully at the end of the movie Jessie from _Toy Story 2, _and Nemo from _Finding Nemo_?

Sora: Pixar does a lot of those crossover stuff huh?

Mickey: Sure does.

Chapter 101: Goodbye

The door slid along the track until it came back to the Scare Floor. There was Waternoose and a bunch of monsters in yellow jumpsuits.

"What are we going Sully?" asked Mike.

"As soon as we get down there going to arrest us." Max said.

"Don't worry," Sully said "I have a plan."

The door came to the station. They all hid behind it. All the yellow jump suited monsters stood there.

"Attention." one said over a megaphone. "Come out with the child and your hands up." Then Mike, holding Boo, she had her hood up, D.W. and Max came out from behind the door.

"Okay okay you caught us." Max said.

"We just have one thing to say." D.W. said. Mike then opened his mouth, on his tongue was sock, he then took it out.

"Catch!' he yelled as he threw it at one of the monsters. Others plied onto it yelling '23-19'. Mike, Max and D.W. then ran away. The monsters followed them. As they were leaving Sully, with Boo, one sock short, and Mickey ran out from behind the door. Sully handed Mickey Boo. He then grabbed Boo's door and they ran. But not unnoticed. Waternoose noticed. He then ran after the two. Mickey and Sully ran down the hallway with Waternoose in hot pursuit. They then came to two doors. Mickey and Sully ran in, Mickey locked it behind them. But that would not hold him. Sully placed the door in a station, turned it on and went through. Sully tucked Boo in. When he turned around Waternoose struck him. Mickey then jumped up and batted Waternoose back. When he regained himself Sully came up from behind and grabbed him. Waternoose then threw him off.

"Sully!" Mickey called. Mickey jumped atop Sully's shoulders. Sully let out a roar and charged Waternoose. Sully threw a punch while Mickey sliced at him with the Keyblade. They kept doing this.

"Time to lose!" Sully let out a loud roar while Mickey flashed the Keyblade. Waternoose recovered tossed them aside. Sully stood up.

"Why are you doing this! She's home now."

"She's seen to much!" he replied. "Screams aren't enough now Sullivan."

"But kidnapping children!" Mickey yelled out.

"I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! And I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!" he pulled back to the covers and was surprised to see the simulator dummy. "What?" Then the wall came up. Behind the door was Mike, D.W. and Max.

"I don't know about you," said Mike. "but I saw a lot of mistakes there."

"Let's look at our favorite part," D.W. said "shall we." Mike fiddled with the controls and the screens replayed the events over and over again. The monsters in yellow then ran at Waternoose and arrested him. As they dragged him away he yelled back.

"I hope your happy now Sullivan!? Monster's Inc. is dead now! Where will people get their scream now!? The energy crisis will only get worst! All because of you!" One of the monsters approached Sully.

"Number one wants to speak with you." They then parted as a large yellow slug approached.

"Roz?" said Sully and Mike in aw.

"I must thank you boys, two and a half years of undercover work almost gone to waste. We would have never thought that this went all the way to Waternoose." Just then Boo ran out from her hiding place and hugged Sully's led. He then turned to Roz.

"Please, I just want her home." Roz nodded.

"Very well, get me a door shredder. I'll give you a moment to say goodbye" They then activated the door. Boo led Sully in laughing like the little girl she was. She handed him her toys: cowgirl doll, fish, ball. Boo then picked Boo up and flew her around. He then tucked her in. She pointed to the door.

"No, nothings going to scare you anymore," Sully said. His expression dropped. "Goodbye Boo, I'll miss you."

"Kitty?" Sully then hugged Boo. Mickey now found himself on Sully's mural. Around him were Mike and Boo. The outer ring held the Monster's Inc. insignia. Mickey placed the Heart of Gold down. Sully came out of the room and closed the door. They then shredded the door. Sully watched on sadly as they did this. Mickey then kneeled and picked up a splinter of Boo's door and handed it to Sully.

The five exited the factory.

"Well this all turned out well." Mike said.

"Yeah, we stopped a mad man, and save a lot of people."

"We also put hundreds of people out of work," D.W. said.

"And the energy crisis will only get worst." Max said.

"And when there's no more power, angry mobs will come after us." Mike said. "But hey, at least we had some laughs." Sully and Mickey stopped while the others walked forward.

"Laughs." they said.

"When she laughed," Mickey said.

"It was more powerful then when she screamed." Sully said. They both looked at each other and smiled.

From that day forward, Monster's Inc. no longer scared children, but made them laugh.

**Roz**

A 'receptionist' at Monster's Inc. She was

very picky when it came to Mike and handing

in his paper work. But in reality, she was an

agent sent to take Waternoose down. Roz first

appeared in _Monster's Inc. _2001.

Sully's _Screamer. _

The ending was sad, was it not?

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	102. Therapy

-1Fipp: Now for a little bit of fluff between Sora and Kairi.

Donald: And there's only a few more worlds to do.

Goofy: I can't! Ahyuck.

Fipp: And on my laptop, I have almost typed up the whole thing! Right now, chapter 12-something!

Chapter 102: Therapy

Tom was hiding in the Galley. He opened the fridge and picked out some of the food he 'bought' while he was in Midgar.

"You stole it," Sora had said when he saw the food in Tom's arms as he entered the ship "didn't you?" Tom laughed nervously.

"No, I simply. . .took it without permission and without them knowing of it."

"That sounds like stealing to me." Sora said crossing his arms.

"No it's not. It's more like survival of the fittest mate." Sora didn't reply. "It's either this or that powder." Tom the teleported away.

Tom then made himself a simple omelet. He sprinkled the salt on it when Sora came in. Kairi soon followed. She got a glass of milk. When she turned around to get something else Sora had taken it.

"Hey that was mine!" Kairi said. Sora looked at the glass. He then took a long sip and spit it back in. He then handed it back.

"Here you go." he smiled. Kairi gasped at him and spilled his cereal all over the ground.

"That was the last of the cereal!" he yelled.

"Well that was the last if the milk!" she retaliated. They both yelled more. Tom picked up his omelet and walked out, but Kairi had shoved Sora and he bumped into Tom. Tom fell forward. He slammed into the fridge. When he recovered himself he found his omelet on his shirt. He also noticed when that the magnets that were on the fridge were now stuck on him. He turned to Sora and Kairi.

"Sorry." they laughed nervously. Tom stepped forward and they stepped back.

"You do know that this is me only coat, right?" he pointed his two pointer fingers at them. A small bolt flew from his fingers and struck them on the foreheads.

"OOOWWWW!" they yelled. They then rubbed their heads.

"What was that for." Tom then moved his hands and the metal chairs slid under them and they fell onto them. They then flew across the room and landed at the table across from each other. Tom walked up.

"You two blooming idiotic sod," he said. "have ruined me breakfast." he put his hands behind his back. "And the fact that you two keep arguing does not make this little situation any better."

"She started it." Sora said.

"No you did!"

"SILENCE!" Tom called out. They both calmed down. "Okay, from what I can tell from my time with you two that you are good friends. And like it or not we will be on this bloody ship for sometime. Now, for the sake of whatever sanity I have left, kiss and make!"

"What?" they said in unison.

"Okay, maybe not kiss, but just stop fighting, we are out of antacids and I fell like my stomach's in a vice. And until you do," Tom lifted his arm and the door shut close. "no on leaves." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You do know we can unlock it right?"

"It has been magnetically sealed. So your little keys won't do you much 'ere mate."

"What about the omelet?" Kairi asked. Tom looked down. He was very uncomfortable with the cooling stuff on him. By now it seeped into his clothes and he would spend some time scraping cheese off his necklace. He sighed. Tom pulled out a chair and spoke.

"Now, when I was younger I was sent to see a 'ead shrink on a weekly basis." they looked at him. "Your surprised? Now, let's start with you Kairi, why is it that you attacked Sora when 'e saved you from Sephiroth." Kairi folded her arms and looked away. "Kairi." she sighed and looked at Sora.

"Well, it's just that you tend to treat me I can't fight. And I find that annoying. I could have easily gotten myself out of that. And sometimes I think you would like it better if I stayed on the islands." Sora was about to speak up when Tom shot him a look.

"Now, Sora, what why is it you are upset with Kairi?" Sora spoke up.

"Well, It's just that I worry. I mean you haven't had the Keyblade that long, and you never had too much training. And I'm afraid I'll lose one of my closest friends." he sighed.

"Good, excellent progress." Tom said. He clasped his hands together. "We are making progress. Kairi, your turn again." Kairi looked around nervously before focusing back on Sora.

"It's just Sora, that you put your life in danger all the time. And it seems as though you think that you think you're the only one who can do it. I mean, I'm here, so is Tom, and when we meet up with Riku and the rest they'll help out too."

"I know it's just. . ."

"Just what? That you worry? You keep playing that same tune over and over again. And it's kind of getting old."

"I know, but I just don't want to lose you." he said softly as he lowered he head. Kairi then sat up and walked over to Sora. She then kneeled down and hugged. Sora then hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said.

"I'm sorry too." he then sat up. "Come on, I think there's some milk in the store room." They then left the room, after Tom unsealed it, friendship stitched up. Tom smiled knowing he had done a good thing.

"Maybe I should become a therapist when I get older." he then looked around the messy kitchen. "I'm going to have clean this mess up, aren't I?" he sighed. "But first, I should get this shirt cleaned. He sat up and moved into the hallway. After he cleaned up, both himself and kitchen, he went to the bridge. He saw Sora holding a glowing Heart.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"It says we now go to the Big Top." Kairi replied.

Now guess the next world and wielder!

Oh, and the _Raymond _refrence was Tom's stomach trouble and the antacids, Robert has the same problem.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	103. Circus

-1Fipp: In will now answer a question from Shire Folk. When Riku split, the Dark Knight did something that preserved him long enough for Sellis to beat his Nobody and Soul Barren. This will be explained in _All's End._ As for Kairi, she split at the Secret Place at Destiny Islands. Maleficent said she brought back Kairi's body, but instead her Soul Barren did, Maleficent only thinks she did. This left the Soul Barren weak, and she then gave up the rest of herself to help Kairi bring back Sora's body. So at the moment, Riku has his body and soul, Sora has his body and heart while Kairi has all three. Now, are there anymore questions anyone else people have?

Chapter 103: Circus

Big Top

Sora and crew walked into the fairgrounds. It looked fun, there were clowns and various stands all over the place.

"Is this a carnival?" Tom asked. Sora brightened up.

"I love carnivals!" he said.

"Hey Sora," Kairi said "do you remember the carnival that Riku ate all that cotton candy?" Sora let out a smile. Five years ago at an annual carnival Riku had eaten a large amount of the stuff. Kairi and Sora took bets on how much he could eat before he threw up. Sora won at nineteen cotton candies. Riku threw up and was taken to the dentist. He got a rather large filling for that.

"That was funny." Sora smirked. Tom walked forward.

"So," he said. "where is it do you think this person may be?" a clown ran past. "I really 'ope it's not a clown. Bloody creatures." The three walked past a flyer. Sora looked back at it and saw what it.

"Hey guys!" he called out. Tom and Kairi turned around. "You think we have time to see a show?"

"Why?" Kairi asked. Sora then pulled the two of them over to the flyer. They read it.

"I would normally say that it's impossible but," he looked at Sora and Kairi "but I think that normality is filled with improbabilities. Especially after meeting you two buggers."

"So are we going?" Sora asked hopefully.

"No reason not to." Tom said.

"I'd like to see this." Kairi said. Tom then wrapped his arms around the two and teleported away.

Tom teleported inside the big tent where the show would be.

"Don't we have to pay to see the show?" Kairi asked.

"Normally yes," Tom said "but I think we deserve a free show." the three of them then were able to find seats on the bleachers. "Need any food?" he asked. They both nodded. Tom got up and left.

"So do you think that he can actually do it?" Kairi asked.

"'Think'?" Sora replied "I know, I've seen him before." They watch as the clowns did various funny things. Tom then came back with a large amount of soda, candy, popcorn and hotdogs.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Kairi asked suspiciously. "Did you steal it?"

"I cannot deny the fact that that may 'ave 'appened." he said taking a bite out of his hotdog. He picked up a soda. "Drink?" he offered.

"_Ladies and gentleman!" _called out the ringmaster. _"I present the world's greatest pachyderm! DUMBO!" _Just then an elephant flew in.

"Dumbo." Sora said. The elephant calf flew around, doing various different tricks. After about twenty minutes Dumbo performed the finale. A dozen clowns stood on two ladders. They then set rings on fire and threw them across the room. Dumbo did a dive and flew threw all of them without getting burned. The clowns caught the rings and threw them again Dumbo flew straight up and flew through them again. When he reached the peak he raised his truck and sprayed water all over the place. The icy water rained upon the fire and put them out in a blast of steam. The crowd then let out a loud cheer.

After the show Sora and co. walked over to Dumbo.

"Sora?" Dumbo asked.

"Hey there Dumbo!" Sora ran over and jumped onto Dumbo's trunk.

"So how've you been?" Dumbo asked. Then a small mouse popped out of Dumbo's hat.

"So who's this kid?" he asked.

"Oh, this is my friend Timothy, Sora. And his friends. . ."

"Kairi." she replied.

"Tom." he said.

"So who's this?" Sora asked.

"Timothy Q. Mouse at your service." he bowed. "So you're the guys that helped Dumbo here when he got lost?"

"Yep, those are the guys. But Donald and Goofy isn't with them." Dumbo said.

"Okay, then who are those guys?" Timothy asked. Behind them Nobodies appeared. Sora and co. each drew their weapons and fought off the Nobodies. Dumbo also helped along in the fight. There was then a scream They all then ran, and flew, into the main tent.

**Timothy Q, Mouse**

A small circus mouse. Timothy stuck

by Dumbo when no one else would. He

was also the person who gave Dumbo the

idea of using his giant ears as wings.

Timothy first appeared in _Dumbo. _1941.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	104. Fair Grounds

-1Fipp: I just saw _Live Free or Die Hard _when I wrote this.

Timothy: It was a two-hour beat-up, shoot-up and blow-up movie.

Dumbo: It seems enjoyable

Chapter 104: Fair Grounds

Sora and co. ran into the tent. Inside was a tall Nobody. It had a thin body, four thin legs and two dozen arms with a serrated blade in each hand. On it's head was the Nobody Emblem. The Dagger Dancer flip forward and cut at the four.

"We're not even here for ten minutes," Sora said as he dodged the swords. "and we get attacked." another blade flew past him.

"How many times do we have to fight?" Kairi asked as she blocked away the razors.

"'Sure, all you 'ave to do give out the 'earts.' 'Ow 'ard is that!" Tom mocked as he jumped into the air. He then teleported behind it and cut at it. Sora then ran up and swiped it's legs from underneath it. Dumbo then flew in and bashed into it's head. This was then the point Kairi cast Light and severed several blades. It then started to spin around and created a tornado. The twister became so fierce that it lifted the heroes off their feet and they flew in. Kairi grabbed onto a pole while Tom stabbed the ground, thus anchoring himself to it.

Sora the landed on Dumbo and drew his Keyblade. The Dagger Dancer then threw throwing daggers at them, but Dumbo managed to fly around them. Then a million daggers grew on it's body.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked.

"Fly in." Dumbo said.

"What! But we'll be secured if we do that!"

"Maybe, but sometimes Sora you have to take a chance. How do you think I learned how to fly!" Sora now found himself on Dumbo's mural. Around him were Timothy, a mother elephant and a murder of crows. The outer circle had feathers in it. Sora placed the Heart of Gold and allowed it to melt in. Dumbo then charged at the Dagger Dancer. It then fired all the daggers, but Dumbo flew around them and Sora knocked the ones Dumbo couldn't dodge away. They flew around it, sliced and froze it.

"Dumbo!" Sora called out. Dumbo shot a steady stream of ice. Sora then pointed his Keyblade at it and fired a ray of Blizzaga. The two kept alternating between their icy attacks.

"Freeze!" Dumbo called out. The two pointed upwards and fired ice into the air. It came down as sharp icy spears. The shards the sliced the Nobody away into nothingness. The tornado then died down and Sora and Dumbo flew down. Along the way they grabbed Kairi.

"That was fun." Sora said as he jumped off Dumbo and next to Tom. The tent it's self then fell down around them, they barley had enough time to run away and get out.

"So now what?" Sora asked.

"We need that for the show!" Dumbo said.

"I can fix it." Tom said. They all looked at him.

"You can?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, just give me a couple of hours and a decent amount of munny," he said oh so slyly "I should get this thing up." he raised an eyebrow. So Tom was given about 5,000 munny to rebuild the tent. He was being generous when he gave a price. He zoomed around the site and put things back up. He told Sora and Kairi to go to the carnival grounds while he fixed things up.

They wandered the fair grounds and had a nice time.

"So what do we do now?" he asked as they walked around

"How about we play some games?" she pointed to that game where you throw the ball at the pyramid of glass bottles. Sora paid enough munny for three balls. He turned to Kairi.

"Any of those prizes you would like to have?" Kairi looked at the prizes and picked one.

"That one!" she said. She had picked a large blue panda. Sora picked up the ball and judged it's weight. He took aim. . .and. . .threw. The ball traveled through the air and hit the top one. It wobbled and fell down. This knocked down all the ones under it. The man then relinquished the panda. Around it's neck was a charm with a flame on it. They then made it to the Ferris Wheel. They sat on it, with the panda on their left. They circled several times.

"Sora, is it okay if I ask you a question?" Kairi asked. Sora then turned to her.

"Yeah okay, what is it?" Kairi seemed a bit nervous, but she did manage to speak up.

"You said that you told me everything about your journey, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he laid back in the seat.

"Well it's just. . .,I read Jiminy's journal. It said that at the Radiant Garden, you begged Saix." Sora's eyes popped open, he then looked away.

"R-Really?" he asked nervously. "And what did it say?"

"Well, it said that when you met up with him, he told you that they held me prisoner. You then got on your hands and knees. You begged to see me, even put your freedom on the line. Why is it you never told me about this?" Sora blushed.

"I, don't know. I mean, I could have told you, but I didn't." she turned to him.

"What were you thinking Sora? They could have made you do anything."

"I know, but I was willing to risk that. But it doesn't matter. They didn't take the offer."

"That's not the point!" she yelled at him. "You can't just do things like that anymore!" she grabbed his hand. "You can't just act before you act, because one of these days it'll end up killing you." she lowed her head. "I don't want that to happen to you."

"Well, Kairi, that's worked for me before." he smiled weakly.

"Sora, I just need to know the next time you do something, think first."

"Okay Kairi, I promise that the next time I do something stupid, I'll think about it before I do it." Kairi then laughed. She then snuggled closer to him. When they reached the top they stayed close together and watched as the fireworks exploded in the night sky.

**Dagger Dancer**

A Nobody sent to the Big Top. It danced around throwing it's swords around.

Now for the final summon of Name in the Story!

Who will join: Shire Folk! Game Tycoon! Lyndseybug! Wellthat'sunexpeted! and Blue Jae!

This is a Final Fantasy summon that really burns things up!

Good luck!

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	105. Flying Lessons

-1Fipp: The nothingness is what I deal in. It is what I have!

Peter Pan: That means he owns nothing.

Chapter 105: Flying Lessons

Neverland

Hook's Ship

Hook stood in his cabin. He tuned to the man in the robe.

"So, you wish to obtain Peter Pan?" he said.

"I do." said the man in the gray robe. He made slight mechanical noises when he moved. His voice sounded like it was on an intercom. "He is very important to my research of this world. And since you know more about this world, I will require your help."

"And what is it that you require in return?"

"The limited technology aboard your ship."

"You mean my cannons?"

"Yes, I can give them an upgrade. Deal?" the two shook. Hook with his hook, and the Soul Barren with clod metal hands entrapped in gloves.

Never Neverland

Sora and co. embarked onto the island. They looked around.

"So what's so special about this place?" Tom asked folding his arms.

"You can fly." Sora said. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And, I'm sure you've seen it but I can already fly." he said unimpressed.

"But, I thought when you used magnetism to fly you couldn't use any of your other powers?" Kairi asked. Tom tried to say something but was not able to.

"True, you speak truth." It was true. While Tom used of his powers, he couldn't use any of his others. Except healing, that was passive.

"So do you want to give it a try?" Sora asked. Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason not to." He walked ahead of them.

"So where's Peter Pan?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. He's somewhere I guess." They walked to a cliff. Sora then smiled and ran off the cliff.

"SORA!" Kairi called out. She ran to the cliff and let out a small scream when Sora flew up. Tom burst out laughing at the girl's reaction. She shot him a look. He simply smiled back at her.

"You 'ave to admit. It was funny." Sora laughed too. He stifled away.

"So, how do we do that?" she asked, forgetting what he just did. Sora flew next to them.

"Well first you need pixie dust," Sora looked around. He put his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. There was then a glow in the distance and a small fairy came in. "Hey Tinkerbell." he said when she got there. The pixie said something in pixie. "Could you do me a favor?" pixie talk. "Could you sprinkle some dust on my friends here?" After some thought Tinkerbell agreed. She flew over Tom and Kairi and dusted them. When she was done she flew back to Sora. "Now, could you please find Peter?" Tink agreed and went to find the flying boy. Sora then turned to the two. "So," he asked with a grin. "who wants to jump off the cliff first?" Tom raised his hand.

"I do!" Tom then ran to the edge and looked over the edge. Sora glided next to him." Now what?" Tom asked.

"All you have to do is think of a happy memory." Sora said. Tom thought. He thought hard. He didn't have to many of them. He then though of it.

_A eight year old Tom was staring at the spoon. He was concentrating hard. He slowly moved his hand up. Nothing. He replaced his hand and moved it up again. Nothing. He did the same thing. The spoon, for a split second before dropping back to the table, floated an inch in the air. Tom smiled. This was going to get good._

Tom smiled and jumped down. He noticed that he slowed down as fell. He looked down and saw that golden sparkles were flying off him. He darted up and spun around.

"Now this, I like." he floated up and flew around. Sora then turned to Kairi.

"Your turn." she nervously walked to the cliff. She turned to Sora. "Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll be here." She looked down. She had the perfect memory.

_Kairi stood on the balcony in the Hall of Empty Melodies. She heard a noise behind her. _

"_Oh," she flipped her hair and one of the newcomers approached her._

"_You look different, Kairi, but I'm glad you're here!" Sora said._

"_You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Sora then looked away._

"_I'm sorry." Kairi then rushed up to him and hugged him._

"_This is real." after some hesitation, he huged back._

Kairi smiled at this thought and stepped off the cliff. Unlike Tom who fell before he flew, she just flew. She looked and saw that she was floating in mid air. Sora flew next to her.

"See? Not that hard, huh?" he smiled. Kairi smiled to.

"Thank you." Sora looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"For being here if I needed you."

"Anytime."

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	106. HighTech

-1Tinkerbell: _tinkle_

Fipp: Really?

Tinkerbell: _tinkle_

Fipp: That many!?

Tinkerbell: _tinkle_

Fipp: Never though about it like that.

Peter Pan: You understand her?

Fipp: No, not in the slightest.

Chapter 106: High-Tech

The three flew around for while. Kairi was very impressed by the fact she was flying. Tom, not so much by the flight, but by the fact he could use his other powers. He playfully fired one or two lightning bolts. They then noticed someone flying towards them.

"Peter!" Sora called out. But he flew past them.

"I'm guessing that 'e's a little rude, eh?" Tom asked.

"I think I know why," Kairi said. "Look!" she pointed behind them. There were Jet Soul Barrens.

"Uh oh." Sora said. He drew his blade. They flew around the Soul Barrens. One of them flew around Tom. They both shot off powerful bolts. They both hit and created a powerful explosion that knocked the three over the ocean. Then Aqua Slices, fish like Soul Barrens with giant teeth jumped out. They jumped up at the four. Sora flew around and sliced at the Aqua Slices while the rest dispatched of the rest. Sora flew to Pan when they were done.

"Hey there Peter," Sora said. He eyed all three.

"Hey there Sora, so who are your friends?" he asked.

"Well, you've met Kairi," Peter flew to her.

"Really? From what I was told last time you were here you couldn't even move."

"Well I can move as you can see." she said. Peter then flew to Tom.

"Tom," Tom said folding his arms. "and it would appear that you were being chased."

"Yeah, and I can't figure out why." They were then fired at. It was a giant energy blast they turned around and saw a pirate ship. But it was not normal. Instead of the basic galleon look, it looked like a high-tech juggernaut.

"That can't be good." Sora said. And at the bow of the ship was Hook.

"I think 'e 'as something to do with this." Tom said. "Talk with 'im shall we." The four then flew to the ship.

"Why it appears that I have lured you back here Pan." Hook said.

"What have you done you old cod fish!" Peter said. Hook smiled.

"Like it? My new friend made it. He said with it I could finally be rid of you Pan!" Tom then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked. Tom looked up at them.

"Sora, I can control metal! This whole bloody ship is made of the stuff! So could easily turn into rubble." Hook smiled.

"I know, he said you could do that. So he put that up!" Hook pointed to a large disk at the back of the ship.

"What's that?" Tom then felt a tugging at his arms. The tugging grew stronger. He then flew at the thing and attached to it. He struggled but to no avail.

"What is that!" Sora asked.

"That would be something called an electro magnet. He said that Tom would be a great danger to him, so he put it up to tear the metal right out of his limbs!" they all gasped at this. Tom felt just that. The metal on his bones were being ripped out. He then got an idea. Tom the released a magnetic pulse. For that second the pulling stopped, he then kept up the magnetic wave. He was still stuck, but at least his insides weren't about to be ripped out.

"I'm okay!" he called. "Just give me a few minutes to get out of thing. I'll be with you in a minute!" Tom struggled. He then got an idea. It couldn't help at the moment but it would work if we met up with Yuquxz again. Magnetize himself, then the Nobody couldn't screw with him like last time. But first he had to get off this thing first.

"Wait," Sora said, who's this 'friend'?"

"Not entirely sure, but by the looks of it he was serious. He said he wanted Pan."

"Why would he want me?" Pan asked.

"I don't know, he said something about performing experiments in your hearts before, I don't know what he said after that point. I stopped paying attention. But I do know that that means your death! And when your done with! I'll take my new ship and conquer not only Neverland! But also that London world where that girl lives!" Kairi found herself in Peter Pan's mural. Around him were Tinkerbell, Wendy and her brothers. The outer ring had glowing dust. Kairi placed the Heart down. She then melted into the mural. "Now, who's first!" Hook charged. He swung his sword. Sora flew up and came down and stuck the pirate. Hook the reached into his coat and pulled out bombs. He threw them about and they exploded. He knocked them all out of the air. He then ran to pierce Kairi, but she got up and parried the slices. Peter then flew down and got him in the back. Hook then jumped up and threw bombs all over the place. Sora landed on the ground. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out the Fuzz Charm.

"FUZZELS!" _A flock of birds gathered around and flew in a circle. They then flashed into a glowing portal. Out of it came out about a dozen small things came out. They were covered in brown fur and had watery eyes. They then bounced over to Sora and bounced happily. _Sora then pointed to Hook. Their cuteness vanished as they showed their razor teeth. They then bounced over to Hook and viciously attacked him. Hook failed around as the Fuzzels sunk their teeth into him. After some more screams, they jumped off him and bounced back to Sora. They let out a 'meep' and vanished back to Oddworld, where they would later take down a lot of Sligs. Peter then flew at Hook. He then knocked the captain off the ship.

"Curse you Peter Pan!" he yelled as he reached the surface. He then heard a ticking. "Not again." he then ran atop the water's surface as the crocodile chased after him.

"Now to help Tom." Sora said. He and Kairi landed on the deck and turned to help Tom. But there was a man in a gray robe there.

**Fuzzels**

A small creature often used as test subjects.

Despite their adorable appearance they are

quite vicious. Due to the efforts of Munch,

Fuzzels now fighting back and using their

cute deadliness. Fuzzels first appeared in

_Oddworld: Munch's Odyssey._ 2001.

That would be the Fuzzels' _Fuzzy Mauler._

Now, who don't think that those little furry things are awesome!

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	107. Gattea

-1Fipp: Hmm, excluding this guy, there are only three more Incompletes to meet. And there are only three more worlds to visit! I hate to say this, but this means that the _Hearts of Gold _conclusion is just over the horizon! But fret not I still have things to do. And also I have typed the rest of the story! Excluding crdeits and the chapter where the Name in the Game is fought. Spraking of which, Chm01 won the final semi-round!

Now: Shire Folk! Game Tycoon! Lyndsybug! Wellthatsunexpeted! Blue Jae! Chm01! The final round will be expalined next update!

Chapter 107: Gattea

"Another one?" Sora asked.

"You are correct Sora." said the man. He removed his hood. His face was black with green circuitry lines along it. He had two red eyes. "It would seem that James Hook has failed in the task given to him."

"And who are you!" Kairi asked.

"And why is it that you want me?" Peter asked.

"I will comply with your answers. One: I am Gattea, number three of the Incomplete Soul Barren division. Two: I am here from orders from Alphma to collect a specimen from this world so I may study it. After words it will be returned to it's world so it may be destroyed."

"What!?" the three called.

"That is my mission. It would have been more difficult if Tom had been apart of this battle. His magnetic abilities would have proved fatal for my metal body."

"See!" Tom called out. "Told you that they found me a threat!"

"Silence!" Gattea called out. "It has become clear to me that I must act myself." he outstretched his arms. In each hand appeared a large ray gun. He pointed one at Sora and co. "Now, time to dispose of you." Gattea jumped into the air and fired death rays down upon them. They jumped out of the way and took to the air. Sora dive bombed at the robot and sliced at him, but Gattea used his guns as a shields and blocked them. Kairi then flew in from behind and cut at him. Gattea then jumped up and fired rays allover. This made Sora think of a certain Nobody. Peter then spun around and cut at the Soul Barren. Gattea then landed back on the ground. He then melted into the ground.

"What was that?" Peter asked. Then hundreds of lasers appeared in the ground. They then fired thousands of blasts. Sora and Kairi did their best to deflect them while Peter flew around them.

"Kairi! Peter!" Sora called. "Get Tom off that thing!"

"Okay!" she yelled out. Both of them flew to the magnet. The Flowering Strength and Peter's Dagger flew at Tom and hit the magnet, barley striking him. The various metal pieces on Kairi's clothes hovered to the magnet.

"So, 'ow you going to get me out?" Tom asked. They scratched their heads. "of course you don't know.

Sora flew around, deflecting and dodging laser blasts as they came. Then an arm made of liquid metal stretched out and struck Sora.

"Maybe if I zap it?" Kairi asked. She then cast Thundaga on the magnet. It did nothing but hurt Tom.

"Remind me to kill you later." he said as he grew his face back.

Sora then grabbed the arm and whacked it with much force.

"Look out!" he called out. Kairi and Peter Pan flew out of the way as the arm hit the magnet. The arm was now attached to the magnet. It flung the magnet around and then shut it off. Tom fell to the ground. Gattea then phased back up.

"Peter Pan!" Sora called. Sora, Peter and Tinkerbell then struck Gattea. They continued to strike him and spin around him.

"Our turn!" Peter called out. The three then wildly attacked them and threw him into the air. When they were done he fell to the ground. Gattea then stood up and charged his guns. He then flew to the and back to the ground. Up and down. Up and down. Tom was having fun with this. After Gattea hit the ground one last he stood up.

"I have been defeated. I must leave now." And with that the air warped and he was gone. Tom landed next to Sora and Kairi.

"You do know that 'urt, right?" he asked. There was then a rumble and the metal on the ship fell off. And all that was left was the wood.

"So where to now guys?" Peter asked. Sora smiled and reached into his pocket. He took out a Heart. The _last _Heart.

"All we have to do is deliver this and we're done!" he said.

"So let's get going!" Tom said. He took to the air, but before he could get far, a moogle fell on his head and he fell back down.

"Kupo?" it asked. It then hoped off and flew away.

"Where'd that come from?" Kairi asked.

**Gattea**

Number three of the Soul Barren sect

of the Incompletes. Gattea came to

Neverland to capture and study Peter

Pan. He is a cold machine that prefers

logic over anything else. He controls

technology and uses two laser guns.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	108. Shadow Show

-1Fipp: I own nothing

Sora: Now to go on to Maleficent's final ally.

Kairi: Has anyone seen the movie he's from?

Chapter 108: Shadow Show

Sora held the last Heart of Gold in his hand.

"So who do you think this goes to?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can't wait to see who." Kairi replied.

"Uh, guys?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"If I'm correct, aren't Gummi ships the only thing that fly though space?"

"One time we saw a pirate ship."

"Oh, so then a train is nothing to worry about then, right?"

"A train?"

"Correct, right there." Tom pointed to a long train coming at them. It then omitted a dark aura. "Bugger." The ship was then engulfed in the darkness.

Cooger and Dark's Pandemonium Shadow Show. . .

Sora now found himself in fair ground. But unlike the Big Top this place seemed darker and more dangerous. He looked around and he couldn't find Kairi or Tom.

"You wont find your friends." said a voice. Sora looked around and saw nothing. "Over here Sora." Sora turned around. There was a man in all black and a top hat standing there. Sora drew his Keyblade.

"Where's Kairi and Tom!?" he asked. The man looked at Sora.

"My, you are quite forward, aren't you. But first we must introduce each other. I am Mr. Dark. And you are now in Cooger and Dark's Pandemonium Shadow Show."

"Okay Dark, but where are my friends." Dark laughed.

"Despite the orders Maleficent gave me, I will give you a chance to find Tom, and of course your princess. But be warned, if you find them they may have already given into to their desires and fears." Dark laughed and was gone.

"Wait, what!" Sora called out. But to no avail. He then ran through. As he ran he smelled cotton candy. "Kairi! Tom!" He called out. He then ran into a maze of mirrors.

"I can give you want you want." said a woman's voice. Sora looked around and only saw reflections. "I can give you your deepest desires Tom."

"Tom? TOM!" Sora navigated though the mirrors, not without running into them. He then made it to a large circular room. But he ran into an invisible wall so he could not enter it. In the middle was Tom, he looked dazed at it appears he was talking to himself. There was also a woman in a black shawl.

"I can give you your hearts greatest desire's Tom." she said.

"No. Yes, but wait, there's the 'earts to give. . ."

"Forget that silly quest. That is not what you want."

"It's not?" Tom asked. He seemed like he couldn't do much of anything.

"Of course." she walked closer to him.

"Then what is it that I want?" Sora couldn't see, but she was smiling.

"A family." Tom jerked a little. "You never had one did you?"

"No,"

"All those years you were being teased, you could erase them. And start anew." She held out her hand. Tom shook his head.

"No, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine." she slightly cringed. "Doing that would abandoning them. They still need me." he staggered back. "They are my friends." she started to moved back. "As much as I would like that, I can't." Tom looked up and smiled. She started to writhe in pain. "Because you see, I don't need your false promises. Because if there is anything that I want, I just take it." she moved away from him as he walked to her. "Because I really don't want to disappoint me new friends. Because frankly, they are 'elpless without me." Sora scolded Tom at this comment.

"But, you can have a family-" the Dust Witch said.

"Pass." Tom simply said. "Because don't need that. Too many good memories to simply switch." She looked as she was in pain. Tom then looked over to Sora. "Oh? Allo Sora!" Tom then ran over to the glass and cut it open. He looked at Sora. "Where's Kairi?"

"I don't know. But I hope she's okay." the Dust Witch them let out a scream. They both turned to her and saw that she was leaking dust.

"The, emotions. . .the love. . ." she then melted into dust. She then blew away into the wind.

"What was that about?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sure." Sora replied. He then ran forward but found there was no other exit. When he turned to the only exit he found it was gone. Sora then drew the Keyblade and attacked the mirrors, not even a scratch. "KAIRI!" he called out. "KAIRI!" Tom then noticed that there was a crack on the mirrors. The cracks greatened every time Sora called out her name.

"I think I get it," Tom said "it can't go up against strong emotions." Sora then turned to Tom.

"Tom think of what to do! We still have to save Kairi!" he looked down. "Who knows what their doing to her." it was then the mirrors shattered. The room was now filled with nothing but darkness. In the distance, Sora could see a door. He dashed for the door. He briefly turned to Tom. "Come on!" he then ran. Tom just smiled.

_I may not 'ave to do much Sora, _he though _I think that 'eart of yours will be enough to get us out of 'ere. _Tom then ran and followed Sora.

**Mr. Dark**

Dark is the leader of the Autumn People, who survive by luring

people to their carnival. There they feed off their desires and fear.

Dark has aligned himself with Maleficent to acquire Kingdom Hearts,

so he could spread his reign. He captured Sora's ship and separated

him form Kairi and Tom. On his body are tattoos of the people who

have fallen to his spell. Mr. Dark first appeared in _Something Wicked _

_This Way Comes. _1983.

**The Dust Witch**

One of the more dangerous people in the Shadow Show. She is a blind

soothsayer with massive power over the darkness. She tried to trick Tom

by bribing him with his desires for a family. But he refused and helped Sora

in. Sora's strong feelings for Kairi caused her death. The Dust Witch first

appeared in _Something Wicked This Way Comes. _1983.

Please review

Mrfipp


	109. Ages

-1Fipp: If you have seen the movie you are aware of the special powers of the carousel. I also think that Mr. Dark would make a great enemy in KHIII. It would go out of the usually happy Disney theme. And into a darker world.

Chapter 109: Ages

Sora and Tom ran through the door until they came to the inside of a tent. This tent had a carousel in it. Sora could feel the evil of the thing. He then saw someone on it.

"Kairi!" he called. He then ran to her. Kairi was slumped over looking down. Sora kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders. "Kairi! Kairi?" she was unresponsive. "Kairi wake up!" she then looked up at him. Her eyes were blank.

"It's all over." she said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Tom called. Sora turned around and saw Tom smacked across the room. Mr. Dark stood with a large man.

"Sora I would like you to meet an associate of mine, Mr. Cooger." Cooger nodded.

"What did you do to her?!" Sora asked. Dark laughed.

"Why, unlike Tom who we showed him his desires, we have showed the princess her fears and doubts." Dark walked forward. He then took off his gloves and showed his palms to Sora. On one hand was Sora and the other one was Kairi. He squeezed them. They moaned let out moans of pain.

On the other end of the room Tom stood and saw the condition of his friends.

"No!" Tom then ran forward. He drew his blades and jumped up to attack. Cooger then turned around and grabbed the swords. "Your not going to take this personally, are you?" Tom asked nervously. Cooger then threw Tom. But he landed on his feet. He shot out a bolt of lighting, but Cooger dodged it. But the bolt hit a control console. Tom ran up onto the carousel. While Dark and Cooger jumped off. The machine then spun around.

_One. . .two. . .three. . .four. . .five. . ._

Sora grabbed Kairi and jumped off. It then spun the other way.

_One. . .two. . .three.. . .four. . .five. . ._

Tom then jumped off. For some reason, everything looked bigger. He then turned to Sora and Kairi. His eyes popped open.

"What the 'ell 'appened to the two of you!?" he spoke in a voice that was a little more high pitched. He covered his mouth with his hands. "What the 'ell 'appened to me?" Sora turned to Tom.

"Tom?" he asked. Sora noticed his voice was a bit deeper. "Is that you?" Sora looked at Tom. The person standing in front of him looked like Tom, even dressed the same. But he looked like he was eleven years old.

"Of course it is. Question is: Is that you and Kairi?" Sora looked confused then looked at himself. He gasped when he saw himself and Kairi. They were dressed the same, but they now had the bodies of twenty-year olds.

"What?" he asked. Kairi then groaned. "Kairi?" Kairi opened her eyes. They were back to normal.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well it would appear that you two 'ave aged five years, whilst I 'ave seemed to de-age by the same amount." Tom said looking up. Kairi looked down at Tom, then Sora, then herself.

"What?" she was confused.

"It would seem that you have broken my carousel," they turned to see Dark. "I'm afraid that is not good. Mr. Cooger, could you please dispose of the two boys, I mean one boy and young man and take the Princess hostage." Mr. Cooger stepped forward. They each drew their weapons. But there was a problem with Tom. His blades were proportionally small when compared to the rest of his body. The tips barley passed his fully extended fingers.

"Just like when I was eleven." he said. Cooger approached. He swung at Sora but he jumped out of the way. He then brought the Keyblade down, but Cooger caught it. He then threw Sora out of the way. Kairi then ran up and bashed the back of his head. Cooger staggered forward back but then he spun around and punched Kairi against the room. Tom then ran forward, But Cooger put his hand down on Tom's head and held him at bay. Tom flailed his arms around wildly. Cooger then used his other hand and picked Tom up by the neck. He then threw him and he it the carousel. Tom stood up and saw the console. He may have had the body of a child, but his _mind _was just as good. He ran to it.

"Mr. Cooger," Dark said "I think that you should end this now." Cooger then stood up straight. He reached out his arms and dark spirits appeared. The surrounded the area and attacked Sora and Kairi. They stood back to back, Keyblades drawn.

"Now what?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you had something." Sora said. The spirits attacked them and threw them about. They pushed Kairi away and shoved Sora ton the ground. Hey then formed a maelstrom and plunged down at him. They drilled into his chest and caused him to scream.

"Sora!" Kairi called. She then ran forward to help Sora. When she got there was a bright glow.

**Mr. Cooger**

Mr. Dark's partner. Cooger appeared with Dark to take Sora away

from Kairi when she filled her heart with fear and despair. But this

spell was broken when Sora recurred her. He often uses the age

carousel to become a young boy to lead people to the carnival.

Cooger first appeared in _Something Wicked This Way Comes. _1983.

Please review

Mrfipp


	110. True Desires

-1Fipp: I wonder, if I were to look into the mirrors what would I see?

Donald: Money?

Goofy: Power?

Mickey: Tuna melts?

Roxas: A car?

Namine: All of the above?

Fipp:. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I would see a squirrel.

Chapter 110: True Desires

There was a blinding light. Cooger shielded his eyes. But this did not help. The light pierced him. Soon the light had engulfed him and he was gone. Mr. Dark lowed his hands and saw Sora.

Sora looked down at himself. His hair was now red, and his clothes were now pink and the design on his shorts were now white hearts. Sora also noticed he held in his hands the Flowering Strength and the Oathkeeper. He also noticed that he had two large feathery wings that emitted a light.

Sora felt odd. He thought maybe because he had never Driven with a girl before, sure he once did Master once with Mulan, but Donald was there too. But he knew that was not the case with this one.

"Wow." Tom said as he fiddled with the panel. Sora outstretched his wings and the light intensified. Dark spoke up.

"Hmm, well it seems you entered one of these Drives I've heard about. Perhaps I'll need the Heartless after all." he snapped his fingers. Heatless of all shapes and sizes appeared. Sora then brought the Keyblades together and the Heartless squirmed and faded away. "What?" Dark asked. He smirked. "It would appear that the light from both of your hearts makes it so the Heartless can not survive around you while you are in this form." he smiled. "This will be fun." Dark outstretched his hands and the tattoos that covered his body floated from his hands and created an aura around him. Sora spun the Keyblades around and clashed them together to make an 'x'.

"Bring it." Sora said. Dark floated into the air. Sora also took flight. The two flew at each other. Dark used the tattoos as whips and sliced at Sora, but she shot beams of light. The light floated around and clashed against Dark's tattoos. The tattoos whizzed around, razor sharp and sliced at Sora. Sora then flew high into the air and shine a light so bright that it took Dark down. Sora then split and he and Kairi landed on the ground. They were both tired. They had used a lot of energy in that drive. Dark stood up.

"I can not allow this too continue." he raised an arm. "Now! Fall to your deepest desires!" A mirror than appeared in front of Sora and Kairi. They both shielded themselves to prepare themselves from what would happen.

Nothing happened. They looked up and looked into the mirror. The only thing in it were Sora and Kairi. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's broken." Kairi said.

"Perhaps your hearts desire nothing." he then looked at them more closely "Or maybe you already have what it is that they desire." He dismissed the mirrors. They then heard a mechanical noise. They looked behind them and saw the carousel moving. After a few rotations Tom jumped off. A sixteen year old Tom. He looked up and teleported. He then reappeared in front of Dark and kicked onto the carousel. It then spun around very vast until he fell off. He was now an ancient corps. It was then a midget came in and took him away. Tom the ran over to the console and turned it off. The carousel then slowly came to a stop. He then turned to Sora and Kairi.

"So, do you two wish to remain as twenty year olds, or back to your fifteen year old selves?" he leaned against the console. Kairi looked down at herself.

"I'll go." she said. "I want to wait before I get this old." Kairi then strode past him and walked onto the carousel. Tom turned to Sora.

"And you, Sora old boy?" he smirked.

"What?"

"Gives you something to look forward to in about five years eh?" Tom asked. He gestured his head at Kairi.

"What!" Sora. "Your sick." he walked past Tom.

"Not the worst thing I've been called Sora." he then started to laugh.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked when Sora stepped on.

"Nothing." Sora said.

"Okay lady and gentleman please keep your hands and feet inside at all times and when I say move, get the 'ell off." he fiddled with the controls and the machine started to rotate backwards.

_One. . .two. . .three. . .four. .five _

"NOW!" Tom called. Both Sora and Kairi jumped off. They rolled off and sat up. They looked back at themselves and saw that they were back to normal. Tom ran up. "Now that that's done with I 'ave one question."

"What would that be?" Sora asked helping Kairi up.

"Where the 'ell this the Gummi ship!?" There was then a rumble.

"Looks like we have to find it on the run!" the three then ran as fast as they could. Behind them then tent was consumed in a tornado of wind and thunder. They managed to find the Gummi ship and jumped in. They then turned it on and watched as the carnival was consumed in the darkness.

"That was close." Kairi said as she slumped in her chair. She then looked over to Sora. "What are you staring at?" Sora then quickly looked away.

"Yeah Sora? What?" Tom asked smugly.

"N-Nothing!" he defended himself. Kairi cocked an eyebrow while Tom shook his head. With smirk on his face.

They traveled for ten minutes when a glow came from Sora's pocket.

"On to Traverse Town then." Tom said.

That would be Kairi's _Angel Drive._ In this Sora can banish the darkness and use the light. He can also fly in this.

Please review

Mrfipp

And now time for the final round of Name in the Story! The winner will get a Nobody boss named after them.

At first I was going to make you guess who the next wielder is, but decided against it.

I then thought of this when writing a one-shot story called _Roll of the Dice, _I'll put that up when a introduce two new characters in _All's End._

It's so simple it's stupid realy: The six winners! Shire Folk, Game-Tycoon, Lyndseybug14, WellThat'sUnexpected, Blue Jae and Chm01.

Each person pick a number between 1 and 25. You thought it would be more complex than that, didn't you? Well it's not. So, all six pick a number, and when all six of you pick one, I'll then use the dice generator I found on google to pick a number. Who ever is the closest, wins! If you have not picked a number by the time I post the chapter before that one, your out of the game, as Hades would say.

Good luck to you all!


	111. Bullies

-1Fipp: I own nothing. And this is the final world that has a person who will receive a Heart of Gold people! But there are still two more worlds, one of which I made up.

Chapter 111: Bullies

Traverse Town

Sora and co. walked into the First District. Sora and Kairi instantly noticed a difference in the town. It was snowing. There was about an inch of snow on the ground so far.

"I think we should get more suitable clothes." Kairi said. It was apparent she was shaking.

"Okay, maybe we can get clothes at the Accessory Shop." Sora said. The three moved across. When they got to the door Tom said he would wait outside. He couldn't go in because the Moogle inside hated Tom because he stole some heating crystals from him a few years back. So Sora and Kairi entered the shop and came out ten minutes later. Sora was wearing a red jacket and longer black pants, he also wore a warm gray hat. Kairi wore a blue jacket, warm blue pants, a white hat with those pom-poms hanging off the side, red gloves and a white scarf. Tom had somehow managed to find tan leather gloves and a black skull cap with an orange rim, he had also buttoned up his trench coat and the hood was up.

"So where is it we look first?" Tom asked.

"How about you just get out of town freak!" called a voice. The three looked behind them and saw three boys their age. The one who spoke had brown hair and a blue hat.

"You know I thought we'd never see you again freak!" said the blonde in purple.

"Yeah, we were hoping you were dead, freak!" said the blonde one in blue.

"Guinness, Colin, Lyle." Tom said nodding to each one.

"You know these guys?" Kairi asked.

"Yea, these are the _'friends' _I told you about." there was something different in his voice. Fear?

"So, who are these people?" asked Guinness.

"Must be people you kidnapped." Colin said.

"Only way I can see people hanging around you." Lyle said.

"Could you just leave me alone." Tom said. Sora noticed the difference in his voice. This was not the same confident and annoying Tom he had come to know.

"Why?" Guinness "So you can blow more things up?" Sora and Kairi looked at Tom.

"That was an accident." Tom replied.

"So is this!' Then a snowball came out of nowhere and struck Tom in the head. He fell back. Kairi leaned down and saw he was bleeding. She looked at the snowball.

"There was a rock in that snowball!" she yelled at them.

"What's the deal?" Sora said.

"Well he does deserve that and more!" Lyle said. "Just look at him! He's a monster!"

"I only see three monsters here," Sora said. "and they're right in front of me."

"Please," Guinness said "if you knew anything about him you'd get the hell away from him." he smiled. "You never told them what you did, did you freak?" Tom lowered his head as he wiped the blood away.

"So they don't know that you blew up the orphanage?" Colin said. They three then burst into laughter. Sora looked down at Tom.

"Did you really do that?" he asked.

"They are right, I am a monster. Maybe I should just leave this group." Tom stood up and started to walk away.

"Freak!" Then another rock, one bigger than the snow ball, was thrown at Tom. It hit the back of Tom's head and he fell forward.

"HEY!" Sora called. "That was a cheap shot!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Lyle. The three then ran at Sora. Guinness then punched Sora in the gut while Colin got the face. Lyle held him while the other two beat him

"Sora!" Kairi then ran in, but Guinness then smacked her down. He was about to continue with the one-sided fight when something grabbed his hand. Guinness was thrown back about ten feet.

"Your fight's with me, leave Sora and Kairi alone!" Tom said. He then grabbed the other two and threw at Guinness. Tom helped his friends up. "Sora, Kairi leave."

"No." Kairi said.

"They attacked you, and friends stick up for each other."

"Friends?" they three boys laughed at this commit.

"Why would you want to be friends with that thing?" Guinness scoffed.

"Because he's our friend. If you guys knew what being a friend was we wouldn't be talking about."

"He doesn't deserve friends." Colin said.

"More of a friend than you will ever be by the looks of it." Kairi said.

"You are pathetic." Lyle said. Sora then summoned the Keyblade and pointed it into the air.

"AEROGA!" a whirlwind formed around the three. And in a matter of moments the three were covered in snow. Sora sheathed his blade and walked up to them. "Never hurt my friends again. ANY of them. EVER." Sora walked away. Tom then walked up to them and gave each one a quick kick. He then ran to follow Sora and Kairi.

"Did you actually mean that?" Tom asked. "Saying we were friends?"

"Meant every word." Sora said. Tom turned to Kairi.

"Same here." Tom smiled. Tom was doubtful at first when they said that on the ship. But now he knew they were telling the truth. He put his arms around the two.

"Thank you." they then walked to the café.

"Tom, what did they mean about the orphanage?" Tom sighed.

"Well,"

**Guinness**

A bully who lives in Traverse Town. He picked on Tom and called him a freak.

But Sora and Kairi defended Tom. Guinness first appeared in _Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. _2003.

**Colin**

A bully who lives in Traverse Town. He picked on Tom and called him a freak.

But Sora and Kairi defended Tom. Colin first appeared in _Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. _2003.

**Lyle**

A bully who lives in Traverse Town. He picked on Tom and called him a freak.

But Sora and Kairi defended Tom. Lyle first appeared in _Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. _2003.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	112. Ice Skating

-1Fipp: Other then the Incomplete in this world there are only two more to meet. Hmm, who would win in a battle? Organization XIII or The Incompletes. Who do you guys like better?

Chapter 112: Ice Skating

The Soul Barren stood on the roof of the building. He was at the moment looking at Sora and his friends. He would first need to wait for Kairi to be alone. Then he would take her. And if things didn't go to plan, he would use that new spell. And if he was lucky he could eliminate Sora and Roxas. He spread his wings and took flight.

Sora and co. . .

Tom had just explained what had happened. When he was ten, the bullies he met pretended to be his friend. They then tricked him into using his powers into stealing a car. One thing led to another and the car crashed into an orphanage. The car exploded. It was then Tom fled the place because no one would ever give him a chance.

"It was an accident, it wasn't your fault." Sora said. Tom looked up.

"Maybe your right, maybe not. That's all for me to decide. But it does feel nice to talk about it." Tom smiled. "Now, where were we?"

"The wielder." Kairi said.

"Oh that's right." Tom stood up. "Let's go look shall we?" Tom then teleported away.

"Where do you think he went?"

"Not sure," Sora said "but he'll be fine." They then both stood up and walked to the Third District door. "Hey, before we start looking for the wielder, do you mind if we check something out?"

"No, not at all." Kairi replied. The two walked across the Third District and walked to the door that had a picture of flames on it. They went through and walked to the lake's edge. It was now frozen solid. The rocks that slowly moved across the water were no frozen in place. Sora looked to the little island in the center of the lake and saw that Merlin's house was no longer there.

"Looks like Merlin packed up and left." Sora said. Kairi then cautiously stepped onto the ice. She then slowly slid her feet forward.

"Come on Sora!" she called out. "I've always wanted to give ice skating a try." Sora then hesitantly stepped onto the icy surface as well. He slipped a little but was able to regain himself. Kairi then ran forward and then stopped her feet, Sora was right behind her. But both had not taken two important factors before doing this: Steering and stopping. Both of them slammed into the rock wall and fell down. This caused some overhanging snow above them to fall and land on them. They both dug themselves out and laughed. Sora got up and tried to help Kairi up, but she merely pulled him down and he landed on her. More laughter. Then the laughter died down and was replaced by the awkwardness. Sora then slowly leaned in as Kairi moved her head up. Just as they were about to connect when Soul Barrens appeared. These were black ghost-like ones with purple veins running along their body and one eye with the Soul Barren insignia on it's chest. The Specters flew at them. Sora and Kairi then got up, currsing at the ruined moment, and sliced at them. But fighting on the ice was difficult. They then ran to the rocks and stood their ground there. The Specters fired powerful dark energy blast at the rocks. Sora jumped up to slice at them, but his Key phased through it. Kairi then launched a Fira spell and destroyed it. After casting more spells the Specters separated Sora from Kairi. They then moved away from Kairi. She then heard a flapping of wings. She then saw the Incomplete she saw at Disney Castle flying at her. She raised the Keyblade to defend herself. But he flew around it and grabbed her in his arms and flew into the air. "SORA!" she called out. Sora turned.

"KAIRI!" Sora pointed the Key's head at the ground. It then grew a bright glow. It then erupted a powerful stream of light that sent Sora rocketing up. He then grabbed hold of the Soul Barren's leg and they flew up over the second district.

Second District. . .

Tom was surrounded Soul Barrens. But he was not alone. To his back was Auron.

"I 'ate to say this," Tom said "but I thought you were dead." he sliced at a Powerhouse. "That was a big robot Hojo made."

"The same could be said about you." Auron jumped up and skillfully took down a Juggernaut.

"This just proves we're 'ard to kill eh?" Tom smiled. "Anyway, nice to see you again." Tom then saw Sora and Kairi above him. "What?"

Sora grabbed the cloak and punched the Soul Barren in the gut. He released his hold on Kairi. The two tumbled down to earth.

"Graviga!" Sora called out. They then slowly floated to the ground. The Soul Barren flew to attack but it was stricken by lightning. Tom smirked at his handiwork. He then ran to the two when they landed on the ground.

"Sora! Kairi!" he called.

"Tom!' Sora called.

"Sora?" Auron said.

"Auron?" Sora asked.

"Auron?" Kairi asked as well. Sora turned to Kairi.

"Kairi, Auron. Auron Kairi." he said.

"Sora?" Tom asked Auron.

"Tom?" he asked. Tom turned around.

"Incomplete!" Tom exclaimed.

"Incomplete?" Auron asked. The Soul Barren stood up.

"Sora!" he called out

"Sora?" Tom asked.

"ENOUGH!" Kairi yelled. They all stared at her. "This is getting to ridiculous!"

"I agree with the girl." said the Incomplete. "I think we should end this now.".

"Who are you!" Sora asked. The Soul Barren took off his hood. He had blue-eyes, spiky gray hair and gray skin.

"My name is Alphma." then thrust out his hands and two Keyblades appeared.

"How can you wield a Keyblade?" Kairi asked. Tom looked back and forth between Sora and Alphma. His eyes popped open.

"Oh, now I get it." he said.

"Get what?" Sora asked.

"I think this Alphma guy is your Soul Barren Sora!"

**Specter**

Powerful Soul Barrens. They are immune

to being hit by solid objects and can only

defeated by magic. They also can phase

through most solid objects.

Please continue

Mr. Fipp


	113. Alphma

-1Fipp: Something bad is going to happen in the chapter! And who ever guesses the _Dark Tower _book series,written by Stephen King, reference gains an elixir that will give them superpowers! Or nothing really, but you can get a signed autograph of Carl! My Kitten-Lemming-Snake! Yeah Carl! And if you notice that this is chapter one-thirteen. Meaning Roxas, which is an Other of Sora, like Alphma. Coincidence? Maybe. I'll let you judge.

Chapter 113: Alphma

"What?" Sora asked.

"Your friend is correct." Alphma said. They all stared at Alphma. "I am your Soul Barren Sora."

"Makes sense to me." Tom said. "I mean Sora's Heartless turned back to Sora, while Roxas resides inside Sora, so there 'ad to be a soul. Right?"

"Hold on a minute," Auron said "what is going on?"

"Tell you later," Kairi said. Alphma spoke up.

"A four on one fight is not quite fair. I believe I shall even the score." Alphma raised his Keyblades, the View of Dawn, a white spiky one, and the View of Dusk, was a black jaw like thing. Both Keys then glowed and he slammed them together. This created a shockwave that blasted through the area. They all braced themselves. But nothing happened to Tom or Auron. But Sora and Kairi fell back. They were unconscious before they hit the ground. But in there places were two blondes.

"Roxas? Namine?" Tom asked confused. The two Nobodies looked at each other, then at Sora and Kairi, Auron, Tom then Alphma. "What the,"

"Now who are these two?" Auron asked.

"Long story."

"It would seem that Sellis was right." Alphma said.

"About what?" Roxas asked.

"Does it matter brother?"

"Wait," Namine asked. "what did you do to us? And Sora and Kairi?"

"A very simple spell Namine." replied the Soul Barren "It was able to separate you two from your originals. But there's a catch."

"Catch?" Auron asked.

"If you stay conscious until after they wake up you stay like this, but if it happens the other way, oh well. I'm willing to strike a deal."

"And what would that be?" Roxas asked.

"I am willing not to act, thus allowing no chance for you to fall before your Others wake up. You can be your own selves, all you have to do is give Namine to me." Roxas never even hesitated. He summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"What do you want with her!?" Roxas asked. Namine moved behind him.

"That's not part of the game."

"Well, there is no way I'm letting you take Namine!" Alphma laughed.

"Well then, then you no longer have a choice in the matter." he pointed his blade at Roxas.

"Tom," Roxas said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Keep Namine, Sora and Kairi safe." Tom nodded his head. He then picked up the two.

"Namine, come." Tom said. He then led the girl, but Specters blocked them. And Tom couldn't use any other power because he was using strength to carry the other two. "Not good."

Roxas jumped up at Alphma. The two Others exchanged blows at rapid blows. Auron jumped in and cut down at Auron. Alphma blocked this and knocked away Roxas.

"Why are you helping?" Alphma said.

"Because he's protecting her." Auron thrust the blade up and vertically struck him, another block. "And am glad to help him. That's from one guardian to another." Roxas found himself no on Auron's mural. Right now he didn't care about that, but he couldn't leave until it as down. Around Auron were girls that looked like Rikku and Yuna, two men that looked like Tidus and Wakka, a gothic woman and a blue furry man. The outer circle had what looked like sparkles. Alphma then pushed him away, he then flew at him. Roxas then blocked.

"Auron!" Roxas called the two stood back-to-back and slashed their swords. They flew around, cutting at Alphma continually.

"Your pain will be twofold." They threw their sword at each other and spun them around, creating a tornado. Alphma regained himself and slashed at Auron he knocked him to the wall and knocked him out. He raised his blades to finish him off. But Tom teleported in front to block. Tom and Alphma parried their blows. Alphma took to the sky and pointed his blades at Tom. Two beams, one light, one dark, fired out and struck Tom. He then was KO'd. Alphma turned to Namine. He sped at incredible speed at her, but Roxas blocked and knocked Alphma onto the roof of the bell tower. Roxas then got enough momentum and ran up the wall and landed on the roof.

"It's just us now huh?" Alphma asked. "Two beings who are not supposed to exists." he chuckled. "But that will all change so enough."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Does it matter. Now, die." the View of Dusk and View of Dawn then glowed black and white. "Behold the true power of Light and Dark!" Before Roxas could comprehend what had happened, he was against the wall and Alphma was beating him senseless. He jumped back and Roxas fell forward. He dropped his weapons as they vanished. Alphma walked towards him. Roxas couldn't even move. Alphma stuck a Keyblade in Roxas's shoulder and he let out a cry. He then swung the other and Roxas flew to the wall. Alphma then stuck his blades near his neck. "Now brother, time to fade into nothingness." He raised one blade back, ready to kill him when,

"NO!" Alphma turned his head and saw Namine. "Please don't!" Alphma chuckled.

"You remember nothing? Oh well, but give me one reason why I should not finish off Roxas." Namine seemed as though she was about to say something, but paused and said another thing.

"Because if you do," she stepped back and onto the edge. "I'll jump. And I don't think you can fly that fast." Alphma chuckled.

"You speak as though you had as much as a heart as me. Pathetic." he saw that she was serious. "Fine. I will let Roxas live as long as you come with me Namine." Namine looked down.

"Fine." she said. Alphma let Roxas drop.

"N-Namine," he said before he vanished.

"Roxas!" Namine called.

"Don't worry, he is back with Sora." Alphma raised his hand and the air in between them warped, creating a portal. "Now step through." she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I'll miss you." she then walked forward and into it. Before entering Alphma looked down at Sora.

"Next time we meet, Roxas and Sora, only one of us will survive." Alphma stepped through.

Down below Tom got up. He had just saw what had happened.

"This will not turn out good." Tom said. He grabbed at his side. He looked at Sora and Kairi, still unconscious. "I am not going to enjoy telling Sora and Kairi about this." Auron then got up. "Okay?"

"I'll be fine." he said. "Where's Alphma?" Tom explained. "That does not sound good. I wish I could help."

"Wish you could too. Best I get those two up now and take them to the Gummi Ship. Best of wishes in your travels Sir Auron." Tom said slinging Sora and Kairi over his shoulders.

"Thank you. You too Thomas." Auron walked down the ally.

"Thankee sai." Tom said. _The Incompletes 'ave Namine, _he thought, _not good, not good at all. Sorry I couldn't 'elp out yer girl Roxas._

**Alphma**

Sora's Soul Barren and leader of the

Incompletes Soul Barren sect. Alphma

attacked Sora and co with light and dark.

He was able to separate Roxas and Namine,

but he kidnapped Namine in the end. He

wields the Keyblades View of Dusk and

View of Dawn, with these he did tremendous

damage.

Please review

Mrfipp


	114. Aftermath

-1Fipp: OH MY GOD! What will the Incompletes do with Namine! I have No idea! Ooh, and also go to your friend and mine to check out the Roxas battle. If only you could fight him in KHII, but alas, it can't be done. But that battle did give me an idea for a future story I'll do. It's a while off, so keep your pants, or dress, or skirt, or skort or whatever the hell your wearing on. Also, who wants me to write a one-shot on how Tom met Auron! I need five review at least. And if you want him to meet anyone else, just say and I'll write something on their meeting.

Chapter 114: Aftermath

Tom managed to get Sora and Kairi back to the ship. When they awoke Tom told them everything that transpired in Traverse Town.

". . .and then I carried the two of you 'ere." Tom finished his story. Both Sora and Kairi were speechless.

"So Alphma took Namine?" Sora asked.

"How's Roxas taking it?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure, last I saw, Alphma did a number on 'im." Tom said sadly. "But those will 'eal in time. It's 'is 'eart that 'as my concern. I'll talk to 'im later tonight." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sora then turned to Kairi.

"How about you Kairi? Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine." she replied. She still found it hard to believe that Namine was no longer with her.

"What now?" Tom asked. Sora gave it some thought.

"I think we should head to Twilight Town. There we can speak with Master Yen Sid. He should know what to do."

"And by now Mickey and Riku should have given the rest of their Hearts as well," Kairi said.

"You two look beat," Tom said "go to bed you two, I'll stay up and speak with Roxas when 'e gets up." They both nodded and went away. Tom could have easily made a joke about what he just said, but it was not the right time. Tom waited for about half an hour when Roxas walked in. "You okay?" Roxas turned to him.

"No." Roxas said before he sat down. "Why couldn't I defend her? I should have been there."

"Roxas, it's not yer fault, she chose to go, to make sure that you didn't die."

"It's then my fault still!" Roxas stood up in anger. "If I was more powerful, I could have held up against Alphma, and she would still be here!" he turned away. "I should have. . ."

"Roxas. . ." Tom stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder but he turned away.

"I, feel empty. Why?" he started to walk out.

"Because you love her." Tom said. Roxas stood still.

"What?" he still didn't look at Tom.

"You love 'er. I noticed that the first time I met the two of you." Roxas sighed.

"It's because he loves her, isn't it?" Tom then walled up to Roxas and turned him around.

"No, that's not true Roxas." Tom said.

"That's the only reason I feel what I feel. Because Sora loves Kairi. I only love Namine because of that." Tom shook his head.

"No, that's not the reason. Because if that was the reason, then you would be Sora. And to be totally honest, I don't see the resemblance." Tom put his hand to his chin. "Actually, your 'air looks a bit like a Chocobo." Roxas laughed a little. "You different than Sora. For example, your smarter then 'e is."

"But,"

"No buts Roxas, you are not Sora, Sora is not you, Alphma is not either of you and vise-versa. Same goes for Namine, Kairi, Riku and Sellis. They may 'ave stemmed from the same tree, but they are different." Tom smiled.

"You think that's true? I mean, I don't even have a heart." Tom scoffed.

"You know what I think? I think that there is more to the 'eart, body and soul than anyone can even begin to ponder. I'm guessing that you and Namine 'ave your own 'earts and souls." Roxas walked to the window.

"You think she's safe, or hurt?" he placed his hand on it. "Because if she's in danger, or hurt. . ."

"No worries mate," Tom said. "Whereever she is, I'm sure she thinking the same about you." A though then struck Tom. "She doesn't need Kairi to live anymore if what Alphma said is true, she should be okay. But, you. . ."

". . . still need Sora." Roxas sighed. "We can never be together, can we?" Tom then out on a serious face.

"Roxas, I promise that by whatever forces there are out there I'll do whatever I can within me power to make sure that you can out of this weird little prison of yours so you can be with 'er. And when you are your own person we will storm the Incomplete's 'ome base, screaming like two idiots, weapons drawn, running onward with no disregard to our safety, taking down anyone who gets in our path! I like that plan." Tom smiled.

"I like that plan too." Roxas smiled back at Tom.

"And when this is all over, you can be together with Namine. And depending on whether or not Sora says anything regarding 'is love for Kairi they will be together"

"You know, that's why I couldn't beat Sora on his mural." Roxas said. Tom raised an eyebrow. "If I had won, I would have gained his body, but I couldn't bear to take him away from her."

"Sounds like it all comes down to the love in a person's 'eart to me."

"I think that is how it is."

Outside the door Kairi sat. She had gotten up for a midnight drink when she heard Tom and Roxas. She would have gone in, but. . .

Roxas said Sora loved her. Kairi had no idea how to react. She got up, panicked and ran into her room. What would she do now, what now indeed.

Please review

Mrfipp


	115. Chance Meeting

-1Fipp: I own nothing. Also there is a somewhat graphic part at the end. It's coming to an end people!

Chapter 115: Chance Meeting

Twilight Town

Mickey, Max and D.W. walked to the gate in front of the mansion.

"So why are we here?" D.W. asked. They had just delivered the rest of the Hearts and Mickey said that they needed to come to Twilight Town as soon as possible.

"Do you remember what I said about Ansem the Wise?" the king asked.

"Yeah, you said he ruled the Radiant Garden, he disappeared for awhile and showed up as DiZ. Then he died." replied Max.

"You also said he did things with these Roxas and Namine people." D.W. said.

"He forced Roxas and Namine into Sora and Kairi," Mickey said solemnly "I in no way can see why he did that when there could have been another way. He was consumed by revenge." the king walked forward and opened the gate. "You see there's a computer here that holds a lot of information on the Nobodies. It had detailed information on the higher ones. I'm sure that this computer has information on the Incompletes and what their up too."

"And what if it doesn't?" Max asked. Mickey looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess we can then see master Yen Sid. I'm sure he'll know something. And plus it would be nice to see my old master again." the three then walked into the courtyard and through the doors and into the dusty old house in the woods.

"This place looks nice." D.W. said. "I wish my place back home could be half this nice. Ooh! I could redecorate my hideout too look like this!"

"You mean the one on top of that bridge?" Max said.

"How do you know about that!"

"Gizmo-Duck told Scrooge McDuck, who told Donald, who told my dad, who told me." D.W. growled.

"The next time I see that sorry excuse for a tin can Gizmo-Duck, I'll tear him open with a can opener!"

"Could you please calm down?" Mickey pleaded.

"But-fine Your Majesty." D.W. folded his arms and mumbled something.

"So where's this computer?" Max asked.

"Follow me, it's right this way." Mickey said. The three went up the stairs, to the right and left. They then entered the door and found the large hole in the Library floor. They walked down the steps and into the secret room that held the computer room.

"Place could use some dusting," D.W. said, wiping his fingers along the grimy walls.

"Someone's been here recently," Mickey said.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"There are footprints that weren't here before," Mickey pointed to boot prints and claw pints in the dust. D.W. walked up to the computer.

"Is this the thing?" he asked, pressing a key at random. The screen then lit up and three symbols appeared on it: Heartless, Nobody and Soul Barren.

"I'm guessing yes." Max said. Mickey then jumped onto the chair.

"I was right! It does hold information on the Incompletes!" Mickey fiddled with the keys and was presented with a list of the known Heartless: Xehanort, Sellis, Demrit, Rhana and Sobrat. Nobodies: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Namine, Axon, Rilixs and Yuquxz. And Soul Barrens: Alphma, Bosa, Gattea and Delma. Mickey looked for any information that would prove helpful.

"What do you want us to do Your Majesty?" Max asked.

"Right now nothing, how about you two look around the mansion. I'll be a while." Mickey waved them off not taking his eyes off the screen. Both D.W. and Max shrugged and walked out of the room. D.W. went to explore deeper in the lab while Max went to explore the rest of the house. Max wandered around the corner and to another door he was about to open it when he heard a soft, sad sigh. Max placed his ear on the door and heard the rustling of paper as well. He opened the door a little and peered in. He looked around and opened it more. Inside was an Incomplete. A Nobody judging by the white robe. Max drew his shields. He noticed they had a book in their arms.

"What are you doing here!" he said. They turned around and gasped. They then opened a portal and left. "What was that about?" Max looked around the room. Nothing special about it, table, chairs, blank white walls, and curtains. He walked over to a window and pulled back the curtains. In the distance he saw a large bolt of lighting shoot from the ground in the distance. "That looked like it came from Sunset Hill!"

Downstairs. . .

Mickey read the screen. He now had a positive I.D. on each member of the Incompletes. He could not believe who was a member. He needed to warn Sora and Kairi and Tom. Then a Heartless attacked and threw him into the main room. The Heartless was a Behemoth Knight. A tall Heartless with armor that resembled Behemoth hide and horns. Mickey jumped up but it blasted at him with dark bolts. Mickey shielded against it and used Pearl Beam. The Behemoth Knight stammered back and dashed forward and sliced at the mouse. Mickey back flipped. He didn't have time for this! He reached into his jacket and pulled out a charm with a thunder bolt on it.

"RAHMUH!" _There was a dark cloud gathering. Lighting and thunder shot down. An old man in impressive robes floated down. He raised his staff. _Mickey jumped next to Rahmuh and raised his Keyblade. Lighting struck the Key and after several seconds Mickey leapt forward and plunged it into it's chest. It then exploded. Rahmuh vanished in a flash of lighting."Darkwing! Max!" he called. The duck and mouse upstairs and found Max. He explained about the Nobody and the lighting. "We should get there, it sounds like trouble!" the three ran outside and through the town. They turned the corner and. . .

_CRASH!_

Mickey and co. had just slammed into Riku, Donald and Goofy.

"Riku? Donald? Goofy?" he asked.

"Your Majesty?" Riku said.

"Max?" Goofy asked.

"Darkwing." Donald said.

"What are you doing here?" asked the king.

"No time to explain! Kairi and Tom are in danger!"

"What?" asked Max.

"What about Sora?" D.W. asked.

"We're not sure," Goofy said.

"I sure hope he's okay." Donald said.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Riku yelled. The six then ran though the streets, and tunnels, of Twilight Town. They then came to the base of the hill. Down the hill they saw three people. The first one was Kairi, beside her was Tom carrying an unconscious Sora over his shoulders. What made this worst was that they were covered in blood.

**Rahmuh**

A powerful and ancient spirit that controls and is the power of thunder

and lightning. Rahmuh will help whenever Mickey calls. Rahmuh has

appeared in many _Final Fantasy _games.

**Behemoth Knight**

A Heartless said to have slain a Behemoth and used

it's skin as armor, and horns as a sword.

Rahmuh's _Thunderstorm_

Please review

Mfipp


	116. Fireball

-1Fipp: Now, before we continue on to what happened to Sora, Kairi and Tom, we will see what happened with Riku, Donald and Goofy before they ran into Mickey, D.W. and Max.

Chapter 116: Fireball

Twilight Town

Riku, Donald and Goofy walked the street of Twilight Town.

"We sure gave out a lot of Hearts didn't we?" Goofy said.

"We sure did." Donald responded.

"Which means that we're going to have to be ready for what come next." Riku said.

"So what are we doing here?" Donald asked.

"We need to decide what to do now." Riku thought "Do we head to Disney Castle, or back to the Radiant Garden.

"Donald! Goofy!" called a voice. They turned around and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Hey guys!' Goofy waved back. The three ran up to them.

"Looks like you guys made it out of the digital Twilight Town." Pence said.

"Hey, where's Sora, the king and Kairi?" Hayner asked.

"And who's this?" Olette asked looking dreamily at Riku.

"Well to answer all those in order:" Goofy started.

"Yes we made it out, Sora, Kairi and the king are somewhere else, and this is Riku." Donald finished.

"Well hello Riku," Olette said. "This is Hayner, this is Pence, and I'm Olette."

"Nice to, eh meet you." Riku said feeling a little uneasy around the girl.

"So what brings you back here?" Hayner asked.

"We're thinking what to do now." Donald said.

"What about those guys?" Pence said.

"What guys?" Goofy asked.

"Well soon after we last saw you guys these guys came to town."

"Well what do they look like?" Riku asked.

"They vary, but they all have this weird symbol somewhere on their bodies." Olette said.

"What do they look like?"

"The symbol looks like two hearts on theirs sides." Hayner said.

"Soul Barren!" the three said.

"Where is it that you've seen them?" Riku asked.

"For starters, right there!" Hayner pointed behind them. Riku and co. looked behind them and saw Soul Barrens. One type, Rollers, were giant black and yellow balls, while the Speeders looked like tan dinosaurs with brown splotches all over.

"You guys better run now!" Riku called out as he drew the Way to Dawn. Donald drew the Save the Queen while Goofy drew the Save the King. The three held up battle stances. The Rollers came forward. They bounced into the air, it then came down and cracked the ground, letting out a shockwave. Goofy jumped back and threw his shield at a Speeder. But it was so fast Goofy never even saw it move from where it stood, to a foot in front of him. It was about to kick him to the wall when Donald cast Thundaga on it. It jumped into the air and Goofy took it out before it was down. The Rollers then started to roll around in circles at high speeds while Riku stood in the center. They then charged at him. But he jumped into the air. When they crashed into each other Riku fired a Dark Thundaga at them. He then flipped and landed on the ground as Goofy did Goofy Tornado and sucked the Speeder in. Donald then cast Magnera and sucked the Soul Barrens in. Riku then jumped in and finished them off. They heard a rumbling. They looked over to the distant sky and saw a giant fire ball erupt from the town.

"What was that!?" Donald asked.

"It looked like a giant fireball!" Goofy said. Hayner, Pence and Olette came out from hiding.

"It looked like it came from the Sandlot." Hayner said.

"I think we'd better check it out." Riku said.

"Be careful!" Olette called. Riku, Donald and Goofy ran through the streets of Twilight Town. Just as they entered the Sandlot there was an explosion of Darkness. Riku lost sight of Donald and Goofy. But he caught a familiar scent.

"Maleficent!" he drew his Keyblade. He looked around, but saw only darkness. That was until he caught sight of two glowing yellow eyes. Whatever this thing was, it was truly darkness.

**Roller**

Large Soul Barrens that are round. They can roll around at

incredible speeds and have an extremely tough shell

**Speeder**

The fastest of all Soul Barrens. They have the power to run

at speeds so incredible, it is almost like teleportation. They

also have a great amount of leg strength for kicking.

Please review

Mrfipp


	117. Bosa

-1Fipp: Now we are at the chapter where we find out what had Riku, Donald and Goofy so worked up! After reading this chapter I want you to post theories!

Chapter 117: Bosa

The yellow eyes stared at Riku. He drew the Way to Dawn. The eyes chuckled.

"You have one of those to, don't you?" It seemed unsure for some reason.

"You've seen a Keyblade?" Riku asked.

"Yes, the girl, she had one, but was afraid to use it."

"Kairi! What did you do to Kairi!"

"Nothing, yet." it laughed. "The boy with brown hair protected her. Now if you excuse me, I have a mission to complete."

"Come back here who ever you are!" before the eyes could completely vanish they said one word.

"Aszorz." the eyes were then gone. Riku jumped at it, but met with nothing. The darkness started to clear and he saw Donald and Goofy. . .and something else. On the ground was a giant black splotch.

"What is that?" Donald asked. Riku walked over to it. It was all too familiar. He'd seen this before, but at the time he was not himself.

"Maleficent." he said.

"What?" Goofy asked.

"It's Maleficent."

"That is correct." they turned around and saw a large man in gray robe. "That is, I mean, _was _Maleficent." he removed his hood. His head looked like a giant blue diamond with yellow eyes. "But the witch is no more."

"What?" Riku asked looking at the blot. "How do you know, and who are you!?"

"My name young wielder is Bosa, and I know that that is Maleficent because I watched the battle between her and Aszorz."

"Who's Aszorz?" Goofy asked. Bosa smiled.

"He is the key to ending the life of the Keyblade Master Sora."

"What!" Riku gasped. "What are you planning!?" he demanded.

"I can not tell you everything, but I can tell you that if all goes to plan, the Princess of Heart will die a joyfully painful and bloody death, and the boy Tom will be turned into a Heartless. And I see several things happing with Sora. My favorite situation is where he takes his own life out of horror of what just transpired. Alphma does not like that outcome much." Suddenly Riku dashed for the exit. But before he could get to it a giant diamond shot out of the ground, blocking it. Riku turned back to Bosa, who now held two large hand axes. "I can not let you follow Aszorz." he threw the axes up into the air and caught them. "I will now allow you to suffer now." Bosa slammed an axe into the ground. This created a fissure that sprung diamonds out of it. The three jumped out of the way. Bosa charged forward and swung wildly at Riku, who was on the defensive the entire time. Riku saw the right moment and jabbed the Keyblade into him, he stammered back. Donald ran up and cast several spells at Bosa's back. He turned around and threw the axes. They spun around, but Donald ducked out of the way, they did clip several tail feathers though. Goofy then slid in and knocked Bosa's feet from under him. He then rolled up and threw his shield at his head. Bosa jumped up and launched crystals all over the place. The three dived out of the way of each of the spear like crystals. There was then a loud crackle of energy. They all looked over to the shy and saw a giant bolt of lighting shot from the ground. Bosa smiled. "It would seem that Tom is fighting Aszorz at the moment. Mayhap he did away with young Kairi." Riku knew he could not waste time, Sora and Kairi's lives were in danger. Riku reached into his vest and pulled out a charm with an ice crystal on it.

"SHIVA!"_ it suddenly grew very cold and started to snow very fast. They snow then flew around to make a twister. There was a flash and the snow fell away revealing a blue woman who should have frozen to death due to the little amount of clothes she was wearing. _Riku jumped next to Shiva, she smiled and lifted her hand. Riku was now covered in an ice blue aura. The ground around him was freezing. Riku ran to Bosa, ice forming beneath his feet. He then jumped up and sliced down at the Soul Barren. Bosa raised an arm to defend but Riku struck it and it froze solid. Riku kept the striking until Bosa was frozen solid. The aura faded and Shiva went back to her realm. The ice broke apart and Bosa fell to the ground.

"That bolt looked like it came from Sunset Hill If I were you, I'd hurry." a warped portal opened around him and he fled.

"No time to waste!" Riku called out. The three ran around the corner then. . .

_CRASH!_

Riku and co. had just slammed into Mickey, D.W. and Max.

"Riku? Donald? Goofy?" Mickey asked.

"Your Majesty?" Riku said.

"Max?" Goofy asked.

"Darkwing." Donald said.

"What are you doing here?" asked the king.

"No time to explain! Kairi and Tom are in danger!"

"What?" asked Max.

"What about Sora?" D.W. asked.

"We're not sure," Goofy said.

"I sure hope he's okay." Donald said.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Riku yelled. The six then ran though the streets, and tunnels, of Twilight Town. They then came to the base of the hill. Down the hill they saw three people. The first one was Kairi, beside her was Tom carrying an unconscious Sora over his shoulders. What made this worst was that they were covered in blood.

**Bosa**

Number two of the Incomplete Soul Barren sect. Bosa loves to see

people in pain and agony and talked gleefully about what was happing

to Sora, Kairi and Tom. His words have left Riku in much concern. In

battle he wields two battle axes and the power of diamonds.

**Shiva**

A powerful and ancient spirit that controls and is the ice and

cold. Shiva will help Riku out when she is called upon. Shiva

has appeared in many _Final Fantasy _games.

Shiva's _Ice Storm_

Please review

Mrfipp


	118. Separation

-1Fipp: Now, the three members in this chapter were my favorite battles. And anyone who says Demyx was easy must have only gone up against him in the Underworld. Because the second time is really hard! DAMN TIME LIMIT THING!!!

Also, I have typed the whole of _Hearts of Gold, _and typed Chp 4 of _All's End! _WOOHOO!

Chapter 118: Separation

Twilight Town

Sora, Kairi and Tom walked the streets of Twilight Town.

"I thought we were off to see this wizard. Yen Sid was it?" Tom asked.

"We are." Sora said.

"Then why are we here?"

"I don't know, I just felt like stopping here before we got to his Tower."

"Okay then." _Roxas, _Tom thought. It was at that moment Tom realized that Yen Sid was Disney spelled backwards

"So how do we get to there?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, we have to get on this Mystic Train at the Train Station."

"Are you talking about that one?" she pointed to one overhead.

"No." Sora shook his head. "The one I'm talking about is blue."

"So, 'ow do we get to the station?" Tom asked. Sora pointed to a large gate.

"We can take the tunnels. Their the quickest way." The three walked into the gate. When they got deeper in the were attacked by Nobodies. The three drew their weapons. The Nobodies charged. They fought them off, but there was too many of them. They had to retreat. They ran out of the tunnels.

"There not following us anymore?" Tom said, retracting his blades. Kairi looked around. "Missing anything?" Tom looked around. "Or anyone."

"Where's Sora!" she asked.

Sora. . .

Sora ran through the tunnels, swatting at Nobodies. He ran into a large room. He looked around it and for some reason he thought about being attacked by clones. He then noticed that that the Nobodies stopped attacking. In fact, they had gone.

"Huh?" he dismissed the Keyblade. "Why do you think the-" he turned around and didn't see Kairi or Tom. "Kairi? Tom? Where are you guys?" he walked through the large room when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a dark portal. Out of it stepped an Incomplete. A Nobody judging by the white robe. He noticed that this one was quite small, and female, due to the way the robe hung to her body. The hood was up so Sora could not see her face. Sora drew his Keyblade. "What did you d with Namine!" she said nothing. She lifted her hand and the spiral that Xemnas used shot from her hand. Sora dodged out of the way. She then wiggled her finger, Sora's head hurt for a moment, then three cards appeared in her hand. She then threw one into the air, it then glowed and took a certain shape. Sora's eye's popped open when he saw that Xigbar stood in front of him. "What!?"

"You little sneak," Xigbar then lifted his gun. He shot at Sora, Sora parried them and they fell back at Xigbar. He then jumped up in the air, floated upside down and did rapid fire. Sora ran around quickly, looking for a chance to strike at The Freeshooter. Xigbar then launched a giant shot, but Sora hit it back and warped around. It then struck Xigbar in the chest. Sora struck from behind. "I lost! But how!?" Xigbar vanished. There was another flash.

"The first one to run out of time is the loser." Sora barley managed to dodge the flying cards. Luxord snapped his fingers and four cards appeared. Sora picked on and turned into a dice. He hated that trick. He jumped forward and bashed at the Gambler of Fate. After a few minutes he turned back to normal. Luxord then summoned 52 cards. Sora struck at one. "You play the game well." Luxord was gone. Sora was getting tired.

"Dance water, dance!" Sora groaned. He was then thrown against the wall by a powerful gush of water. Demyx charged Sora and swung his sitar. Sora blocked them and pushed the Melodious Nocturne back. Demyx then summoned his water clones. Sora grabbed on and swung it around. He flew out of the wall when Demyx charged at him on a jet stream. On the recoil Sora threw the Keyblade. "No way!" Demyx was then gone. Sora recalled back the Keyblade. He turned to the Unknown.

"Got. Anyone. Else." he said in between breathes. He then fell to his knees. He used the Keyblade as a stand. He just fought three Organization members. How they came back, he didn't know. The figure walked up to him. Sora tried to raise the Keyblade but he was drained. She kneeled down and opened her palm in front of Sora's face. Sora's eye's went blank.

Kairi and Tom. . .

Kairi and Tom had been searching for Sora for about an hour. Their search had lead them to the Sandlot. Tom noticed that Kairi was very discontent.

"Okay Kairi?" Tom asked.

"Where do you think he is?" she asked. "I mean, we've looked all over the town, you even ran through it on super speed and we still don't know where he is."

"Don't panic, I'm sure 'e's around somewhere." Tom chuckled. "Knowing 'im, 'e's probably eating somewhere." Kairi gazed at him. "Sorry. But worry not, I just know that 'e's somewhere." Despite what he was saying, Tom grew worried. He didn't want to worry Kairi.

"I just hope he's okay." she worriedly. "Why is it that those Nobodies stopped attacking us?"

"Wish I could answer that." Tom replied.

"Do you think that the Incompletes got him?"

"What! No, I'm sure that Sora could easily 'andle what ever those guys could throw at 'im."

"I sure hope so." she sighed. Tom sighed as well.

_Me too,_ he thought, _me too._

Rooftops. . .

He looked down at the two. He was supposed to kill them. The girl more than the boy. But he was still dangerous. He drew his odd looking sword. It had been given to him when he was thirteen, old enough to be taught the ways of the assassin. He laid down and aim the sword at the boy. He fired a dark bolt.

Sandlot. . .

Tom noticed the bolt head towards him. He called his blades and pointed the blade at the bolt. It was absorbed in. He then shot the bolt back at the assassin. It struck him and he fell down.

"Just 'ow many people want me dead!" Tom yelled out. "I mean I've rubbed people the wrong way before, but never enough for a death warrant. Can you believe it!" He then noticed that Kairi wasn't paying attention to his rant. Tom waved his hand in front of her face. "Allo?" he then looked to where she was transfixed. Tom put on a look of confusion. "Sora?"

Sora stood up and turned around. He pointed the Keyblade at them.

"Looks like I'm going to get personal with this." Sora then charged at them.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	119. Aszorz

Fipp: I bet you were not expecting that! Also, _Aszorz _is an anagram of Sora, with two Z's.

-1Chapter 119: Aszorz

Sora ran at Tom, Keyblade drawn.

"Bloody 'ell." Tom said. Sora brought the Keyblade down, but Tom jumped back. He then crossed his blades and stabbed the ground on either side of the Key's head. Sora struggled to free his weapon. Kairi summoned her weapon and gripped it tightly. Mostly out of fear for her friend.

"Sora?" Kairi asked. "Why did you attack Tom?" something was wrong with Sora. But what.

"I'd like to know that as well Sora." Tom said. Sora raised his eyebrow. He released the handle, jumped up and kicked Tom in the chin. He fell back, Sora grabbed the blade again. "I'm sorry," he said "You must have me confused with someone else."

"What?" Kairi was hurt by this. "But, Sora,"

"Aszorz. My name in Aszorz." he said coldly.

"Okay then _Aszorz_," Tom mocked. "why is it that you jus' tried to kill me."

"Orders."

"Pardon?"

"I have been given orders to kill you first," he pointed his sword at Tom "then you." he pointed it at Kairi.

"You're an assassin."

"That is correct. The best one too." he then crackled with dark energy. "Now time to show you what the best can do!" Aszorz ran at the, Tom held up his blades while Kairi stood there in shock. Then a giant wall of green fire appeared, separating Aszorz from Kairi and Tom.

"Flee!" called a voice. Then a dark shadow appeared.

"Maleficent?" Tom said. "Great, now there's two people that want me dead."

"I said flee!" the witch yelled. "I will hold him off!"

"What?" Tom was curious about her actions. "Your 'elping us?"

"Yes, I've made it a horrible habit of helping my enemies escape."

"Why are you 'elping us witch? What's your game?"

"Do you know what I want?" Tom nodded. "Kingdom Hearts. And in order to obtain it I need all the princesses!"

"And if Kairi gets killed, your out of luck."

"It seems that you do have a brain Now flee!" Tom hesitated before speaking up.

"Fine, but we owe you nothing." he then grabbed Kairi's arm. "Come! We must run!" she wouldn't move, but Tom managed to drag her away. The flames died down.

"Who are you?" Aszorz asked. Maleficent smiled.

"I am Maleficent: The Mistress of all Evil!"

"I really don't care." she smiled.

"My, it seems like you have an extremely dark aura. This should be fun!" Maleficent raised her staff and launched dark fire at him. Aszorz evaded them. He then jumped into the air and threw the Keyblade. Maleficent put up a shield. She then brought down dark thunder down on him and more fire. Aszorz landed back on his feet. Fight fire with fire. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the Flame Charm, the prize for his first kill.

"IFRIT!" _Flames engulfed the arena. A giant fire ball erupted from the ground and out of this ball came a giant flaming hellhound. It roared. _Aszorz jumped onto Ifrit's back. He was then engulfed by fire. When the flames surrounded him he jumped out at the witch. He sliced at Maleficent countless times. He finished it off with a giant exploding fireball. Ifrit then vanished. "This ends now." Aszorz dismissed the Keyblade. He raised his arms. The darkness started at his feet and snaked their way up until they had covered his whole body. All that was left were two yellow eyes. "Time to die." Aszorz ran around so fast Maleficent didn't have time to defend herself from his rein of terror. She then felt all stop. She looked down and saw darkness leaking from her chest. She then turned around and saw that Aszorz held a pink heart floating in his hands. "Won't be needing this now." He then crushed the heart in his razor claws. The heart exploded in a massive amount of darkness.. He then turned around and saw a person with silver hair. "You have one of those to, don't you?" The weapon in his hand looked similar to the girl's and his own

"You've seen a Keyblade?" the boy asked.

"Yes, the girl, she had one, but was afraid to use it."

"Kairi! What did you do to Kairi!"

"Nothing, yet." he laughed. "The boy with brown hair protected her. Now if you excuse me, I have a mission to complete."

"Come back here who ever you are!" before he left turned away, he gave out his name.

"Aszorz." He then jumped out of the darkness and onto the roofs. On the top he saw the person who hired him. "Bosa."

"Your targets have gone to the hill on the other side of town. I suggest you hurry." Bosa still had his hood on. Aszorz then dashed to finish the job.

Not faraway. . .

Pete ran through the streets. He just saw Maleficent being killed. He panicked. He was the only one left. And he was up against the Keybladers, the Incompletes, Nobodies and Soul Barren.

"What I am I going to do!" he stopped to catch his breath. He then heard the sound of armor behind him. He turned around and saw the three Knights.

**Aszorz**

It is unknown exactly what happened to Sora, but he now

believes he is a deadly assassin with control over the darkness.

Right now he is hired to kill Kairi and Tom.

**Ifrit**

A powerful spirit that controls and is the fire and heat. When ever

Sora calls, Infrint will assist. Infrint has appeared in many _Final Fantasy _games

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	120. Assassin

Fipp: All print in _Italics _are memories, try placing them!

-1Chapter 120: Assassin

Kairi and Tom ran up the hill. They then found themselves at the top. With no where else to go.

"Where to now?" Tom asked. He turned to Kairi, she had not said anything since what happened with Sora. "Are you okay?"

"What happened to him Tom?" she asked. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. Tom could only sigh and look at the ground.

"If only I knew, Kairi. If only I knew, but I 'ave no idea." Tom thought. How the hell did all this happen. A few minutes ago he saw a giant fireball over the town. He knew that this was not good.

"Finally caught up with you, didn't I?" Kairi and Tom turned around and saw Sora, but he was now cloaked in shadows.

"Anti-Form. . ." Kairi said horrified. She had heard tales of Sora when he was in this state. He was wild, vicious and uncontrollable. But now it seemed like he had in under control. She was terribly afraid. More so than any other time in her life.

"So," Aszorz said "do you wish for you deaths to be quick or slow? Painful or painless?" Tom stepped in front of Kairi.

"Kairi," he said "run." he held up his fist. He wasn't going to use his blades. There was a chance that Sora could snap out of it.

"But, Tom," she said. "Sora, he needs our help."

"I know. But right now we need to protect ourselves. Can't save people if those who do the saving, can't even save them selves." Tom stepped forward. "Sora, you 'ave one chance to stop this, or I'll be forced to do things I wish not to do."

"For the last time," Aszorz said. "My name is Aszorz!" the shadow charged forward. He brought down his claws and sliced at Tom. The mutant was not quick enough and his face was sliced. He threw a punch and sent Aszorz flying off the hill. But the assassin used several of the tendrils hanging from his hands to grapple the railing and swung himself back. Tom jumped back as Aszorz jabbed at him, he-

_Aszorz looked at Tom. But he was not attacking him, but talking him as they walked the streets of a city._

-then clawed at Tom's shirt. Aszorz shook his head.

_What was that? It was a memory? _he thought. _But it wasn't mine? But why was I there?_

Tom wiped the blood from his face. Aszorz then charged at him. They both jumped into the air. They both exchanged blows at threatening rates. Tom then kicked him in the chest. But Aszorz landed on the ground and rocketed back up. He used his tendrils as whips and-

_Himself, Tom and Kairi were in field. Both him and Tom were arguing with each other._

-sliced at his chest. Tom then recovered and grabbed Aszorz's leg. He then threw him to the ground. But he got up as Tom landed on the ground. He then dashed forward, leapt up and hit-

_He and Kairi were on the ground. Tom had just stabbed a man. There was a bright glow. But that vanished._

-Tom in the chest, feet first. He back flipped and landed on all fours while Tom was tossed back. He then ran forward again, but Tom grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the air. Tom pointed his hand at him and fired a bolt of lighting. He moved out of the way. He felt the heat and heard the crackle of the bolt as it fired pass him. He then flipped over and dashed to the ground. He used the whips-

_Tom and him were on a beach, it was night. For some he felt very confused about his heart._

-and swiped Tom from under his feet. But Tom landed on his hand and threw himself back up. Aszorz the charged him. Tom then smacked him to the ground. The assassin rolled out of the way as Tom brought his hand down. Aszorz then got up and-

_Tom, with something on his shirt, was talking to him and the girl. He was glad that something was about to end._

-wrapped one of the whips around Tom's arm. They both pulled hard. But Tom lost his footing and flew at Aszorz. The shadow then got a claw ready and-

_He was about the step on the machine, when Tom made some sort of sarcastic remark._

-clawed at him good. He then wrapped another around Tom's waste and threw him into the air. He jumped after him. He released the whips and they then grew sharp barbs on them. He then spun around wildly in the air, creating a sharp twister of death. Tom was cut very badly. Aszorz the stopped and brought both hands together. He vanished. The next-

_He was standing up for Tom against three guys. He did not know why, but 'friend' came to mind._

-thing Tom knew, he was nothing but ribbons now. He fell down the side of the cliff and landed on the train tracts. A train hit him and he was thrown to the ground far below. Tom died before he could reach it.

He would be up again in a few minutes, but would Kairi be safe between the two time?

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	121. Lover's Memories

Fipp: Wow, that was one of my more violent chapters, that and this one are very graphic.

-1Chapter 121: Lover's Memories

Aszorz looked down at himself as he landed on top of the statue of the Twilight Town Bell Tower. He had gotten very bloody during that battle with Tom. He back flipped and landed on the ground. He then turned to face the girl. He saw that-

_A young boy that looked like him was on his knees talking with the girl on a sandy beach._

-she was crying. Didn't know why, but he hated to see this. The girl summoned her Keyblade.

"Sora," she pleaded "what happened to you?"

"For the last time, I'm not Sora!" he raised his hands. Dark energy surrounded them.

"But, Sora," but that name did feel right to him "this isn't you. Don't you-

_He stood in a cave. Kairi was with him, but she looked sick. She fell forward, he tried to catch her but she vanished._

-remember?" Aszorz looked away.

"I'm, not sure." but he looked back at her. "I do know that I have a mission to complete." Kairi felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart with a white hot knife. She knew what she had to do.

"Sora, I don't want to fight you. But if you do what I hope you won't do, then I'll have to fight you." she raised her blade. Aszorz outstretched-

_He stood next to the girl, but she was asleep. He turned and smiled at the duck and dog and jammed the Unlocking of Hearts into his chest._

-his fingers and charged. He swiped at Kairi but she jumped out of the way. She then swung the Keyblade. It collided with his head and he-

_They were standing in a cave. She handed him a star made of seashells. He made a promise to give it back._

-fell backwards. But he regain himself. He then whipped at her. The tendril wrapped around the Key. He then pulled it back and charged-

_They stood on cliffs of nothingness. The ground split and she fell, but he caught her. They were then separated._

-he stopped and clutched his head. What ever these were, were getting stronger. Kairi saw this this and recalled her blade. He then ran up and struck him. He was sent back. He rubbed where he was hit. Why wasn't he at full strength. By now he would have easily slaughtered who he was paid to. He jumped into the air and flew at her. He clawed at her, but she parried each blow-

_They stood on a white balcony. They looked different. She ran up and hugged him._

-was parried. She then pulled the Key back. Before he knew it, a powerful beam of light shone from the point and sent him across the hill top. He regained him self and launched-

_-he was in the water, and he just got up from being tackled by the duck and dog. He saw a boy with silver hair and a mouse. He looked up and saw her. But two people with blonde hair came to mind. He handed back the seashell charm._

-himself at her. She noticed that he was slowing. He whipped at her some more, but she jumped around them. He then threw-

_They were now in a snow covered place. But their clothes did not match. They were under a mistletoe. _

-dark fireballs at her. She put up magic shields and blocked them. He ran forward, and cut at her. He cut-

_They were in her room. She was upset. He made a another promise. He spent the night there._

_They were on a quiet_ _hill. She was curled up next to him._

_They were walking through the night streets. She needed comfort and he gave it. _

_They were on a beach talking about home._

_They were in a city, they argued._

_The boy Tom, made them stop._

_They were in a pile of snow. Their faces were very close to each other, close enough for a kiss, but they were attacked._

-something off her belt. He then fell to the ground clutched his head. He let out a pained scream.

"WHAT ARE DOING TO ME!!!" he looked down and saw the charm. He _promised that he would keep her safe. PROMISED! KEEP! KEEP! SAFE! _The darkness around him exploded. It sent her flying through the air and off the cliff. Sora's eyes turned blue. "KAIRI!" he jumped off the hill. He then grabbed her in his arms. The tendrils that flowed behind him wrapped around the railing. In a bungee effect they slowed to the ground, they shot back up. They landed back on the hilltop. He released her and fell to his knees. Kairi then kneeled down and grabbed the charm. She noticed that Sora had gotten Tom's blood on her. She then looked at Sora.

"Sora," she said softly.

"Who am I?" he asked. He saw the charm. He touched it with his finger and the darkness melted away. But his memories returned to him as well.

_Riku. Donald. Goofy. Mickey. Roxas. Namine. Leon. Yuffie. Aerith. Cid. Cloud. Tifa. Merlin. Tom. _And so many other names came. But one meant more than any other. _Kairi._

"Are you okay, Sora?" she asked.

"Oh, my, god." he said. "What did I do? I-I-I almost killed you!"

"Kairi!" They turned and saw Tom jump over the railing. He was bloody. Kairi then jumped and defended Sora.

"Tom no!" she protested. "He's back to normal!" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh, okay." Sora then got up.

"Tom," he said. "I'm sorry that-"

"That you utterly obliterated me?" Tom walked up to him. "Worry not, I'll forgive you after this." then, without warning, Tom punched Sora in the face. Sora spun around and fell to the ground, out cold. "That's for ripping me innards out, mate." Kairi then slapped him. "What was that for!?" she glared at him. Tom decided it best to further this. Tom then picked up Sora and they walked down. That is where they met Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max and D.W.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	122. To The Tower

-1Fipp: Now, here's is a list of all the people who were given Hearts of Gold: Kronk, Flick, Beast, Chicken Little, Ariel, King Arthur, Milo Thatch, Captain Jack Sparrow, Bambi, Tarzan, Hercules, Jack Skellington, Simba, Jim Hawkins, Tron, Tom, Stitch, Mulan, Cloud, Aladdin, Abe, Sully, Dumbo, Peter Pan, Auron, implied Leon, other people who Mickey and Riku have visited, one will be visited in sequel.

People with Keyblades: Sora, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Roxas, Alphma and the person later in this chapter. There was also the girl Sora saw. But I'll get to her much later.

Chapter 122: To The Tower

"KAIRI! SORA!" Riku called. He ran to his two best friends. The rest followed behind him. "What happened?" Kairi simply dropped her head and gave a whimper. Tom spoke up.

"Well Riku, it's Riku, right?" Tom asked. Riku nodded. "Well, for an odd reason in which 'ave yet to discover, Sora 'ad believed that 'e was a deadly assassin who was 'ired to kill Kairi and meself."

"What!?" Donald and Goofy said. They were unable to accept this fact.

"Wait, how did this happen?" Riku asked.

"No idea. But I do think that Sora, or Aszorz, which 'e thought was 'is assassin's name, 'as killed Maleficent. So then after we fled 'im, 'e tracked us down, then killed me, then-"

"Wait," Max said "if you died, how are you alive?" They all looked at him.

"I don't die easily." Tom said "Anyway, after I died 'e went after Kairi, but she did something that made im remember who 'e was."

"And the blood?" Riku asked.

"Mine." Mickey turned to Donald.

"Donald?" Donald nodded.

"Don't worry you Majesty, I'll fix it." Donald raised his staff. A soft light formed at the top and it floated to the three. It grew and engulfed them. When it was gone, the blood was gone and their clothes, Their clothes also smelled like pine.

"So, why is Sora out like a light?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, well you see I," Tom started.

"You punched after he was back to normal!" Kairi yelled at Tom.

"He ripped me innards out!" Tom replied. "I could have done a lot worst to 'im.

"That doesn't mean you had-"

"STOP!" Riku interjected. "How did Sora become the wat he was?" Both Kairi and Tom put on blank faces.

"We, don't know." Kairi said sadly. "SOMEONE took him out before he could tell us." Tom 'hmped'.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'im back up."

"Does it involve hurting him?" she asked.

"Why yes it does." then Tom dropped Sora. He hit the ground with a 'thud'. He moaned and got up. He clutched his head and after a few second his eyes shot open.

"Kairi!" he looked around and saw her. "Kairi I-" before he could say anything Kairi hugged him.

"It's okay Sora, it's okay." after a few awkward moments Riku coughed to grab their attention. Sora looked.

"Riku? Guys?" Donald and Goofy laughed and tackled Sora. After a joyous moment Riku spoke up.

"Mind telling us what happened, Aszorz?" Sora's happy expression dropped instantly and he let Donald and Goofy go.

"I don't know." he said. "I fought an Incomplete Nobody," they looked at him.

"Who was it?" Mickey asked. "Was it Axon?"

"Rilixs?" Kairi asked.

"Yuquxz?" Tom asked.

"No, it was a girl. She was able to summon Xigbar, Luxord and Demyx to fight me. Then she did something and the next thing I knew I was on a rooftop, then-"

"Wait!" Tom said. "A new Nobody." his eyes shot open. "Bloody 'ell!"

"What" Sora said.

"That would make the fourth one. That means that they 'ave found the Nobody leader!"

"I think I saw her." Max said.

"What?" they said.

"In the mansion, in this white room."

"White room?" Riku said, "That was Namine's room."

"Great." Sora sighed. "First they take Namine, now her stuff.

"Wait, they took Namine?"

"Well Alphma did."

"Who, by the way, is Sora's Soul Barren." Tom budded in.

"What!?" they went.

"This is some day huh?" Mickey said. With what had happened with Sora, he forgot what he was goint to tell him.

"Yup." D.W. agreed. "So now what?"

"I think we should see Yen Sid, he'll know what to do." Sora said. They all nodded in agreement. They walked to the train station and walked onto the Mystic Train. After a few minutes they found themselves at his tower. Before they could go further they were attacked by Nobodies.

"Why are these guys here?" Riku asked as he swatted a Sorcerer.

"It must have something to do with the Incompletes!" Mickey said. "Sora! Riku! Go find Master Yen Sid! We'll hold these guys off!" Sora and Riku nodded and ran off into the tower. They ran up the spiral staircases. They fought Nobodies. They reached the top door and entered it. They looked around and Sora saw a door that was never there before.

"Never seen that before." he said. They walked to it and opened it. They walked onto a large balcony. Near the edge was Yen Sid, but he had a dazed face, and floating around him here those wire things Nobodies used. Next to him was the girl Incomplete. Sora and Riku drew their weapons and charged. She quickly turned around and dodged their strikes. Sora threw the Keyblade at her, but she deflected it. They were surprised to see with what,

"A Keyblade?" Riku asked. She had a Keyblade that looked like it was made of white chains. It's keychain looked like a white flower bud.

"How did you get one?" Sora asked.

"Sora! Riku!" Just then Tom ran in, "I'm 'ere to assist!" but a barrier stopped him. "Ow!" he rubbed his nose. "Who's that?" he asked. She looked away and removed her hood. "What?" Tom said.

"No way!" Riku said.

"Namine?" Sora gasped.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	123. The Twelth Member

Fipp: I just saw _Transformers _last night. It was sweet! I also saw a cardboard cutout for _Alvin and The Chipmunk: The Movie. _May the gods help us.

-1Chapter 123: The Twelfth Member

Sora, Riku and, from the other side of the barrier, Tom looked at the girl in front of them.

"Namine?" Sora asked. "H-How did you get away from the Incompletes?"

"And what's with robe?" Riku asked. Namine smirked.

"You two aren't that bright? Are you?" she asked. She lifted her Keyblade, the Chain of Memories. Tom noticed something when she talked to them.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"One: I didn't get away from the Incompletes. And two: I AM an Incomplete!" she yelled.

"What?!" they went.

"What did they do to you?" Tom asked. Namine giggled.

"They helped me remember." she said. Tom noticed the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You see, I wasn't always the Namine you knew Sora, Riku, Tom. I started off in Twilight Town. I was despaired over the fact of what I was, a Nobody, something that wasn't meant to exist. I then met up with Sellis and Alphma and they felt the same way. So together we overtook the Incompletes and started our plans."

"But happened to you?" Riku asked. Namine smiled.

"I was on a mission to scan the memories of this wizard," she pointed to Yen Sid, still with a blank face "There I would look for a certain spell. But I was stopped."

"By who?" Riku asked.

"Numbers VIII and XIII of the Organization XIII."

"Axel and Roxas." Tom said.

"That is right, but they came prepared. They had a machine that Vexen built that would act like a mirror against my memory altering powers. It was used against me and I forgot all. Ironic: The Memory Witch losing her memories." You can tell a lot by the eyes.

"But, that's not possible," Sora said.

"Then when Alphma took me he had Gattea build a machine based on blueprints downloaded from Vexen's computer at The World That Never Was. My memories where then restored. The fun began when we got to Twilight Town." This caught Sora's attention.

"What did you do!?" he demanded to know.

"I think you already know, Aszorz." it looked like she took pride in this. The eyes never lie. Sora then whipped out the Keyblade and charged her. She blocked it and jumped back. Riku, who was also enraged by what Namine said jumped in a well. He swiped at her but she put up a shield around her. She then held out a card and tossed it. It turned into an Organization member Sora never met. Zexion opened his lexicon and pages flew about. The two knocked them away. Riku used dark spells and burned the pictures. Sora raised his Key to Lightga. . .but nothing happened. "Can't use your light huh?"

"What did you do to it!"

"I sealed in away so you could have control of the Anti Form. So no light for you." Sora then bypassed Zexion, who attacked Riku. The book swallowed him and they vanished.

"What happened to Riku!?"

"That's the power of Zexion, not mine." They ran at each other. They swiped at each other. Namine used more blat of nothingness at Sora, but he reversed around them. She threw more of them at him, but they were more frequent. Sora was blown back. At that moment Riku and Zexion came back. Riku jumped forward and plunged the Way to Dawn into his chest. Zexion vanished. Riku landed next to Sora.

The two jumped into the air and fired energy bolts in alteration. Sora swung the Keyblade wrapped in energy while Riku made thirteen blades and spun them around. They then jumped into the air and threw the Keyblades. The two blades shot powerful energy and exploded.

"Riku!"

"Times up!" they bumped fist. Namine was still standing though. Sora placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Drive!" A black light surrounded them. Sora now had white hair, his clothes were now black and he had black hearts on his shorts. He also had two demon wings. In his hands were Oblivion and Way to Dawn. Sora flew into the air and shot off dozens off dark balls. They fired all over the place. When that was done he zipped down and pummeled Namine. He then lifted the blades and the darkness engulfed the two. Sora then used Dark Aura faster and quicker the Riku could even hope too. When it was done they both fell to the ground. The Drive split and Sora fell to the ground, unconscious, Riku to his knees, Namine on all fours. She weakly lifted her hand and a card appeared.

"I _breath_ got _breath_ what _breath _I came for." She opened a portal and left. The barrier left and Tom ran to help Sora and Riku.

"That's not real." he said. He noticed they way she looked at them. He knew that that wasn't the real Namine. Her eyes gave it up. Tom picked Sora up just as the rest of the group came forward.

"What happened?" Mickey asked.

"It would appear that the Incompletes may finally gain what they desire." They all looked at Master Yen Sid, who had recovered.

"What would that be?" Kairi asked.

"I shall explain everything in the morning. Right now we must rest for a terrible battle." he walked past Tom, Riku and Sora.

"We have to bring Namine down." Riku said.

"What!" Tom replied.

"You were there. She was not lying. What ever she has planned, it has to stop. No matter what." Riku walked away.

"But Riku," Tom said, knowing the boy would not listen to him. Tom looked down to the side. "That's not the same Namine." he followed as well.

**Namine**

Leader of the Nobody sect of the Incompletes

and Kairi's Nobody. Namine worked with Sellis

and Alphma to obtain their goals. But she lost her

memories and was held captive by Organization

XIII. She was then rescued by Sora, then later

merged with Kairi. But when she was kidnapped

by Alphma she regained her Keyblade, the Chain

of Memories.

Sora's _Darkness Drive_

Riku's _Session_

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	124. Lightspot

Fipp: In case you didn't know, Namine is making summon cards based on her opponenets memories.

-1Chapter 124: Sunspot

Sora opened his eyes. He was on his mural. He looked around and saw Roxas.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Sora demanded.

"You mean that Namine was an Incomplete?" Roxas said, looking down.

"Yes!"

"I didn't know." he then looked up at Sora. "So how are we going to save her?"

"What!?" Sora couldn't believe what Roxas was asking. "Why would I save her? You know what she made me do! Roxas, she's evil! She has to be destroyed." Roxas, then after a moment of silence, summoned his Keyblades.

"I can't have that Sora."

"What? Why!" Roxas didn't give him an answer, he just ran forward and brought the Keyblades down. Sora summoned his blade to defend. . .but the hit never came. Sora looked around. Roxas was now where. "Roxas?" he asked.

_I have summoned him away._

"You! What happened to Roxas?"

_He is in a place where he must wait. He will remain their until your test is done._

"Test? What test?" Suddenly the picture of Riku emitted a black glow. Kairi's a white glow. Sora's gold.

_Light. Dark. Twilight. For your journey up to this point you have used the Light. _There was then a bright glow forming from the center of the mural. It grew into a giant shape. It was mostly gold, four tentacle legs, two massive arms, with two claws on each. The Soul Barren symbol on it's chest. _But now, you must now face that light. _It wiggled forward. _You have lost the power of light Sora, and Twilight is beyond your reach, for the moment. _

They Lightspot raised a claw and brought it down on Sora. He dodged it and sliced at it. Sora rolled out of the way as it created Light spheres and tossed them around. Sora jumped up and knocked each one out of the way. It then stood up straight and lifted it's arms. A giant beam erupted it's palms and shot into the air. The beam then split into multiple beams and fired down upon Sora. He dodged each beam as it crashed down on to the ground. Sora ran to the Lightspot and cut at it's legs. It then collapsed. Sora ran and jumped up to it's face. Powerful beams shot from it's eyes and sent him flying back. The Lightspot then stood up and slammed it's fist to the ground. This sent a giant shockwave that sent Sora flying. It opened it's palms and dozens of light tendrils snaked out and wrapped around Sora. It as so bright he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. He felt a numbing pain.

"I can't win." he said.

_There is a way._

"What is it?"

_The Darkness._

"What?"

_Darkside was slain by your light. Twilight Thorn was beaten by Roxas's nothingness. But the Sunspot can only be beaten by Darkness._

"But if I use the darkness, I'll-"

_No. You will not turn into a Heartless._

"But the darkness, if it use it, then all that I've done will mean nothing."

_You have learned nothing Sora. It is not the darkness you have fought for the past two and a half years. The people you fought, Xehanort, Maleficent, Xemnas, Alphma and Sellis just use it. The powers of Light and Dark are weapons. What matters is how it's used. Sora, take the Darkness!_ _As there is a light in the dankest darkness, there is also darkness in the brightest light. _Sora was not sure, but he saw something. A sliver of black. He reached out his hand, and touched it.

The Lightspot reached out and grabbed the ball of light that held Sora. It brought down it's other hand and smashed the ball on it's open palm.

**SMASH!**

It looked down and saw tendril of darkness flowing between it's claws. A powerful blast forced it's hands open. Sora did a back flip and landed on his mural. Back to the Lightspot. He stood up and turned around. Sora looked down at himself. He noticed a slight change in his wardrobe, his crown necklace and chain, usually silver, was now jet black. He also noticed new smells. He really couldn't describe them. They came off him, and the Lightspot. The scents were completely opposite of each other. He knew from what Riku had told him he was smelling the Light and Darkness. He looked up at it. He readied his blade. The Lightspot then cast light spells on him. Sora rolled out of the way and threw they Keyblade, but when it spun, it had a darkness to it. The Key slammed into it's chest and it swaggered back. Sora got the Keyblade back and jumped onto it while it was falling back. He ran up to it's chest and used Dark Sonic Blade. After the combo he jumped up into the air and pointed the Key down at it.

"Dark Firaga!" A blast of black flames shot from the tip and shot through the Sunspot. He landed on the ground. It managed to get back up. It then fell forward towards him. Sora arched the Keyblade and sliced right through it. Sora felt the darkness flowing though him. "Now," he said "time to take care of the Incompletes."

He vanished.

Roxas reappeared. He looked around for Sora, but he was no where.

"Namine," he said sadly. "I know that's not you. I'll save you no matter what."

**Lightspot**

A powerful Soul Barren that uses the

Light. It attacked Sora in a dream. But

in a way helped Sora by forcing to

embrace the Darkness in his Heart.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	125. The Night Before

Fipp: I saw FF7 AC on the web (well most of it, I'll have to watch the rest on my sisster's computer,) and I noticed how alike Axel and Reno are in appearance, personality and voice! I think they should put Reno and Rude in KHIII, I also think Axel's Other was Reno's twin or something.

-1Chapter 125: The Night Before

Sora woke up. He rubbed his throbbing head.

"What happened?" he asked. He looked around and saw that he was in a spare room in Yen Sid's Tower. He looked down and saw his necklace was still black. Probably symbolizing the darkness he took in. He got out of the bed and walked to the door and left. He looked around the halls and moved. After about ten minutes of navigating the many corridors of the wizard's tower he was able to find himself on the front lawn. Much like Twilight Town, this place was in perpetual twilight. But the color tone of the sky changed depending on the time of day. Right now it was purplish, meaning that is was late at night. Sora walked to the edge of the floating island and sat down. He replayed the dream's events in his head. Sora summoned the Keyblade and pointed it at the nothingness that stretched out before him. Suddenly a beam of dark energy shot from it. He then tired to fire a light beam. Nothing. He looked at the Key. He had gained the darkness, but lost the light. The Twilight Knight said he would gain Twilight, but in order to gain that he would. . .

He almost **did kill Kairi.** That was something he could never forgive himself for. And it was all Namine's fault. When he found her, he-

"Sora?" Sora jumped out of his thoughts and turned around.

"K-Kairi?" she walked to him and sat down to him. "What brings you down here?"

"I saw you through a window, glad to see that your up." neither of them looked at each other. "Yen Sid said that he would explain what we needed to do in the morning."

"Okay then." Silence. . . "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be." They both knew what they were talking about.

"I'll make her pay."

"What?" Kairi looked up at him.

"Namine, I'll make sure she'll never hurt anyone like that again." Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder

"Sora, you can't do that,"

"Why!?" he spat at her. "You knew what she did! I almost killed you because of her! She's the member of an evil group and-"

"Like Roxas?"

"He's different, he's no longer the way he was. Namine is the way she is **now!**"

"Sora, Namine still needs to be helped. I know you think that she has to be destroyed, but I think differently. So please Sora, we have to help her." Sora looked away.

"Fine, I'll give her one last chance. But if she does anything. . ."

"I understand." she said sadly. After some time, Kairi left. Sora sat alone.

A few minutes later Riku walked out. He smelled something foul. He drew the Way to Dawn and followed the scent. When he turned the corner he saw the smell came from Sora.

"Sora?" he asked, even though he was out of range. "What happened to his scent?" Riku then remembered something.

_You'll need it to master it if you'll teach Sora how to do the same thing. _That is what the Dark Knight said when he told Riku to further embrace the Darkness. He focused his power and summoned the Guardian. He kept it up for a few minutes, then let it go. He started to walked up to Sora.

Sora, as Riku did, smelled something, he turned around and saw Riku.

"Hey," he said as Riku sat down.

"Hey," Riku turned to Sora. "So why is it that you now have a dark scent on you?" Sora sighed. He pointed the blade and launched a Dark Firaga. "Hmm,"

"What do I do now?" Riku stood up and walked away.

"Get up." Sora did as he was told. Riku stopped. "Now, defend yourself." Riku then quickly turned around and launched a dark blast at Sora. He managed to block it.

"What was that for?" Sora asked as he regained his regained his balance. He drew the Way to Dawn.

"If you have a new skill, you should train it. We're going to need it in the morning." then, for dramatic effect, he summoned the Guardian. Sora gulped.

Yen Sid's Study. . .

Master Yen Sid was reading a book, no one ever saw him sleep. Actually, when Mickey worked as his apprentice, he assumed that Yen Sid didn't even know what sleep was. Yen Sid closed his book and looked to the door.

"How long have you been there?" The door opened.

"Just long enough to gather enough courage to walk in, ask you something which may or may not get a positive reaction, and if I get a negative reaction I 'ave prepared meself to be turned into a newt, or something of that nature." Tom said, folding his arms.

"Might I ask what is this question." Tom sighed.

"I need a way to separate Roxas from Sora so we can save Namine." he said nervously.

"What! Save the Memory Witch! You are absurd for even think that. Namine is a member of the Incompletes, the one you knew was never real. Now, I suggest that you go back to bed." Yen Sid picked up his book. Tom unfolded his arms and place his hands in his pocket.

"'er eyes." Yen Sid looked up from him book, eyebrow raised. "You can tell a lot about someone from their eyes. And Namine's told me everything."

"And what did they say?" the wizard put his book back down.

"When we were up there, on the balcony, Namine never looked at anyone of us in the eyes. She looked in our direction, but never at us. She especially avoided Sora, that would mean looking at Roxas. I don't think she could 'ave bared it."

"Continue." the wizard was now intrigued.

"Max also said that he saw 'er in the Twilight Town mansion in a blank room."

"And?"

"I was told that that room was filled with pictures she drew. That each one held sentimental value to her. Tell me, does this new Namine sound like that she would take all these pictures with 'er? You see Master Yen Sid, from what I can tell, the 'eart, body and soul are not as black and white as most people think. I for one think that in the cases of Roxas and Namine, there're special. They may 'ave been born just as Nobodies, but I like to think along the way, they gained 'earts. Not the 'earts of Sora and Kairi, their Originals, but their own 'earts. Because if they gained Sora and Kairi's 'earts they would 'ave been completely absorbed into them. There is also differences in the people. Sora is a bit goofy and naïve, while Roxas is a bit more serious a 'e thinks before 'e leaps. Kairi is outgoing, while Namine is a bit shyer."

"And why is it that I should separate Roxas and Sora?"

"The two Nobodies love each other. I think that Roxas could bring Namine back from the brink of despair and nothingness." The wizard simply stared at Tom. "Your going to turn me into a newt aren't you?" Tom sighed and turned around. "Fine, but I want to be one of those giant salamanders." he waited, but nothing happened. He turned around.

"I will require help in the proper spell." Yen Sid said. Tom smiled.

"Thank you" _See Roxas, _he though _just like I promised I would. _

Please review

Mrfipp


	126. The Threat

Fipp: Wow,this is getting to the end, and since I'm updatinh so fast, but it might slow down, I should be done!

-1Chapter 126: The Threat

Yen Sid early in the morning asked everyone to meet him in the Study. Tom was there when everyone else got there. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max and D.W. then came. Next was Kairi. Then Riku and Sora. During the night, Riku had trained Sora in using his darkness.

"So sir," Mickey said. "What is it that the Incompletes are doing?"

"Well, as you already know, the Incompletes are composed of twelve members. Four Heatless, four Nobodies and four Soul Barren. Each one a higher up member of the species." Yen sid said.

"We know that so far." Donald said.

"The group's original leaders were defeated by Alphma, Sora's Soul Barren, Sellis, Riku's Heartless and Namine, Kairi's Nobody. But even though control was shifted, their plans still held."

"And what are does plans?" Riku asked.

"Well, as you know, the three pieces do not technically exist."

"Yeah, Xemnas kept rambling on about that." Sora said "That he and the other Nobodies did not exist."

"Yes, while Xemnas said he was nothing, he tried to correct this with Kingdom Hearts. But the Incompletes thought that Kingdom Hearts would not work. That just because it could create a world's heart, that it couldn't create a heart of them. So they did the only logical thing to do."

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

"To simply end it all. You see, Namine extracted a memory from my mind. This one was of a spell that could create a powerful spell. This spell opens a portal in the fabric of time and space. It then tears the universe apart. Ending all of it." They all stared at him. Then they all said. . .

"WHAAAA?!" in a confused manner.

"You see, Organization XIII and the Incompletes never got along. Each member of the Organization did his or her best to keep them at bay. I they did. Xemnas battled Sellis. Xigbar fought Demrit. Xaldin fought Yuquxz. Vexen fought Gattea. Lexaeus and Bosa. Zexion fought Sobrat. Saix battled Axon. Demyx fought Rilixs. Luxord fought Delma. Marluxia battled Alphma. Larexne fought Rhana. And Roxas and Axel fought Namine. While all the other battles were draws, the one fought between Roxas and Namine was a great victory for the Organization."

"So, your saying, in a way," Max said, "Organization XIII were the good guys?"

"That is correct."

"So how do we stop them?" Mickey asked.

"I have spent much time looking for the world in which the Incompletes reside in." Yen Sid waved his hand. Outside the three Gummi Ships floated up. "In each ship I have given the coordinates for the world they live on. Now, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Donald, Goofy, Max, Darkwing and Tom, go forth and stop them. They all nodded and left for the ships. Tom stayed there.

"Is it done sir?" he asked. Yen Side nodded opened his palm. In a magical flash a card appeared. Tom walked up to him and took it. Tom looked at the card. On it was a Nobody symbol. "Thank you."

"Now Thomas, I am not entirely sure this will work. But if it does, I do hope you are right."

"Well sir, that makes two of us." he walked to the door. "So long, farewell, aveda zane, adue". He then left.

"I do certainly hope you are right."

The nine went outside and got in their ships.

Sora, Kairi and Tom's ship.

"You know what I fine funny?" Tom asked.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Well, that the leaders of the Incompletes are different pieces of you three. And a different piece."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Well, there's the 'eart," he pointed back at Riku's ship "Body," he pointed to Kairi "and Soul." he pointed to Sora.

"You right, funny huh?" Sora said. Tom then took a card out of his pocket.

"Sora?"

"Yeah."

"You know those summon charm things, who do they summon again?"

"Zorro, Goliath, Flubber, Buster, Fuzzels and Ifrit."

"Well, I've got this." he held the card up between his pointer and middle finger and handed it to Sora.

"What is it?" Sora asked taking the card. He looked at it. For some reason, it felt familiar.

"This card is equivalent of those stones you hold."

"Oh, well who does it summon?"

"Not telling you." Tom smiled. He then snatched the card. "But promise me that when we get to the Incomplete's base, you use it. Right?"

"Okay." Tom then handed the card back to Sora.

After about an hour of flying they reached a new world. It looked like a craggy rock, with a single tower on it. Above the tower was a giant swirling thing.

"We've made it." Sora said.

"What is this place?" Kairi asked.

"The scanner simply says: End."

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	127. Incompletes

Fipp: Now before will start back up with Sora and his rather large party, we'll check with the bad guys.

-1Chapter 127: Incompletes

"I'll kill you!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sobrat scuttled through the halls of the tower with Demrit in hot pursuit. The two Heatless then ran into Delma, who was looking at her reflection in one of her mirrors, knocking her over.

"Why you little! Why is it that you two can't be more quite!" she yelled.

"And be boring?" Demrit asked.

"Because it would be so boring!" Sobrat said. There was a dark portal opened up behind them. Axon appeared.

"It is time. The meeting is about to start." he vanished. Delma warped out, whilst Sobrat and Demrit melted into the ground.

Meeting room. . .

The Incomplete meeting room was an empty room. Out of the walls jutted a twelve platforms. On each one was a chair. The chairs filled up as they were taken. All but one.

"So," Rilixs asked, yawing "why is it we're here?" he asked slouching in his seat. Then dark portal opened up and Namine took it. "MA'AM!" he straightened out. The only ones who knew that she was back were Alphma, Sellis and Gattea. "You came back?" he was clearly scared. Even though some of the lower ranks didn't show it, they too were nervous, or at least the ones that attacked Kairi. "Your going to kill me aren't you?" Namine looked down at him.

"No Rilixs, I understand first hand that your mission was impossible to accomplish with them there." she said. Rilixs almost fainted with relief.

"So, does this mean that the plans may continue?" Bosa asked. Namine held up a card. She threw it to Gattea.

"Might I ask what is this?" said the robot.

"It is a card crafted from Yen Sid's memories," Sellis said.

"Now, go with Bosa and Axon and make it happen." Alphma said. The three then vanished.

"So this means things are going to end huh?" Demrit asked as he licked his yellow eyes.

"Correct." Sellis said.

"So might I asked how long until things get good?" Rhana ask.

"Not much longer I think." Delma said. "I just can't wait.

"So what do we do boss?!" Sobrat asked.

"We prepare." he said.

"For what?" Demrit said.

"Sora and his friends." Alphma said.

"WHAT!?" Delma said. "Those losers!"

"Still sore that they beat ya doll?" Rhana asked.

"Like you faired any better against Riku!"

"They had help from a demigod and a knight!" the southerner replied. "You lost against only two people!"

"Looks like we have a cat fight!" Sobrat said.

"Imbeciles." Yuquxz said.

"So what do we do?" Rilixs asked.

"At the moment," Alphma said "nothing. You may resume your task until next time." They all left. They only ones left were Namine, Alphma and Sellis.

"Namine," Sellis said.

"Yes."

"I've noticed some differences in your personality since you've been back."

"It's probably some side effects from the memory process." she nodded. "I should get going now." she vanished.

"We can't trust her you know."

"My thoughts exactly." Alphma said. "We should keep a careful eye on her."

Namine's quarter's. . .

It was a blank room. All white. All it had was a bed, chair, desk and a book on the bed. Namine walked through the portal and walked to the bed and sat down. She opened the book. She had gone back to her room back in Twilight Town and took all her pictures and put them in this book filled with blank papers. She fiddled through it.

"Why did I go back for these?" she asked. "I'm not supposed to have emotions." She flipped to a blank page, pulled out a pencil from the inside of her robe. She drew. When she was done she looked at the picture. It was of her.

Half of her was in her white dress, with a sketchpad in hand, the friends she made, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Tom were on this side.

In other half she was wearing her white Incomplete robe, Chain of Memory Keyblade, and the Incompletes. She set it aside and curled up for sleep.

And she did what no Nobody should do.

She cried herself to sleep.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	128. Tower

Fipp: Now! This is the chapter in where the Name in the Story winner is reviealed! CONGRATS TO LYNDSEYBUG!!! I hope you like you Nobody!

YEAH! And please stay for the contest in _All's End. _Bye! See you then!

-1Chapter 128: Tower

Nothing. . .

The three ships landed on the surface of the barren world. In the distance they could see a tall dark tower, over it was a giant swirling vortex.

"That must be the Incomplete's stronghold." Mickey said.

"So that is where the Incompletes hide?" Sora asked.

"Let's go." Riku said. They walked over the hill and were shocked at what they saw.

They land between them and the tower held more Soul Barren, Heartless and Nobodies then any of them had seen. It made the battle in the Great Maw look like child's play.

"How are we going to fight them!" Donald said.

"There's too many of them!" Just then they heard a hovering noise. They looked up and saw the Twilight Knight on the passenger platform of the hover craft, and the Light Knight in the driver's seat. They then turned around and saw the Dark Knight running at them.

"Come on!" the Twilight Knight yelled. "You guys run! We'll fight these guys and protect you!" Sora and co. ran forward. The Twilight and Light Knights flew above, blasting anything that came near them, while below the Dark Knight swatted anything that came into reach.

After about five minutes they got to the door. The three Knights pointed their Keyblades at the door and unlocked them. They dismissed the hover craft and landed on the ground. Sora and co. ran for the door.

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"We'll be fine." The Twilight Knight said. Sora nodded and ran in.

The three knights stood in front of the massive army.

"We have no idea what happens after this you know," the Light Knight said.

"We could die here." the Dark Knight said.

"That just makes it all the more exciting." the Twilight Knight said.

They then ran into the mass of monsters.

Inside the tower. . .

The base was a rather large room. They looked around and saw three large doors. Each on had either a Heartless, Nobody or Soul Barren insignia.

"So," Tom said "where to now?" Sora walked forward. Then a barrier came up and separated him from the rest of the group. Sora then looked up and a large creature jumped down and landed on the ground. It looked like a large white dome. But it stood up on six thin legs. It's shell then opened up, showing two large mandibles. It looked like a giant ladybug. The Swarm flew into the air and zoomed at Sora, he jumped up and swatted at it, but it grabbed his Keyblade and threw him to the ground. It then flew back down at him. But Sora rolled out of the way. It then started to vibrate it's wings and created a sound wave that pounded on Sora. "SORA!" Tom yelled. "Use that card!" Sora reached into his jacket and pulled out the card. He lifted it into the air.

"Courage!" Sora called out. The card exploded in a bright light and Sora left like he was ripped apart for a moment. When the light faded Sora saw someone in front of him. "Roxas?"

"It worked!" Tom yelled in joy. Both Sora and Roxas looked at Tom. "Don't you 'ave a giant Nobody to fight?" They turned around and jumped out of the way as the Swarm flew at them. Roxas jumped into the air and landed on it's back. He then brought the Keyblades down and stabbed it in the back. This crippled the wings and it fell to the ground. Roxas landed back on the ground. Sora then ran back at it and blocked it's mandible when then came to snap him. Sora then jumped up and brought the Keyblade down on the Swarm. The Nobody then curled up and thousands of smaller bug-like Nobodies flew out of it. They flew at Sora and Roxas. Roxas swung the Keyblades around, taking down the bugs. While Sora cast normal and dark magic. Then in the mass of the insects the Swam came running at them. Sora and Roxas then jumped into the air.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled. The two floated into the air and flew back down and struck at the Swarm. They then landed on the ground and sliced at it.

"Back off!" Roxas yelled as the flew into and fired off magical bullets off and too it. They then floated even higher and, back to back, extended their blades and large orbs of energy appeared around the Keys. Then smaller bolts fired off them and attacked the Swam. They dismissed the spheres, rocketed down and sliced the Swarm in two.

"See ya." Roxas said.

"Taken care of." Sora said. The barrier faded and the rest rushed up to them.

"What happened?" Kairi asked. But before anyone could say anything, the room filled with Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren. They all attacked at once. And soon the group was separated into three.

One group was Riku, Mickey, D.W. and Max.

They had been forced to the door with the Heartless symbol. They unlocked the door and ran in.

"How did Roxas get out?" Riku asked.

"Is that who that was," D.W. asked "this Roxas guy."

"Well," Max said "we have to worry about that later." Riku looked up the dark stairs. He knew this is where the Heartless Incompletes resided.

"Let's go." he then led the up into the darkness.

Another group was of Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. They had ran to the Soul Barren door.

Sora felt his chest.

"So that was that Roxas?" Goofy said.

"What happened back their?" Donald asked.

"I don't know." Sora asked.

"I think I know what Roxas wants." Kairi said.

"What?"

"Namine."

The final group was of Roxas and Tom. They ran into the Nobody door.

"How?" Roxas asked.

"Well Roxas," Tom said "I made you a promise. To storm the bad guy's place, weapons drawn screaming like two idiots with no disregard for our safety and to save yer princess." Tom drew his blades. "Now, shall we?" Tom then ran forward, screaming like and idiot with no disregard for his safety. Roxas smiled.

"Thank you." Roxas did the same thing.

**Swarm**

A powerful Nobody that fought Sora and Roxas at the base

of the Incomplete tower. It was extremely viscous and could

summon a swarm of smaller Nobodies.

Please reviw

Mrfipp


	129. The Fourth Ranking

Fipp: Now, the next few chapters are where our groups will fight the Incompletes in accordance with rank.

-1Chapter 129: The Fourth Rankings

Riku, Mickey, D.W. and Max. . .

The four ran up the dark halls until they came up a large room. A shadow formed. It was short. Mickey recognized it.

"You!" he said.

"I was wondering if you'd recognize me!" Sobrat said.

"Who is this guy?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, but I met him once!" Mickey said.

"Well, I guess this'll be our last meeting!" He raised his arms and his staff appeared. "Ready to dance!?" Max ran forward and tossed his shields at him. He knocked one away, but another hit him in the face. Max then gat his shields back to attack again, but Sobrat cast a spell on him. Max stopped. Sobrat put on a scary face and he ran away. Riku, Mickey and D.W. then ran up. Sobrat stood his ground. It was then D.W. used on of his gas canisters.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Mickey struck Sobrat. "I am the guy who spoils the ends of movies you wanted to see!" Riku struck Sobrat. "I am Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing jumped out and blasted Sobrat with his gas gun. Mickey ran at Sobrat, they were of equal height and attacked each other. Mickey then fell under the influence of Sobrat's spell. Mickey then felt very sad and lied down and slept. Riku dodged each of Sobrat's blast and threw him across the room.

"Darkwing!" Riku called. D.W. jumped next to Riku and wrapped his cloak around them. They vanished. They reappeared next to then shot and sliced at him. They continued to assault him and teleport around him.

"Let's get dangerous!" Darkwing said. Riku handed D.W. his Keyblade and the hero stuffed it into his gun. He then jumped into the air and shot it at Sobrat who flew across the room and hit the wall. He dropped his staff and stood up.

"What! How did I get beat by you guys!" Sobrat then shook around and then poofed into darkness. The glowing heart floated into the air and vanished. With him gone, Max and Mickey turned back to normal.

"He wasn't so tough." D.W. said proudly.

"On to the next one." Max said.

"Ready Riku?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Riku said. They ran forward.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. . .

The tunnels were round and gray. They had various markings on them. The burst though the door. They ran through until a warping stopped them. They were stopped by Delma. She touched her chin with one of her long fingers.

"Let's see who we have here," she looked at the fighters "the Key-boy, Princess, duck and dog." she sighed. "You know I was hoping that that cute boy would be here."

"Who? Tom?" Sora said.

"Yeah, I think it's the accent." she outstretched her arms and her mirrors appeared. She disappeared and reappeared behind Sora. She wrapped her fingers to his chin. "Your almost as cute." he knocked her away. "Ready to have some fun?" she lifted the mirrors, Kairi and Goofy were in them. She dashed forward and fired light beams at them. Donald ran at her and cast various spells. She then started to spin around madly Kairi then ran at her and swatted her away. Then threw her mirrors at Sora and he flew back. He then regained himself and jumped at her. She put up a light shield as he hit her with dark blast. She then threw him back as Goofy ran up and knocked her down. Kairi and Sora then ran to her, but she jumped up and threw light balls all over. This knocked Goofy and Kairi across the room. Some were about to hit him but Donald put up a barrier.

"Donald!" Sora cried. Donald then leaped into the air and summoned rockets. Donald then cast them to fire upon Delma. Then rocketed towards the Soul Barren while Sora hit her.

"I got it!" Donald then summoned hundreds of rockets and they all blasted at her. When the rockets stopped she fell to the ground and stood up. She then cast Thundaga on them. Sora fought through it and raced at her.

"Donald!" Sora then jumped up again and this time cast small explosions on her. Sora continued to hit her.

"WHHAAA!" Donald gathered his strength and let out hundreds of explosions. Delma flew back.

"You know I really hate you!" she yelled. "Why won't you let he win?" She then cast more light spell. Donald and Sora looked at each other and took hands.

"Drive!" Sora was then wrapped in a blue light. When it faded Sora was now in Wisdom Form. Sora flew at her. He cast Reflectaga spells that bounced her spells right off her. He dashed around, casting many spells on her. Fiery explosions, glacial beams, thunderous bolts. She threw the mirrors at him but he knocked them away as he fired magical bullets from the tip of his Keyblade. He zoomed in and used every spell he knew. He reverted. Back to normal, Kairi and Goofy had rejoined them. Delma held up her mirrors. She then dropped them. They shattered on the ground and she fell to her knees.

"NO!" she screamed gripping her hair. "I hate losing! I can't lose!" the center of her chest then started to swirl around as though there was a whirlpool in it. Then the whole body swirled and was sucked in.

"Looks like she got seven years bad luck, ahyuck." Goofy said.

"That keeps care of one of them." Donald said.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Sora said. The four ran further up the tower.

Roxas and Tom. . .

Roxas and Tom ran though the white halls. It reminded Roxas of Castle Oblivion. Tom thought it needed a coat of paint. They entered the large room. A dark portal opened and Yuquxz stepped out.

"Remember me!" Tom yelled. Yuquxz shook his head. "Well, last time you saw me, I 'ad a big 'ead and little arms! And one leg."

"The Gabbit," Yuquxz nodded his head. Tom then put a magnetic field around himself to protect himself.

"Let's go!" Roxas summoned his Keyblades. Yuquxz then summoned his eight disk.

"Come." he said. He flew at them. Roxas and Tom ran forward and narrowly dodged the razors. Roxas then attacked Yuquxz with strikes of his Keyblades. Yuquxz spun the blades around at rapid speeds, but Tom knocked them away and sliced down at the Nobody. Yuquxz then flew up and shot the blades down on them. Roxas jumped away while Tom tried to take control of them. He managed to gain two. He flew one to Roxas, who then jumped on it, Tom then capitulated Roxas over and bashed Yuquxz. Yuquxz then threw all eight disk at Roxas. Tom then jumped up and raised both hands. The disk then stopped. Both Yuquxz and Tom used as much strength as they could muster. The moved an inch. Towards Yuquxz. Tom let out a yell and the disk, and the Keyblades Roxas threw, flew right at Yuquxz. They then hit the back wall. Yuquxz then fell to his knees and looked at Tom. "You win." he leaked darkness and vanished. Tom let out a loud laugh.

"HA! Looks like I'm the real Master of Magnetism!" He fold his arms and floated into the air and laughed.

"Are you done yet?" Roxas asked.

"Wait," he let out one more laugh. "now I'm done." Tom floated back down. "Ready?" Roxas nodded and they ran up they ran up the tower.

Donald's _Mega Duck Flair,_ _Fantasia _and _Wisdom Form._

Darkwing's _Cloak and Dagger._

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	130. The Third Ranking

Fipp: How, this is getting close to the end. Now, for the next Incompletes.

-1Chapter 130: The Third Rankings

Riku, Mickey, D.W. and Max. . .

The four further ran up the tower and into the next chamber. A Heartless appeared.

"Howdy there Riku," Rhana said "so how've ya been since that little rumble at the Coliseum? Oh, and thanks for getting rid of Sobrat, I hated him."

"Well," Riku said. He and the other's drew their weapons "and as soon as we get through with you it's going to get better." Rhana smiled.

"Feisty huh?" she swung her hand and her staff appeared. "I'm going to have some fun with you guys." Rhana melted into the ground and reappeared behind them, she swung her staff all around, while Riku and Mickey parried the swings. D.W. then blasted at her and she flew back. She then threw her staff like a boomerang and it sailed onward. It then hit D.W., taking in his strength, and whizzes back to her hand. Her body glowed with newfound power. She ran forward and swung her staff around at Riku and co. Mickey jumped up and down, avoiding her absorption. She then fired a dark blast and sent the monarch back. She then came to cut him down when Max jumped in and hit block the hits with his shields. Riku then came from the back. She then threw them back and turned her attention on Max. Before she could cut him down Mickey jumped in, Rhana struck him with her staff and took his power. She threw him aside and smashed the ground wildly. Cracking the ground into pieces. Riku and Max landed next to each other.

"Max!" Riku called out. Max picked up his shields and threw them both at Rhana. Riku then tossed the Way to Dawn at the Heartless. They alternated between the weapons. Riku then tossed his weapon in the air, grabbed the shields and attached them to the sides of the Key.

"Let's see them take this!" Max yelled. Riku then rewrapped the Key, covered it in darkness and threw it. Upon hitting Rhana it made a large explosion. Rhana fell back, she then stood up with difficulty.

"Not so bad boy." she then noticed that she was leaking darkness. "Looks like I became nothing, one way or another." She then turned into a black inky cloud, and the pink heart floated away. Mickey and D.W. got back up.

"Two down, two to go." D.W. said.

"We're halfway up the tower." Max said.

"We're almost at the top." Mickey said.

"Let's go." Riku then ran to the door, to further up the tower.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. . .

The four ran into the next room. There was a warping and Gattea appeared.

"Why it would appear that the organics have been successful in terminating Delma. This victory means nothing, you are aware?" He asked.

"You again?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and the mutation is not around to defend you." Gattea threw out his arms and his lasers came out. "Time to exterminate you." he lifted his gun and fired away. Sora parried it and ran at him. Gattea jumped into the and fired negative charges down at them. Kairi was thrown back, but regained herself she cast a Light spell that shot after hit. It impacted on his chest and he fell down, only to meet with Donald's magic. Gattea then flew back and landed on the ground. He then put his guns to the ground and fired. This caused the ground to turn to metal and metal slabs shot from the ground, this threw Donald and Kairi away. Sora jumped into the air and bashed him down. Goofy then jumped onto his shield and rode it into his chest. Goofy then flipped and landed next to Sora.

"Goofy!" Goofy held out his shield while Sora hit it like a golf ball. After awhile they both launched their weapons. Then Sora picked up Goofy and aimed him at Gattea.

"Coming through!" Goofy then took off like a rocket. And flew around, hitting the Soul Barren. Goofy then landed back next to Sora. Gattea stood up and fired cluster bombs all over, creating giant explosions.

"Goofy!" Sora and Goofy linked arms and spun around wildly. Then they clasped hands and extended the spin.

"Come on!" The two then turned into a giant top and knocked Gattea away. Gattea managed to get.

"You organics are pathetic." He said. Goofy and Sora looked at each other.

"Drive!" A red light encased the two. When faded, Sora was the only one. He was dressed in red and held the Ultima Weapon and the Bond of Flame. Sora ran forward at an incredible speed. Gattea fired at him, but Sora ran around them, what he couldn't dodge, he swatted away with ease. He ran up to Gattea and clobbered him. Gattea then fired upon him, but Sora simply knocked them aside. Gattea then launched rockets at him. Sora jumped up above the rocket and ran along it. He then jumped up and brought the Keyblades down. This created an explosion and sent Gattea flying. He stood up.

"Malfunction. Chance of system failure: 100?" he started to swirl and he was gone. Sora and Goofy separated.

"I never liked computers." Donald said.

"Is it because ya never figured out how to use Ansem's computer?" Goofy asked.

"How much further is it Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Not much left." Sora said. They ran.

Roxas and Tom. . .

The two ran into the white room, then they slammed face first into a wall that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where'd that come from?" Tom asked. A portal opened up behind them and Rilixs came out.

"You!" Roxas summoned his blades

"Can you just go away." Rilixs said nervously. "I mean what's here to fight for?"

"Namine." Roxas said sternly.

"Namine? I hate to tell you this but the Namine you knew was an illusion, and believe me, I know illusions." He outreached his arms and his sais. "Don't lose sight of me!" Rilixs then vanished. He reappeared behind Tom and cut at him, when Roxas attacked he met only a cloned illusion. The arena then sifted uneasily around them as walls jutted up, separating them. Roxas was then assaulted from behind, the front, both sides and above. Tom on the other hand had to deal with the walls caving in on him. Roxas jumped up and ran up the walls and to the top. He then saw Rilixs. Roxas leaped at Rilixs. Before he could flee Roxas attacked him. The two exchanged blows at incredible rates. Rilixs jumped back and threw the sais. Roxas knocked them aside. Rilixs then created more illusions of him self and they all attacked at once. One was about to stab him When Tom sliced right though it. The two stood back to back against the dozen Rilixs duplicates. Tom then grabbed Roxas and teleported around. Roxas threw the Keyblades in different directions, but caught them in-between teleports. Soon on stood. Tom threw Roxas, Rilixs tried to defend but had no time. All the illusions faded.

"No! I can't fade!" Rilixs dropped to his knees, his sais clinked into nothingness. "I don't want to die yet!" He faded away, as do all Nobodies.

"We're getting closer Roxas." Tom said.

"I know, let's just hope everything turns out right." Roxas said. The two ran further up the halls.

Max's _Double Smash_

Goofy's _Knocksmash, Whili-Goof _and _Valor Form. _By the way, I do use Bond of Flame for the dual wield.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	131. The second Ranking

Fipp: The Incompletes are now half gone!

-1Chapter 131: The Second Rankings

Riku, Mickey, D.W. and Max. . .

Riku and co ran further up the tower and into the next room. This is where they met up with another Heartless.

"I don't recognize any of you," Demrit said, who then scratched his head. "Why am I here again?" he asked.

"Probably to stop us." Riku said as he drew his Keyblade.

"Oh yeah!" he then summoned his staff. "Can't wait to get started! Poison!" He then stabbed the ground with his staff and the ground started to bubble green. He then ran right at them. Max jumped out of the way as Demrit swung the toxic covered staff around. D.W. then fired a gas bomb at him. It hit him in the head and he stepped back. Riku then jumped in and sliced at Demrit. Demrit then fired poisonous winds that swept them off their feet. Mickey cast Cure-all and banished the poison from their systems. Demrit swung his staff around wildly, preventing the others from hitting him. Max was about to attack him from behind, but Demrit kicked him with one of his long legs. D.W. fired a shot at him, but the Heartless jumped out up and landed next to him. Mickey and Riku then jumped in and sliced at him.

"Mickey!" Riku called. The two landed next to each other and pointed there Keyblades up in the air, then a bright light shone from the tips and engulfed from the tips.

"Light!" Mickey called. It then burst open and Demrit flew back. But he recoiled off the wall. And shot back off and launched poisonous balls. At them, but they flew out of the way.

"Mickey!" Mickey and Riku stood back to back, they then floated in the air and spun around, firing off magical shots.

"Don't give up!" Mickey called out. They then formed a magical ring and it blasted at Demrit. But he still stood up.

"I'm not dead yet!" he said. He was getting annoying. Riku lend his hand out to Mickey.

"Drive!" There was a golden light and Mickey was no longer there. Riku's clothes were now golden, and Mickey's blade floated near his hand. Riku dashed at Demrit, they both swung wildly at each other. Riku slammed his staff away and threw him into the air. Riku threw the Keyblades into the air and they spun around madly. There was an explosion and Demrit dropped his staff.

"So this is what death feels like," he said. "I think I'll scream now." And he did. He then poofed away and his heart floated away. Riku and Mickey separated. They looked on.

"One more to go before we reach the top." Mickey said.

"Sellis," Riku said. "My Heartless." Riku and co. ran onward to the tower.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. . .

They ran into the next room, but were stopped when a giant crystal shot from the ground. The air then warped around in front of them.

"It's Bosa!" Donald and Goofy.

"You're groups have been a nuisance for too long."

"Move!" Sora said. Bosa smiled.

"And it seems that that you have failed in the mission we bestowed upon you, Aszorz."

"Don't call me that!" Sora yelled. That name brought him back pain, pain he caused Tom, and Kairi. He almost killed her.

"Why? That is who you were."

"Shut up!" Sora summoned the Keyblade and charged Bosa. But he summoned his axes and blocked Sora, he then swung and threw him back.

"You shall fall my beneath my power!" He then slammed them into the ground, giant diamonds blasted upward in random places. This threw them all in the air. He then jumped after Sora, he didn't care for the rest. Sora barley blocked each powerful hit from Bosa. Donald cast Firaga while Goofy threw his shield, but these bounced off him. Kairi than ran up and sliced at him. He brought his axe down on her, but Sora grabbed her and pulled her away. His body then sprouted crystals and fired them off. Sora did his best to knock them away. Bosa then crashed to the ground and crushed it beyond belief. Sora landed on the shattered ground. The Soul Barren charged at Sora. Sora brought the Key up to defend himself, but when the two collided he sunk deeper in. Bosa was about to finish Sora off when Kairi blinded him with light. Sora got up and was rejoined by Donald and Goofy. They looked at each other and jumped into the air.

"Ultima!" Donald called out. They threw their weapons into the air and air crackled with energy as a blast hit Bosa.

"Major Drive!" Goofy yelled out. A swirling portal appeared around them and countless Drive orbs shot out.

"Power!" Sora called out. The three then bashed Bosa with their combined strength. They landed on the ground. "Give me strength!" they raised their weapons and a bright light shone out, utterly tearing Bosa up.

"It'll take more than that!" he called.

"Drive!" there was a bright light and Sora flew at Bosa in glowing white clothes, Ultima and Fenrir behind him. The two struck at each other ant incredible rates, sending sparks and diamond shards. There was then an explosion and Bosa crashed to the ground.

"I can't lose!" he screamed. "No!" he then swirled out of existence. Sora reverted.

"Final level?" Kairi asked.

"Let's get going!" Donald exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Goofy said. Sora looked at the door.

"Alphma," he said. He was unable to beat Alphma with the Light, could he win with Darkness? They ran forward.

Roxas and Tom. . .

The two ran up the white hall. But were abruptly when a portal opened up. Axon stepped out.

"Another one, huh?" Roxas asked as him and Tom drew their weapons.

"I must say that you and your comrades are very annoying. Because of your actions, we are down to four members now. This includes myself!"

"Well, we're doing a good job eh?" Tom asked.

"Well, this is where your 'job' ends!" in an impressive flash he summoned his two double-bladed swords. Roxas looked onto the Nobody's weapons and four others came to mind. One of which was a friend. "Prepare yourselves!" he then waved his swords and a wall of flames shot at them. The two rolled out of the way. But when Roxas got up, Axon attacked him. He pushed Roxas back with a powerful gust of wind. Roxas flew back, then was pounded away by a torrent of water. Roxas was then thrown into the air and was drowning. Tom then teleported into the water and rescued Roxas. They teleported behind Axon. He then raised an earth shield and blocked them. Giant rock spires shot from the ground and shot at them. Tom ran forward and sliced of the rocks in half as it came at him. He then knelled down and Roxas ran up his back and hit Axon in the chest. He then did a back flip and sent more wind at them. Tom stabbed the ground, keeping him anchored, and sent energy burst at him. Axon then flew back and hit the wall. Roxas then got up and ran at Axon, weapons dragging across the floor creating sparks, then swung them at him, Axon then flew to the right. And was punched into the air by Tom. Roxas then jumped up and sliced at him. Axon was defeated. His weapons the exploded in flames/water gushes and splintering rocks/air ripples. "This is not how I was supposed to end!" the darkness seeped though him as he faded away. Tom looked at the exit.

"So Roxas, this is it." The said. "Time to see whether or not what we 'oped is true."

"I don't hope Tom," Roxas said. "I know."

"That's the spirit!" Tom slapped his back. "Now, onward!" The two ran on to see who Namine would be.

Please review

Mrfipp


	132. Overtaking the Darkness

Fipp: Unlike the last few days, I will only be updating the next few chapters one at a time.

-1Chapter 132: Overtaking The Darkness

Riku, Mickey, D.W. and Max. . .

Riku and co ran through the room. Unlike the rest of the tower, that looked like an actual room, there was nothing here, just swirling darkness that could be seen in the distance.

"This place reminds me of Kingdom Hearts." Mickey said.

"So all we have to do is run through here and we make it to the top?" Max asked.

"How hard can that be?" D.W. asked.

_The darkness. _said a voice.

"Sellis!" Riku said, they all drew their weapons.

_So you have defeated my three servants: Demrit, Rhana and Sobrat. _Sellis said.

"Show yourself!" Riku demanded of his Heartless. Sellis chuckled.

_I am. You see Riku, for I am the darkness. The darkness around you, and in your heart. I mean, where your heart should be. And in this darkness, you will lose sight of your friends. _Riku looked behind him and saw the darkness covering up his friends.

"Riku!" Mickey called out as he threw Riku his blade. It clambered in front of him.

"Where'd they go?" Riku asked. Sellis then appeared in front of him.

"Worry not Riku," he said "They are still alive, I have merely hidden them so they may watch you die." Sellis then blasted Riku back with a dark blast. He then walked forward and picked up Mickey's Keyblade. "I have often wondered why I have not been able to wield a Keyblade like you, but then I came up with a reason: I am part the Heartless of Xehanort. And that compensates your power. But that is okay." Mickey's blade vanished a reappeared in Riku's hand. Riku then summoned Way to Dawn. He was now holding two Keyblades. Sellis chuckled. "But this is where it ends for you Riku. Falling to the same darkness that took you in," Riku noticed that his voice now changed. As though there was a second voice speaking over his. He knew it.

"Xehanort." he said.

"Correct Riku." Sellis said. "My darkness will live on! And soon, all worlds will fall to it!" Sellis then summoned his staff. "Submit!" Sellis then ran at Riku and sliced at him. The two exchanged blast at incredible rates. Riku, who was not used to using two Keyblades was doing good. A geyser of darkness formed around Sellis. Knocking Riku all the way back. Sellis raised his hand and an immersive dark orb appeared. He threw it. It came at Riku, he knew would not be able to dodge it. He hoped it would be strong enough.

"GUARDIAN!" he yelled as the ball hit him. There was a massive explosions.

"Your skills in darkness are pathetic at best." Sellis said. But he did not see Riku, destroyed. But he saw a giant black mass. It unfolded it's self and revealed to be the Guardian. Riku stood up. He could feel it. Riku knew that he would be able to keep this up. Sellis simply smiled.

"It would appear that you mastered the Guardian. I can't do that, _but _I can do THIS!" Sellis then floated high into the air. The darkness wrapped around him. The pulsating orb surged with energy. Then exploded. Riku looked up and saw that Sellis as well had a Guardian. But it was the one that was attached to the World of Chaos. "Fall into the darkness!" The Chaos Guardian then cast black lighting down on Riku, but he jumped out of the way. He tried to fly, like Xehanort, but couldn't. Riku ran along the base of the Chaos Guardian, slicing at it while the Guardian threw dark orbs at it. The Chaos Guardian then made a grab for it, but Riku jumped out of the way, he then used his own Guardian's hands to grab the beast. It then lifted him straight up and tossed him about. He then let go and flew at it's face. He sliced at it, but then it summoned Bit Sniper Heartless. They swarmed around him, attacking him. Riku tried hi best to swat them away. The Guardian then grabbed hold of one, it's hands seeping in, and used it to fly around. Riku sliced at the Chaos Guardian's face. It then fired off laser at him. Riku flew back then dove in to attack it's belly. He sliced right through it and severed then tendrils that attached Sellis to his Guardian. He then flew away as the Chaos Guardian exploded. Sellis then landed on the ground, as did Riku.

"Give up!" Riku said. Sellis stood up.

"As long as there is darkness around me I can not lose Riku," he raised his staff and a massive maelstrom of darkness swarmed around him. Sellis then sped at Riku, attacked him so fast that if the Guardian had not been there he would have died. But even with it by his side he was still losing. Riku was then hit in the stomach, and Sellis drove his staff right through the Guardian's chest. It then dissolved. He then sideswiped Riku, and picked him up by the neck. Sellis then threw Riku and ran at him.

Riku had almost no strength left. Sellis brought he staff down. Sellis looked down, the tip was going right through his shoulder, it would have gotten the head if the King's Crown didn't block it. Sellis the saw that the Way to Dawn was in his chest. The staff vanished and he staggered back. Darkness leaking out of him.

"B-But how could you beat me?" he asked. Riku used his Keyblades as crutches.

"I guess your skill in darkness is pathetic at best." he said, mocking what Sellis said to him earlier.

"No. This must not be allowed. I shall not fade to you!" But that was not an option. The darkness wrapped around him. There was a flash of darkness and Sellis dissolved away. All that was left in the wisp of darkness was a heart with a black aura. Slowly the aura faded away and left it pink. Instead of flying away. It floated to Riku and phased through his chest. Riku looked down at himself. The black aura was remnants of Xehanort, it melted off and left only Riku's heart. He felt his cheat. He was now whole, and he felt a little stronger. He concentrated and Mickey and co reappeared, as did a door.

"Where's Sellis?" Mickey asked.

"Gone." Riku said handing the king back his golden key.

"Good, now that's over with," Max said.

"We can finish this once and for all." D.W. said. He and Max ran for the door. Mickey looked up at Riku.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," this would be different then Roxas and Namine. They were not killed when they joined their Others. But Sellis was. He would no longer hear from him again. "Let's finish this now!" Riku drew his blade and charged forward. The final battle just a head.

Please review

Mrfipp


	133. Twilit Confession

Fipp: Now, onto the battle Sora has with Alphma

-1Chapter 132: Twilit Confession

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. . .

They ran into the final room. This room was also different. In the center was a tall pillar, and on the left was Sora's mural. While to the right was Roxas's.

"My mural only has me on it." They looked up to the pillar and saw Alphma, his back was to them. "This murals are recreations of the real ones." he turned to them, Keyblades in hands. "Now Sora, it is time for your death." he unfolded his wings and jumped off. He flew at them at incredible an incredible. Sora swung at him, but Alphma dodged it, but got behind Sora and grabbed him and carried him to the pillar and dropped him. "So Sora, now there nothing left for you to hind behind. Your friends can not get up here."

"What makes you think I'll lose to you?" Sora said.

"Because, I can use both light and dark, while you can only use the darkness." Black and white energy flew around him. "This is where it all ends." Alphma charged at Sora, they swung at each other wildly, Alphma jumped into the air and sent dark blast at Sora, but he jumped and evaded them, only to meet with a spear made of light in the chest. Alphma then knocked Sora down and shot energy beams at him. Sora then got up just as the two Keyblades were brought down on him. Sora then swiped at him bit Alphma blocked it and swung at Sora, but Sora sidestepped and brought his blade down. Alphma blocked this as well, he then crouched down and swiped Sora from under his feet. Sora fell to the ground on his back. Alphma then swung his blade and crushed Sora's left arm.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Sora screamed at the pain, Alphma then kicked Sora across the platform's edge. Sora then stood up weakly. Alphma then knocked Sora into the air. The Soul Barren flew at Sora and attacked, Sora did his best to fend off the attacks, but he had one broken arm. Alphma vanished before Sora's eyes. Alphma appeared below Sora and unleashed a barrage of blast. Alphma teleported all around Sora and attacked with lightning fast reflexes. He then unleashed the final blow and sent Sora to the pillar's edge, cracking the ground. Alphma landed on the other edge, He stretched out his Keyblades, the tips lightly touched the ground.

"You now see that you can not defeat me Sora?" Alphma asked. Sora weakly raised the Keyblade and fired a Dark Firaga. It flew from the tip to Alphma, but it slowly fizzed to nothingness as it went to him. By the time it reached Alphma, it was nothing more than a gust of hot air. "Now Sora. Your second chance at life has now ended." The View of Dawn Keyblade glowed white, while the View of Dusk glowed black. "Good bye Sora." The glow intensified. Alphma ran at Sora, Keyblades dragging on the ground, leaving black and white sparks to fly into the air, Sora weakly raised his Keyblade in one hand, other arm dangling uselessly, to defend himself. Alphma ran, then stopped im his tracks, the Keyblades swung forward. When the were pointing at Sora, they collided and created a giant beam that engulfed Sora.

"Sora!" Kairi, Donald and Goofy called out. When the dust cleared Sora just stood there. He swayed slightly from side to side. He then dropped the Keyblade and it hit the ground with sparkles as it vanished. Alphma, while walking up to Sora, stabbed the ground and large stone slabs shot out of the sides of the pillar. Alphma stood in front of Sora and gently flapped his wings, the breeze knocked Sora over and he fell, hitting many rocks on the way down. He was about to hit the ground when Kairi did the same thing he did earlier: She used her Keyblade as a rocket and caught him, she then pointed the Flowering Strength at the ground and fired another light to soften the blow, but they still hit hard. Kairi got up and rolled Sora onto his back.

"S-Sora?" she asked. He was breathing, but it was barely, and raspy. He was also unconscious. "Sora, please wake up," she said, on the verge of tears. She heard the flapping of wings and saw Alphma floating gently down to the ground. He landed fifteen feet from her.

"It seems as though his life is almost at an end," he said. "it is now time to sever his life line."

"NO!" Donald and Goofy called from behind him. Alphma turned around just in time to knock away a ice blast and spinning shield. He pointed his blades at them and fired a blast. Donald and goofy were thrown back.

"Where was I," Alphma turned around. He remembered Donald and Goofy from Sora's memories. Sora loved those two, but Alphma hated them. He turned back to Kairi and saw she was still crying over him. He didn't notice the small glimmer of light that shone from her heart to his. "Ah yes. Sora." Kairi then stood up and readied the Flowering Strength. "You intend to fight me?" he asked.

"I won't let you hurt Sora anymore!" she yelled. Kairi then ran at him, but Alphma blocked her swing and knocked her away.

"But first I deal with you." he said. He raised his Keyblades and fired a beam. "What!" he said when he saw that she was not dead.

"You even think about hurting Kairi and you'll be in a world of hurt!" Sora said. He threw the Keyblade in the air. "Heal!" a golden light engulfed both him and Kairi and they were both completely okay. Alphma sensed Sora's power. It was neither light, nor dark. "Twilight Ragenrok!" he called. Sora leaped at Alphma and bashed him rapidly. He then threw him into air and fired off dozens of golden rays. Sora ran back to Kairi and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Your okay!" she exclaimed.

"This is not over yet." Alphma said. He flew down and attacked. He swung at Kairi but Sora knocked him away. Then Kairi bashed the Soul Barren.

"Kairi!" Sora called. They ran at each other and jumped into the air. They pointed their Keyblades at each other and a energy ball formed. They spun around wildly and the orb emitted energy that ripped through the air.

"Together we can do it!" Kairi called. They landed on the ground and their blades glowed, they then jumped back into the air and jumped back up and sliced Alphma. They threw their blades into the air, they then raced around Alphma and created a giant vortex of power and exploded.

"Recover from that!" Sora said.

"Take that!" Kairi called. They landed next to each other. Alphma from above fired down massive light and dark balls at them. Kairi was thrown to the side but Sora caught her and set her down. They raised their blades and crossed them. A glowed formed at crossing. A powerful beam shot from it and straight for Alphma. He crossed his Keyblades to defend, but alas, the blast went right through him. He dropped his blades and clutched his chest.

"Why?" he asked. He looked down at Sora and Kairi. He, and Roxas would have died had it not been for Kairi and Namine. "Of course." he even hoped that Roxas would succeed. He started to swirl away into nothingness. When he was gone there was a swirling mass. It then flew down and phased right into Sora.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"My soul," he said. "I think that was my soul." Just then the Ultima Weapon vanished. "Huh?" then Sora saw that two new Keyblades appeared in his hands. They were the View of Dawn and View of Dusk.

"Two?" Kairi asked. Sora then remembered.

"Donald and Goofy!" he turned around to see them running to him.

"What happened?" Donald asked. Goofy noticed the Keyblades.

"Hey Sora, where'd ya get two?" he asked.

"Well I," there was a rumble.

"Come on!" Donald said. "We need to hurry!" Donald ran for the exit.

"Sora! Kairi!" Goofy called as he ran too. "We got a hurry!" Sora dismissed his new Keyblades and walked forward.

"Coming Kairi?" he asked. But she did not answer. "Kai?"

"You almost died," her tone was fallen.

"I know, but I didn't." he said "but at the-" Sora was unable to finish, this was because Kairi was kissing him. _WHAT!?!? _he though. _S-She's kissing me. _She then stopped and stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she looked away.

"Um," was all he could get out. "What?" he was very stunned. There was an awkward silence.

"I-I just," she, like Sora only a few moments ago, was unable to continue, because it was her that was being kissed. Sora pulled away. "Um," now it was her that speechless. They just stood there.

"GUYS!" Donald called out. This snapped them out of whatever trance they were in. "Hurry!" she turned to Sora.

"Okay, then-" he said before she interrupted him.

"I love you." she buttered out.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I-I," she didn't answer, she just ran away.

"Kairi, I love you too," she froze.

"Huh?" she said stunned. Sora had trouble thinking he did that too. He knew he could die, might as well pour his heart out. Sora walked up to her and turned her around.

"I love you." he said. "I wanted you to know that." For a brief moment, it was just them and no one else. But, that was all they needed. They kissed again. They then broke apart and ran for the final battle. Whatever happens next, they'd have each other.

That would be Kairi's _Holy Aura._

Please review

Mrfipp


	134. Nobody's Memories

-1Fipp: Now, my thoughts on each member of Organization XIII (minus Roxas.) Six now, six later.

Xemnas: Rambles on too much on Kingdom Hearts. I think he met Darth Vader. And he should have stuck with Xehanort when choosing a Nobody name instead of Ansem. Because now Xemnas is an anagram of 'Man sex.'

Xigbar: Looks like a country star, sounds like a surfer. If they talk about the Keyblade War in KHIII, they'll talk about Braig. FYI: It was Xigbar who talked to Sora in the Postern at the games start. The guy who said 'you used to give me that same look.'

Xaldin: I think if he doesn't watch his sideburns, they'll take over his entire his face. I think they are alive.

Vexen: I thought he was an old lady at first. I was confused about his gender for half the game. He sounds like a crazy old man in Re:CoM.

Lexaeus: I'm guessing his tomahawk weights a ton! Don't get why he's 'The Silent Hero', he spoke, and was a villain.

Zexion: The only one we never fought, unless you have KHIFM or Re:CoM. I also don't get his weapon, a book?

Chapter 134: Nobody's Memories

Roxas walked into the room, alone. He had asked Tom to stay outside, this was something he needed to do alone. Tom understood. Before Roxas left Tom asked if he could still watch, because he wanted to see a climatic battle. He asked if that made him a bad person. Roxas said yes. Tom didn't seem to mind. He stopped in the middle of the room.

"Namine!" he called out. A portal opened and Namine walked out. Tom was right, she wasn't looking at him directly, just in his direction.

"Roxas." she said. Neither of them said anything. So Roxas decided to be the first.

"Namine, please stop this. You don't have to be like this, you," Namine then interrupted him.

"Yes I do!" she yelled. "This is how I was born into the worlds." she _hmped, _"I'm sure if you remembered how you were before DiZ made me scramble with your memories." she laughed.

"Fine." he said.

"What?!" now she looked at him.

"You can fix my memories, right? Then you'll have no trouble putting mine back to how they were. Do it." Namine looked shock. If she was right, then the Roxas she knew would no longer exist, but she hoped she was wrong. She raised her Keyblade.

"Okay," she then restored his memories. Roxas's eyes went blank. After a few seconds darkness wrapped around him, when it cleared Roxas was now in his Organization XIII cloak. His eyes went back to normal. "What do you remember?"

"Everything," he said. He then smiled. "I also remember when I first met you."

_Flashback: Twilight Town. . ._

_Roxas sat at the top of the bell tower with Axel. _

"_Thanks for bring me bringing me on this mission." Roxas said. "It's been boring at the castle."_

"_No problem." Axel replied._

"_So what's this Nobody's name?" Roxas asked. Axel pulled a card out of his cloak._

"_It say Namine. N-A-M-I-N-E. Got it memorized." he said. "You know I was supposed to bring Saix on this mission?"_

"_Saix? Isn't he insane?" Roxas asked. They both looked down and saw a portal open and saw a person in a white robe, hood up, walk out. Roxas and Axel both disappeared, they had a plan. Namine was about to enter the door when Axel appeared._

"_So you're the Incomplete leader of the Nobodies huh?" Axel places a hand to his chin. "I hate to say this, but I thought, you'd be. . .a little bigger." Axel then summoned Assassin Nobodies._

"_Don't judge me by my size." She summoned Sorcerer Nobodies. They both commanded their lackeys to attack, but nothing happened. "Looks like they don't know who to listen to."_

"_That's okay," Axel smiled. He outstretched his hands and his chakram appeared. "Because I'd rather fight!" A portal opened behind her and Roxas, hood up, ran out, Keyblades drawn, and swung at her. She turned around and summoned her Keyblade and blocked it, he then jumped back. _

"_You have a Keyblade?" He asked._

"_Same to you," she said._

"_I'm just going to let the two of you talk this out." he said jokingly and leaned against a nearby wall. The two younger Nobodies then ran at each other. Roxas swung down, but she jumped back. She then thrust her Keyblade to stab him, but he blocked it, spun around to cut her, but she jumped into the air and brought it down. Roxas raised a Keyblade to defend himself and flung her back. They then both ran at each other and swung their blades at each other,_

_SWOOSH. . ._

_Their attacks missed flesh, but they did manage to tear off one another's hoods. They then, without hesitation, spun around and locked Keyblades. They then saw each other. For a brief second, Roxas saw a girl he didn't recognize, one with red hair. While Namine saw for a brief second a boy she knew from Kairi's memories, Sora. Their blades lowered and they stumbled back from one another. _

"_Do-Do I know you?" he asked. Namine was panicking. She panicked so much that she accidentally launched her powers. The blast of memory alterations flew at Roxas. He though it was going to lose his memories. But Axel appeared in front of him and held a strange machine. The blast hit the machine, bounced off and hit Namine. She fell back and onto the ground. Unconscious. Roxas ran to her side. "What did you do to her? What is that!" _

"_It's a machine Vexen built, he said I should use it if she tried to scramble my memories. Fire it right back at her." Roxas knelt down and picked her up._

"_Will she be okay?"_

"_Yeah, because Xemnas needs Marluxia to take her to this Castle Oblivion tomorrow."_

_End Flashback. . ._

"I tried to visit you after that," Roxas said "but you were already gone." he smiled. "When I was in the Organization, I wanted Kingdom Hearts," he walked to her, "but I don't want that anymore." he took her hand. "I want to be here, with you." he then pulled her into a tight embrace. Namine's head was racing with thoughts. He remembered everything, yet he cast that aside. She was confused she didn't know what to do, she had been feeling like that ever since her memories were restored. She then buried her head into his chest and cried. Roxas than said something that truly surprised her. He lifted her chin, "I love you."

"W-What?" she asked. "But how is that possible? We're Nobodies, we can-" he silenced her.

"I don't think that's true."

"But, Sora and Kairi-"

"No. I love you because it what's in My heart. Not Sora's. And I know you have your own heart." Namine was stunned. Did she have her own heart? She thought. "Tom helped me see that."

"I-I have my own heart?" she then reached up closer to him. Looking at him, she then knew her answer. She reached up and kissed him. She pulled away. "I love you too." she smiled. Roxas knew, that this was his Namine. Namine then remembered everything. "What have I done." she cried into his chest. "I've killed us all." Roxas lovingly stroked her hair.

"It's okay, we'll make things right."

Tom looked from the door. He smiled. _This _was why he was to come with them. To help separate Roxas and Sora and get those two together. Sure, he didn't get to see a fight, but this was almost as good. But he knew beyond that door there would be one.

"Time to ruin this blessed magical moment." he said. He walked into the room.

Please review

Mrfipp


	135. Nothingess

-1Fipp: What I think of Organization XIII: Part 2.

Saix: I wonder how he got those scars? He's most likely been in an insane asylum.

Axel: Two words: BURN BABY! Got it memorized? I though it was sad when he died.

Demyx: Interesting choice of weapon. I liked him, felt bad about killing him. Interesting hair too: the mul-awk! (Mullet/Mohawk).

Luxord: Liked him too, was confused about his time based battle though. He's probably been to Gambler's Anonymous.

Marluxia: Pink hair, pink scythe, pink flower petals. I'm not saying anything, but. . . Did anyone else noticed that his hair was brown in CoM?

Larexne: The biggest BITCH ever! Was defiantly glad she was gone! I'm also betting money that being the only female member of the Organization, she's been hit on by at least Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and maybe Xigbar and Marluxia(you know, to cover up).

Chapter 135: Nothingness

Sora and co. . .

They ran onto the catwalk, a stone pathway suspended over the nothingness below. It was one of three paths that lead to a giant swirling orb.

"This is it huh?" Donald asked.

"Ya think we can win?" Goofy asked.

"No doubt about it." Sora said, "Where do you think the others are?"

"They should have made up the tower."

"They must have beaten the rest of the Incomplete." Kairi said.

"You think Roxas and Tom did what ever it was they were wanted to do?"

"I don't know," he then summoned his two new Keyblade, Kairi summoned the Flowering Strength, Donald the Save the Queen and Goofy the Save the King. "Let's go!" Donald and Goofy ran forward Sora turned to Kairi and gave her a quick kiss. They then ran forward.

Riku and co. . .

They walked onto the stone bridge.

"Wow!" Max and D.W. said. This was the first time that they had been part of anything this big.

"How are we going to take THAT down?" D.W. asked.

"Don't know, but we have to try and stop it." Riku said.

"Well, here it goes," Mickey said "the fate of the worlds rest in our hands."

"All or nothing huh?" Max said. "Literally actually." Riku drew Way to Dawn, Mickey the King's Crown, D.W. the gas gun and Max his dual shields. They ran to the mass.

Roxas and co. . .

The three walked onto the stone.

"I got to 'and it to you Incompletes." Tom said to Namine, she and Roxas where still in robes. "When you built something that can destroy all of existence, you build it right!"

"Thanks, I think." Namine said, confused. Roxas looked unimpressed.

"It looks okay, I guess. But our Kingdom Hearts was better."

"I hate to tell you Roxas, but I saw it. It wasn't impressive."

"What! This thing doesn't even have a shape! Ours had an impressive and unique one, a heart. How many heart-shaped moons do you see?"

"Sure that's true, but our is a compact black hole!"

"Pardon!" Tom said. "Could we please stop arguing over who's evil organization 'ad the better universe ending device. Because I thought that we needed to stop it!" Tom thought, "'Ow do we stop it anyway. I mean there must be sort of override?"

"Well, I think there was something like that built at the base." they all looked at the vortex.

"Joy." Tom said. "Oh well, time for certain death." Tom drew his blades, Roxas his twin Keyblades and Namine the Chain pf Memories. They ran forward.

The three groups ran across the their bridges, each fighting off groups of Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barrens. They ran to the platform beneath the vortex, each group made it their at the same time.

"Roxas?" Sora said as he saw Roxas in a black cloak. He then turned to Namine. He was going to do something, but he promised Kairi he wouldn't, but Tom stepped in.

"Could we not kill each other right now?" he turned to Riku. "I might want to kill you later."

"Why? I don't even know!" Riku said.

"Point?" Tom asked.

"Where's this console?" Roxas asked. He saw a machine in the center of the platform. They ran to it. Namine stood over the controls. She typed something in. But nothing happened.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"They must have changed the override code!"

"Alphma and Sellis didn't trust you." Riku said. "So they changed it."

"Well the other member must have known it." Roxas said.

"They probably did."

"Well we can't ask Yuquxz, Rilixs and Axon." Tom said. "Took care of them."

"Well Alphma, Bosa, Delma and Gattea are gone." Goofy said.

"Same can be said of Sellis, Sobrat, Demrit and Rhana." Mickey said.

"So the only Incomplete left," Sora said "doesn't know it." Tom walked up to the machine.

"Four digit password, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tom, with lighting fast speed, started typing in numbers. "NO!"

"Give me about fifteen minutes to figure this out!" he said. There was then a rumble.

"What was that?" Max added.

"I was trying to warn you, if the wrong password in entered twice," then from the giant vortex came out and grabbed for them, they jumped out of the way, but it grabbed the console and threw it into the vortex. It vanished inside. "that thing comes to defends it."

"It took the console!" Sora yelled. "We're dead."

"No, I think it's also remote!"

"What about the vortex?" Roxas asked.

"It's okay, it hasn't been activated yet so won't kill us." Tom saw that everyone had their weapons out. Metal weapons. Tom raised his arms and they all went flying up and flew into the vortex. Tom then flew into the air as well.

The final battle began.

Please review

Mrfipp


	136. Guardian of Nothingness

Fipp: Wow, for once I have nothing to say. Except the fact this is THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Well, excluding credits and Secret Ending.

-1Chapter 136: Guardian of Nothingness

The nine now stood in the realm of nothing. No light. No dark. No twilight. Just nothing. The various things that had been sucked up were flying around in the air.

"Where is it?" Sora asked.

"Over there! Riku said pointing to the console.

"After it!" Roxas yelled. But this was not that easy. The Guardian of Nothingness was here. A giant beast that looked like fragments of other worlds. It brought it's fist down, but the all scattered. Various pieces of the ground then started to rise up. Tom looked for the console and jumped from flying rock to flying rock to it. He grab it and started to type it combos at random, but knowing which numbers he typed in. He would need at least fifteen minutes.

The Guardian of Nothingness then fired antimatter orbs that flew at them. Sora ran up a large truck and sliced at them. The monster then raised it's massive arms and creatures that looked like smaller versions of the large one popped from the ground. They swarmed at the heroes. Donald and Goofy charged at them, burning them and bashing them. Mickey jumped up and used his superior fighting skills and easily dispatched. Max and D.W. fired off gas canisters and throwing shields. Roxas and Namine swatted at them as they flew at them. The giant then fired a beam that struck Tom and threw him to the ground, He landed next to Sora.

"Tom!" he yelled. Sora then ran to Tom "Are you okay?" Tom grabbed Sora's collar.

"The code! It's 4-3-6-0!" get their, that blast took a lot out of me! Run you sorry sod run!" Tom then fell unconscious. Sora then got up and ran to find the console.

It the mass of all the creatures, and Guardian of Nothingness firing down death upon them, Sora had no idea where any of his friends were. He saw the console above. He jumped up for it, but the Guardian of Nothingness created a vortex that sucked him, and nearby debris into a portal in it's chest. Sora landed on to the cold hard ground. He saw the console land next to him. He got up to get it, but a giant claw stopped him. Sora looked up and saw that the sky was a twisted mass of debris. He then saw that a giant purple mass had swirled up and covered the console .

"NO!" just then there was an explosion that sent him back. Then thousands of rocky spires launched at him. They were about to go right through him when Roxas jumped in front of him and spun his Keyblades around, deflecting them away. "Roxas? How did you get here?" Roxas turned back to him.

"I got sucked in like you did." Roxas said. There was then another explosion and giant rocks fell at them. They dodged them, they were then assaulted by more of those creatures, but they were cut right through. Namine then brought the Keyblade up.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously, she still knew that Sora probably hated her.

"Yeah," he said. The three Keybladers stood their ground and charged at the mound. Giant claws swiped at them, but Roxas jumped up and sliced at them. Sora and Namine ran and sliced the mound. After they tore off most of the thing, Sora saw the keypad. He then reached for it. He pressed 4. He then pressed 3. He then pressed 6. He then pressed 0. At that moment everything stopped. There was a blinding flash.

Sora had no idea how long things were black. But he woke up and saw that he was back on the platform atop the Incomplete's tower. He sat up and looked around and saw that everyone else was there. He stood up, he wobbled slightly, and used the Keyblades as supports.

"Sora?" Sora turned around and saw Riku get up. "Are you okay?" he asked. Riku then looked over the edge. "What's that!?" Sora looked at where Riku was looking and that the land beyond them was falling apart.

"What's going on?"

"No matter what happens," they turned around to see Namine, like everyone else, getting up. "there would have been nothingness. Right now his world is fading away into nothing, That's all that'll be fading." She lifted her hand and a corridor of darkness opened up. "Go now, it'll take you back to Sora's Gummi Ship. By now they should have fallen into the emptiness of space. This it the only way."

"We'd better hurry." Mickey said. Namine turned around and walked to the edge.

"Come on Namine," Roxas said. Namine didn't look back at him.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I can't." she said sadly.

"What? Why?"

"Do you really have to ask? I all most destroyed everything. I can go, I don't deserve it."

"That's the saddest excuse I've ever 'eard." Tom said. "Sure, you screwed something up, but you made up for it by telling us about the console, and you've opened a portal to get us the 'ell out of 'ere." Roxas walked to Namine.

"Please Namine."

"Why? Everyone hates me."

"I don't," Tom said "I actually find you most tolerable." he turned to the others. "What about you lot?" there was some silence.

"Well D.W. and I don't know her well enough," Max started.

"So I think we forgive you." D.W. said.

"Well, you do seem sincerely sorry," Mickey said. "I forgive you as well."

"Me two!" Donald said.

"Me three!" Goofy added.

"I don't think I could be mad at you, Namine." Kairi said.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't."

"What about you, Sora?" Roxas asked. Sora looked to the ground.

He though about this. He knew that some part of him would always be mad at Namine. The same part of him that was still mad at Riku, Roxas and himself. But. . .Tom was right, she did make it up in the end.

"Yes, I forgive you." he said. Namine turned around.

"Y-You forgive me?" she said.

"See, if Sora forgives you, then there is no reason not to come," Roxas then hugged her "Stop being so hard on yourself." Namine then snuggled closer to Roxas.

"Thank you, everyone."

"Well now that that's over with, I'm out." Tom then ran though the portal. He was followed by Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max, D.W. Riku, Roxas and Namine, hand in hand. Kairi turned to Sora.

"Thank you Sora." she said. She then reached up and kissed him. "I knew would do the right thing." Sora smiled back at her.

"Come on, let's go." they then walked through the portal, also hand in hand, as the world of nothingness dissolved.

Please review

Mrfipp


	137. Credits

-1Normal and pictures **Video clips **_Song Lyrics _Credits

Destiny Islands

Sora sat on the island that the bent tree sat on. He looked around. On the tree house he saw Roxas and Namine, both in casual wear. Since neither one had anywhere to live, Roxas moved in with him, while Namine moved in with Kairi. They were technically no longer Nobodies, they had gained their own hearts. And just like that, Sora and Kairi gained a sibling. He glanced back at them and saw her hand him a small yellow star.

He also saw Riku and Tom fighting down on the beach. Tom, had suggested first just to drop him back off at Radiant Garden, but he deserved better. So they convinced him to live on the island. He had moved in with Riku and his father. They had become close friends. There was never a moment they didn't fight, but they were friends none the less.

Sora then looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and thought of something. He quickly got up and ran off the island, he formed a somewhat stable bridge of darkness, that would change if he trained with Riku. He then walked up to the Secret Place. He kneeled and walked into the cave. He looked around and took in the pictures. He saw a new addition. It was of two heads, a boy and girl, they were more detailed than the others. He knew that Namine drew them. It was of her and Roxas, foreheads touching, with a heart around them. Sora smiled.

"Sora?" he turned around and saw Kairi.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to make an addition to the wall. You?" Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out two objects.

"I want you to have this," she placed in his hand her seashell charm "to keep. And I was hoping we could share this." she held out a poapu fruit.

So they shared the fruit. When they were done savoring the juices they left. Not before Sora could add to the wall.

A heart around his and Kairi's picture.

_Fade to black. . ._

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,_

"_Please, oh baby. Don't go."_

Sora, Kairi and Riku look at the letter.

_Simple and clean is the way that you making me fell tonight._

_It's hard to let go._

Tom reads the letter from King Mickey.

_The daily things, that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

Kuzco looks down at his back-to-normal body.

_That's when you can to me and said,_

"_Wish I could prove I love,_

Flick and the rest of the ants standing up to Hopper.

_But does that mean I have to walk on water"_

_When we're older you'll understand what I meant when I said_

Adam, who was just turned back from the Beast, holds Belle

"_No, and maybe some things are that that simple." _

Sora, Kairi, Tom and Chicken singing on stage.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,_

"_Please, oh baby. Don't go."_

Sora and Kairi speaking with Ariel.

_Simple and clean is the way that you making me fell tonight._

_It's hard to let go._

Sora and King Arthur ready to fight Madam Mim.

_Your giving me, to many things_

_Lately, your all I need_

Milo holding Kida.

_You smiled at me and said_

"_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

Captain Jack Sparrow, holding a smoking gun.

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

_When we're older you'll understand what I meant when I said_

Kairi sitting with Bambi on lake's edge.

"_No, I don't think life is quite that simple."_

Tarzan attacking the Phantom Blot.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,_

"_Please, oh baby. Don't go."_

Riku talking with Hades in the courtyard.

_Simple and clean is the way that you making me fell tonight._

_It's hard to let go._

Sora, with past Donald, Goofy and Mickey, weapons readied.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

Sora, Kairi and Tom confronting a hooded Alphma in the Hall of the Cornerstone.

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

Jack Skellington, standing atop the fountain.

_Nothings like before _

Lion Kairi cuddles next to Sora.

_In you and I there's a whole new land_

_Angels in flight_

Mickey and Jim saying farewell to Silver.

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

The new MCP Tron, stands in front of a giant screen.

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

Tom blowing Sylar up.

_I watch you fast asleep, all I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a whole new land_

Sora and Kairi kneel next to Winnie the Pooh.

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

Stitch, slobbering all over a knocked down Sora.

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

Riku and Mulan standing up to Shan Yu.

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

Sora saving Kairi from Sephiroth's blade.

_My hearts a battleground_

_You showed me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

Sora, Kairi and Tom on Genie's game show.

_In you and I there's a whole new world_

_Angels in flight_

Sora, Kairi, Tom, Abe, Munch and Stranger stand before an army of Sligs.

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

Sully saying goodbye to Boo.

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

Dumbo performing amazing tricks.

_My fears, My lies_

_Melt away_

Sora holding his hand to Kairi as she flies.

First I would like to thank Disney and Squareenix for inspiring this story.

Older Sora and Kairi and younger Tom.

Sora and Kairi almost kissing in the snow.

Cartoon Network for inspiring Soul Barren designs.

Mickey looking at the computer screen.

Riku raising his sword to Bosa.

Oddworld Inhabitants for giving me the idea for that world.

Aszorz jumps at Tom and Kairi.

Riku finishing off Sellis.

I would also like to thank my readers and reviewers for being there. 

Sora falling Alphma.

Roxas kissing Namine, both in robes.

Fire-Tiger-C, Shire Folk, OnlyIcanRULEtheWorldlikeIdo, Darth Roger, 

The entire group standing before the nothing vortex

SiriusAndJamesLovers, Gryphinwyrm7, Mistress of Serentiy, Adngo714, Chm01, 

Sora, tightly embracing Kairi atop Sunset hill.

Game-Tycoon, Andaviari, Endless Reversal , Lyndseybug, WellThat'sUnexpected, 

**Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max and D.W. walk into the throne room and meet up with Pete, bound and gagged. Next to him is a note that says "Your friends, the Knights."**

Owns-All-Nobodies, Dbzgtfan2004, Bigadiggityd, Vergil Ansem, EstrellaCorazon,

**Pacha plays with his kids at Kuzco's, much smaller, summer palace. Kuzco then dives off the dive board and makes an impressive blast.**

Flamberge, Twilightroxas7, SSJ4Sora, StarLightSeraph, Sora -Fan -4evuh, 

**Flick and Atta wave off the circus bugs as they fly away. Atta turns to Dot and places her crown on Dot, while she places on a bigger crown on herself.**

Sp31Lish f0Ol196, ImaxxXorgrugggG444, Itsumo Neko, Ksiri8013, Ananda Gaudior, 

**Adam takes Belle's hand and get down on one knee.**

RoxasTheOther, Majickal, Erinicole12, Vballqueen1792, Taeniea, Semajai07, 

**Chicken Little puts on a baseball helmet, grips his bat tightly. He swings and hit's the ball and runs around the bases. **

Chislma Janine Gahat, 06DeltaCommando, Blue Jae, Wyrmhero, Animeadimier, 

**Eric stands next to Ariel, who is holding a child in her hands.**

A Forgotten Fairy, Safire Ranmako, String-home of Tolea, Kingdom-Hearts-Angel

**King Arthur sits at the head of the Round Table. He raised Excalibur, and the rest of the knights raise their swords.**

RoxasRoxOutloud, TheDemonHokage 

**Milo and Kida climb up a rocky wall and watch as many stone face circle around the city's sky.**

Everyone who read and didn't review and the people who read after the story's finishing.

**Captain Jack lovingly strokes the railing of the Pearl. Jack the Monkey then steals his hat. He runs after it, shooting.**

**Bambi, Thumper and Flower frolicking in a field, having the time of their lives.**

**Tarzan, Turk and Tantor run through the jungle. Having a great time.**

**Hercules throws all five Titan out of the arena. He then flexes his muscles for the cheering crowd.**

**Past Mickey Donald and Goofy walk in front of a building, after some hesitation they sign up for "King Auditions."**

**Jack looks down at the coffin cradle. Inside there is not one, but two children.**

**Kiara jumps onto Zazu, after some struggling she chases after him. Soon Timon, Pumbaa and Simba join in.**

**Jim looks up at the night sky. He then reaches into his jacket and pulls out the sphere-map. He tosses into the air and catches it. Morph and B.E.N. come up from behind him and scare him.**

**Tron looks down at himself. He then fires off into the air and outstretches his arms. The red circuitry lines across the land turn blue.**

**Pooh and his friends sit on the top of the hill. Pooh then picks up a hunny pot and stuffs his head into it. It gets stuck.**

**Stitch and Lilo are on the beach. Lilo stands back and looks at the giant sandcastle. Stitch jumps onto it and tears it down. His hand head pops up and he nervously smiles at Lilo.**

**Mushu looks down at Mulan and Shang. Shang gets nervous and fall to the ground. Mulan giggles while Mushu laughs out loud.**

**Barrett is talking with Cloud. The door opens and Tifa walks in.**

**Aladdin and Jasmine sitting down on a balcony. It looks like their about to kiss when Raja chases Abu and Iago in, Genie and Carpet close behind. They run around Aladdin and Jasmine.**

**Abe and Munch run from a heard of Scrabs and Paramites, while the Stranger watches from a cliff not too faraway.**

**Mike shows Sully the reconstructed door. Sully opens it and his face lights ups.**

**Dumbo stands on one of the higher stands he jumps off and performs several back flips in the air. **

**Peter and Tinkerbell fly over the city of London, too visit old friends.**

**Auron looks up and the starry sky, it is snowing. He reached down and pulls up a small jug and takes a swig. He then walks on.**

**Hayner, Pence and Olette sit on the railing of Sunset Plaza. Eating Sea-Salt Ice-cream.**

**Leon, Cid, Yuffie and Aerith chase after a criminal. Leon pauses, thinking of the one that got away.**

**Tom, Roxas and Namine nervously step on to the road. They were nervous now living in the islands. But they nodded to each other and left. Not before Roxas gave Namine a kiss.**

**Sora, with Kairi leaning against him, and Riku sit on the poapu tree. They watch as the sun sets.**

**THE END**

Please review

Mrfipp


	138. Secret Ending

-1Destiny Islands. . .

It was midnight. There, three figures sat on the tree.

"So now what?" the Twilight Knight asked. He was sitting in the center, the Dark Knight leaning against the tree while the Light Knight leaned against him.

"Well," that the Dark Knight "we just have to wait for the portal to open, then we can get back."

"I sure hope that we won't have to do anymore of this time traveling." The Light Knight said. "I mean they've been at this journey for awhile, and we had to do it in less then a day for our time." she shook her head. "If we have to do that one then we have to I'll throw up."

"Just how many of those Hearts did we give out?" The Twilight Knight asked. "Through out all of this I mean."

"Let's see, excluding the ones we gave to Mickey, you two gave out three, I gave out one, the other two gave out three, and the King gave out two. I still can't believe they got Keyblades." the Dark Knight said.

"I think they deserve them, I mean they helped me out a lot."

"Then he said when we got back, that there're three more murals." the Light Knight said.

"So that means three more Keybladers."

"You think we'll ever meet them. They do sound important."

"Not sure." the Dark Knight said. There was a silence.

"Can we take these things off now?" the Twilight Knight asked, pointing at his helmet "I'm really stuffy in here. And we don't need to be fully armored until the final battle."

"Sure. It is getting hot." They then each took off their helmets and met the pleasant, cool island air. The Twilight Knight, who had brown spiky hair, breathed in deeply.

"That's better!" he looked to his left, to the Light Knight, she had long red hair. Nice to see you again."

"You too." they then kissed. The Dark Knight, who had long silver hair, then shook his head.

"What is it? You miss your girlfriend?" the Dark Knight turned to the Twilight Knight.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Really?" the Light Knight asked. "because we were told you two kissed."

"Who told you that!" he then knew. How did he find that stuff out. "I'll kill him."

"I knew that you two had something." the Twilight Knight teased. The Dark Knight then looked away.

"Where's that stupid portal." then, as on cue, a swirling blue portal opened in front of them. "About time." he then walked into the portal.

"Come on, Riku," the Twilight Knight said, "I was only joking." But Riku left. "Come on Kairi, we have a battle to fight." he said helping her down.

"Thank you Sora," they then left. And went back to a little bit over a year into the future, where they would face the most crucial battle of their lives.

_Secret Ending. . ._

Riku lands on the ground, Way to Dawn ready as a girl lands two meters in front of him. She has sliver hair, tan skin and yellow eyes.

_Why do you look so familiar?_

Sora and Roxas stand ot the top of a bridge. They look down on the bridge and see thousands of Heartless, Nobodies and Soul Barren.

_This is what the future holds. It is already set._

A figure cloaked in red looks over a book.

_Perhaps I should not kill them yet._

Tom walks in front of Kairi, Namine and the silver-hair girl. He draws his blades.

_I would rather take you by force!_

Master Yen Sid looks down at Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

_The hated of the worlds has come to wreak havoc upon us._

A giant swirling mass lingers over The World That Never Was.

_The battle takes place in that?!_

Sora looks out onto the window. He raises a Keyblade as he turns to the army of Keywielders

_Now, we end it here!_

Two cloaked figures, one male, one female, stand in a ruined city in flames. The female falls to her knees as a man walks up to them.

_Give me the children._

Xehanort's Heartless holds a man in Heartless armor by the throat.

_It has no emotions. It was built as an experiment for my Other's research._

Many small children play on a play ground as two people watch from outside the gate.

_This is where they first met._

Sora, Riku and Roxas each stand on three separate murals. In total aw because of who they belong too.

_You must now forget theses faces._

Sora runs off a cliff and raises his Keyblades.

_The Door to Light._

A giant door looks down on them. It irradiants a golden light.

_This is not for you too open._

Tom looks back at Sora and Kairi.

'_E said something about a girl called, the Twilight Princess._

YES! It is done! And it only took seven months!

Also read _Roll of the Dice, _but it kind of gives slight spoilers.

I would also love hear your theroies.

Oh, and also, I'll be putting up a _Final Mix _if I get reviews.

If there is an extra scene you'd like to see, like how in the first FM you could fight Xemnas, or in the second on you saw an extra scene between Axel and Roxas on the Twilight Town Tower, just post a review saying what you'd like to see and if I like it, I'll post it.

For example: If you want to see an extra scene between Namine and the Incompletes, or a fight between them and Organization XIII, just post it.

Please review

Mrfipp


	139. FM: Organization vs Incompletes

Fipp: This is the first of _Hearts of Gold: Final Mix._

Also, today I put up _How Auron met Tom, _if there is any more one-shots side-stories you'd like to see for _Hearts of Gold, _or All's End, just post a review saying what you'd like to read.

Also, I based these battles on the KH2 Final Mix battles.

This was requested by WellThat'sUnexpected and Blue Jae.

Also, pay close attention! There's something inportant in here that indicates a future story.

Try and find it and Carl will give you a cupcake!

-1Final Mix I: Organization XIII vs. Incompletes

Xemnas vs. Sellis. Location: Hallow Bastion

Sellis walked onto the platform. This is where Hallow Bastion's Keyhole was, beyond that place is where he was born.

He looked around, he had defeated the Nobody and the Soul Barren, but Riku still lived.

"You must be my 'brother'?" he turned around and saw a man in black cloak. Memories flashed through the Heartless' mind, not Riku's, but Xehanort's.

"Xemnas." he said. Xemnas took a step forward toward the Heartless and stopped.

"It would seem that the possession of that boy Riku done by one of my halves has seemed to create you."

"He's no more. I sense that the Heartless has been destroyed."

"Ah yes, Sora. I met him not to long ago. He seems powerful, much like his Nobody."

"I care not for the empty husk like you. Why are you here?" Sellis summoned his staff.

"I have come to seek your Nobody."

"Too bad, he's dead."

"How unfortunate, then there seems to be no purpose to you then." Xemnas then summoned his aerial blades.

The two beings of dark flew at each other. Sellis swung down while Xemnas blocked them and pushed him back. He the fired dozens of red bolts at him, but Sellis phased through the ground and came up from behind and swung. Number I back flipped and his blades met with Sellis's. When both landed on the ground the launched dark orbs at each other. They then flew into the air and attacked each other. Sellis and Xemnas both stabbed at each other and both blades met at pinpoint. There was a massive explosion and they both landed on the ground.

"That was good Xemnas." Sellis said. "Perhaps we'll meet again." Sellis then vanished, leaving the Superior alone.

"Nothing good came come of this creature."

Xigbar vs. Demrit. Location: Port Royal

The man in the eye patch stood next to the bell. He was supposed to be spreading the Heartless, but that doesn't mean he couldn't relax.

"Are you one of those Organization guys?" Xigbar turned around and saw the Heatless he knew as Demrit.

"Yeah, and your that Heartless from the Incompletes."

"Yup," Demrit said happily "at least last I checked."

"You know we'll never let you get away with it."

"Really? Well that just means I'll have to kill you then." Xigbar scoffed.

"As if." Xigbar then took out his guns and shot. But Demrit summoned his staff and blocked the shots and fired his own toxic bullets. Xigbar jumped up and floated in the air, upside down. Xigbar released a powerful bullet that shot around the rampart, but the Heartless melted into the ground and shot back up at Xigbar. The Nobody then teleported around, firing shots when ever he got the chance. Then Heartless then swung his staff and Xigbar fell to the ground, but not before shooting Demrit.

"Your good," said the Freeshooter "I'll give you that."

"Same to you Cyclops." Then both vanished.

Xaldin vs. Yuquxz. Location: Land of Dragons

Xaldin walked across the snowy peak of the mountain. He spotted the other Nobody.

"Before we fight," Xaldin said "I will give you a chance to join us."

"No." Yuquxz said.

"Why?"

"Your Kingdom Hearts will fail." Yuquxz then threw all eight disk at Xaldin, but he flew into the air and summoned his lances. Xaldin the flew down at Yuquxz and fired a gust of wind, but the other Nobody flew into the air and spun the disk around. Xaldin created an air shield and the disk flew off. But he quickly regained his disk to block the lances from piercing his chest. Xaldin then surfed his lances like a dragon and they turned into a behemoth of a energy creature and fired a powerful beam at Yuquxz, but he used the disk to block them and flew in at Xaldin. The two's weapons flew about whilst the Nobodies themselves threw punches. They then rocketed to the ground and created a shockwave. This caused an avalanche. Yuquxz nodded to The Whirlwind Lancer before vanishing.

"Cursed Incomplete." he said. He left before the snow came

Vexen vs. Gattea. Location: Radiant Garden

Vexen appeared in the abandoned computer room where he did much research on darkness and hearts. He walked up the keyboard and started to type, trying to recover lost information. He then heard a mechanical noise behind him and saw a Soul Barren. He ducked just in time to dodged the blast. Vexen then reached up and typed something.

"What did you do organic?" Gattea asked.

"I know what information you seek." Vexen said "So I just entered a virus which corrupted the rest of the data."

"Fool, that means you can't have access to it." Vexen smiled.

"That means neither can you." The air around Vexen chilled as he summoned his shield. Gattea then fired but the blast were blocked. Sharp icicles popped from the ground and tried to pierce the machine, but he jumped into the air. Gattea jumped over Vexen and landed on the computer and infected it. Lasers popped from it and fired down on Vexen. He then summoned two large razor sharp snowflakes and sliced the guns away.

"Pathetic organic." Gattea said.

"Abominable machine." the Chilly Academic. Both then left through their own ways.

Lexaeus vs. Bosa. Location. Deep Jungle

The giant walked through the forest. He was assigned to study the world, due to how it was. He heard the noise of glass. He swung his tomahawk in time to strike the diamond that was sent at him.

"Pity it didn't strike you." Bosa said, both axes drawn.

"Yes," Lexaeus replied. Both warriors ran at each other and swung. Their weapons hit with a loud clank that shook the forest. Lexaeus jumped back and threw his tomahawk, but Bosa raised a shield of diamonds and blocked them. The got his weapon back and swung again, but sent a large wave of rocks and earth at the Soul Barren. Bosa spun his axes around and threw them at the wave. The two forces flew at one another, when they struck they created a large explosion that sent rocks and crystals all over.

"You seem pretty powerful." Bosa said. A crack had formed on his head, while the Silent Hero clutched his side. Bosa the left.

"Next time."

Zexion vs. Sobrat. Location. Wonderland

Zexion walked into the Bizarre Room, he was tiny. He hated this world due to how illogical it was. Then a giant figure appeared.

"It would seem you have used this world's magic to grow, since your powers will not affect me due to the fact I have no emotions for you to manipulate." Zexion said.

"Duh!" Sobrat said "you know if I fought you at normal size I'd lose!" Sobrat then stabbed where Zexion had been. Zexion the summoned his book and the pages flew around him. He flew up into the air and the flew at Sobrat. The pages spun around, cutting the Heartless while he tried to cut down Zexion. Sobrat swung his arms around and smacked Zexion to the wall. But Zexion then threw thousands of papers at the giant. They both fell down. "Stupid emo!" Sobrat then vanished.

"Why does everyone keep calling me an emo?" The Cloaked Schemer asked, clutching his side and vanishing.

Saix vs. Axon. Location: Olympus Coliseum

It was an arena where many have fought to the death. It was here the two Nobodies met.

"Hello there Ais." Axon said.

"It's Saix now, Oan." Saix replied.

"And you know my name is Axon, and you know that." he summoned his elemental swords.

"Fine, but it doesn't what you call yourself." Saix summoned his claymore. "For you now die! Saix swung the sword and a blue arc raced across the ground, but Axon jumped into the air and threw fireballs at him. But the berserker blocked them. Axon then landed on the ground and stabbed it, a giant wave of rocks flew up and charged at Saix, but he jumped into the air, jumped on top and flew for Axon, but the other Nobody came at him and sliced at him, but Saix was fast and blocked the fiery slashes. They swung and each other with great ferocity. Water then gushed from below and swatted Saix up, Axon then came up with air blades and cut through Saix. Saix's anger then grew and let out an inhuman roar and charged at Axon and beat him to a pulp. Both fell to the ground.

"Perhaps next time." Axon said as he left.

"Perhaps," the Luna Diviner said before he vanished.

Demyx vs. Rilixs. Location: Twilight Town

The Nobody slept on the bench on the hill

"Excuse me?" Rilixs opened his eyes and saw a blonde person with a Mullet-Mohawk.

"Are you Rilixs?" Demyx asked. The black haired Nobody nodded. "There really sending the wrong guy for this." Demyx then brought put a sitar a geyser of water. But Rilixs was an illusion. "Oh-oh." He then swung the sitar back and blocked a sai.

"What was that for! I'm not even going anything!" Rilixs said.

"Hey, someone's got to stop you." suddenly water clones appeared. They floated to Rilixs and attacked. But he swung the sais around, taking down as many as he could. Demyx then shot forward, water gushing behind him, Rilixs then vanished and dozens of him appeared and the ground vanished. Demyx panicked for a moment but the summoned giant watery bubbles and they crashed at the clones, but the remaining ones attacked the sitar player. Demyx swung the instrument around and swatted away the clones. Soon all water and illusion clones were gone and both Nobodies were tired.

"Gotta go!" Rilixs then ran through a dark portal.

"I told them I was the wrong guy." the Melodious Nocturne sighed.

Luxord vs. Delma. Location: Traverse Town

The Soul Barren sat on the building over looking the third district, looking at her reflection in her mirrors.

"I can I honestly say that your group has a lot to gain when it come to your member's character. Delma spun around and saw a blond Nobody with a goatee.

"This coming from a group who has gamble-holic, an emo, a kid and a music boy." she replied. He summoned his cards.

"Maybe so, but the Organization is more organized then the Incompletes will ever hope." Luxord threw his card at her, but she raised her mirrors and blocked them, Luxord's image was now in her mirrors. She then flung the mirrors into the air and they spun around her. Luxord then threw giant dice at her, she chose wrong and was turned into a pair of dice. He swung more cards, they hit her and knocked her to the ground, she turned back to normal as Luxord landed on the ground. He then flew more cards at her, but she blocked them with her mirrors, she countered but Luxord's turned into a card himself and scattered around. She raised the mirrors and sliced at the cards but they came and flew at her. Mirrors and cards flew about. Both Soul Barren and Incomplete stood in the square.

"I didn't lose, it's a draw." Delma said. She then vanished.

"She was rather skilled," the Gambler of Fate said.

Marluxia vs. Alphma. Location: Destiny Islands

He sat on the dock. This is where his Other grew up. Where he lived, where he made friends, where he fell in _love. _He hated Sora. He saw a pink petal drift in front him. He took the air as the arch streamed under him. He floated in the air and turned around.

"So, you are a Soul Barren." Marluxia said. "I have never seen one and have been interested in seeing them." he smirked "You look almost like ours."

"You mean this Roxas?" Alphma asked.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, if things do not work out with him, we might use you, or Sora." Alphma then summoned his Keyblades. He flew at the Nobody and threw several Light spells. But Marluxia vanished and reappeared behind Alphma and threw his scythe at him. Alphma flew away from the sickle but it chased him. He then swung his Keys at it and it flew back. Marluxia then created three giant vortexes that sucked everything up. Alphma flew against the pull, but failed and flew in it. He was then bombarded by Sakura petals. He then managed to regain himself. Marluxia then flew at him, but he blocked his attacks and countered, throwing him to the sandy beach. He then cast a dark spell that pummeled him. But he was not prepared for a spinning scythe. He fell to the ground.

"If you see Sora, or Roxas," Alphma said "give them my regards." he then vanished.

"Perhaps taking over the Organization will not be so easy after all." the Graceful Assassin said as he thought on how strong Sora could be.

Larexne vs. Rhana. Location. Beast Castle

She looked over the bridge and into the mist filled chasm below.

"It sure looks deep," she said.

"Of course it is you country hick." Rhana turned around and saw another blonde.

"Larxene, sweetheart." Rhana said "how long has it been since we last each other?"

"Not long enough." Larxene said folding her arms. She really didn't want to be here.

"Oh, don't be like that sugar, I mean we really don't hate each other that much, do we?"

Larxene smirked. And drew her kunai and threw them. But Rhana used her staff and blocked them. Larxene gained the knives back and fired lighting into the air and it fired down on the Heartless. But Rhana jumped forward and struck the Nobody with her staff and absorbed some of her strength. Larxene then outstretched her hands and bolts of lightning shot out and she spun around. Rhana blocked them, spun the staff around and struck the Nobody in the chest. Larxene then vanished and five more of her flew down the bridge and threw her up into the air and attacked. But the Heartless struck again and took all her strength. They both fell to the ground.

"Next time, sugar," Rhana then left.

"I really hate her." the Savage Nymph said.

Please review

Mrfipp

Still one more to come, and does anyone else have suggestions for a Final Mix?


	140. FM: Remembrance

Fipp: Now time for anothe Final Mix scene.

This was suggested by Wyrmhero.

-1Final Mix: Remembrance

Namine walked through the portal. She looked around them room and saw that it was pure white, it remaindered her of Castle Oblivion.

"Do you know where you are, Namine?" Alphma asked walking out of the portal.

"No." she said looking down.

"That's a shame."

"Why did you take me away from Roxas?" she turned around.

"So, you don't remember?" he raised an eyebrow. "It's ironic, you agree, you, The Memory Witch, a person who can manipulate a person's memories at will, have no memories yourself. Tell me, what is the first thing you remember?" Namine hesitated.

"Well, the first thing I remember was waking up in this room, at the World That Never Was. The first person I met their was Xemnas." For a moment, Alphma did nothing,

"Wait here." he turned to leave the room.

"Wait," she said, Alphma stopped. "If I'm a Nobody, and there is no Heartless, who's the Soul Barren?" Alphma hesitated for a moment.

"Her name Nevette, she looked a lot like you. But she had violet eyes and violet hair. She sacrificed her self to save Kairi and Sora, I never understood that." He then left the room.

Namine was left in the room alone, she looked around and it looked familiar, not Castle Oblivion, but familiar in some other way. She then turned to the closet and opened it. She saw that inside were several white robe, small ones, like they could fit her. She waited in the room for about an hour when Alphma came back with another Soul Barren and a Heartless.

She knew them as Gattea and Sellis, she coward into the corner.

"It appears that you were telling the truth Alphma," Sellis said. "And she really remembers nothing?"

"That's right." Alphma said "Tell me Gattea, is the machine ready?"

"It was a bit of a rush job," Gattea said "but I was able to build a replica based on Vexen's designs we downloaded from Maleficent's castle.

Namine was confused, what were they talking about?

"Try it out." Alphma ordered. Gattea then pointed a machine at Namine and fired.

Namine fell back and hit the wall. Things flashed through her head.

Now she remembered. She stood up and outstretched her arm. There was then a flash in her hands and the darkness wrapped around her.

She now stood in a white robe, and in her hand was Chain of Memories.

She was Namine, Number One of the Incomplete Nobodies.

Please review

Mrfipp

This was rather short.


	141. FM: Roxas's Tale

-1Final Mix: Roxas's Tale

In the Castle That Never Was, base of Organization XIII, a corridor of darkness opened up.

Out of it walked two figures walked out, one of them carrying another.

Roxas was the first to come out, Axel behind him. In Roxas's arms was an unconscious girl.

Namine, the leader of the Incomplete Nobodies.

"So Roxas," Axel asked "how in the worlds so you think this girl got to lead the Incompletes. I mean, she looks as old as you." But the fire user noticed that the Keyblader wasn't paying attention to him. "Roxas?" he asked waving his hand in his face.

"What?" Roxas said, snapping back to attention.

"You spaced out there Roxas. What's wrong?" Roxas looked back down at the girl in his arms.

"She, looks familiar." he said. "As if I knew her all my life."

"But, how's that possible? You only met her not too long ago. No way could you have known her." Roxas stopped walking and Axel turned back to him. "What now?"

"What if," he paused. "I mean, is it possible. . ."

"Is what possible?"

"Is it possible that our Originals, knew each other? I mean I can't remember his life, so I can't know. But when I saw her, I felt, something."

"What do you mean _'felt', _I hate to burst your bubble Roxas, but we're Nobodies! We don't have hearts, and that means we can't feel, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, but. . ."

"Listen," Axel walked over and draped an arm over his shoulder "after we drop the girl off, we can take you to Vexen for a check up."

"Yeah, right." he then looked back down at Namine and sighed.

The two then walked to the prison cells and dropped the girl off in the care of Xemnas, who then ordered them to take the rest of the night off.

Next morning. . .

Roxas woke up and exited his door in the Proof of Existence. He looked around and saw a stone for each member of the Organization, except Xemnas. Roxas often wondered where he slept.

Xigbar often joked with them that Xemnas didn't sleep.

It was usually at this time where he would head to the mess hall and eat with Axel, and maybe Demyx and Xigbar. But that wasn't his plan right now for two reason:

1.) Axel, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia and Larexne were at a secondary base called Castle Oblivion for some reason that was never really clearly mentioned to those who were not chosen for the mission.

2.) Right now, he wanted to see Namine.

He walked down halls and to the prison cells to the ones that he and Axel put her in. But when he got there, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" he asked looking into the cell.

"She has been taking to Castle Oblivion." The Key of Destiny turned around and saw a Nobody with blue hair and a scar on his forehead.

"What do you mean Saix?" he asked.

"It was Xemnas's orders that Namine be brought to Castle Oblivion with Marluxia."

"Why?"

"That is non of your concern XIII. And you are not to go to Castle Oblivion, or else."

"And why is that?" Roxas was starting to get frustrated.

"Superior's orders. You, nor anyone else is to go to that castle. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Roxas said reluctantly. Saix then walked away, leaving Roxas alone.

Sometime later. . .

Roxas stood in the Proof of Existence. Five of the doors were now read.

Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene were now gone. Axel had told the rest of the Organization that two boys named Sora and Riku had killed them. When Roxas asked about Namine, Axel said he didn't know where she was.

Roxas after that went to Oblivion. Empty. He check all the floors. There was no one there.

"What happened to you, Namine." he then went to Xemnas and demanded to know what had happened.

Xemnas told him that Sora, was his Original, and that somehow he managed to stay alive. It was Marluxia's mission to use Namine to gain control of Namine to assist them in building Kingdom Hearts, but Marluxia betrayed the Organization and died.

Roxas thought about what he should do now. He wanted to find Namine, and Sora.

So he left.

He ran through the city until he found himself at Memory's Skyscraper. He was surrounded by Neoshadows. It was also here he met a boy dressed like him, wearing a blindfold and silver hair.


	142. FM First Meeting

Fipp: Now for another Final Mix!

-1Final Mix: First Meetings

He opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of cross road.

He heard a rustling behind his back and turned around. Nothing.

But the rustle continued as he turned around. He then stopped and felt behind him. He had two large wings.

He tried to remember how he got here.

He remembered sticking a large black and red Key in his chest, but was that him? No.

That was Sora. He was not Sora.

The Soul Barren outstretched his hands and two large Keys.

"Who are you?" he turned around and saw a girl with violet hair and matching eyes.

"I don't know," he replied. She then appeared to think.

"Alphma, your name will be Alphma."

"Okay, but who are you?" the newly named Alphma asked.

"Nevette," she said. "But right now it doesn't matter."

"Why?" Nevette sighed.

"You see, I've helped the Princess by giving her a body. And the Keyblade Master needs help as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"We will never meet again, even though are essence will flow through them, we will cease to be." She then closed her eyes and emitted a light aura. "If I don't do this, then the one of Darkness, the one of Light, and the one of Twilight will never be born. And then the one like us will be unopposed, and everything will belong to him. That can not be allowed. Good bye."

"Wait Nevette!" Alphma called out, but she had vanished.

Now, with nothing here, he walked down the paths.

He traveled until nightfall. He saw someone else in the distance.

The person saw him too and flew at Alphma with a large staff.

The creature swiped at Alphma but he blocked them and tossed the thing back. But it then fired off several spheres of darkness.

Alphma then flew into the air and brought the Keyblades down, but he blocked them.

"What's your name!" Alphma demanded to know.

"Sellis, and you?"

"Alphma." they each saw someone familiar in one another. Alphma landed on the ground. "Do I know you?"

"Tell me," Sellis said "do you know what you are?"

Alphma shook his head. Sellis then told Alphma he was a Soul Barren, and that he was a Heartless. He told him many things.

Alphma then learned of other things after that. Like that their Original were close friends, that Sellis killed his Soul Barren, a Specter, and his Nobody, a higher one, although it was close.

He also learned that the girl he met earlier was also a Soul Barren, one of a girl named Kairi.

They then both agreed to be traveling partners.

After some time traveling they came to a place called Twilight Town.

They walked in front of a abandoned mansion.

"Who are you?" they looked beyond the gate and saw a small girl, in her hands were a Keyblade made of chains.

All three of then found recognition with each other.

From that day on, Alphma, Sellis and Namine were together, even took control of a powerful group.

But that did not last long. Soon Namine was kidnapped and they crumbled, eventually Sellis and Alphma defeated in combat by Riku and Sora, and their existence ended.

While Namine's continued, but not as an Incomplete, but as a complete.

Please review

Mrfipp


	143. FM Struggles

Fipp: This is the final Final Mix I'll be doing. So _Hearts of Gold _is officially over. Also, there is a fight that gives some insight into a story, actually the last one I can think of (but it's along way off, so don't worry.)

-1Final Mix: Struggles

Sora, Kairi and Tom vs. Alphma (hooded)

The three ran out of the door. Sora turned around and locked the door. It vanished. They looked around and saw no one. Then next to the Cornerstone there was a warping. Then a person in a gray robe, hood up, appeared. The Soul Barren emblem on his chest. And two wings. They readied their weapons.

Sora ran at the hooded person. Sora swung at him, but the unknown jumped back and threw dark spheres at them. But Tom teleported away as they crashed down on him. Kairi then ran at him, but he put up an energy shield and blocked her as she swiped at him. He then took to the air and rained down light spears on them. Sora threw the Keyblade up at the unknown but he caught it in his hand, Sora tried to call it back but was unable to, the hooded man then threw it at Sora, but he was able to catch it before it could do any damage. Tom then teleported above the unknown and sliced at him, this threw him down and he was met by Kairi, who thrust the Keyblade up and into his back. He then jumped up and landed upright next to the Cornerstone.

"I do not wish to fight." he said.

"You're a Soul Barren aren't you!" said Sora.

"Correct."

"Where's Sobrat?" said Tom.

"Not here. But I'm here for a peaceful purpose."

"What's that?" asked Kairi.

"I just wish to meet you. Sora. Roxas. Kairi." he paused," Namine."

"What about me?!" asked Tom.

"I don't care for you." Tom slumped forward. "But don't worry, we'll fight when the time

is right. I also believe I should give this to you." he threw something to the floor. The

Anti-Stone. "Goodbye." he was then gone.

"Who was that?" asked Tom.

"The leader Soul Barren." said Sora. "I don't know how I know it, but I just do."

Sora vs. Roxas

Sora opened his eyes. He was on his mural. He looked around and saw Roxas.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Sora demanded.

"You mean that Namine was an Incomplete?" Roxas said, looking down.

"Yes!"

"I didn't." he then looked up at Sora. "So how are we going to save her?"

"What!?" Sora couldn't believe what Roxas was asking. "Why would I save her? You know what she made do! Roxas, she's evil! She has to be destroyed." Roxas, then after a moment of silence, summoned his Keyblades.

"I can't have that Sora."

"What? Why!" Roxas didn't give him an answer, he just ran forward and brought the Keyblades down.

Sora used his own Key to defend against the double assault. Roxas then pushed Sora back and threw Oathkeeper at him when Sora rolled out of the way, but was hit with Oblivion. Sora got up and ran at Roxas, the two then swung at each other, Sora knocked the Keyblades from Roxas and used magic to float them above him. Sora dove at Roxas, trying to defend him self, but he had lost much of his power when the Organization was fully destroyed. Roxas jumped up and was able to regain his Keyblades and dived down at Sora. But he jumped back and swung at Roxas, but the Nobody crouched down and swung at him, knocking the Keyblade out of his hand he struck at Sora and knocked him back. He then ran at Sora and raised his blades to strike.

Sora summoned his blade to defend. . .but the hit never came. Sora looked around. Roxas was now where. "Roxas?" he asked.

_I have summoned him away._

Riku vs. Unknown

Riku slept in his bed. When he slept he was in tuned with the darkness of the night, so the moment something was near him, and meant him harm he would wake and strike back.

But not even his senses could detect the person in the room.

He walked the room looking at the boy. The boy who once was Xehanort's host.

He knew the Heartless, and the Nobody Xemnas. Both laughable.

He walked closer to Riku and opened a hand above Riku's head.

Riku's subconscious.

Riku was standing in utter darkness. He was used to these dreams, he had had them ever since he opened the door on the islands.

He looked around and saw what looked like a man. Riku could see through him as if he was a hole in space. He could see stars on him. The basic overall shape of him looked like he was in some kind of trench coat.

_The host of the Seeker of Darkness. _it said. Riku drew his blade.

"You don't scare me." Riku said "I have so many nightmares that they don't scare me anymore."

_The legends tell of three. I believe one may have something to do with the first one. I see many qualities that would make that true. _it appeared to think, _I also believe I know who will assist you in their coming. A child of pure darkness. One of who I knew long ago._

The Unknown then vanished, but Riku was prepared and blocked it's hit from behind. Riku then jumped back and threw a Dark Firaga at it, it staggered back and a portal opened up in front of it. Dozens of antimatters blats flew from it and bombarded Riku. But he jumped back up and jumped into the air and performed Dark Break. He crashed down on the Unknown and caused much damage. But he then blasted Riku into the air, but Riku floated into the air and used Dark Aura. He sped around, crashing into the man at all angles. When Riku had sliced at it countless times Riku raised Way to Dawn and let out a shockwave that blasted everything next tom him.

"I'd like to see you recover from that!" he yelled. But there was nothing.

_You are skilled in the darkness Riku. I can only imagine the power your blade has collected. _

And with that, all vanished.

Please review

Mrfipp

Now that's it, no more suggestions. Please review _All's End!_

Also, should I create a Forum for my stories, cause a friend said I should. What do you guys think? Yes, or no.


	144. FM Secret Ending

Fipp: I know I said that that was the last one, but I could not resist. So here we go, the LAST chapter, and Final Mix, of _Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts of Gold: _The Secret Ending.

-1Final Mix: Secret Ending

A man in heavy armor walked across the field of Keyblades, the sky was a turmoil of nothingness as the giant sphere gathered power.

He walked over to the another in armor, the one who had been weakened in their battle.

The first armored one reached down and picked the other man by the neck.

_Why do you fight? _

The other man reached up as to not choke.

"Because,"

_Because? That answer is not a very good one, even if you do win, to what point, this will all happen again. It is human nature to hate, to envy, it can not be stopped._

He then threw the other one through the field.

The man tried to stand up, when the other man's Keyblade, Harbinger of Fate, to his neck.

_You have seen it, you can not deny it no matter what. After all you've seen, heard and done._

He lifted the Keyblade and knocked him across the field. The first man slowly walked to him, Harbinger of Fate resting on his shoulder.

"I never said that I denied it," the second man said as he struggled to get up. "But if I don't end this, then what? I can't just let you do this."

The man stopped.

"And when this will happen again, there'll be a new one to stop it." he stood up and staggered forward.

_That may be true under normal circumstances, but you are the first to make this far, so when you fall, that is all there be._

The man the grabbed a Keyblade from the ground as he walked forward, Kingdom Key.

_I will give you this, you are relentless. _

He lifted Harbinger of Fate into the air and the energy from the sphere flew from it and into the Keyblade.

The man looked at the other.

_Are you truly ready for this battle? The chances of you winning are almost invisible._

If the man's face could be seen underneath the mask, you would have seen a grin.

"That'll just make this victory all the more sweet." he then grabbed another Keyblade, Way to Dawn, he spun them around and crossed them in front of him.

_Very well, you have made your choice, you have chosen to fight. Let us hope that your choice will guide you to victory, Sora._

Sora then dashed forward as the man brought his Keyblade down.

_When one is alone, they have no one to rely on but themselves._

_But is one ever truly alone?_

_Are they alone when it comes to not only saving themselves, but those they hold in their hearts._

**Kingdom Hearts IV: All's End**

Please be well

Mrfipp

P.S. this has nothing to do whith the KHII endings, just to be clear.


End file.
